Haruhi's Problem
by invaderzim980
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki are in a happy relationship...sort of.. Lets just say Tamaki does something that's unforgivable, and Kyoya is the only one there for Haurhi.*** Warning mentions of rape and kidnapping*** Also I'm sorry if this is not the best story you read, but this is my first attempt at a fanfiction (HaruhixKyoya)
1. Beginnings

Haruhi's POV

It was an early morning, and the sun was just beginning to rise. I was woken up by an annoying boyfriend banging on her front door telling me to get ready for school.

"HARUHI!" "WE"RE GONNA BE LATE!"

...Tamaki? Why is he here so early? ... Wait... it's Saturday WHY THE HELL DID HE GET ME UP SO EARLY?!

I pulled open the front door to reveal a very disorganized boyfriend. Wearing an Ouran University School suit jacket, and a pair of bear pajama pants. His shoes weren't even the same. He's such an idiot sometimes, why did I even fall for this guy.

"Haruhi, what are you doing? Aren't you concerned about being late for school..I thought you loved school? Are you sick?"

I reply with Kyoya's similar shadow king aura, "Why would you wake me up on a Saturday, Idiot?!"

Tamaki quickly runs into my house and starts growing mushrooms in my closet, he replys "Why are you so mean to me...? I only wanted to be a good boyfriend and get you up for school"

"Tamaki, get out of my house."

"No"

"Why do you act like such a child? I figured you would of matured some out of high school, and why did I agree to go out with you!" I snap

Tamaki gasped at that last statement. I didn't mean to push it that far, but lately he's been getting on my nerves. I can't stand the fact that he still acts the same as we were in high school, but still he has always been there for me. I truly do love him, but do I really want to be commited to a 21 year old man that acts like a 12 year old.

"Haruhi, you don't want to be with me?" he looked as if he was going to cry at any second, mad I really screwed up this time.

"No, Tamaki. I'm just upset today alright, I didn't mean the things I said to you." Even though I wish he would grow up, but I better not mention that right now.

He gets up, and walks out on the verge of tears.

I watch him leave, shell-shocked of what just happened. He never would of left me for just a small argument. I quickly run to the balcony, and I see him drive away.

Tamaki's POV

"SHE DOESN"T WANT TO BE WITH ME KYOYA! WHAT DO I DOOOOO!"

"She probably is just upset that you got her up early on a Saturday morning, I wouldn't think that much about it."

What do I do... Haruhi is gonna leave me. What can I change to make her love me again? Suddenly I had an idea. "Kyoya you're a miracle worker, I know what to do!"

Kyoya sighs "I have no idea what I said or did, but please don't do anything stupid."

*beep* I'm not stupid. I'm a genius that happens to have an amazing idea to keep me and Haruhi together forever. If I can't have her I'll just have to find someone else to replace her.

Haruhi's POV

"The person you have dialed is currently unavailable please leave your message after the beep *beep*" "Tamaki, I'm sorry for the way I acted please call me back and I'll make it up to you." I sigh and shut the phone.

He never ignores my calls. Man, I really really screwed up this time. I shouldn't of pushed him, and I shouldn't think of my boyfriend as immature. What if he did something to hurt himself! Did I really push him that far!

Panic begins to rise in me. I quickly grab my keys and run out the door.

I drive all the way to his mansion, but he's not there. I drive to the school, but he's not there. Finally, I drive to Kyoya's mansion.

I knock on the front door, and I was greeted by a very tired Kyoya.

"Kyoya, you look awful."

"Thanks, but its only because Tamaki wouldn't stop calling me for the past 8 hours."

He leads me to the living room, and we both sit on the couch and talk. "Do you know where Tamaki is?" I ask quickly. "I left him messages, but I got no reply."

Kyoya opens up his laptop, which happens to be sitting on the coffee table, and begins to type. "He's at 7th and Main St. What is he doing in that area? That section of the city is known for crimes, drugs, and prostittutes?"

I stare at him confused, why would Tamaki be there? Is he in trouble? Did something happen? All these questions arise, making me panic again. "He could be in trouble, I'm going down there!" I quickly get up and I'm out the door. I faintly hear Kyoya behind me screaming "That's a bad area I'm coming with you!"

I get in my car, and then the passenger door opens with Kyoya climbing in. Why did I have to fight with Tamaki.


	2. Leavings

Kyoya's POV

God why is he such a moron! I secretly glance at Haruhi to see her reaction, she seems so focused on the road. Why does she even love that idiot? *sigh* I hope he isn't in trouble though

Haruhi's POV

I hope he's okay... I try to calm myself, because I know the look on my face has to show some sign of panic. Why would he be down in the bad section of the city. Well let's try to be logical; maybe he saw... a grandmother crossing the street, or kids looking for another player in a game of baseball, or a group of thugs looking to rob a very wealthy looking man. Oh God...

As I pull up to the corner of 7th and Main Streets, I don't really see anything that could prove Tamaki was here. I look over the Kyoya and he seems to be thinking the same thing.

"Should I go look for him? He might be in that corner store over there" I say to him.

"Well, alright while your doing that I'll call the rest of the hosts to see if their with Tamaki."

I climb out of the car, and I walk very casually to the local corner store. Only to be heartbroken forever.

There's Tamaki kissing another woman, who looks to be some sort of prostitute.

"Tamaki..." is all I can say before my world goes black.

Kyoya's POV

I watch her leave, and walk down to the store. However, while I'm on the phone with Hikaru all I see is Haruhi's eyes go wide as she collapses to the ground.

"HARUHI!" I run out of the car, and down to the unconscious girl. Only to be greeted by the same sight that horrified her to unconsciousness.

All I see is Tamaki with another woman, and my entire body begins to shake with anger.

"Kyoya what are you doing here?" a very surprised Tamaki asks

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, AND WHY!" I can't even stand to look at him anymore. I pick up the young girl, and carry her back to the car. I hear Tamaki running behind me.

"Kyoya, please wait it's not what you think!" I place Haruhi in the passenger seat, and quickly turn around punching Tamaki in the cheek. He falls to the ground clutching the injured area.

"NOT WHAT I THINK! WHERE IN YOUR IDIOTIC MIND DID YOU THINK THIS WAS THE ANSWER TO YOUR RELATIONSHIP!" I sharply snap

"Please just listen to what I have to say" he replies, still obviously in pain, "I was there searching for a new Haruhi. I know how bad it sounds, but I feel like Haruhi and I have been drifting farther and farther apart recently. She doesn't want to be with me, and I don't want to be with her. Lately, I've been coming here to meet with another woman named Bella, and we've grown to like each other."

He continues "Bella and I feel like we were meant for one another, I even proposed to her last week."

I listen profusely then I reply "When were you planning to tell Haruhi of your intentions, because she cared for you so much that she was willing to come to this part of the city because she thought you were hurt! Would someone really go through all that trouble if they didn't love you!"

Tamaki replies "I was planning to break up with Haruhi over a text message, but I figured I would give her another chance before I start my commitment. Today was the final straw, so I'm done Kyoya. Goodbye." he turns around to greet a woman that was waiting for him at the corner store door.

Just as I was about to climb back into Haruhi's car, I hear a car's tires screeching to a stop right next to the car.

Hikaru, Karou, Hunny and Mori all step out, and run over to my location. "What happened to Haruhi!" asked a very worried Hikaru. "That moron" is all I said before I saw all 4 hosts walk down to the area I was looking at.

Haruhi's POV

I wake up back in my car, and I see a very furious Kyoya next to me. Then all the events that happened come rushing back to me, and my only responds is the endless stream of tears rushing down my face.

Kyoya spots me awake, and tries to comfort me but I push him away. I don't want to see anyone right now. All I want to know is why he would do this.

Kyoya studies my face and says "Your probably wondering why that idiot would do something like this."

I stare at him a little surprised he knew what I was thinking, but as soon as I try to say something no words come out so I shake my head "Yes".

Kyoya explains everything to me; about Tamaki, and this new girl named Bella, and about how he proposed to her, and was gonna break up with me over a text.

As he speaks, more and more tears run from my eyes. I can't believe what I'm hearing. If Tamaki was so unhappy with me why didn't he break it up earlier, instead of keeping me waiting for him?

The more I think, the more upset I become. As I'm crying I slowly feel Kyoya's arms wrap around my shivering body. I don't turn from him this time, because I feel nothing but an overwhelming sadness that drowns me in an endless darkness.

As we're in an embrace, the other hosts knock on the window. Kyoya steps out, and calls 911 because let's just say Tamaki needs to see a doctor. I get out of the car, without anyone noticing me, and I walk endlessly down the darkened streets. I don't want to be near any of this anymore. All I want to do is run to get away from it all. But I stay walking a steady pace down my darkened path.

Kyoya's POV

"Hello 911 what is your emergency?" "Hi, I'd like an ambulance to the Tokyo Corner Store located at 7th and Main St. Thanks" I hang up the phone.

"I can't believe he would do that to her!" says Hikaru shaking with anger.

"The Idiot got what he deserved!" says Karou with a caring arm around his brother.

"Why Tamaki why!" say Hunny who looks as if he's about to cry.

Mori looks around, taps Hunny on the shoulder, and points in the car.

"Umm... hey guys, Haruhi isn't in the car anymore." replies Hunny now with tears coming out of his eyes.

I look into the car, and look around the entire area. "She's gone." before looking at the other hosts, I climb into the car and speed off looking for the girl. I also call my police squad in order to start a search of the whole area.


	3. Broken

Haruhi's POV

I felt so lost, I felt like someone was stabbing me right through the heart just to break it, put it back together, and break it again. I continue my mindless wandering deeper and deeper into the part of the city I don't know anything about.

As I walk, I keep having memories replay in my head of Tamaki and I on all of our many adventures.

Like the time, Tamaki caught me as we were falling off the bridge during the Ouran Fair. Or everytime, Tamaki used his puppy eyes on me in order to get what he wants.

The more and more I think, causes more and more tears to fall. Was it anything I did to make him do this to me, and what did I do?

As I'm walking I come across a house that seems to be having some sort of party, and there are many people on the front porch, so I decide to walk across the street to avoid them.

"Hey! Are you up for a good time!" I hear someone shout from the house.

I pretend I don't hear them and keep walking. Until I here someone walking quickly behind me. I pick up my pace, and they pick up theirs. I'm practically jogging now, so are they. I turn up and down different streets to get away, they follow me.

Suddenly I feel a punch in the back of my head, "Bitch, I asked if you wanted to have a good time! But now I'm demanding!"

I lay on the ground, blood is dripping down my forehead, and suddenly I realize whats gonna happen next. He begins to tear off my pants, and I try to scream but nothing comes out. I kick him, very very hard, and run for my life.

Here I am now a 19 year old girl running through a random neighborhood in nothing but a t-shirt, red sneakers, and boyshort underwear.

I keep running, because I still hear the culprit behind me. I'm gonna get raped, and possible killed. Please someone anyone help me!

I end up trying to cut through a park, and I hid near a tree because I can't run anymore.

I pray the man won't find me, and I slowly start to hear his footsteps fade away. I don't know how, or why, but I'm still alive and breathing.

I get up and walk away, hopefully the man doesn't come back.

Kyoya's POV

Goddamnit! Where did this girl go! I turn up and down every street corner looking for the young helpless girl.

Every street I go down, comes up empty. I call the other hosts, but they can't seem to find her either.

What was she thinking! Does she know how bad this part of the city is!

Suddenly, I have an idea on where she might be. I speed off to go meet her.

Haruhi's POV

Huh? How did I end up here? I stare facing the cemetery my mom is buried in.

I guess deep down I really just wanted to go see and talk to her. I walk past the gates, and up on a hill to my mother's grave.

"Hi mom. I'm sorry for not coming to see you more often. I just had a lot on my mind recently, but don't worry I still plan to become a successful lawyer just like you."

I sit next to her grave, and I suddenly feel a serene peace, and I fall asleep.

Kyoya's POV

I pull up at the cemetery, and I faintly see a small figure leaning up against a grave. So I get out of the car, and run into the cemetery.

She's here thank god! I run closer, and I notice that her pants are missing, and there's a deep cut on her forehead.

"Haruhi!" I run up to the girl, and search for a pulse, thinking the worst case scenario.

She wakes up, and looks at me "Hi Kyoya.."

"What happened to you?" I say as I pull off my jacket, and place it over the girls legs.

She responds "I was almost raped, but I ran away, lucky enough that the guy only stole my pants."

I stare at her wide-eyed, why is she so calm about this! To her this sounds like this is supposed to happen in everyday society.

"Please don't worry about me, I'm fine, and I'm still breathing." she says

"What do you mean don't worry about you? When I didn't see you in the car I thought the worst case scenario." I say as I call the other hosts to tell them Haruhi and I's location.

"Don't worry.." her voice suddenly fades off, I look at her to see she fell asleep mid-sentence.

She's such a reckless girl, but why did I fall for her?


	4. Healing

Kyoya's POV

I sit with the sleeping girl until the ambulance, and the other hosts arrive. The twins automatically begin flipping out when I told them Haruhi was pantless, because of a man that tried to rape her.

Hikaru stormed off in search of the man, and Karou tried to stop his brother. Hunny and Mori, however, seemed to be in a deep train of thought.

I, however, am extremely upset at all the events Haruhi had to go through tonight.

First, her highschool boyfriend has been having an affair outside their relationship. And now Haruhi almost gets attacked by a random man while walking down the street.

The medics come towards Haruhi, and begin to treat the wound on her head. They said its not deep enough for stitches, so that's a plus.

I decide to take Haruhi back to my place to stay for the night, because the poor girl has already been through enough for one day.

I place her in my car, and drive to the Ootori mansion. When we arrive, I carry her out of the car, and up to one of the many guests rooms. I place her in bed, and tell the maids to tend to her every need.

Finally, I call Ranka and I tell him about tonights events. "I knew that bad was no good for my daughter! I'll kill him the next time I get the chance!" After more ranting from Ranka; I finally decide to sleep for a long-deserved rest.

Haruhi's POV

I wake up in an unfamiliar room, and a surprisingly comfortable bed. I climb out of the wonderful bed, and I finally realize Kyoya must have taken me to his home after last nights problems.

Suddenly feeling guilty for all the trouble I put him through I decide to make him breakfast. I walk down the stairs to the kitchen, and I run into some maids that say they want to make me breakfast, but I turn them down.

I begin digging through the cabinets in order to find the things I need. After several minutes of digging, I finally find all the things I need to make Kyoya, the low blood pressure shadow king, a good breakfast.

Kyoya's POV

I wake up to a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. I guess one of the maids decided to actually cook something appetizing.

I get out of bed, and begin my journey to the heavenly smell.

Finally, I see a spread of banana, chocolate chip pancakes served with syrup and whipped cream with some cinnamon toast on the side. Then I see Haruhi, who is still making more pancakes, smiling at me probably because of my reaction.

Have to be honest this is not what I expected from a girl who had such a horrible experience less than 24 hours ago. Still I am more appreciative than I probably appear to be.

She comes over, and sits down next to me and says "Thank you for helping me last night."

I respond, "No problem just be happy I'm not adding this to your debt."

"Debt! What debt you haven't had a debt for me since we we're both in high school" she exclaims.

"I'm just kidding, but anyways thank you for this meal" I respond while shoving a pancake into my mouth.

After breakfast, Haruhi and I go to school. I let her borrow one of my old uniforms, and we go to class together.

Until the prince decides to walk in. He's wearing a cast on his left arm, and he has random bandages throughout his entire body. His face is also extremely bruised from obvious reasons.

"Oh my God! Are you okay!" responds every girl in the class as they run up to him.

"Ladies, Ladies I'm fine. Now, go back to your studies." he says as he walks over to where Haruhi and I are sitting. "What do you want?" I snap as he tries to sit in the chair next to me.

"What I can't even sit next to my best friend" he replies. "Please just leave, I no longer consider us 'friends'." I say.

"Fine have it your way." he says as he returns to his actually seat in the class. "Kyoya, what happen to Tamaki?", Haruhi says kinda confused.

Oh that's right she wasn't conscious when the twins were beating him up... What do I say...why am I nervous.

"Umm... well let's just say I had a hard time with the twins. It's kinda like that time at the beach when the 2 men pushed you into the ocean."

I wait for a response, but suddenly I hear.

"Good, remind me to thank the twins later."

Not what I expected to here from our innocent Haruhi.


	5. Repair

Haurhi's POV.

After seeing Tamaki like that, I feel better. I know how mean this sounds, but after all that time we had together, he kinda deserved it.

Kyoya and I just finished with our classes, and now we are looking for a place to eat for lunch.

We are walking down the street, and Kyoya stops in front of a Japanese restaurant.

The restaurant itself looks like something I cant afford, so I continue walking. Kyoya however, grabs my wrist, ands says "Don't worry I'll pay for it."

When did he become nice all of a sudden? He's probably gonna add this to an old debt of mine...

"Why do we have to eat here? I mean we are only going out for lunch, we don't need to eat anywhere fancy." I say as the waitress gives Kyoya and I our seats.

"Well I for one can't be seen in a commoners eating establishment, but besides that I figured you needed some kind of payment for that breakfast you made this morning." Kyoya says as he is reading over the menu.

"I already told you I am okay after all that has happened." I say, probably not concealing my actual feelings all to well, because Kyoya looks at me with a very skeptical eye.

"No your not, I can tell."

Damn it! How can this guy read me so well? I need to recover from this somehow.

"Please Kyoya, I'm really okay." I say in my calmest voice possible.

Just as I finish my statement, the bell greeting a new costumer rings, and I'm greeted with the people I hate the most.

"Hi can I have a table for 2 please?" I hear from a familiar voice.

Tamaki and this Bella girl. Why can't they leave me alone haven't they cause enough trouble for me. I look up at Kyoya who seems to be thinking the same thing as me, because his face shows a slight agitated expression.

"I'm sorry sir, but we are booked right now, but you can sit and wait until a table opens up" replies the waitress to Tamaki.

Tamaki looks up and spots Kyoya sitting in the corner. He walks over, but stops as soon as he sees me sitting there as well.

"Kyoya can we leave? I don't think I want to be here anymore." I ask him without looking up, to avoid making eye contact with Tamaki.

Kyoya calls over our waitress, tells her something like come up and they must leave, and pays for our bill.

Kyoya and I get up, and he walks between Tamaki and me, so I can't look at him, and we leave the restaurant.

Kyoya looks at me as we walk back to my car, and says "I'm sorry for that, but how about we go out to dinner tomorrow night than?".

"Sounds great, but do I need to wear anything fancy?." I say with a voice that doesn't sound too pleased.

"Yes, I'm sorry but it is a formal restaurant."

"Why do I have to deal with all these rich people." I mutter under my breath. I hear Kyoya chuckle, he must have heard me.

Kyoya pulls out his phone, and calls his driver. I climb into my car, and wave goodbye to Kyoya as I slowly begin to drive away.

Tamaki's POV

I watch as Haurhi and Kyoya leave the resturant. Haurhi won't even look at me, and Kyoya looks at me with distaste.

I glance over at Bella, she is truly a beautiful young woman, but is she anything like my Haurhi.

Why did Haurhi have to do this to me? Didnt she realize how unhappy I was? I quickly shake me head of the thoughts as a waitress guides us to the same table Haurhi and Kyoya were in not too long ago.

"Thank you for taking me out to eat." I glance up at Bella who is smiling with the same angelic smile Haurhi had.

"Its my pleasure, my princess" I reply. I haven't said 'my princess ' in a long time. I suddenly feel sad, because of the memories that come with this saying.

I remember the host club, and how Haurhi was our little secret princess. I remember she would always question why girls fell for this kind of thing. I remember my 'little girl' and how she stopped me from leaving the friends at ouran. I remember her on the day and finally kissed me.

I start to feel my eyes burn, maybe I was wrong when I decided to find a different happiness.

Bella looks at me with slight concern, and I shake of my feelings, and I put back on my hosting mask.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought, now where were we my princess".


	6. Pointless

Haurhi's POV

I'm currently back at my apartment, and I'm sorting through Tamaki's things

As I'm going through them, all I can think about is why. Why would Tamaki do this to me? What did I do to make him look for another girl?

I just finished filling a box full of Tamaki's things. I look around the apartment, and I think I'm about done. I guess I should give the box to Kyoya, or I can just send it in the mail.

Now it's currently 11:30 at night, and I feel like crying. Usually Tamaki would call to talk to me before we went to sleep. Aww well, I guess Tamaki was never the one for me. Maybe I should just focus on my studies while I recover from this whole "failed relationship" thing.

I study for about another half hour, before I finally was tired enough to go to sleep.

Kyoya's POV

I look at the clock, and it's currently 12:30 at night. I'm doing research on this new Bella girl Tamaki is dating.

Her full name is Bella Yuki, and she is a 19 year old student that is from Lobelia Girls Academy. Well that's a little ironic isn't it, anyways she is the only heir to a major fashion designer. She's a lucky girl isn't she.

I hear a slight knock at my door, "Come in." I reply, and my older sister Fuyumi walks in.

"Kyoya? Father is looking for you." She replies softly, as if not trying to wake anyone in the house.

Father? What does he want at this hour? "I'm on my way."

I quickly throw on a black T-shirt, to cover my chest, and I swiftly make my way to my father's study.

I come to the door of my fathers study, and knock.

"Come in."

I open the door and walk across the study to one of the modern chairs in front of my father's desk. He has his chair turned away from me, so I can only see the top of his head.

"Father, you called for me?" I ask in a stern voice.

"Yes, I did." He continues, "I am aware that Haurhi Fujioka is no longer in a relationship with Tamaki." He turns his chair around so he is facing me.

"I want you to take advantage of the situation, because Haurhi could be a very powerful asset in the near future."

I gulp realizing what he is asking of me. "Father, are you asking me to try to get Haurhi to be my bride?"

"Son, she is determined to be a great lawyer, and she will because her grades are at the top of the class."

"I already know this, but this is not a decision I am to make alone. Haurhi must have a say in what kind of relationship she wants to have with me." I reply

I get up to leave, and I swiftly make my way out of the office, and back to my room.

I flop myself down on top of my bed, and begin to think of Haurhi's reaction to all of this.

I do love Haurhi, but I want her to love me too. Now is maybe not the best time to try to start a relationship with her, but I'll do what my father asked.

I finally claimed my brain down enough to shut my eyes, and get some sleep.

Tamaki's POV

I lay awake in my bed, and I sneak a peek at Bella who is sleeping right across from me.

I stare at her nude back, and watch as her chest rises and falls. I recall what Bella and I just did tonight, and my face gets hot. Haurhi and I never did anything like that before, well I never pictured Haurhi and I that way before.

Bella may look like Haurhi, but their personalities are way different. Bella has a mean streak in her that is nothing like Haurhi at all. Still Bella is a beautiful young lady, and I love her just the same. Not to mention she is someone my grandmother recommended me to marry.

As I'm picturing a happy image of my grandmother and I, I quickly fall asleep.

Bella's POV

I awake to a soft mumbling I hear coming to the left of me.

" Haurhi...no..."

I sit up, and I notice that Tamaki is talking in his sleep. I lean down so my ear is near his lips.

"Don't leave...Haurhi..."

Haurhi? Why does he love this girl so much? Whats so great about her, she has no money, and she has no power.

Why does Tamaki compare me to this commoner filth?

I notice Tamaki has started to cry, I need to get rid of this trash as soon as possible.

I pull out my phone, and begin to text a good friend of mine. I tell him what I want done, and when I want it done.

 _What are you sure this is what you want me to do? Seems a little extreme, even if it's from someone like you ._

 _This is what I want, so get it done._

I shut my phone, and quietly laugh as I think of the end of Haurhi Fujioka.


	7. Lost

Haurhi's POV

I wake up, and stare at the clock sitting next to my head...10am...

Good thing I don't have classes today...suddenly there's a knock on my door...

"Coming!"

I open the door to reveal Hikaru and Karou. "What do you guys want at 10 in the morning?" I reply tiredly, trying to suppress an oncoming yawn.

They look at me with anticipation on their faces. "Well, we heard someone has a little date with a special someone tonight. So, we thought we'd help get you ready."

"No" and I quickly shut the door.

"Haurhi...come on " I hear them whining on the other side. Than my phone starts to ring, "What!"

"Come on Haurhi, you and I both know that you don't have anything fancy to wear tonight nor do you have the time or money to get something." Karou answers.

"Fine", I shut the phone, and quickly run to my room, I throw on a T-shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers, and quickly meet the twins outside.

They look at me, "Is that really what your gonna wear?"

"Shut up guys, you know I hate girly things, and if you think you are getting me in the most puffy, pink, shimmering dress you can find you are deeply mistaken." I snap at them.

"Well we will put you in a dress, but I dont think pink is your color. What do you think Karou?"

"Well", Karou begins, "I think she would great in any color, but I would go with a deep red, and maybe something more elegant other than puffy, and shimmery."

I sign,regretting over deciding to come on coming on this little shopping trip.

We make our way to the car, which is way to expensive looking to be in my neighborhood, and we make our way to the Hikaru and Karou's mother's store.

We pull up in front of an all glass storefront,and in the window all I see are these extremely puffy dresses. Dammit...I've been tricked.

Karou looks at me, "Don't worry we have regular dresses too, those ones are just to catch people's eye."

We make our way in the store, and Hikaru leads me to the changing area.

"Karou and I are gonna pick out some dresses."

Within 5 mins I was bombarded with dozens of beautiful dresses.

One by one, I put the dress on, showed the twins, but they would say that's not the one.

Finally I come across a strapless dress that is a beautiful navy blue, and has elegant black beading on the bodice.

I put the dress on, and it falls down to the floor, the material is a silk, and it doesnt have any poof to it at all.

It has a sweetheart neckline, and it also has a deep cut that shows off my back. The dress hides any imperfections, but shows off curves that I never knew I had.

I step out of the dressing room, and the twins stare in awe. "Thats the one" they both say simultaneously.

They grab a black shawl, some black heels, and finally we make our purchase and leave the store.

I stare at the clock on my phone and it's already 4 o'clock. Kyoya is supposed to pick me up in two hours.

Hikaru, Karou, and I head back to my apartment, and they begin to do my hair, makeup, and my nails.

Finally after all the torture I've been through today, I'm ready for my date with Kyoya.

Kyoya's POV

I look at myself one last time in the mirror, I have a black suit on, and I have a navy blue tie (thanks for a little text from Hikaru).

I call my driver, and tell him I'm ready. I make my way through the house only to spot father at the door.

"Kyoya, remember what we talked about. Make sure you do not disappoint me."

"Of course, father.", I leave the house and make my way to the car.

After a short car ride, we arrive at the apartment. I glance at my watch, 6oclock sharp.

I climb the stairs to the apartment, and knock at the door. The door opens to reveal one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.

"Wow...your gorgeous", I tell her.

"Well your not so bad yourself", she replies. Haurhi than turns around and thanks the twins for everything they've done today.

I grab her arm, and escort her down the stairs. Behind us I hear Hikaru and Karou. "Alright you two love birds, be home at 11!"

I open the car door for her, get in myself, and than we are off for the restaurant.

Bella's POV.

Tamaki and I are currently sitting on the couch watching a movie. I typing to my "friend" on my phone.

 _ **Is everything ready to go?**_

 _Of course it is. But please madam are you absolutely sure you want this done, please really think of the consequences._

 _ **I've told you already, I want this done! Don't make me tell you again.**_

 _The guy I have setup is ready to go, just give your word and it is done._

 _ **Do it, but remember keep my name out of this; we don't need any damage to the company.**_

 _Of course my lady._

I shut my phone, "Tamaki, dear, I'm tired I'm going to retire early."

"Of course my princess, I'll be up with you in a little bit; I have some work to take care of" Tamaki replies with that host smile of his.

"Don't keep me waiting too long"

"Trust me I won't."

Well that's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry to leave it on such a cliffhanger,but the next chapter will have a lot more to the plot; so it deserves it's own chapter. This chapter was more of a filler, than an actual chapter.

Anyways leave me some feedback on how you think this story should continue. Or maybe characters that should be in this fiction. Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be up in a couple days. ^_^

Also I wanted to say for my fan readers. Im sorry for spelling Haruhi's name wrong, but the truth is I already wrote up to chapter 30...so please deal with my errors...im sorry


	8. Taken

Haurhi's POV

Kyoya and I arrive at one of the Italian restaurants in the middle of the city.

The restaurant is beautiful, it has vines growing up the sides of the walls, and the roses here are perfection.

Kyoya talks to the waitress, and she leads us to our reserved table. We are sitting near a small fountain, and we are surrounded by the heavenly roses. Kyoya pulls my seat out for me, and than he sits himself.

"Kyoya, don't you think this is a little much. I mean a simple restaurant would have been fine." I ask him.

"Nonsense, this is one of the best Italian restaurants I've been to. Plus wearing a dress like that to a normal restaurant is kind of a waste." He replies.

I blush slightly at the dress comment, wait why am I blushing?

The waitress comes back over, and we place our orders. Kyoya than looks at me. "Haurhi, I really needed to talk to you about something important tonight."

"Yeah, what is it?" Oh god, I probably have a debt or something. I knew this was all a setup...

"Haurhi, I've been attracted to you for quite sometime, but I know you just got out of a realtionship; and I didn't want to push you. I guess I'm asking if you would like to try, you know this going out thing?"

I stare at Kyoya shocked, but I see the slightest blush appear on his face. Well thats surprising I never thought I would see the day that the Shadow king would be embarrassed.

Kyoya continues, "What I'm trying to say is I love you Haurhi, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I really do love him, but I did just get out of a realtionship, so I don't know if I trust my feelings. "Kyoya, can I think about this for a little bit? Its not that I'm saying no, but I don't think I can trust my feelings yet."

"Of course, Haurhi take all the time you need."

Suddenly feeling an awkward atmosphere around the table, I decide to take a quick trip to the ladies room.

I make my way to the room, and proceed to wash my face. I can't believe Kyoya confessed his feelings tonight. He seemed like he really did mean what he said, but doesnt he always look for a benefit for every choice he makes.

A woman leaves one the the stalls, and makes her way to the bathroom door. But instead of leaving, she locks the door instead and looks at me.

"Hello there Haurhi." The woman quickly grabs me, and shoves a cloth in front of my mouth and nose.

Oh no! This is chloroform! I'm going to be taken!

Before I can defend myself in anyway, my world fades to black.

Kyoya's POV

Its been a really long time since Haurhi left for the bathroom, I glance at my watch, almost 20 minutes ago.

I call over a waitress, and ask her to look in the women's room for Haurhi.

Less than 2 mins later, the woman runs back panicked. She has a note in her hand, and Haurhi's purse.

"She's gone sir, I'll call the police right away!", she hands me the items, and runs swiftly back into the restaurant.

I read the note,

 _Dear Kyoya,_

 _I've got your little lovebird. Don't worry I promise to take real good care of her. But if I break her a little I'm sure you wont mind._

 _Signed,_

 _You know who._

Panick courses through my veins, I quickly dial my family's private police force, and tell them to search the area.

Than I begin to dial all the members of the host club, including Tamaki.

In less than 20 mins all the members of the host club are surrounding me looking panicked and worried.

"Haru-chan is missing! Takashi we have to find her!," Hunny says as he begins to cry.

I tell them what happened before Haurhi was taken, and before I can finish Tamaki has tackled me to the ground.

"How dare you! Haurhi and I were just in a relationship, and in less than a week you decide to step in and steal her."

I snap, " Steal her! STEAL HER! You broke her heart in one of the worst ways possible, and your accusing me of STEALING HER!"

I punch Tamaki in the gut, and he quickly rolls off me. Before I can land another punch Mori is holding me back, and Hunny is holding Tamaki.

"We should really be focusing on Haru-chan right now, right Takashi." Mori grunts in agreement.

"Yeah boss, we should be concerned about her and not who she dates." Karou replies. Hikaru is just standing there with his fist clenched. "I'm going to kill whoever took her." Hikaru says.

"Don't worry we all are." I reply in agreement.

Haurhi's Pov

Oww...my head is killing me. I try to sit up, but I quickly notice my hands are tied. What?

I open my eyes, and I'm on a mattress that is sitting in the middle of a dark basement. The only light source in the entire room is a single light bulb hanging in the middle of the room.

I look down, and my once beautiful dress is now in shreds, and covered in dirt.

I quickly begin to search for any means of escape, but discover that there is none.

Suddenly a door opens at the top of the stairs, and footsteps begin there descend down to where I am.

"Well, hello there Haurhi, I'm sorry we had to meet like this.

I gasp in realization of who he is. "Kasanoda?"


	9. Gone

Haurhi's POV.

"Kasanoda? Why?" I ask him.

"Why you ask, well let's just say I've been attracted to you for a while now. But you would always be with those stupid host club members, and I could never seem to get close to you. Someone asked me to do this, so I than thought how this would benefit me. I than realized I can steal you for myself." He replies.

"Someone? Who are you working for?" I ask him in the calmest voice I can come up with at the moment.

"That my dear, is classified information." He continues, "Enough talking, I now want to make you into something that even those host don't want to be with."

He begins to creep closer to the mattress, and soon he is forcing his lips on mine. I gasp and try to back away.

He notices my attempted escape, and pushes me down onto the mattress. He than grabs the remander of my dress, and rips it clean off my body. Leaving me in nothing but my underwear. I look around for an escape, but he's so strong I can't seem to get away.

Kasanoda than rips my underwear off, and stops to stare at my nude body. "Please Kasanoda, you don't have to do this." I try to plead with him, but to no avail.

He takes off his clothes, and before I can comprehend what is about to happen. I pass out from the pain.

Kyoya's POV

Haurhi please be alright. I promise we will find you soon, just hang on a little bit longer.

I'm typing furiously on my laptop searching for any type of file that could reveal Haurhi's location.

I check camera footage of the day she was taken, and the only thing I have is a still image of Haurhi's limp body being shoved into a van. Haurhi...no...I'm sorry.

Hunny is sleeping on Mori's lap, with Usa-chan tightly in his arms. Hikaru is sitting on a couch with his brother, but they both seem to be in a deep thought. Tamaki is currently pacing across the room, glancing at his watch every here and there.

I am just staring at the photo, the only piece of evidence we have, and I notice something.

I zoom the image in, and try to enhance the photo the best I can, and I see a little piece of bright red hair sticking out of the bottom of one of the kidnappers mask.

There's only one person I know who would know Haurhi, and have ridiculously bright red hair.

"Guys!", they all quickly look at me, "I think I know who did this."

Haurhi's POV

I guess I passed out... I try to sit up, but I'm in so much pain that I have to lay back down.

I start to cry, realizing what he did to me. I look down at the mattress, and it's covered in blood. My body has bruises all over, but the worst of the bruises is between my thighs.

Kyoya...please...save me.

Just than the door upstairs opens, and Kasanoda comes down

I try to act that I'm still unconscious, but he slaps me, jolting me awake.

"Good morning, my little pet, ready for round two?"

"No, please..." he begins to undress, I scream with all my might "KYOYA!"

Kyoya's POV

"My private police force found a building that is owned by the Kasanoda family." I tell the group of men.

Soon we are all on our feet, and out the door

We make it to the building, and with a small group of police, we enter the building.

I quickly make my way through the building, with the host right on my tail. Suddenly, I hear my name being screamed from downstairs.

I quickly find the basement door, and I make my way downstairs.

"HAURHI!" I scream, I see Kasanoda naked, and on top of her. I run down the stairs, and punch him right in the back in the head, rendering him unconcious.

I stare at Haurhi, she is covered in bruises, and there's blood all over the mattress she is on.

I cut off her restraints, I take off my suit jacket, and wrap Haurhi in it. i Than pick her up, bridal style, and take her outside.

As I'm carrying her, I notice she has fallen asleep, but the tears are still falling down her cheeks.

I place her on a stretcher, and give her a kiss on her forehead. Before I know it, she is off to the hospital.

I make my way back into the building, and join the other hosts on the "interrogation" of Kasanoda.

Hunny and Mori are holding back the twins, And Tamaki is visibly shaking from anger.

I come down, and Kasanoda is beginning to regain consciousness.

I look at him with disgust, "Why did you do it?"

Kasanoda looks at me wide eyed, "I was hired to do it by someone else, but I'll never tell you who."

Before I can kick him, Tamaki is already punching him repeatedly.

I stand back and watch, because I have no intentions of stopping Tamaki anytime soon.

Soon Tamaki steps away, and screams, "Who?"

Kasanoda backs away in terror, realizing that he has no escape from these people. "B-bella Y-yuki..."

I hear a gasp from everyone in the room, but Tamaki quickly jumps onto Kasanoda again.

"You're lying! She would never do something like this!" Tamaki screams at the man in between punches.

This time I do peel Tamaki away from Kasanoda. My police force soon comes in, and arrests Kasanoda.

I look around at the hosts, they all look on the edge of tears. Hunny and Mori let go of the twins, but Hunny jumps into Mori's arms for support.

Mori hugs his cousin, and takes him out of the room. Hikaru and Karou are hugging one another, but the tears still fall down there faces.

Tamaki is on his knees, rocking back and forth saying "no, no she wouldn't, I'm sorry Haurhi..." Tamaki has tears falling down his face as well.


	10. Just an update!

Hi Fanfiction readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated in two days, but I wanted to say how I'm planning on continuing this story. I've already said I've finished up to chapter 30, which I have but now the only issue is transferring the story from my wattpad to . So if you don't think you can wait to read than I suggest you try my wattpad account which is still invaderzim980. The story itself is still not complete, so it will be more than 30 chapters. However, it took me about 2 months to even write 30 chapters, so I'm not expecting the story to be done until the end of this year. I will be posting new chapters on my fanfiction account whenever I can, but with school and all I just don't know how often that will be. I'm really sorry if this is not what you wanted, but I just did this as a hobby. This is my first fanfiction, so I'm really sorry if my grammar is awful, or if I screw up the stories I may have pulled from the anime. This story was originally written in Wattpad, because it's much easier to use wattpad to write stories. However, I prefer to read stories on so I added an account there. Also I notice I seem to post in three's, so I'm not sure if I'm going to keep doing that. I might just do it to get those 30 completed chapters onto fanfiction, but when I reach 30 then I'll probably slow down. Once again, I'm really, really sorry, but I thank you for reading ^-^ (So Far 3)


	11. Found

**Haurhi's POV**

I wake up to a clean white room, and to Kyoya who is slightly snoring in the chair next to me.

Just then, Kyoya stirs, and wakes up to look at me. "Haurhi?"

"Good morning sleepy head." I say as I smile at him.

Kyoya than gets up, and hugs me. "I'm so glad we found you." He says.

I start to get emotional, and before I know it tears begin to pour from my eyes. He backs away alarmed, "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He asks.

"No of course not, I'm just really happy you missed me." I tell him.

"Hey Kyoya, remember what you asked me in the restaurant, and I'd told you I would think about it?"I ask him.

"Yeah I remember, please dont push yourself over that, if I never asked you none of this would have happened." He begins to tell me, I stop him.

"Kyoya, I don't care about any of this, I just wanted to tell you that I said yes."

Kyoya stares at me wide eyed, by than he smiles and kisses me.

I kiss back, and as we are doing this the doctor walks in.

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting, but I do need to check on you Ms. Fojioka."

The doctor says.

Kyoya and I pull away, and we both have blush on our cheeks. Kyoya steps into the hall, and the doctor begins to examine me.

About 10 minutes later the doctor leaves, and Kyoya comes back in,

He tells me that I'm going to be discharged later today, but he wants me to stay at his house.

"Why do you want me at your house?" I ask him.

"We still havent caught the person responsible for your kidnapping." He tells me.

"What do you mean you haven't caught him, he was in the same room with me."

"Haurhi, Bella was responsible for the kidnapping. However, it seems she's went into hiding, so it's gonna be awhile till we find her. Till we do I would feel much better if you stayed at my house until than."

Bella! Didn't she take enough from me! Why, why would she do this to me? She already had Tamaki, what more does she want. Before I know it I start to cry.

Kyoya than gets on the bed with me, and pulls me into an embrace. After crying all I could cry, I fall asleep in Kyoya's arms.

 **Kyoya's POV.**

It seems like she fell asleep. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I got some sleep too.

About 15 minutes later, Ranka bursts into the room screaming, "Haurhi my baby! Daddy's here!"

Haurhi jolts awake, and I quickly sit up. Only to be greeted by a father who doesnt look so happy to see a boy in bed with his daughter.

"Kyoya why are you in bed with my Haurhi!" Ranka yells at me.

"Dad stop, you know we didnt do anything." Haurhi tells him.

I quickly get out of the bed, and greet Ranka. "I'm sorry sir for being in the same bed as your daughter."

"You better be damn sorry, but I do like you better than that blond idiot, so your forgiven." Ranks tells me.

Relieved I take a seat in one of the chairs next to Haurhi's bed.

"Dad I wanted to tell you that Kyoya and I are now dating, so please be kind to him." Haurhi tells Ranka.

Ranka than stands, and looks straight at me. "So Kyoya, let me be tell you your gonna be dead meat in one minute."

I gulp, maybe its not the best time to tell him that Haurhi is going to the living at my house for awhile.

After a long day of watching the doctor check Haurhi in between of Ranka telling me he's gonna kill me. Haurhi is finally discharged from the hospital.

We get in the car, and we drive to Haurhi's apartment so she can get some of her things.

After Haurhi was finished packing, we than make our way to the my house.

When we arrive I take Haurhi to her room, and I tell her where my room is in case she needs anything.

I leave her to get comfortable, and I walk to my room. My father stops me in the hallway.

"So how are things going with your little mission?" He asks me.

"Haurhi and I are now dating, but please don't push her she's had enough trouble these past couple weeks." I tell him as I continue to walk to my room.

I collapse on my bed, and finally get some well deserved sleep.

 **Tamaki's POV**

I can't get any sleep at all. All I keep thinking about is Haurhi, being raped because of Bella.

I came home this afternoon to find all of Bella's things gone, and Bella gone herself.

Ill never forgive Bella for what's she's done to Haurhi, but I don't think I'll be getting Haurhi back anytime soon.

Suddenly my phone starts to ring, and it's a number I don't recognize.

I answer it, " Hello?"

"Tamaki please listen to me I did this for us."

I instantly recognize the voice, " Bella? Where are you?"

"I'm afraid I can't say my darling, but I wanted to know if you will forgive me."

"Bella after what you did I don't ever want to see your face again."

"Tamaki I'm sorry. Okay?"

"Don't tell me your sorry, you should be telling this to Haurhi! Please Bella just stay out of my life." I tell her as I shut my phone.

I than cry for the rest of the night, for my loss of Haurhi, my one true love.


	12. Recover

**Haurhi's POV.**

Its been about 2 weeks since the incident, and life is going on as normal.

Kyoya and I have had little dates here and there, and I'm still living at his house. They still haven't caught Bella yet, but now I'm starting to think they never will.

I havent heard from Tamaki in a long time, but my guess is he still feels guilty about the incident.

Right now, Kyoya and I are eating our breakfast on the patio.

"So Kyoya, any news on Bella, or Tamaki?"

"No, I'm sorry but we are still searching for her, and Tamaki I don't know what that idiot is up to."

"Oh okay." I reply, I still have nightmares about that night, but Kyoya would always seem to know when I was having one, because he would always come in my room and try to comfort me.

Just as our chef delivers our breakfast at the table, I swiftly get up and run to the nearest bathroom.

"Haurhi!" I hear Kyoya running behind me, and as I begin to empty my stomach, Kyoya lifts my hair out of my face.

When I'm done I lean back, and put my head on the bathroom wall.

"Haurhi? Are you alright? Do you want me to take you to the doctors?", Kyoya asks me.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, maybe I ate something bad last night." I reply

I get up, and begin to wash out my mouth. When I'm done I see Kyoya looking at me with a skeptical eye.

"Haurhi, when was your last period?"

"Is that really any of your business?" Than I realize where he is going with this, I start to cry, as I slowly slide back down the wall and onto the floor.

Kyoya gets down on the floor with me, and says "I'm going to make you an appointment, start getting yourself ready." He kisses my head, and leaves the room.

I slowly get myself ready, and before I know it I'm in the car with Kyoya on the way to the hospital

"Haurhi, whatever the result might be just know I'm here for you in whatever decision you make."

The car stops, and Kyoya leads me into the hospital, and to the waiting room.

I can't be! This can't be happening to me! What will Kyoya think, and what will he do? Will he leave me?

Just than a doctor calls my name, and I get up to go, but I stop and ask Kyoya, " Will you please come with me?"

"Of course I will." He replies.

The doctor takes us back to the room, where a female doctor is waiting to greet us. "Good morning Ms. Fujioka, what are you in for today?"

I look at her with a panicked expression, "A-a pregnancy test."

"Of course," she hands me a clear cup, "go to the bathroom on your left, fill it, and bring it back here."

"O-okay", I do as she says. She than takes the cup, and looks at us and says "It will take a couple of minutes for me to run the test, so please wait in here until I get back." She leaves the room.

I stare at Kyoya, he has a slight worried expression. "Kyoya, I dont know how I'm going to deal with this, but you dont have to stay with me. I understand if you want to leave."

"Haurhi, I will never leave your side, no matter what rough patches you may hit." He grabs my hand, and looks right into my eyes.

We sit there for what feels like an eternity, but eventually the doctor comes back. I feel Kyoya squeeze my hand.

"Congratulations Ms. Fujioka, you're pregnant!"

I have to fight in order to hold back the tears, but I listen to what the doctors says about a follow-up appointment in order to check on the baby.

When she's done, Kyoya and I leave the hospital together still holding hands.

We head back home, and Kyoya and I decide to order takeout, and watch Netflix.

I stay with him the entire night, because I'm afraid if I leave his side he'll leave me forever.

Just as we are in the middle of a movie, I fall asleep.

 **Kyoya's POV.**

I look down to my lap, and notice that Haurhi is asleep.

I think of Haurhi having a baby, but of her dying in the process. It scares me, but I will be here for her and the baby.

I have no intention of leaving Haurhi, if anything I feel like I could be a father figure to this baby. Which makes me smile, somewhere deep down I guess I've always wanted to be a dad.

I pick up Haurhi, and carry her to her room. Just as I'm shutting her bedroom door, my father appears behind me.

"Kyoya, I've heard of Haurhi's condition. And now I believe it is your best interest is to leave her."

I choke, "Leave her? Father I will not leave Haurhi over something like this, if anything I want to be with her more."

"Kyoya, it will look very bad for the company if you marry a woman that has the child of another man."

"Who said I wanted to be apart of the company anyway, I'll take Haurhi over your stupid company." I snap at him, as I return to my room.

I begin to work on some school work I missed, and when I am finished, I go back to Haurhi's room and sleep in her bed.

 **Poor Haurhi, but anyways hope you enjoyed reading. ^-^ next one will be up soon**


	13. Forgiving

**Haruhi's POV.**

I wake up to Kyoya's arm wrapped around my torso. I make an attempt to escape, but Kyoya just pulls me in tighter.

"Kyoya, let go we have to get ready for school." I say in a cold, blunt voice.

Kyoya chuckles, "I dont feel like going to school today."

Suddenly I feel a wave of nausea, "Kyoya let me up now". He must of heard the seriousness in my voice, but before he can ask about it I'm already In the bathroom throwing up last nights dinner.

He calmly gets up, and brushes the hair out of my face. I finish and glance up at him, why is he being so caring towards me?

I get up and brush my teeth, and than I ask him. "How long is this morning sickness supposed to last?"

"I think it last the entire first trimester."

I groan,but Kyoya and I than get ready for school.

"Kyoya, what's going to happen when I start showing? How long are we planning to hide this?"

Kyoya looks at me while he's putting on his shoes, " Well everyone at school will realize your a girl, but we can hide it as long as we can."

After we are both finished getting ready, we get in my car, and we go to school.

 **Tamaki's POV**

I watch as Haurhi and Kyoya pull up in front of the school.

Haurhi's skin looks pale, and Kyoya looks worried about her.

I run up to them, "Haurhi are you alright? Are you sick?"

" No Tamaki, Im not sick, Im just tired." She tells me.

I back away, she clearly is still angry at me. Somehow I think there's something she's not telling me.

 **Kyoya's POV**

Tamaki does have a point, she does look very pale.

"Haurhi, are you sure you want to go to school today? You can always call in sick."

"Kyoya I'm going to school alright."

I drop her off at her classroom, and proceed to my own class. However, I can't seem to stop thinking about her.

 **Haurhi's POV**

I watch Kyoya leave, before walking into the classroom taking my seat in between Hikaru and Karou.

"Morning guys." I tell them

"Hey Haurhi you don't look so good" says Hikaru, "you feeling okay?" finishes Karou.

" Guys really I'm fine", the teacher walks in and class begins.

Near the end of class, I start to feel sick again. I run out of the room, and to the bathroom.

I finish in there, wash out my mouth, and I find Hikaru and Karou there to greet me looking concerned.

" Haurhi you want to go to the nurse's office?" They ask me.

"Guys please I'm alright," just than the bell rings, and Kyoya spots us as he's walking down the hallway.

"Haurhi? What happened?" He says as he grabs my shoulder.

"Well", Hikaru begins, "she just ran out of class, and threw up in the bathroom."

Kyoya thanks Hikaru and Karou for watching me, than he leads me to the nurses office.

For the rest of the day, I sleep in the nurse's office. When the final bell rings, all of the host come and gather around my bed.

"Haru-chan! Are you okay?" Hunny says as he climbs onto the bed.

"I'm fine, Hunny," I tell him.

"Haurhi," the nurse comes in, "I would tell them of your situation now instead of later."

"Situation? What is she talking about Haurhi?" Says Tamaki.

Kyoya than sits in the chair next to me, and grabs my hand.

"Guys," I begin, "I'm pregnant."

They all gasp, Hikaru and Karou both look angry, Tamaki walks out of the room, and even Mori shows a slight angered expression.

" Haru-chan's gonna have a baby!" Hunny says with a big smile on his face.

Hikaru asks through clenched teeth, " Who's the father?"

Kyoya speaks up before I have a chance to speak, "I will be the father figure, but Kasanoda is the biological father."

I gasp and look at Kyoya, " You don't have to do this Kyoya."

"Of course I do, because I love you Haurhi."

Hikaru storms out of the room, but Karou stays ,he looks at me and says, "Congratulations Haurhi, I'm happy for you and Kyoya." Karou than leaves the room to look for his brother.

"So is it a boy or a girl!" Ask Hunny.

I smile at him, " We wont know for a couple more months."

"Oh~I hope it's a girl, and I hope she likes sweets. What do you think Takashi?"

Mori says in a very monotone voice, "Boy"

Kyoya just smiles and says, "I just hope he or she is healthy."

"Me too", I smile warmly at him.

 **Tamaki's POV**

This is all my fault! Haurhi is suffering, because of me! I hear a smash behind me, and I see Hikaru with bits of a broken vase around him.

Soon he sees me, and charges towards me. Before i know it, Hikaru has me slammed up against a wall.

"It's all your fault! Its your fault she's this way! Your the one to blame!" He screams at me as he pulls back his fist to punch me, I shut my eyes waiting for the blow that never comes.

I look up to see Karou restraining his brother's fist. "Hikaru! Calm down, we should be mad at Bella not Tamaki." Karou tells his brother. Hikaru starts to break down and cry, "Why her, what did she ever do to deserve this?" Hikaru says as he collapses to the floor. Karou and I soon join him, we all huddle in the hallway crying for Haurhi.

 **Ehhhhh I kinda feel bad for Tamaki now, but I do still want to focus the story around Haurhi and Kyoya. Idk tell me what you think. Thank you for reading! ^-^**


	14. Sorry

**Kyoya's POV**.

I finally take Haurhi home from school, and we are currently sitting in my father's garden talking and drinking tea.

"Kyoya", I look at her, "what you said earlier about being a father, did you really mean it?"

"Haurhi, I already told you I don't care if that child isn't mine. Plus I love you and that baby both the same."

She smiles, and continues to take a sips of her tea. Soon my father comes out, and ask if he can join us.

"Sure", Haurhi says as she does one of her "natural" host smiles.

My father sits at the table, and stares at Haurhi. "Haurhi" he begins, "I'm already aware of your predicament."

Haurhi puts down her head almost like she's ashamed.

My father continues, "I just wanted to tell you that the Ootori family is here for your every need."

I choke on my tea, what did he just say? Is he finally going to accept Haurhi?

"However, there is one condition."

Condition? where is he going with this?

"You have to marry my son, Kyoya within the next month."

Haurhi and I both choke on our teas simultaneously, " What!?" We both say.

"Father, what is this about, there is a reason behind this isn't there?" I ask him.

He replies, " Well as you know, you," he looks at Haurhi, "are pregnant with another man's baby, and you" he looks back at me, "are probably gonna marry her one day."

"In order to not ruin the Ootori name, we are going to wed you quickly, and we are going to say that Kyoya is the father of that baby."

Haurhi chokes again, "What about Kasanoda won't he figure out that the baby is his?"

My father looks at her, "Don't worry about him, we have some of the best lawyers in all of Japan,we will put Kasanoda away for a really long time."

I look at him and ask, "Have you talked to Ranka already about this?"

"Actually yes I have Kyoya, he agrees to the marriage, but he told me to tell you that if you ever hurt her like that blond idiot did, your as good as dead."

I gulp, yeah that is something Ranka would say.

I glance up at Haurhi, she looks shocked. I must have the same expression on my face.

"Well", my father gets up, "I guess I'll leave you two alone." and he walks away.

"Haurhi?" She looks at me, I get up and get down on one knee, "I don't have a ring for you yet, but will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Haurhi smiles, and she throws her arms around me.

"You know I would love to", she whispers into my ear.

I pick her up, and gently spin her around. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life.

I gently set her down, and I take her with me so we can find a beautiful engagement ring together.

As we are about to get in the car, I hear my father say, " Oh by the way, we already sent invitations out to all your guests."

I stare at Haurhi, and just as we are about to say what we're both thinking our phones began to ring.

 **Hunny's POV.**

Takashi, and I are currently teaching a class in our family's dojo.

Just as I send the men on their breaks, a mailman runs into the room, and hands me a letter.

I open it, and immediately start to smile, and I run to tell the good news to Takashi.

"Takashi! Haru-Chan and Kyo-chan are getting married~!"

 **Kaoru's POV**

Hikaru and I are currently working with our mother designing our new winter fashion collection.

Our father runs into the room, and hands Hikaru a letter. He opens it, and quickly darts out of the room.

I retrieve the letter, and gasp well isn't that a surprise.

I look at my mother, " Well mom, we better start designing a wedding dress." She smiles and pulls me in for a hug.

 **Hikaru's POV**

I read the letter, no that can't be right! I run from the room, and down to the nearest bathroom where I lock myself in.

Haurhi and Kyoya are getting married. I not upset, or angry, but I guess I'm a little jealous of Kyoya.

I hope they have a happy life together.

I pull my knees to my chest, and begin to cry.

 **Tamaki's POV**

I'm currently reading a book in my family's library, but am interrupted by my maid coming in and placing and envelope on the side table. She bows slightly, and exits the room.

I pick up the letter with suspicion, I slowly open it, and I read what's inside.

"You are formally invited to the marriage of Haurhi Fujioka and Kyoya Ootori which is set to be held on Dec. 24th "

I drop the letter from my hands, and tears start to fall from my eyes.

"I'm happy for you Haurhi, but I'm sorry that I left you. I actually regret leaving you".

I stay in the same chair for the rest of the day, and cry over losing someone that was special to me.


	15. Preparing

**Kyoya's POV**

Haruhi and I just finished engagement ring shopping, and we are currently on our way to Hikaru and Karou's house so we can get measured for our wedding garments.

Haruhi lifts her ring, and admires it. It's just a simple wedding ring, it's diamond isn't too big, but it fits Haruhi perfectly. We tried big, fancy rings, but they just didn't suit her. Turns out the simplest ring looked the best on her.

We pull up in front of the mansion, and we enter into the main hall.

Immediately Haruhi and I are pulled in opposite directions by Hikaru and Karou.

I'm being dragged by Hikaru, and Haruhi is being dragged by Karou.

We finally end up in a room in the corner of the mansion, where Hikaru's father is waiting to measure me for my suit.

Haruhi's POV

After being taken away from Kyoya, Karou and I end up in a room that is filled with fabric, threads, and sewing machines.

"Ah you must be Haruhi." A woman tells me as she stands up from her chair.

" I'm Hikaru and Karou's mother, Yuzuha."

I reply, "Its very nice to meet you."

"Now we must get you measured." She says all too excitedly.

She leads me to a small platform in the middle of the room, where she and Karou begin to take my measurements. Karou tells her to add extra seam allowance, because of obvious reasons.

She sits me down, and begins to ask me questions on the wedding dress, and the bridesmaid dresses.

Finally after everything is asked, Karou leads me to go find Kyoya.

We end up back in the main hall, where Kyoya and Hikaru are already waiting for us.

"Wow, you guys were fast." I say.

Kyoya responds, " Well wedding dresses are a bit more complicated than a tux."

"That's true." I reply.

Kyoya and I than thank Hikaru and Karou, and we make our way back home.

When we finally arrive home, we find that there are tons of people waiting in the house for our arrival.

"Now welcoming Future Mr. and Mrs. Ootori!" Kyoya's father announces.

Oh boy... this is gonna be a long night.

Kyoya looks at me and smiles, "Well it looks like my father set up an engagement party while we were out."

"Actually, it was us Haru-chan and Kyo-chan."

I turn around to meet Hunny and Mori.

"You guys did this?" I ask them little shocked by the new information.

"Yep! I ordered all the desserts and decorations, and Mori invited all the guests~!" Hunny says with his usual over excited, high pitched voice.

"Well uh, thanks you guys." I say

"Yes, thank you for all this", Kyoya says.

"It was no problem at all~ Haru-chan let's go get some cake." Hunny says as he begins to drag me to where the cakes are.

"Hunny I don't really want any cake." I complain.

"Don't be silly everybody likes cake!"

I'm never gonna get out of this, so I give in and eat cake.

 **Kyoya's POV**

I watch as Haruhi slowly disappears into the crowd, I smile because she obviously does not want cake.

As I turn to start to greet the guests that have come, someone grabs me on the shoulder.

"Why would you do this Kyoya?"

I turn around, and I'm face to face with a very distressed looking Tamaki.

"I don't know what you mean." I answer him.

"Of course you know what you did! You took Haruhi away, and I know I hurt her and I'm sorry!" He yells.

Soon everyone in the room is watching us, and Haruhi makes her way to the front of the crowd.

Tamaki sees her, and is soon on his knees at the bottom of her feet.

"Haruhi I'm sorry! Please come back to me, I'll make it up to you. I was wrong, I was an idiot, and I didn't know how much I loved you until you were gone!" Tamaki says to her with the tears streaming down his face.

Haruhi looks at him, " Tamaki," she has small tears in the corners of her eyes, "I'm sorry, but after what you did, I don't think I'll ever feel the same way towards you."

Tamaki covers his eyes with his hair, "Haruhi, I still love you, but can I say goodbye."

Tamaki gets up kisses Haruhi on the cheek, and runs out the door.

"TAMAKI!" I begin to race after him, but Haruhi stops me.

"No, Kyoya, let him go."

 **Tamaki's POV**

I just darted out the door, and I hear Kyoya screaming behind me. But I don't care, I just don't care anymore.

I screwed up, and I screwed up big time. This is something that will never be forgiven, but she looked at me with caring eyes.

To everyone in that room, that look was a look of pity, but that look to me was a little stream of hope that Haruhi still cares for me.

I know it's not Kyoya's fault that Haruhi is with him now, I always knew Kyoya had a thing for Haruhi. This time when I screwed up Kyoya was there for her, and I'm grateful to him for that.

I get in my car, and begin to race away. My thoughts are racing all together, I keep seeing Haruhi and Kyoya living a happy life together.

However, I also see Haruhi's broken body, lying on that dirty mattress.

The tears are endlessly pouring down my face, I'm easily 20 miles over the speed limit, but I just don't care.

I see Haruhi horrified face when she saw me with Bella that night, I see her petrified face when we found her with Kasanoda, and all I can think about now is I caused all that misery. She now has to raise a baby that isn't something she wanted or asked for.

Suddenly, I see a car coming towards me, I turn my car as quickly as I can, but I end up spinning off the road. I crash into a tree, but suddenly I don't feel pain anymore. In fact, I don't feel anything...anymore...


	16. Forgotten

**Haruhi's POV**

"Kyoya, Let him go." I say as I gently grab Kyoya's shoulder.

We stand there as we watch Tamaki drive away. Kyoya escorts me back inside where our little party continues.

As Kyoya and I are dancing I say to him, "I'm a little worried about Tamaki, I mean yeah he's usually over dramatic, but even this was a lot for him."

"I have to agree with you, but he has to get over you now."

"Yeah, I know, but I can't shake this feeling that something bad is gonna happen to him."

Suddenly Yoshio, Kyoya's father, pulls us from the party into a separate room.

" Kyoya, Haruhi, I just got news that there has been an accident involving Tamaki." He tells us.

I grip Kyoya's hand, and he does the same.

"Apparently Tamaki spun off the road, and hit a tree. He is now currently at one of our family's hospitals. However, I must tell you it doesn't look good."

I feel tears begin to well up in my eyes, and I think Kyoya noticed because now his arms are around me.

Soon we inform, Hikaru, Karou, Hunny and Mori, and we all make our ways to the hospital.

 **Kyoya's POV**

I'm currently in the car with Haruhi, Hunny and Mori. Hikaru and Karou are currently on their way there.

Haruhi is just staring blankly out the window, Hunny is still sniffling from crying earlier, and Mori actually shows a look of concern.

I can't believe Tamaki did that, and I can't believe it's partly my fault it happened. I mean yeah what Tamaki did at the party made me upset, but I never intended for him to do this.

We finally arrive at the hospital, and we all run into where the nurses are.

"Hello, how may I help you? Oh, Mr. Ootori pleasure seeing you here."

"Hi, we're here to see Tamaki Suoh."

The nurse begins to type on her computer, "Tamaki Suoh, he just got out of surgery, and is currently in the ICU. However, I will have to ask his doctor about visitors."

She begins to dial the phone, " Hi, I have visitors here for Mr. Suoh. Yes, Mr. Ootori is here to see him. Yes, yes, thank you."

She looks back at us, "You can head back, but please only go 2 at a time."

"Alright we will, thank you very much for your help." I thank her, and Haruhi and I make our way to see Tamaki. Hunny and Mori decide to wait in the waiting room for Hikaru and Karou.

Haruhi and I walk into his room, and Tamaki is surrounded by an endless army of machines keeping him alive.

Haruhi walks up to him, touches his hand, and begins to cry.

I walk up behind her, and try to comfort her the best I can.

"Kyoya, it's my fault he's like this."

"Don't blame yourself for this, it wasn't your fault" I say as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I shouldn't of pushed him away, I should've forgave him for what he did to me. But I was being selfish, and this was the result of it." She says with a fresh set of tears in her eyes.

" Haruhi, no one would've forgave him for what he did. In fact some people would be happy that he was in the hospital. The fact that you still care for him shows that you have already begun to forgive him"

"But I should've forgave him sooner."

Soon the doctor comes in the room, and begins to check Tamaki's machines.

"Mr. Ootori, I assume you are a close friend of Mr. Suoh." He asks me.

"Yes, I am."

"I should inform you that Tamaki's chances of survival are not in his favor."

Haruhi clutches my hand, and starts to cry again.

The doctor continues, "The impact of the accident caused fractured ribs, and various other broken bones, a collapsed lung, and a puncture wound to one of his major arteries. He also appears to have suffered brain damage, but this won't be known until later. He also currently is in a comatose state."

I gulp, because I know that this sounds very, very bad.

The doctor continues, "When the paramedics arrived on the scene, Tamaki was barely breathing, and when he first arrived to the hospital he went into cardiac arrest. We managed to bring him back, but as you might know the first 24 hours are the hardest. Hopefully, Tamaki will make it through the night."

The doctor leaves the room, and remaining in the room are Haruhi, me, and a very, very broken Tamaki.

We spent another hour with Tamaki before we let the other host in to visit him. Finally when visiting hours end, Haruhi and I return home.

We are currently just sitting in the living room, because neither one of us wants to sleep tonight.

I try to convince Haruhi to get some sleep by telling her it's not good for a pregnant woman not to rest, but she ignores my requests.

She is waiting for any news on Tamaki, and I guess I am too.

She sits in the reclining chair next to the phone, and I sit across from her typing on my laptop.

I'm searching for reports of the accident, and any information that will help conclude what Tamaki was doing.

It appears that Tamaki was speeding, and he spun off the road and hit a tree. What got me the most was the pictures from the accident. The entire front of Tamaki's car was destroyed, it's kinda amazing how he is still alive.

I look back up at Haruhi, and she appears to have fallen asleep. I pick her up, and I place her in her bedroom. I kiss her forehead, and I quietly leave the room.

I head back downstairs, so I can wait by the phone, but I end up falling asleep in my chair as well.


	17. Mindless

**Tamaki's POV**

"Huh?" I look around, and somehow I'm back in France.

"Where am I? What happened?" I walk down the neighboring streets, but it almost feels like walking in a dream. Everyone is being super friendly to one another, and everyone is happy. I smile as I stroll down the street, saying 'hello' to every person who i happen to pass.

As I come towards the end of the street I recognize my old house, I quickly run to my house, and look in the windows.

I expect to see the house empty, but I see my mother, who is sitting by a window reading a book.

She appears to be listening to someone, I switch to a different window, and I see the back of a small boy with blond hair playing the piano.

"Did my mother have another child while I moved to Japan?" I suddenly feel betrayed, but I continue to watch.

The boy finishes his piano piece, and stands to go stand with my mother.

I catch a glimpse of the boy's face, and I recognize him as me. That boy is a younger version of me. 'What is this place?'

I decide to go inside the house, and when I enter, nobody seems to notice me. I walk up to my mother, and I wave a hand in front of her face. I look around, and suddenly I remember what time this was. This was the day I was being taken to Japan by my father.

As if on command, there's a knock on the front door, and behind it is my father waiting for me. My mother quickly gets up, and begins to plead with him not to take me away. However, her words don't seem to reach him, I watch as the boy says goodbye to his mother, and I watch as he gets in the car and drives away.

I glance at my mother, and she's already in a ball on the floor in tears. I wish I could comfort her, but apparently no one can see me.

I leave my old house, and continue to walk down the street I was on before. I start to notice the stores along the street are changing, they are going from French to Japanese. Than I am standing in front of Ouran, ' Now this is just getting weird.'

I walk inside the school, and I spot the younger me again. I run to catch up with him, and I see him talking to a young Kyoya. Suddenly I remember that this was my first day of school at Ouran Academy, and Kyoya was going to show me around the school.

Kyoya soon became my first real friend, after moving to Japan. I remember Kyoya took me to places all over Japan, and he also let me come to his house where I played the piano for his family.

Soon the setting around me changes rapidly, I see me first bringing up the idea of a host club to Kyoya, I see me convincing the other hosts to join, and finally i get to see Haruhi breaking the vase in the middle of the room.

'Why am I here? Why am I seeing my memories?'

The memories soon all fly by, and I'm greeted with what happened not that long ago. I see me running from Haruhi and Kyoya's engagement party, and than I see my car smash into a tree. Suddenly there's darkness, nothing but an never-ending darkness.

'Did I die?'

Suddenly I see a small but bright light, and I start to walk towards it.

 **Kyoya's POV**

I wake up to a phone ringing, and I sit straight up, and answer it.

"Mr. Ootori, Tamaki's condition has worsened, you might want to come down here right away."

"I'm on my way"

I put the phone down, get Haruhi up, and we both quickly get dressed. We are in the car in less than 5 mins, and than in 10 more mins we are at the hospital.

The nurse at the front desk sees us, and quickly points in the direction of Tamaki's room. I thank her as we run by, and we dart right into Tamaki's room.

Haruhi kneels by his bed, and I am currently calling all the hosts.

"Tamaki, no, please don't leave like this. Don't leave Kyoya, me, and all the other hosts. Don't leave your grandmother, father, and even your mother. We all love you Tamaki." Haruhi tells him.

Soon an alarm on one of Tamaki's machines begins to beep, and I look over and see Tamaki heart-rate is dropping. Haruhi quickly stands up wide-eyed, and soon a whole horde of doctors and nurses are swiftly working over Tamaki's body. I hear a long, slow steady beep, and I know now that Tamaki has flat-lined.

I start to pull Haruhi out of the room, she resists, so I pick her up.

On the way out she screams, " No Tamaki! Hold on! TAMAKI!"

I put her down in the hallway, and she tries to rush past me, but I don't let her.

Soon the other hosts appear around us.

"Haruhi, Kyoya what happened?!"

I look up at them all, "Tamaki just went into cardiac arrest."

 **Tamaki's POV**

I keep walking towards the light, but suddenly I hear Haruhi. _Tamaki don't leave...we all love you Tamaki._

 _"_ Haruhi?" I turn back around, her voice seems to be coming from the darkness. I turn back towards the light, and I continue walking. Suddenly I hear Haruhi shout, _NO! TAMAKI!_

I turn back towards the darkness, should I go back? Or should I move on?


	18. Longing

**Haruhi's POV**

I'm currently with Kyoya, Hikaru, Karou, Hunny, and Mori, and we are all waiting anxiously in the waiting room to hear about Tamaki.

I'm holding Kyoya's hand for comfort, because I'm still crying. Hunny fell asleep on Mori's lap, and the twins are staring off into space.

Soon a doctor comes out, and everyone in our group stands, except for Hunny and Mori. Kyoya walks up to him and ask, " How is he?"

The doctor looks at us, "We managed to bring Tamaki back again."

We all breathe a sigh of relief, and one by one we go in Tamaki's room to see him.

 **Tamaki's POV**

 _NO! TAMAKI,_ I look back towards the darkness, and I start running.

I keep running, and it never seems to end. The path I'm on just gets darker, and darker. Slowly, I start to hear the rest of the host. Suddenly the floor around me becomes some kind of black goo. My feet, become stuck, and I slowly start sinking. Little by little, my entire body becomes incased in the black substance. Again, I'm surrounded by darkness, but this time I can't move. However, I can still hear my friends speaking to me. Why can't I see them?

" _Hi, Tamaki",_ I hear the twins, " _it's us, you know the little devils that would always torture your 'precious daughter'. Anyways we miss you Tamaki, please come back."_

Soon I hear Hunny, " _Hi Tama-chan, I brought you Usa-chan to keep you company while you get better. When you wake up, we can celebrate with cake. And don't worry~, I will supply the cake. So promise me you'll wake up soon. Bye Tamaki~."_

After him I hear Kyoya, " _Tamaki, I'm sorry I was being mean towards you. You and I are friends, you might even consider us 'best friend's'. And friends aren't supposed to hurt each other, and I hurt you. I'm sorry Tamaki, please come back to us."_

I soon feel myself start getting emotional, they want me to wake up, but I can't. I want to let them know I can hear them, but I can't. Soon after Kyoya, I hear her.

" _Hi Tamaki, it's me Haurhi."_

Oh, her voice, how I missed it so much.

" _I know you probably can't hear me right now, but there are some things I wanted to tell you."_

I can hear you Haurhi, but I don't know how to show you.

 _"First, I want to tell you that I'm not upset about being pregnant with a baby I wasn't ready for. If anything, now I'm excited that I'm going to have the chance to be a mom. I guess after he or she is born, your gonna be an uncle."_

I'm gonna be an uncle? She's not mad? Oh, Haurhi.

 _"Second, I want to tell you that your relationship with Bella no longer affects me. I might not ever have the same kind of 'romantic' relationship I had with you before, but I still want us to be very close friends."_

I'm sorry I did that to you Haurhi. I should never of done that, and I regret fully what I did.

 _"And lastly, I'm sorry to you, and for what I did to you. I never wanted you to end up like this, and I wish I could of prevented it. If only I told you this sooner, than maybe you wouldn't be here fighting for your life."_

I hear her starting to cry

 _"I love you, and I miss you Tamaki. But now it's time to wake up."_

 **Kyoya's POV**

I'm standing in the room with all the other host, and we are all watching Haurhi as she talks to Tamaki.

Suddenly her eyes go wide, she smiles, and looks at us. "He's crying, come look, he's crying!"

We all walk over, and we see small tears falling from the corners of Tamaki's eyes. She looks ecstatic and says, "I think he's there. And the i think he heard us."

Soon everyone, including myself, starts to smile, because we all know that Tamaki still has a little hope still in him.

We all continue to talk to Tamaki, and soon visiting hours end. So Haurhi and I make our way back home.

We arrive home, and finally after our long, exhausting day; we fall asleep.

The next morning, I awake to the sound of Haurhi throwing up in the bathroom. I rush in, and I hold her hair.

Today we return to our classes, so we start getting ready. I told the hospital to call me if there we're any updates on Tamaki, so Haurhi and I should be alright while we are at school today.

We arrive at school, and we are greeted with a whole horde of girls asking about Tamaki. We quickly make our way through the crowd by saying he's okay, he'll be fine. Finally, we go to our classes.

By the end of the day, I pick up Haurhi from her last class, and we get in the car to go visit Tamaki.

We arrive at the hospital, and we go and sit down in Tamaki's room.

Haurhi grabs Tamaki's hand, she looks back at me, and than to Tamaki. She smiles as he looks at her and says.

"Hello, my princess."


	19. Awake

**Haruhi's POV**

"Hello, my princess"

I stare at him, "Tamaki?"

"Did I keep you waiting long?" His voice sounds so weak, but it's like music to my ears.

Kyoya stares, and quickly rushes out of the room to get a doctor.

"Hi, Tamaki, it's good you're back, you had us worried." I say as I smile at him.

Soon the doctor comes in with Kyoya, and the doctor smiles and says, "Welcome back."

Kyoya and I leave the room so the doctor can look over Tamaki. We sit down in the waiting room where we each call all the hosts to tell them the good news.

Within about 20 mins, all the host are here, and Hunny brought cake. After the doctor says we can go in with Tamaki, we join Tamaki to have our little celebration.

Kyoya ask Tamaki, " How do you feel?"

Tamaki looks at him, and says "I'm in pain, but I'm happy to be back."

"Tama-chan do you want some cake~!" Ask Hunny.

"No Hunny-sempai, I don't want any cake right now, but I promise I'll have some later." Says Tamaki.

"Aww, okay Tama-chan." Hunny says kinda disappointed.

Kyoya than taps me on the shoulder, and says that we have to leave soon.

We say our goodbyes to everyone, and I give Tamaki a hug before I leave with Kyoya.

Kyoya and I have an appointment with a party planner in about 20 mins, so we rush home, get changed out of our uniforms, and wait for her to arrive.

Soon I look at the clock, and it says 7:30pm, and she arrives on the dot.

She comes in, and begins to ask Kyoya and I what we want for our wedding. I say I want something simple and traditional, but Kyoya wants something big and modern. Eventually I win our little debate by saying we will have a traditional, but also have bigger wedding.

The party planner leaves, leaving just Kyoya, me, and a bunch of party planning books.

"Don't you think we're rushing this quite a bit, I mean we don't even have enough time to plan our own wedding." I ask him.

"I know, but we don't really have a choice." Kyoya sighs.

"Well I love you anyway, even though I think we are rushing into this." I say.

"And I love you too." He leans over, and kisses me.

Finally after figuring out what decorations, food, and entertainment we want for the wedding, Kyoya and I go to bed.

The next morning, Kyoya knocks on my door, and says we have a doctors appointment today to check on the baby. I start getting ready, and Kyoya meets me by the front door.

We decided to go to the hospital a little bit early so we could talk to Tamaki, but after about an hour with Tamaki we have to go to the appointment.

Kyoya signs me in at the front desk, and while he's doing that I look at all the other women in the room.

Some women are happy, and playing with their new babies, and some women are sitting with their husbands while stroking their swollen stomachs. Am I really ready for a baby?

Kyoya finishes, and sits next to me.

"Hey are you alright? You look a little pale." He ask me.

"I'm fine, I guess I'm just a little nervous about all this" I say gesturing to the many new mothers around me.

"You'll be fine as a mother, trust me."

"Yeah, I hope your right."

Soon my name gets called, and Kyoya and I head back to our room.

" Good morning Ms. Fujioka, and Mr. Ootori." The doctor says as she walks into the room.

She continues, "So you're just here for the simple checkup I presume"

I shake my head yes, she smiles and says, "There's nothing to be afraid of, okay so let's see how junior is doing here yes?"

She begins to pull out her equipment, and she asks me to lay down, and pull up my shirt. Which I do without hesitation.

She pulls out a gel, and tells me that it's gonna be cold. It was. And then she puts a wand on my belly, and begins to move it around.

"There it is," she turns the screen so it's facing Kyoya and I.

"That's your baby Ms. Fujioka." She points to a little orb in the middle of the screen. She turns on the speakers, and you can faintly hear a little thump of it's heartbeat.

I grab Kyoya's hand, and I look at him. "There she is Kyoya."

He looks at me questionable, "How do you know it's a girl, it could be a boy."

"I don't know, I just see her as a girl, but it could be a boy." I say as I smile.

The doctor tells us we won't know the gender for another 2 months, but she says we can guess all we want. She begins to print out pictures for us to take home, and after we thank her, we leave to go back to see Tamaki.

Once we get to Tamaki's room, we show him the ultrasound pictures, and he smiles. "You're gonna be great parents." He says as he looks at us.

We sit and talk with Tamaki, and then we leave to head out to get some lunch.

 **Bella's POV**

I'm currently in a hideout, in the middle of Colorado. However, I still get information of the situation back in Japan.

"So, Haruhi Fujioka is pregnant, and she's marrying the Ootori boy." I ask my personal Butler, Edward.

"Yes, and also Tamaki Suoh, has been hospitalized."

"What!" I say as I choke on the tea I had been drinking. "What do you mean he's in the hospital, what happened?"

"Well", Edward begins, "Tamaki just found out about the recent engagement of Haruhi and Kyoya. He was speeding down a freeway, and eventually he crashed into a tree."

"He still loves that Haruhi girl. After everything I did for us, he still loves that girl. What does that girl have that I don't!" I say as I slam my fist on the table.

I guess there's nothing I can do while I'm still in hiding. I guess I'll have to sit back, and watch this Haruhi girl from the sidelines. But eventually, I will destroy her, once and for all.


	20. Restless

**Tamaki's POV**

Everyday is about the same as the last, I live in an endless monotony. I wake up, the doctor checks me, my friends visit, the doctor checks me again, my friends leave, and the doctor checks me one more time before bed.

I keep asking him when I'll be discharged, but he keeps dodging the question. I keep telling him I need to leave soon, because Haurhi and Kyoya's wedding is in 2 weeks. However, he just says, "Your health should be your greatest concern."

I'm currently eating my usual cardboard tasting cereal, until the doctor comes in. "Good news, we can discharge you next week."

I spit out my cereal, choking a bit. "WHAT!" He looks at me amused, " We are going to discharge you next week. However, you will be on bed rest, and you will have medications you must take everyday."

I smile like a fool, I want to get up and hug him, but I still have broken ribs. "Thank you so much." I say as he leaves my room. I get to leave soon, I'm so happy.

I continue with my boring day, my friends should be here soon. I look at the clock 3:37, hmm school just got out. I decide to read a little before they get here, but I glance at the clock again 3:43. I'm so impatient.

Finally I hear a knock on my door, "Come in!" I say enthusiastically. Finally, all the host come in, and gather around my bed.

"Hey Tama-chan, we missed you at school today~!" Says Hunny-sempai.

"Yeah boss, when are they letting you out of this place?" Asks the twins.

I smile as I glance around at all of them, "I'm finally getting out of here next week."

"That's good to hear" says Kyoya. "Yeah don't we have our fittings next week Kyoya?" Ask Haurhi.

"Fittings?" I glance between Haurhi and Kyoya. Kyoya answers me, " Well we have our bridal party fittings next week. Which means Haruhi, me, the bridesmaids, and the groomsmen will be fitted for their wedding outfits. Which I forgot to ask you, Tamaki do you want to be my best man?"

I smile at him, "Oh course I do", again I want to hug him, but I can't. I look at Haurhi, " So who are your bridesmaids?". Haurhi says, "Well I called Renge, and asked if she would be my maid of honor. She than finally figured out I'm a girl, and she said she'd love too. The other bridesmaids, I'm not really sure. I thought about asking some of my old, regular customers, but then they would know I'm a girl. Also I thought about having Nekosawa's sister as my flower girl."

I flinch back in my bed, "N-nekosawa-sempai, is he a groomsmen Kyoya."

"Well, if his sister is going to be in the wedding I don't see why not."

"Noooooo, he's gonna curse us!"

" Boss your just being ridiculous" say the twins.

We end up talking about the wedding, and who's going to be in it until visiting hours end. I say goodbye to my friends, and I look forward to seeing them tomorrow

 **Kyoya's POV**

Haurhi and I are currently in a cafe that is across the street from the hospital Tamaki is in.

"Haurhi" she looks up from her coffee, "you know you need more than one bridesmaid right?"

"Kyoya, I know, but I don't know that many girls that know I'm a girl."

"I have an idea how to reveal that."

Haurhi and I sit there to come up with a plan on how we are finally going to reveal Haurhi's gender. Basically we are going to pick Haurhi's regular customers to be the remaining bridesmaids. However, we are going to invite all the girls that were ever part of the host club to the wedding, but we are not going to say who's getting married. We are just going to tell the girls that the host club invites them to a wedding. They are sure to show up. For the regular customers, we are going to meet them and tell them personally.

Haurhi seems to like the idea, mainly because she would be revealed as a girl in a couple months anyway, so why not reveal it now.

Haurhi and I return to our home, but when we are sitting down for tea she ask me, "Kyoya, when will it be safe for me to go home?"

"I don't know yet, Bella is still on the run, but we are still looking for her to promise."

Soon after my father walks in with a man that is wearing a business suit, and as he walks by he calls Haurhi and I to his study.

Haurhi and I go to his study, where we meet the man that is the lawyer to Haurhi's case.

"Hello, I'm Tomoe, it's very nice to meet your acquaintance."

We both shake his hand, and take a seat. He begins to tell us how he plans to sent Kasanoda away for a really long time. However, he ask Haurhi if she would testify.

"You want me to testify about that night...I don't know if I can." She tells him.

" It would help the case a lot if you testified against Kasanoda, but if you don't think you can I understand." He tells her.

She looks over at me, than to the lawyer, "Fine, I will try to testify against.. him."

Haurhi still has nightmares about that night. I still come into her room to comfort her when she cries, and to be there when she can't sleep. Kasanoda's effect on her really damaged her, but she hides it remarkably well. She hides it so we, the hosts, don't worry. But we can all see through her facade.

I gently grab Haurhi's hand and ask the lawyer, "When will she testify?"

"She will testify in 3 days, that's the day of the court date."


	21. Scared

**Haruhi's POV**

Kyoya is sitting on my right, and Tomoe is on my left. It's been 3 days, so we are on our way to the courthouse.

When we arrive, all of the hosts are there. Except Tamaki, but he gave me his best wishes. We all enter the courtroom together, I go to the front of the room with my lawyer, and everyone else in our group takes a seat behind me.

We are waiting for court to start, but I'm already getting nervous. Kasanoda is not even in the room yet, but I'm already afraid of him. Just the fact that we are in the same building scares me.

Soon a pair of doors to my right open, and Kasanoda walks in, in handcuffs, with two officers on both sides of him. He looks right at me, and smiles as he walks by our table. He takes a seat at a table on the opposite side of ours.

Soon a voice calls, "All rise!"

Everyone in court stands up at the entrance of the judge. He looks around, and says "Be seated" we all sit.

"I would like to hear the prosecution" Tomoe stands and says "Yes, your honor."

"My client, Haruhi Fujioka, has been sexually violated by the defendant."

The judge says, "Please proceed with the accusation. "

I sit and listen as Tomoe describes how I was taken from a restaurant, and stored in a Kasanoda family property. As he goes on to continue we hear, "Objection!"

Kasanoda's lawyer steps forward, and says, "You say she was placed in a my client's family property. You never said that this property belonged to my client directly, so do you have any proof to say that my client was there.?"

The judge declares overruled, and Tomoe continues with the story. He describes how the search for me progressed, and how long it took to find me. He also describes how the scene appeared when they arrived on scene. He steps forward, and places photos of the crime scene on the judge's desk. He describes what is in the photos and all. Finally, he gets to when Kasanoda was found, and arrested on the scene of the crime. Which shut up the defense lawyer.

Finally Tomoe finishes his testimony, and takes a seat next to me. Than Kasanoda's attorney stands, and begins his defense.

He claims that I was drunk in the restaurant, and that I pleaded with him to have sex with me. He says that Kasanoda couldn't resist the temptation, and slept with me. Tomoe than yells, "Objection! "

"Haruhi was not drunk the night at the restaurant, and a simple call to the restaurant will have show that Haruhi did not order any alcohol. Also we can call the waitress who was serving Haruhi's table, and we can hear her testimony about Haruhi's behavior that night." He claims.

"Also even if Haruhi Fujioka was 'under the influence' it is still considered rape." He finishes and sits down.

The defense attorney continues with his testimony, even though it is all full of lies, and he sits down.

The judge than ask Tomoe, "Do you have a witness to describe the events that occurred that night?"

Tomoe says, "Yes, I would like to call Haruhi Fujioka to the stand."

I rise, and I make my way to the witnesses stand. I avoid looking at Kasanoda who is piercing me with his stare.

Tomoe begins to ask me questions like "What were you doing that night?", and "What happened when you were actually taken?"

I answer the questions the best I can, describing every detail I can remember. Than Tomoe gets to the harder questions, questions that make me remember things I'm trying so hard to forget. I hesitate when I answer them, but once again I try to pay attention to detail.

As I'm answering these questions, I look over to the hosts, and they all look mad as I'm giving my answers. They all glance at Kasanoda, who is just sitting there smirking. Finally when Tomoe is done, he sits down. Than Kasanoda's lawyer rises, and begins to cross-examine me.

"So Haruhi, are you positive my client performed sexual activities with you without your consent?"

"Yes, it was him" I say as I look directly into his eyes.

"Do you have any proof that it was him?"

Tomoe rises and hands the judge results of a rape kit that was performed at the hospital. "Here's your proof." Tomoe says as he takes his seat.

I answer the lawyer, "If you look at the results of that kit, you will find that the sperm found on the scene was indeed Kasanoda's"

I taste vile in my mouth after just saying his name. "You say this was found 'on the scene', but that does not mean it was found in you. Now do you have proof that my client was the one that raped you?"

I spit out without thinking, "Do you want proof." I dig in my wallet, and pull out the ultrasound picture I had taken the other day, and I hand it to the judge. "There's your proof."

Kasanoda's eyes go wide, and his mouth hangs open. The defense lawyer smacks his palm to his face, and even Tomoe has his mouth slightly open from shock.

The judge then looks at me, and asks "How many weeks are you along?"

I tell him that I'm just about a month now, and he finally says "I think I've heard enough."

He hands my photo back to me, and says "I call everyone to a break for lunch, and in an hour the members of the jury should have a verdict. Case dismissed."

I leave the stand, where I run, and go hug Kyoya. He kisses me on top of my head, and says I was brave.

Tomoe than taps me on the shoulder, and he thanks me for that little stunt I pulled at the end of court. He says that it might convince the jurors.

Everyone in our group then goes out for a quick lunch, and about 45mins later we return to the courtroom.


	22. Justice

**Haruhi's POV**

We are currently waiting very anxiously for the verdict. Im sitting with Tomoe again in the front, and the other hosts are sitting behind us.

Hunny-senpai taps me on the shoulder and asks "Hey Haru-chan~ why didn't your dad come to court today?"

"He had to work late last night, so I told him he didn't need to be here." I tell him

"Wow, your a nice person Haur-chan~!" Hunny exclaims as he smiles.

I look around for any sign of Kasanoda, but I don't see him anywhere. Just as I look at a pair of doors, Kasanoda is brought in, his hands still handcuffed, and he still has the two officers by his sides.

I expect him to smile or smirk as he walks past me, but this time as he passes he mouths 'I'm sorry'

My eyes widen, Kasanoda is sorry for what he did. Kyoya must have seen this too, because he's looking as Kasanoda suspiciously. I look over to Kasanoda, and he has his head in his hands. Was Kasanoda truly sorry for his actions? Or was he just trying to save himself?

Soon the door to the jury opens, and the judge walks out. We all stand for the entrance of the judge, and he tells us to be seated.

The judge begins to speak, "Members of the jury, have you come up with a verdict pertaining to Mr. Kasanoda."

One of the jurors stands and proclaims, "Yes, we have your honor."

I grip the edge of my seat.

"We, the members of the jury, proclaim..."

I temporarily stop breathing

"The defendant Ritsu Kasanoda is guilty of all charges. "

I breath again, and without knowing I start to smile. I'm genuinely happy that a man like that will be put behind bars for what he did. I listen again as the judge starts to speak.

"Mr. Ritsu Kasanoda you are guilty of rape, and attempted murder. You will spend 40 years behind bars without bail. May God bless you, and may he grant you forgiveness. Case dismissed!" The judge slams his gavel and walks out.

The two officers grab Kasanoda and he walks with them into the pair of double doors. I watch as he passes, he has his head down, and I think he's crying. I look at the hosts, and they're smiling at him as the doors shut behind him. I start to feel a little guilty, because Kasanoda was sorry for what he did...I think? Anyways he said he was sorry, but I don't think I can forgive him.

I hug Tomoe, and he seems a little taken back by my sudden change in attitude. I thank him for everything he has done for me, he just smiles and says "No problem."

I walk out of the courthouse with the hosts, and we are greeted with paparazzi. Kyoya was telling me this morning that paparazzi might show up at the courthouse, mainly because I'm now marrying into a very powerful family.

The moment I start walking down the steps, reporters run to me with microphones and begin asking me questions left and right. "Haruhi are you happy to have won your case?" And "Haruhi, how does it feel to go from a commoner to a very powerful woman?". However, the only question that surprised me was, "Haruhi, is the baby really Kasanoda's? "

I go to answer, but Kyoya steps in and says we must really be on our way. Hunny and Mori try their best to keep the reporters away from Kyoya and I, while we get down the stairs and into a car.

I breathe a sigh of relief when we sit in the car, away from all the pestering paparazzi. Kyoya looks at me and says, "They now know your pregnant, and that the baby isn't mine."

I reply, "I know, but I just got so angry in court that I ended up using my pregnancy against Kasanoda."

Kyoya says, "However, now we aren't going to be able to live in peace for a very long time. Also my father might be a little upset how all this publicity will affect the company."

"Your father will be fine with all this...hopefully" I say, trying to sound encouraging.

Kyoya and I return home, where I turn on the news. Kyoya sits next to me on the couch, and we start watching what's going on in the world.

Soon a report comes on that shows Kyoya and I leaving the courthouse, and avoiding the reporters. It says at the bottom of the screen, "Future Ootori pregnant with a rapist's baby."

I stare at the screen with my mouth open, and I look to Kyoya and he has the exact same expression. We continue listening.

"Haruhi Fujioka won her case today against Ritsu Kasanoda, but in court she revealed that Kasanoda in fact impregnated her on the night of the rape. Kyoya Ootori, who is set to marry Haruhi in the next 2 weeks, did not have anything to comment."

I look up at Kyoya, his expression has not changed. Kyoya pulls out his phone, and begins to call someone. He gets up from the couch, and goes to his room. I sit there. Just thinking. Did I upset Kyoya?

Soon my phone starts buzzing, and I see all the hosts are texting me saying that I'm on the news, and that I should turn it on. Well, a little late for that guys. I continue watching the report, and they start asking people's opinions about the whole incident.

To my surprise, people are actually glad that a man like that was put away for good. Also, shockingly, people are glad that Kyoya hasn't left me because of the whole ordeal. They say that they're happy to see a man that is still willing to take care of his future wife no matter what happens to her.

Soon I hear Kyoya come back downstairs, and I turn to see Kyoya smiling. "This publicity turned out to be a good thing."


	23. Lucky

**Kyoya's POV**

I look into how this publicity is affecting the company, but it's all well. I was expecting something negative to happen, but it became just the opposite really.

All of the Ootori family stockholders, are supporting our family in our "time of need". Even, though I thought higher society would look down on this incident, but instead they actually notice us in a positive way.

I look over to Haruhi who fell asleep on the couch. I pull a blanket over her, and I kiss her forehead. Than I softly whisper, "Thank you Haruhi, and Good night."

She curls deeper into the blanket, and for a brief moment she smiles. I walk over to a recliner, where I lay down myself, and eventually fall asleep.

...

"Kyoya...time to get up."

Huh? What? I open my eyes where I'm greeted with my father, who is already dressed for work.

"Kyoya, I'm heading into the office today, but I would like to have a discussion with you in my office later. Also your brothers will be there too."

I look up at him, partly asleep, and say, "Understood"

The moment he leaves I collapse back down onto the recliner again, where I fall back into my peaceful sleep.

Or so I thought, "Kyoya"

I sit up again, and I'm greeted with Haruhi. Who is also fully dressed, and ready to start her day. She speaks, "We have a fitting today with Hikaru and Karou in a hour, so you might want to get up."

"Do I have to?" I ask her, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, you do" she says as she walks away.

I drag myself out of the extremely comfortable chair, and to my room where I get changed.

I come back downstairs, and I find Haruhi in the kitchen talking and helping the servants.

Haruhi sees me and asks, "Do you want any coffee?"

"Yeah sure, but not that instant stuff."

"It's not that bad"

"Yes it is."

After our brief argument, I finally get my normal coffee. I pick up the newspaper that my father left on the table, and I begin reading.

However, my quiet time was interrupted again, by a pair of annoying twins

"Hey Kyoya, what are you reading." They say simultaneously.

My shadow king aura appears around me, the twins slowly back off, and they go look for Haruhi instead.

I breathe a sigh of relief, and continue with my newspaper and my coffee.

 **Haruhi's POV**

"Oh Haruhi~!" Oh no...their early. I turn around to be greeted by a pair of identical twins.

I ask them, "Let me guess, you got bored with Kyoya and you looked for me instead."

"Yeah pretty much"

"I knew it."

I continue helping one of the maids wash the dishes, but soon I'm dragged away by Karou who says my fitting is ready.

I walk into the main hallway where I'm greeted with my bridesmaids, and the groomsmen.

My maid of honor is Renge, and my other 5 bridesmaids are 5 of my most visited customers. Also my flower girl is Nekosawa's sister. Since the word is out I'm a girl, and apparently pregnant as well, there is no need to hide my gender anymore.

We all are lead upstairs where we are greeted with Karou's mother, and some other female tailors.

One by one, we are given our outfits, and forced to try them on. I decide to go last, because I want to see the bridesmaids in their dresses.

Their dresses are a beautiful dark blue, and they are short, but elegant. They remind me of the dress I wore on my first date with Kyoya. In fact their almost identical, except for the fact that my dress was long. The flower girl's dress is long, and it falls just to her ankles. It is also covered in little black flowers.

Finally Renge comes over, and forces me into the dressing room to change.

 **Kyoya's POV**

I'm still enjoying my me time, until I'm greeted with my groomsmen. Who are Hikaru, Karou, Hunny, Mori, Tamaki, and Nekosawa. All of them walk in, except Tamaki who won't be released from the hospital for another 2 days, and they gather around me.

"~Hey Kyo-chan! We're here~!" Hunny says.

Hikaru comes over, followed by his brother, and they drag me out of my chair. We walk to a room where we are greeted with the twin's father and some other tailors.

We put on our suits, and each suit has our host color on it. However, since Nekosawa was never a host, they made his color scheme gray on black. Mine is blue, even though my host flower is purple. The twin's father just told me that he would like to stick me with the same color as the bride. I don't really mind, but now I'm curious as to what Haruhi's dress looks like.

 **Haruhi's POV**

I step out of the dressing room, and im horded with gushing girls.

The dress i'm wearing is absolutely beautiful, and it fits me so perfectly, regardless of the slight weight I gained.

The dress is not puffy, but rather long, and silky. It has a long train, but I like it. The bodice is slightly beaded, and it's covered in lace. My back is also exposed by a thin layer of lace. There is also a dark blue bow that is tied around my waist.

The twin's mother walks over, and places a simple veil on my head. The veil is made of simple white flowers, but there is a mix of pearls in between the flowers. The veil is long, and the veil has elegant floral patterns stitched into it.

Everyone makes a fuss over me, and tells me I look gorgeous.

After we are officially done with the fitting, I change back into normal clothes, and say goodbye to everyone who visited today.

As soon as I shut the front door, I thank god they're gone, and I go join Kyoya in the living room.

 **Kyoya's POV**

Im sitting watching a show with Haruhi, but then I remember my meeting with my father.

I get up, and I make my way to my father's study. I enter the study, and I see my brother's lined up around our father's desk.

"Come in Kyoya" my father says. My brothers don't even glance at me as I join them around the desk.

My father leans closer to all of us, and says "I have finally come up with a decision."

We all hold our breath.

"Kyoya, I officially name you as our heir to the Ootori family company, congratulations son."


	24. Shock

**Kyoya's POV**

I blink..."What?"

My father answers again, "Kyoya, you are my heir."

I blink again...

I look at my brothers, the oldest walks out of the room and slams the door, but the 2nd born just has a look of anger.

"Why me? And why now of all times?" I ask him.

"I chose you over your brothers, because you simply showed more potential than them. Yes they may of been the top of their class, and they complete medical school. However, they never truly prepared to become an heir of a major company. You, however, I tortured. I simply dangled a company that you would never possess in your face. You showed that you didn't care, but you still attempted to exceed your brothers. And with that I decided to let you become the heir." My father finishes.

I want to smile, but I keep a calm, collective face. I thank my father, and I leave to walk out of the room. As I'm about to shut the door, my father says, "I almost forgot, we will be having a dinner party to announce this in 3 days."

I smile this time, as I quietly shut his door.

I walk towards the living room again to be with Haruhi.

...I did it...I finally did it...all those years...and it's finally over...

 **Haruhi's POV**

I look over my shoulder to see Kyoya walking back in. I go to ask where he was, but then I see a smile on his lips.

...

Kyoya?...

...Smiling?...

He sits down next to me, and I ask him, "Are you feeling okay?"

Kyoya smiles again, "I couldn't be any better."

I stare at him awkwardly, "Are you sure?"

He looks at me, he looks excited, so excited that I think he might burst.

"Haruhi, I just found out that I'm going to be the next heir to the Ootori family. "

He did it.

I get up, and I kiss him.

He is slightly surprised, but he soon joins in.

"Congrats" I say as I break the kiss.

I stay with Kyoya for another hour, than we both head to our rooms and go to sleep.

Two days go by, mainly full of Kyoya excited about being the next heir, and me excited about the upcoming wedding.

On the third day, we finally get to take Tamaki home from the hospital.

Kyoya wakes me up early that morning, and we drive down to the hospital to pick up our beloved idiot.

We get to the hospital, and go to his room. Tamaki looks ecstatic, he looks ready to jump out of bed, and run down the hall to freedom.

However, Tamaki technically can't walk yet, so we put him in a wheelchair. After Tamaki signs some papers that the nurse gave us, we finally leave the hospital.

Kyoya and I decide to take Tamaki out to eat to get him some real food. We call the other hosts, and we all meet at some well known restaurant downtown.

Tamaki is just so happy being out of that room, or what he calls it a prison.

Kyoya finally tells everyone about his special news, and everyone claps. We all knew how important this was to Kyoya, so we all support him.

Finally after our dinner, we all say our goodbyes, and we drive Tamaki home.

We arrive at the Suoh mansion, and we are met with some of the servants at the gate. Turns out they are here to wheel Tamaki back into the estate.

Kyoya and I both bend down to give Tamaki a goodbye hug, than we return to our car, and back to the safety of the Ootori estate.

Once we arrive back home, I collapse on the sofa, and immediately fall asleep.

I cover Haruhi with a blanket, and I begin my work on my computer. Haruhi and I have been so busy these pass couple of weeks, so we haven't been able to focus on our schoolwork.

I try typing a term paper, that is supposed to be due later tonight, but I'm distracted.

I keep looking back at Haruhi, she looks so peaceful. I watch her chest slowly rise and fall, and I can't help but think that I'm marrying this girl, no woman, next week.

After taking much more time than I originally thought, I finally finish my schoolwork.

I begin to check up on my regular work, suddenly I get an email.

 _'From: Your friend'_

...huh?

I click open the email, and I see pictures of Haruhi passed out, and on that dirty mattress. I read the message listed with it,

 _"Hello again Kyoya, have you missed me. I missed you, and that sweet, sweet future bride, you have there. I wanted to tell you, that I'm a little disappointed that I wasn't invited to the wedding. However, I do intend to pay my respects soon._

 _From,_

 _Your Friend"_

I immediately make some calls to my family's police force, and I forward the email to them. I begin setting up extra security for the party tomorrow night, and the wedding next week. I definitely don't want Haruhi to find out about this.

I glance over at Haruhi again, 'I promise I will protect you'

 **Bella's POV**

"My lady, the flight is ready."

I glance over my shoulder, "Alright I'm on my way."

I grab my laptop, and board the plane.

I take my seat near a window, and I laugh.

"It's time for us to play, Ms. Haruhi Fujioka, you destroyed my life, so I'll destroy yours."


	25. Happy

**Haruhi's POV**

I wake up, and somehow I'm in my room. I guess Kyoya must have carried me to my room.

I run downstairs, and I'm surrounded by people I don't even know. And at the center of them all is Kyoya.

He appears to be directing people, and giving them their jobs. I look around again, and I see that it's mostly caters, and other party organizers.

However, I also see a lot of people dressed in black, and I look closer and I see they are police. What's with the extra security, is this really necessary.

Kyoya sees me, and speed walks over to me. "Good morning my dear, did you sleep well?" He asks

"Yeah I slept fine, but what's with all this?" I say as I make a hand gestures that suggests the entire room.

"Oh this is all for my family's dinner party tonight. We are making it a big deal, because we are going to have very important investors in attendance. " he answers.

He leads me over to the kitchen, and we both enjoy French toast for breakfast.

After we finish eating, I feel nauseous again, I run out of the room before Kyoya can even respond. And once again, I ruin a perfectly good meal.

After I finish, I wash out my mouth, complain about morning sickness to Kyoya, and continue on with my day.

I decide to go out shopping for the day, because the house is kinda hectic right now.

I get myself ready, grab my wallet, keys, say goodbye to Kyoya, and I'm out the door.

I get in the car, and I try to think of what I need. Well, for one I need something to wear tonight, so I guess I'll head downtown.

I make my way to a nice boutique, that I've gone to (or been forced to go to) with my father.

I walk through the front door, and a little bell rings announcing my arrival. A woman looks up from her work, and immediately recognizes me. "Haruhi, is that you?"

"Yeah, its me its been a long time hasn't it." I say kinda awkwardly

The woman walks up to me, and smiles, "How are you, and where's my other favorite customer?"

"I'm fine, and my dad, he's been busy with work a lot lately. " I say

I finally finish my brief conversation with her, and I begin to look around the store.

I want to buy something proper, mainly because I'm going to be surrounded by a bunch of businessmen. However, I want to buy something that will view me as a young woman, that is marrying into the Ootori empire.

I finally come across a simple red dress. It's a darker red, and its sleeveless. It also has a simple, black bow that wraps around the front, and it stops about 2 inches above my knee.

I grab a simple black shawl to go with it, I make my purchase, and exit the store.

I than get back in my car, and I think I'm going to do some baby shopping today.

I drive downtown to a baby store that is really well-known in Tokyo.

I walk in, and this place is huge. It's like a baby's personal shopping mall. It has like 3 floors, and each floor has a different theme. The first floor is a mix of everything, like furniture, and bibs, bottles, toys, etc. The second floor is strictly for girls, and the third is for boys.

I browse around the first floor, but I'm hesitant to buy anything because I don't know what gender the baby is yet.

Soon I come across a stuffed bunny that looks like usa-chan. However, one is pink and one is blue. Well that complicates things, I decide to buy both, and I go to make my purchase.

I'm walking to the cashier, and soon I'm bombarded with camera, and people I don't know.

These people are shoving microphones in my face saying, "Haruhi, where is Kyoya?" Or "Haruhi will Ritsu ever be able to see the child?"

Soon a security guard comes over, and he keeps the men away from me. I make my purchase, and I swiftly leave the store.

I'm practically chased back to my car by the paparazzi, but I make it inside, and I quickly shut my door.

I breathe a sigh of relief, and they are still surrounding my car.

I see bright flashes through the window, and these people are practically on top of my car. I begin to pull away, and soon I'm on my way back to Kyoya's house.

 **Kyoya's POV**

I'm still instructing the various workers for the preparations tonight, but soon my phone starts ringing. I pull out my phone, and I see that it's Tamaki.

"Hello?"

"Kyoya, turn on channel 10, it's about Haruhi."

I quickly shut my phone, and quickly jog over to the tv.

I turn on channel 10, and I see Haruhi purchasing stuff bunnies at a baby store.

Soon she walks out of the store, and the cameraman filming practically chases after her. They're spitting out questions left and right at her.

I go to turn off the tv, but soon a new title appears at the bottom of the screen.

 **"Haruhi Pregnant with Twins!"**

I blink..."what?"

One of the workers stops, and stares at the tv. Soon he comes over, and pats me on the back and says, "Congrats on the twins."

I turn around and face him, "Thank you, but we don't know if Haruhi is pregnant with twins yet. In fact I don't think she is."

I turn the tv off, and low and behold Haruhi walks through the door. "Hey" she says.

She walks over to me, and says "I'm going to guess that you were watching the news."

I look at her surprised, "How did you know?"

She looks at me funny, "You still have a slightly shocked expression on your face. What did they say about me this time?"

I look down at her and say, "Well they just told the whole country that you're pregnant with twins."

She looks at me. "Oh no."


	26. Surprise

**Haruhi's POV**

"Twins?" I ask Kyoya, looking for some kind of confirmation. He looks at me and nods his head.

I slump down on to the couch, and I throw the bags on the floor. I look up Kyoya again and ask, "Where did they get that idea? I never said anything that would say I was having twins."

Kyoya looks down at the shopping bags on the floor and says, "It's probably because you bought a pink and blue stuffed bunny."

I slap my palm to my forehead, "Yeah, that would make sense." I get up, and I go upstairs to put the bags in my room. I quickly shut the door, and I collapse onto my bed. Finally, I drift off into a nice nap.

Soon after I start to feel someone poking my side. I slightly open my eyes, and I see the twin devil twins standing at the side of my bed. I groan and roll over to the other side of the bed. They than separate from one another, and soon Hikaru is laying near my right side, and Karou is on my left. They both wrap their arms around me, I immediately feel uncomfortable, and I practically jump out of the bed.

They both snicker, and they say with devilish grins, "We knew that would get you up." I look at them, and I say, "Just shut up, and get out."

"Well", Karou begins, "we would but we promised Kyoya we'd help get you ready for tonight." My eyes immediately widen, "What time is it?"

"6:30, the guest should be here in about a half hour." They say. I groan, and I walk over to pick up the dress I bought earlier today. I begin to dig through the bags, and I feel the twins presence over my shoulders. "Ohhh, what did you buy today~?" they say.

I pull out the dark red dress, and the black shawl. I dash to the bathroom, and quickly shut the door behind me, locking it. I hear the twins complaining outside, "Aww come on Haruhi, we said we'd dress you up tonight. We even brought some of our mother's latest designs."

I call out from the bathroom, "I don't need any help guys, just go bother Kyoya for a while." Soon I hear my bedroom door open and close, and I breathe a sigh of relief, "They're gone."

I quickly undress, and I put on the red dress. I look at my reflection in the mirror, and the dress doesn't look that bad on me. I don't really know what to do with my hair since it's still too short to really style or anything. I begin to dig around in the bathroom, and I find a makeup kit my father bought me last Christmas. I put on a light foundation, some blush, nude eye shadow, some mascara, and finally a red lipstick. After I finally feel I look acceptable to this upper-class audience, I open the door to leave the bathroom.

"Hello Haruhi, did you really think we left?" I'm greeted with the twins yet again. "Well, well, well who taught you how to do makeup?" asks Karou. "Well it's not a bad job for a beginner, but you should've put a little eyeliner on too."

"Guys go away, I'm already done getting ready." I walk over to my closet, and I pull out a pair of simple black flats. I grab my shawl, and I'm already out the door, with the twins following closely behind me.

 **Kyoya's POV**

What is taking her so long? I nervously glance down at my watch again, and it reads 7:15. The guests have already arrived, I try going around making some profitable conversation, but I can't seem to focus. Soon I hear Haruhi's bedroom door open, and I look to see Haruhi descending the stairs.

She is simply gorgeous, I turn to look at the other guests, and they all have their eyes on Haruhi. She smiles as she sees me, I meet her at the bottom of the stairs, and I take her arm. I escort her through the crowd, and she is just being her 'natural' host self. She is smiling at everyone, and conversing with everyone, and just having a very enjoyable time.

Everyone keeps complimenting us on the arrival of the twins, but we have to apologize for the misunderstanding. Even Hunny and Tamaki run up to Haruhi at the party, and congrats her on the twins.

Soon an overpowering voice projects over the whole crowd. "Attention Everyone!" I soon recognize the voice as my father's

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I truly appreciate the presence of you all here tonight. As most of you know, I have 3 sons, and one of them shall be the next Ootori heir. Well, I called you all here tonight, because I have finally come up with a decision."

A sudden silence fills the whole room, it's so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop.

"I have decided that my youngest son, Kyoya, shall be the next heir."

An applause is heard over the entire room, and soon I make my way to the front to stand with my father.

"I chose Kyoya, because he displayed true potential. He understood, that being the third son, would pretty much guaranteed him no spot in my empire. However, he surpassed the expectations laid out for him, and soon enough, he even surpassed his brothers. I believe he truly deserves this position, and I'm glad to leave such an important position to him."

Another round of applause is heard, and a few cheers from Tamaki and the other hosts. I look over at Haruhi, but I don't see her. I quickly make my way off the stage, and begin searching for her. I walk over to the other hosts, and ask if they have seen her. Hunny looks up at me, "I bet Haru-chan went to take a nap~she seemed pretty tired after all this tonight."

I nod, and I go upstairs to Haruhi's room. I knock slightly, and soon open the door. There she is sleeping as soundly as ever. I walk over to her, remove her shoes, and pull the covers over her. I kiss her forehead, and I wish her goodnight. I walk out of the room, and I softly close the door behind me.

I make my way back to the party, and after a little while everyone begins making their way home. I try to be a good host, and I wish everyone a goodnight, and a safe trip home. Finally after the last guest leaves, I'm just left with the hosts. "I can't believe you finally did it Kyoya." Tamaki says as he smiles at me from his wheelchair.

"Neither can I" I say as I begin to loosen my tie. I sit and talk with the hosts another hour, and soon they leave and I go to bed.

 **Bella's POV**

I'm sitting in my temporary hotel room, and I'm sitting with a man I hired to keep an eye on the situation for me. I'm watching a light snow that just started to fall, but soon I am interrupted by my employee. "Ms. Yuki, Kyoya was announced today to be the next heir of the Ootori empire."

I smile at him, "Hmm, maybe we can use that to our advantage." Soon my phone begins to ring, and I swiftly answer it. "Hello?"

"Ms. Bella there's a man waiting in the lobby for you." a man? Who could it be? I tell the clerk to send him up. I tell two of my men to stay positioned at the door in case this man tries anything on me. Soon a knock is heard and I call out, "Come in!"

The door slowly opens, "Hello, Ms. Yuki. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

I recognize his features from somewhere, but I can't quite put my finger on it. "I'm sorry but who are you again?"

The man smirks, "I'm Akito, Akito Ootori."


	27. Determined

**Haruhi's POV**

It's been about 3 days since Kyoya's dinner party, and today we have a wedding rehearsal for the entire wedding party.

I walk over to Kyoya's room, and I softly knock on the door. I hear nothing, so I open the door slightly and slip in. I'm confronted with Kyoya still sound asleep.

I walk closer to his bed, and poke his thigh. Nothing. I then poke his face. Nothing. I whisper in his ear "Wake up" Nothing.

I then get a genius idea, I lean down and plant a kiss on his lips. His eyes flutter open, and he returns the favor. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me in. "Good morning" he says breaking the kiss. I reply with a "Good morning." I than get up to try to pull away, but he ends up holding me tighter. Not this again, "Kyoya let me go, we have to be at the rehearsal in an hour."

Kyoya sighs and finally lets me go. I tell him to get ready, and than I make my way downstairs. I grab my purse, and my keys. Now I just wait for Kyoya. I decide to entertain myself by turning on the tv, and I turn on the news. The title on the screen this time says, **"Haruhi and Kyoya the Perfect Couple."**

I groan, but I still listen to the news story anyways. They say that a poor commoner girl is marrying into one of the wealthiest families in all of Japan, and on top of that she has two beautiful children on the way. That will have a loving father to support and love them.

Well actually most of that is true, well except for the twins part. I wonder why people are gossiping about us, I didn't think we are that big of a deal?

"I bet you're wondering why they gossip about us."

I turn around surprised, "How do you do that? I didn't even hear your door open."

"Well they gossip about us, because of my family's social standing in society. We are one of the top families, and also this recent marrying a commoner thing is really sticking the media as the 'Cinderella' story." He says, completely dodging the question I asked him before.

"I'm Cinderella now?" I ask

"Yes apparently you are."

"I see" I shut off the tv, and practically drag Kyoya out the door. I decide to drive, mainly because it's my car, and soon we arrive at the gardens for our wedding rehearsal.

The wedding itself is not for another 2 days, but we decided to have a nice rehearsal today, and a rehearsal dinner tonight. Also tomorrow the host and the girls are planning to take Kyoya and I out for our Bachelor and Bachelorette parties.

I'm not looking forward to that, I get out of the car, and I'm greeted with everyone in the wedding party. I smile at them all, and we all walk into the venue together.

We spend about 5 hours at the rehearsal. It was so long, and so boring. I kept messing up my wedding vows so the priest kept making me repeat them over and over.

We finally leave, and we make our way to the restaurant for our rehearsal dinner.

Kyoya thought it would be ironic if we ate at the same restaurant where I was kidnapped, so we end up going there.

We are all wearing the right attire to go in, and soon we have half of the whole restaurant for ourselves. I look around at the wedding party as I raise my wine glass in the air, but my glass is actually just going ale. I see Tamaki, Hikaru, Karou, Hunny, Mori, and Nekosawa on Kyoya's side. And I have Renege, Kirimi (Nekosawa's sister), and 4 of my most visited costumers.

I say, "To Kyoya, the man who has become the man of my dreams."

Kyoya quickly stand up and says, "To Haruhi for letting me become the man of her dreams, and also for giving me the ability to have some dreams of my own."

Everyone cheers, and we all take a sip of our wines, and ginger ales. We enjoy nice small talk with everyone in the party, mainly about the wedding and the new baby.

Soon after we finally finish our meal. We all take our leave back to our homes.

Kyoya decides to drive us home, because I think he can tell that I'm not really staying awake that well. He looks over at me, and says "You know you can sleep if you want to, we won't be home for another half hour." I nod weakly and I slowly doze off to sleep.

 **Kyoya's POV**

I continue driving us back home, and I look to see that Haruhi is already asleep. I smile at her, she is really cute. After about an hour, we got stuck in traffic, we finally arrive home. I turn the car off, I climb out, I walk around to the passenger side, and I pick up and carry Haruhi into the house. I climb the stairs and I lay her in her bed, and cover her. I leave the room, and I continue with some of my own work.

School has given Haruhi and I some leave time, because of the upcoming wedding, and the sudden paparazzi everywhere. They actually recommended that we avoid coming to school, because we would most likely be followed by reporters. However, all of our professors have been made aware of Haruhi and I's situation, and they forward any work we have missed.

I finally finish my schoolwork, but I'm just too tired to do any of my business work tonight. I end up collapsing on my bed, and dozing off into a deep sleep.

 **Bella's POV**

I'm sitting in one of the hotels sitting areas with Akito, and we are going over some important business plans.

"So Akito, why do you want this done?" I ask him, but I pretty much already know the answer.

He smirks at me, and readjusts his glasses, "I simply never liked him, now he has taken something from me that was rightfully mine. I simply have no feeling towards the man anymore, in fact I don't think I ever did. However, let me tell you this, if my name gets out that I am really the one behind this, I will not hesitate to spill your name and location as well. Do I make myself clear?"

I smile at him, "Of course, crystal clear. Now when will you want this done?"

He laughs, "As soon as possible" He clears his throat and says in a determined voice, "It's time to say a final goodbye to you little brother."


	28. Hi again (Update)

Hi guys sorry, but I'm only going to be posting two today. Mainly because the wedding is two parts on it's own and I don't want to cut you guys off right in the middle of it. Also once again… Once I reach chapter 30 I will be posting much more slowly, because I still am writing...I can't promise a regular day I will be posting a new chapter, because I'm busy with school but I promise I will post as soon as possible! I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and as always, Thanks for reading!


	29. Brother

**Kyoya's POV**

I wake up to my door slowly opening, and I hear light footsteps that make their way over to my bedside.

I don't move, but I pretend I'm still asleep. "Kyoya it's time to get up." Ah her voice is so heavenly, but I want to see how she'll manage to wake me up. I slightly feel her poking my thigh, than I feel her breath on my face, she whispers, Kyoya. I than suddenly wrap my arms around her, and pull her down to the bed. She gasps, and then notices that my arms are locked around her tiny waist.

"Kyoya let me go, and by the way were you awake that whole time?" I smirk, "Maybe I was and maybe I wasn't but I'll never let you go." I say. I feel her try to wedge her way out of my arms, but it's useless so she gives up. "Kyoya can we just not do this today, plus," she leans closer to my ear, "I'm all yours tomorrow" This time I gasp, and my arms loosen, she takes advantage of my slight shock, and wrestles her way out of my arms. I never thought I would hear Haruhi say something like that.

She laughs victoriously, and runs from my room. I sit up in bed and think, she's all mine huh? Well we'll just see about that.

 **Haruhi's POV**

I run from his room, and I feel heat rising in my cheeks. I can't believe I said something like that to him, without noticing I bump right into one of the household maids. "Oh! I'm so sorry Master Haruhi!" she says.

"No, no, no I'm the one at fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. And you don't have to call me 'Master' Haruhi is just fine." I quickly say, helping her up from the floor. She replies, "Well okay then 'Haruhi', anyways I wanted to tell you that Masters Karou and Hikaru are waiting in the drawing room."

Why are they here so early, "Thank you I will go meet them right away, could you tell Kyoya as well?" "Yes right away", she hurries off down the hall. I walk down the stairs, and go to the drawing room. I find Hikaru and Karou sitting in one of the loveseats.

"Hey Haruhi, what's up?" asks Karou. "I'm fine, but what are you two doing here so early? I thought the party wasn't until later tonight."

"Well the party isn't until later, but we came to get Kyoya now." says Hikaru. "Now? Alright, but you have to go see if you can wake him up."

"Fine with us." they say. Soon Kyoya walks into the room, "The maid told me you were here, but I didn't believe her."

Soon Hikaru and Karou both have evil looks on their faces, before I can even speak Kyoya is whisked out of the mansion with Hikaru under his right arm, and Karou under his left. I chase them outside, and I hear Hikaru scream, "Have a good day Haruhi, we will bring Kyoya back to the wedding tomorrow."

Tomorrow? Oh that's right the groom is not allowed to see the bride until the wedding, but still I think they are being a little too ridiculous. I walk back inside, and I see Akito eyeing me suspiciously. He asks, "Where did Kyoya just go?" I say nervously, "Oh he just went to his Bachelor party, he won't be back until after the wedding." Since when did Akito take an interest in his brother's affairs, I hope he still isn't too mad about the whole heir thing. I go to ask Akito why he's concerned for his brother, but a sound from the doorbell distracts me. I turn around, and answer the front door. I open the door, and there's Renge and the rests of the bridesmaids, except Kirimi.

Suddenly realizing what they are going to do with me, I brace myself, and soon I too am whisked away from my house and into an unknown vehicle.

 **Kyoya's POV**

I am surrounded by idiots, who all think that this was a good idea. I see Tamaki sitting across from me, smiling like the idiot he is, and I look around to find everyone else smiling, even Nekosawa.

"Who's idea was it!" I say, and I feel my shadow king aura forming around me. All the other hosts move out of the way, and they all point at Tamaki. Tamaki stares at me nervously, and says "What, I thought this would be more exciting this way."

I look at him, and his face looks so punchable right now, but I calm down and say, "You truly are an idiot." He looks taken back, "No I'm not." Everyone in the car then says, "Yes you are."

I lean back in my chair, and asks, "Where are we going anyways?" The twins smirk at me and say, "Oh you'll see."

I guess I will, we sit in the car for easily another hour, and soon enough we pull over in front of a very ritzy hotel. I'm guessing we're here. Everyone practically jumps out of the car, and they begin dragging me with them. Mori pushes Tamaki in his wheelchair, and Hunny-senpai is on Mori's back. The twins are flirting with the receptionist, and Nekosawa is being Nekosawa. A bell hopper comes over and gathers all our furniture, and soon we are in our hotel rooms. I'm sharing my room with Tamaki, Mori is with Hunny, the twins have a room, and Nekosawa has a room to himself.

Tamaki and I are currently unpacking, and soon I feel Tamaki looking over my shoulder and into my bag. "I'm gonna guess, the twins packed your bag." he says. "Yeah I would presume you're right", I say as I take out a giant box of condoms. "God they are idiots."

 **Haruhi's POV**

"God guys, you didn't have to be so rough." I say as I rub the back of my head. "Sorry, but we wanted to get you out of there as soon as possible." Renge says.

I ask where we're going, but they all refuse to tell me. We end up sitting in the car for an hour talking about the wedding, the baby, and how much fun we are gonna have tonight. The car finally slows to a stop, we all get out, and we are at some god damn rich person hotel. All the girls practically drag me inside, and soon we are all in our room, we all decide to share a suite so they can help me get ready in the morning. The room we are staying in can be considered the size of like 7 of my old apartments, it has two floors, a kitchen, 3 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, and its own deck with a swimming pool and bar. I start to unpack the bags Renge packed for me, and all I can find are dresses. I'm looking for one simple pair of jeans and a tshirt, but I find nothing. Eventually I find a pair of pajama bottoms, and some kind of anime shirt. I throw them on, and walk out of my room. Renge immediately stops me in the hallway, and drags me back into my room. She picks my outfit, and practically forces it on.

Finally after a long lecture from Renge, saying I should 'dress more feminine', I leave the hotel room with the girls. Much to my disdain, they drag me to what they planned for this afternoon, which turns out to be a spa. I try to get away, but the spa worker drags me back in. He lays me down in a lounge chair, and washes my hair, paints my nails, massages my back, (which I enjoy very much, because my back has been hurting me a lot recently), and to top it off he puts a face mask on my face, and cucumbers over my eyes.

I really thing the cucumbers do absolutely nothing for beauty, but eventually I become so relaxed that I fall asleep.

 **Kyoya's POV**

The hosts take me to a spa that is located in the hotel, because they say they need to 'prepare' me for tonight. I still don't know what they have planned for tonight, all I know is I don't like it.

We enter the spa, and I spot a woman in the nearby chair, she appears to have fallen asleep. I want to go wake her, but the hosts drag me into the sauna before I can. We sit in the sauna for a little while, than we move on to a hot spring, than we get massages with our faces down in the thing. I hear someone speak on the other side of the spa, "Haruhi, hey Haruhi, you awake?" huh? I must be hearing things. The spa employee starts putting hot rocks along my spine, and I feel all the knots in my back melt away. Soon the hosts and I leave the spa, and I am escorted back to my hotel room.

All the hosts gather in Tamaki and I's room, and they finally tell me the plans for tonight. Karou speaks, "Well we all know that Christmas is just 2 days away, so the hotel is throwing a Christmas masquerade ball in the main ballroom tonight."

I sigh, "A masquerade really? Well I'm glad it's not strippers." Karou and Hikaru smirk, "Who said there weren't gonna be strippers?" I get serious, and look at them, "No strippers" They sigh in defeat and say, "Okay, you win."


	30. Stranger

**Haruhi's POV**

"Hey Haruhi, are you awake?", I slowly flutter my eyes open, and I see Renge staring at me concerned. "Yeah, I'm awake now" I say as I look around noticing that I'm still inside the spa. We all finish up at the spa, and soon I'm practically dragged out of the room and back to our hotel room. They begin to tell me about a masquerade ball that the hotel is throwing tonight, and that we should start getting ready.

I try to get out of it by saying that I'm not really up to dancing tonight, but they ignore me and they rush to get me dressed. About an hour later, I can barely walk, my face is heavy, and I can't breathe. I'm sorry but I'm not used to make up, high heels, and especially corsets. The dress they put on me is a red ballgown, and it has a black corset wrapped around the bodice. Also the dress has a very intrigue black pattern sewn all over the red fabric, and to top it all off they put a simple black mask on me. They decided to put a wig on me, because they wanted to style my hair so it was more "feminine", and they covered my face in makeup.

They all squeal when I'm done, saying that I'm gorgeous and that I don't even look pregnant. Finally, when they are done getting dressed, we make our way to the ballroom.

 **Kyoya's POV**

The hosts and I get ourselves ready for this ball, but I particularly do not enjoy these kinds of affairs. I much rather caught up on some work I need to have done before I am the head of the Ootori empire. However, despite my complaints, they drag me to the ball anyway. Tamaki yells at me, because I don't have my mask on, so the twins come over and throw a simple mask on my face.

We arrive to the main ballroom, and it's crowded with people. There are people dancing in the middle of the room, there are people at every table, and there are people trying to get away from all the other people. We walk in and we are escorted to our reserved table, but they warn us that we will be sharing our table with another party. We pay no mind to it, and we all try to enjoy ourselves; well except me. I just sit at the table with my laptop, and my work.

Soon that other party shows up, and I immediately notice that they are all girls, and I don't see any male escorts for them. There is a girl in a red ballgown that catches my eye, she looks so familiar, but I can't tell who she is for sure because of the stupid mask she's wearing. The girl looks across the table at me and eyes me with a skeptical eye. Soon a look of realization appears on her face as she says, "Kyoya?"

I look up from my work, and the girl finally removes her mask. I smile, and rise to go meet her. I walk over to her, and say "May I have this next dance, my beautiful princess?" Haruhi smiles and says, "Of course, my dashing prince."

The girls at the table show a slight expression of annoyance, I'm guessing we weren't supposed to have the same bachelor and bachelorette party. I ignore them, and I guide Haruhi to the center of the dance floor. Soon the orchestra starts to play their next song, and Haruhi and I begin to dance the waltz. She steps on my feet quite a few times, but I barely notice. Haruhi and I soon dance the night away, song after song we dance. We are lost in each other's movements, but we can't seem to break away. Finally the girls come and take Haruhi away, and the hosts come and take me away. I don't see Haruhi again for the rest of the night.

The host drag me back to my hotel room, and I notice that they look upset. Tamaki looks at everyone in the room and says, "Well I definitely wasn't expecting the girls to come and do the same thing." "Us either" says the twins.

"Well, I had a wonderful time. I thank you all for putting this thing together, but I believe we all need to get some sleep for tomorrow." I smile as I say this. "Yeah~plus I think it was great that Haru-chan and Kyo-chan had a good time, anyways I'm gonna go to bed now~are you coming Takashi?" Says Hunny-senpai. Mori just grunts, and follows Hunny out the door. Soon everyone says goodnight, and they all make their ways back to their rooms.

Left in the room, is just Tamaki and I. I sigh in relief that everyone else is gone. I help Tamaki get ready for bed, since he is still having a hard time doing simple task. After he's done, I get myself on bed, and I shut out the lights.

I lay in bed, and soon I hear Tamaki speaking to me. "You better treat her right. Don't be an idiot like me, please Kyoya. She deserves you, but please don't hurt her. Please just promise me this."

"I promise I will never hurt her." I say sincerely to Tamaki. "Good, by the way Kyoya, you're a very lucky man." Laughs Tamaki.

"I know."


	31. Wedding

**Haruhi's POV**

"Haruhi it's time to get up." Huh? I shift my body away from the familiar voice. "Come on Haruhi" I groan, and I say "5 more minutes". "Sorry, but we have your hair appointment in about 20 minutes, so you need to get up."

I sit up, and I open my eyes, and I notice that I'm face to face with Renge. She drags me out of bed, and she throws some simple clothes on me. In about ten minutes, she's finally done dressing me, and she guides me down to the all to familiar spa.

I sit down in a chair, and soon the stylist begins to style my very short boy cut hair. While I'm being pampered, the other girls get their hair done as well.

Finally, after hearing the stylist complain about my hair for nearly an hour, she completes her "masterpiece". The other members of my bridal court come over and awe at my appearance. The stylist put a wig on me to make my hair longer, but she styled the wig so well that it looks like it's my actual hair. The hair falls down to right above my waist, and the ends are very wavy. She pulled the bangs of the hair back to the sides of my head, but she twisted them in such a way that they looked majestic. Also in various spots all over the hair, she had put beautiful white flowers. I admire myself in the mirror, and I have to say that even I am impressed. I haven't seen my hair this long in a very long time, but I don't think I ever saw my hair this beautiful.

I thank the stylists, and she says it's not a problem. The girls then drag me to another part of the spa, where they do my makeup, and my nails. After that long and annoying process, we finally return to the hotel room where we get dressed for the wedding.

 **Kyoya's POV**

I'm laying in my bed, and I hear voices that wake me up from my sleep. I hear the twins whispering, "So who's gonna wake him up? Hey Boss, we think you should." I hear Tamaki, "What! Why me he'll kill me, plus I think he likes Hunny-senpai the best." I hear Hunny, "That's not true Tama~chan! He chose you as his best man anyways." I hear Tamaki yet again, "Fine, fine I'll do it." I hear Tamaki rolling towards the bed.

Finally, as he gets closer I say, "I can hear you, just so you know." Tamaki jumps back surprised. I sit up, and stretch out my arms. I get up, and I say, "And yes, I know I have to get up, because we have to get ready." I say very bluntly.

We don't have to get our hair done or anything, but we do have to get dressed, and we have to be at the ceremony in an hour. I put my tux on, and I help Tamaki with his. He puts a small blue rose in my breast pocket, and he puts a red one in his own. We finally feel ready to leave, and we checkout. We make our way to a small limo that we rented for the wedding, and we leave for the ceremony.

 **Haruhi's POV**

"Don't you think this is a little extreme?" I say while I stare at the Cinderella shaped carriage in front of me. Renge looks taken back, "But this is befitting of the Host Club's Secret Princess." she pushes me into the carriage, she stays in the carriage with me, but the other bridal members get in a small limo. I slump back in defeat, well this is gonna be fun. We begin to ride through the town in the Cinderella carriage, and everyone we pass gives me a strange look. Renge just smiles and waves at everyone, but I try to hide my face. We finally arrive at the place where the ceremony will be held, and I gratefully leave the carriage. Renge has to help me, because I have a hard time getting out with the super long train. Once we are inside, we are escorted to a side room that was saved for the bride and bridesmaids. In there, they help me put my veil on, and they help put last minute adjustments on my outfit. Soon a knock is heard at the door, and it's the wedding planner. She says that we have only about 15 mins left before we have to start lining up. I have to say I'm starting to feel nervous, but I don't know why I am. Renge notices my slight discomfort, and she tells me that it's normal to feel pre-wedding jitters.

Those too-quick 15 mins pass, and we are lined up. I'm told to wait in the side room, in order to prevent the groomsmen from seeing me. However, I still watch from the side window. Hikaru, Karou, Mori, and Nekosawa are lined up with my random bridesmaids. Renge is lined up with Tamaki, and Kirimi is behind them. I hear the music start to play, and my stomach flips. One by one, I watch the pairs leave. Finally, I come out right before Renge and Tamaki leave. I watch as Renge pushes Tamaki down the aisle, and the music suddenly changes. I didn't even notice my father grab my arm, I feel him squeezing my forearm gently. At this time, Kirimi begins to walk down the aisle tossing the flowers. My father asks me before we leave, "Are you ready?". I look back up at him, and I say "Of course I am."

 **Kyoya's POV**

I watch as one by one, I see the bridesmaids and my groomsmen walk down the aisle. Tamaki is wheeled right next to me, and soon the music changes. I suddenly start getting cold feet as I watch Kirimi toss the rose petals. However, my cold feet immediately melts away as I see her. I watch her slowly glide down the aisle. She has a bouquet of roses that represent the colors of each host, and she has her long beautiful train, her new long hair, and she is just gorgeous. I feel like I'm in a dream, because all the noise suddenly fades away, and it feels like she and I are the only two people left on the planet. There is no one else, no one to hurt us, and no one to judge us. I don't come back to my senses until I feel Ranka place her hand in mine. He seems hesitant, but he backs away knowing he made the right choice. Haruhi and I never lose eye contact as we turn around to face the priest. Haruhi gives her bouquet of roses to Renge, and she grabs both of my hands. We just stare at each other as we say our vows, and soon the priests says "You may now kiss the bride."

I kiss her, and time stops. I feel like the universe revolves around us at this moment, and I never want this feeling to stop. We break away, and cheering can be heard around the room. I pick up Haruhi bridal style, and I carry her out of the ceremony. We make it to the front, and I notice the horse carriage right away. I look at Haruhi, "A Cinderella carriage?"

She looks up at me, "Don't look at me, look at Renge." I place her inside the carriage, before I quickly climb in myself. The rest of the bridal party climbs into a limo, and soon we are off. The minute we leave the outside gate, however, the familiar camera flash can be seen, and soon we are surrounded by paparazzi. We push past them, and finally I am alone with myself and the new Mrs. Ootori.


	32. Wedding Part 2

**Kyoya's POV**

Haruhi and I are still riding in the Cinderella carriage, and we are on the way to the reception. I look over at Haruhi, and to me she looks like an angel that just fell from heaven. People on the street watch us as we pass, but Haruhi looks like she's trying to avoid their stares.

"You know they are only looking because of how beautiful you look." I tell her. She looks up at me and says, "Haha very funny."

We finally arrive at the hotel where the reception will be held, and once again we are greeted with paparazzi. They all try to get a picture of Haruhi, but I hired good security so they can't even get near.

I escort Haruhi inside, so we are away from the flashing cameras. "Why are we so popular? I mean it's not like we're celebrities, so why do they pester us?" She asks me.

"Well they pester the Ootori's, and now since you are an Ootori they will pester you" I tell her. She looks at me coldly, "This is what I get for marrying you? " She says. I smile and I say, "Yeah, but you get me too." "Yeah of course I do." She says as she kisses me on the cheek.

Our wedding organizer soon guides us to a separate lounge room, because we are supposed to be the last guests that arrive. We sit and chat about future plans, until finally the wedding planner comes to get us. When we leave our room, we run into the other members of the bridal court who are already lined up.

The minute they see us, they start cheering. Haruhi smiles, and I escort her to the back of the line. The wedding planner instructs us about how our entrance should be, and that we will have our first dance as husband and wife.

One by one, the bridal court enters. I can hear cheering and applause the minute each pair enters. Soon it's our turn, "Now let me be the first to introduce you all to the new Mrs. and Mr. Ootori!" Haruhi and I stroll in, and the applause is even louder than it was before. I guide Haruhi to the dance floor, and the music changes to a very slow romantic tune.

Haruhi and I have our first dance, and after we finish. Ranka comes over and has his dance with his daughter. During this time, I go and find my mother in the crowd, and I offer her a dance. She smiles and we decide to have our own mother and son bonding time.

The music ends, and it switches back to music that is more upbeat. I find Haruhi looking at the fancy tuna at the buffet. I sneak up behind her and I say, "You know fish is not good for the baby."

She jumps back surprised, "I wasn't gonna eat it...I was just looking." She says. "Yeah right," I say as I escort her back to the table that is reserved for the wedding party.

We sit in our assigned seats, and soon I hear Tamaki's voice over the microphone. "Hello everyone. I would like to propose a toast to my two best-est friends in the whole world, who are now going to enjoy the rest of their lives together as a loving husband and wife."

Soon everyone in the room stands, Tamaki raises his wine glass and says, "To Haruhi and Kyoya!" Everyone else raises their glasses and says the same thing. I raise my glass of wine and Haruhi raise her glass of ginger ale. We all toast to a long and happy relationship. Soon after Tamaki goes into the story of how he met me, and I can hear Haruhi snicker next to me.

After Tamaki is done, Karou goes up and describes how on the first day of Host club everyone figured out Haruhi was a girl except for Tamaki. I look over at Haruhi who looks embarrassed, and I snicker at her.

 **Akito's POV**

I watch as everyone in the room stands to toast to Haruhi and my "loving" brother. I refuse to stand to honor them, and their happy lives together. My mother, who is sitting at my table, stares at me with a look of disgust. "Akito please be happy for your brother, he worked very hard to have what he has." she tells me. I respond coldly, "Yes, mother, but there are some things that never should've belonged to him. Don't forget that you have two other sons." I stand and storm away from the table. I call Bella once I reach outside. I hear her on the other side of the line, "Everything is in place, and will begin shortly." I laugh, "Perfect, now remember our deal." she laughs as well, "Of course, I'm not that stupid. I hang up my phone, and walk back into the party.

 **Haruhi's POV**

I laugh as Kyoya's sister begins to tell the whole room stories of Kyoya when he was a baby. Kyoya groans in defeat, because he realizes that no one is going to be stopping his sister anytime soon. I begin a whole new round of laughter when Fuyumi begins to pull out photos of Kyoya as a baby. Kyoya just lays his head on the table in embarrassment, but soon I join him because my father joins her by pulling out some baby photos of me. This time I hear Kyoya laugh, especially when my father pulls out a photo of me after I got into my mother's makeup. I listen to Kyoya laugh, because I don't think I've ever seen him this happy before.

The wedding continues for another couple hours, soon guests begin to leave. Kyoya and I leave, this time through a backdoor to avoid paparazzi, and we make our way home.

However, I immediately notice that the car is not going in the right direction, I look over to Kyoya. I go to ask where we are going, but he says "Don't worry, I planned something special."

I glance over to him, "Special? I'm guessing you aren't going to tell me what it is." He smiles and says, "Be patient we'll be there soon."

I groan, because I'm being very impatient. However, I notice the car make a turn off the exit. Kyoya tells me to close my eyes, because it's supposed to be a surprise. I do as I'm told, and within 10 minutes I feel the car slow to a stop. Kyoya gets out of the car, and comes over to my side and helps me out of the car. He puts his hands over my eyes, in order to make sure I'm not peeking. Finally, he let's them go, and says "Suprise!"

I open my eyes, and I'm standing right in front of a beautiful house. The house is very modern looking, but it has a mix of traditional aspects. I smiles, and I run over to Kyoya and throw my arms around him. "You bought us a house! Where did you ever get the kind of money to do this?" I say. He smiles and says "I am from one of the wealthiest families in all Japan, if I couldn't buy us a house than what kind of rich son would I be?" (Black Butler reference! ^-^)

"Still, don't you think this is a little to big for us. I mean it's just you and me, so we really don't need all this space." Kyoya says, "That's not true." he leans down to my stomach and puts a hand on it, "we have this little one on the way, and he or she is going to need all the room he or she needs." I blush a little, but I still lean down to kiss Kyoya. Kyoya picks me up bridal style, and carries me inside our new home. Once we are inside, I take in my new surroundings. It looks like Kyoya, already ordered all the furniture we will need. This house is huge, it has 5 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, and it has a huge garden outback. I think it's too much for such a small family, but Kyoya thinks it's just the right size.

Kyoya shows me the room for the baby's nursery. It's not decorated yet, but it's nice to see where our baby will be staying. Also I'm very happy that the baby, will only be right across the hall from our room. I'm so exhausted from everything that has happened today, that I climb into one of Kyoya's t-shirts and I fall asleep in our bed. Soon I hear Kyoya enter the room, and he climbs in bed next to me. He than wraps his arms around my waist, and we both fall asleep together.


	33. Husband

**Kyoya's POV**

I wake up, and I feel another presence in my bed. I sit up and I see Haruhi sleeping right next to me, wait my wife sleeping right next to me. I smile warmly at the thought of Haruhi and I living together and raising a family together. I climb out of bed, and I decide to surprise my new wife with a little something when she wakes up this morning. I walk over to the window, and I see a fresh layer of snow on the ground. What a beautiful white christmas we will have this year.

I make my way downstairs to the kitchen, and I try to put a simple breakfast together. However, we are low on ingredients, because I didn't order any food from the grocery store yet. Well in my defense, we did just move into this house yesterday, so getting food wasn't really a priority to me. Realizing that I probably won't be able to make anything for us to eat, I call a local diner, and I order us breakfast. After the breakfast arrives, I set it all up for a nice breakfast with my wife.

I call in some of the servants from the main Ootori estate, and I ask them to bring some things over from the main house. They tell me they will be there in an hour.

 **Haruhi's POV**

I wake up to the smell of bacon, and pancakes. I climb out of bed, and I follow the heavenly scent. I find Kyoya in the dining room, with a very elegant breakfast laid out in front of him. "Merry Christmas." he says as I walk in the room. "Did you do this all yourself?" I say very sarcastically, "Sure I did." he says. I walk over to the table, and I find a receipt for all this food. I hold the receipt up to him, "Are you sure you did all this?" he smiles and says, "Well yeah I made the phone call."

I laugh and I sit down for a lovely breakfast with my new husband. After breakfast, Kyoya says that he has planned some nice activities we can do today, since we technically should be on our honeymoon, but we decided otherwise. I ask what these "activities" are, but he says it's a secret.

He tells me to get dressed, and that we will be leaving in 30 minutes. I finish up my breakfast, and I swiftly make my way upstairs to get ready for the day.

 **Kyoya's POV**

I watch as she heads to our bedroom, and shuts the door behind her. When she is out of sight, I walk to the front door and I bring the servants I called earlier in. I give them their jobs, and I tell them the time frame they have to complete them. They all nod their heads, but soon I hear the bedroom door upstairs opening. I quickly escort the servants into my office, and I shut the door.

Haruhi comes downstairs wearing a simple sweater, jeans, and a pair of brown boots. I grab her coat, scarf, hat, and mittens from the closet and I hand them to her. I grab my own winter gear, and soon we're outside in the beautiful snowy Christmas day.

We quickly run to the car, and I drive us to a local skating rink. When we arrive, we find that the other hosts are already their. "Hey Haru~chan are you ready to go ice skating?" asks Hunny-senpai. Haruhi looks to me and says, "Was the surprise ice skating?" I nod my head, and she smiles and says, "I don't see why you had to keep this a secret from me."

We go inside this little cabin area they have right next to the rink, and we all sit down near the fireplace. Haruhi goes with Hunny to get the ice skates for our group, within 15 minutes they're back with our ice skates. I help Haruhi lace up her shoes, because she doesn't know how to make them tight enough. Soon all of us are out on the ice, except Tamaki who waits on the sidelines and cheers us as we pass by him. I feel bad that he can't do these things with us yet, but the Tamaki I know will be up and annoying us very, very soon.

Haruhi doesn't know how to ice skate, so I let her hang onto me for support. However, the twins come racing by us, surprising Haruhi, who then collapses with me onto the ground. She laughs the instant we fall, and I quickly lift her off the ice and back on her feet.

After all of us are tired, we join Tamaki back inside for some nice hot chocolate, and some delicious Christmas cookies. We sit around the fireplace, and we talk about funny moments we had in the host club. The twins bring up the time Haruhi kissed a girl at that party we had. Tamaki gets mad, and says, "You tricked me, and you knew that would happen!"

We all laugh, especially when we bring up the time Tamaki lost me at that commoners festival and he called me to the front desk as a missing child. Haruhi even snickers at that moment, because she was the one who was with me that day and saw my reaction.

My phone starts to ring, and I excuse myself from our conversation. I walk outside, and I answer it. "Everything you asked for is prepared Mr. Ootori." I smile and say, "Good we are on our way then."

I make my way back inside, and I invite all the hosts over for dinner at our new home. Haruhi's eyes widen and she says, "We don't have enough food to feed all of them, also I didn't prepare anything for a Christmas dinner." I tell her not to worry, because I took care of everything. We all get in our cars, and we make our way back to our home.

 **Haruhi's POV**

I stare out the window, and the moment our house comes into view I gasp. The house is decorated with beautiful twinkling lights for Christmas. Kyoya pulls the car into the driveway, and the moment he parks I jump out of the car, and gaze at all the new decor. Kyoya soon walks up behind me and puts his head on my shoulder and says, "Merry Christmas". I pull his face closer to mine, and I kiss him, I break the kiss and say, "Merry Christmas to you too."

We hear a shout behind us, we turn and see the hosts walking towards us. "Alright you two lovebirds, can we now go inside before we freeze to death?" Hikaru shouts. I smile and nod, and when we enter the house I'm surprised again by all the new decorations. I spot my father hanging up some tinsel along the railing. "My Haruhi!" he runs down the stairs and hugs me very very tightly." My father breaks away, and spots Tamaki. "You..." I yell at him, "Dad, come on it's over now, let it go." My father looks back at me with puppy dog eyes, I still say no to him. He groans, and walks away.

Kyoya leads me into the living room, and I'm greeted by the most beautiful Christmas tree I've seen...well ever. It's decorated with elegant glass ornaments, he leads me to one ornament in particular on the tree. I look at it, and its two little bears. However, they are dressed as bride and groom, and on the ornament it has the year on it and below that it has "Haruhi x Kyoya". I smile at the ornament, but soon I spot another one that caught my interest. It shows a picture of all the members of the host club in their Ouran uniforms. I laugh, because in the photo, Tamaki is keeping me at a distance from the twins, and Kyoya is simply writing in his black notebook. Hunny is holding Usa-chan, and he is sitting on Mori's shoulders. Kyoya spots it too, and laughs.

We all make our way to the dining room, and I see that a elegant Christmas dinner has already been set up. We all sit at the table, and enjoy a nice meal together, almost like we are a family again.

Finally, after a lovely meal, we make our way to the living room and sit all around the fireplace. I excuse myself, but I shortly return with a small box that I carefully wrapped in a silver wrapping paper, and tied a gold bow on top.

I hand the box to Kyoya, he looks at me confused. "You didn't have to get me anything." I smile and say, "Just open it." Kyoya carefully unwraps the delicate present, and pulls out the same two stuff bunnies I bought at the toy store that one time. He looks confused and he says, "Umm...thanks?"

"You're hopeless", I say to him, "Look in the bottom of the box." Kyoya digs his hands back into the box, and he pulls out a picture. He studies it for a minute, but soon he looks at me astonished. "Really? Is this real?" Everyone in the room looks confused, and they all stare at me. I smile and nod my head, 'yes' to Kyoya. Tamaki looks at me, "What are you talking about?"

Kyoya wraps his arm around my shoulders and we both say, "We're having twins!"


	34. What?

**Haruhi's POV**

"We're having twins!"

My father and Tamaki both hold the same exacted shocked expression. The twins are smiling, but they are most likely thinking that the twins are gonna end up like them. Mori just grunts positively, and Hunny-senpai is jumping up and down in the air.

Kyoya kisses me, but soon I feel my father's presence drifting over to where we are sitting. I look up at him, his face is unreadable, but soon he says, "Ooh~I'm so excited for my new grand kids. I'm going to dress them up so nicely...I wonder if I still have some of your baby clothes Haruhi." I groan, I will never let my children be dressed in those frilly outfits. My father then asks, "So boys or girls?"

I smile and say, "We won't know the genders until I reach 4 months, so you only have 2 more months dad."

I look over to Kyoya, and I see him smiling. It's nice to see him smile every once in awhile. Soon he turns to me and asks, "When did you even get this done?"

I tell him that I got it done last week, because I asked his brother if he would do this for me. Kyoya looks confused, "Akito did this?" I nod my head. "Yeah he was really nice about it, and he helped me hide the files just so someone like you couldn't find it."

"No, I'm just confused that Akito would do anything nice for me, or anyone that was closely related to me." he says.

We sit with the hosts for another hour, and we pass around our presents to one another. After a long day, I say my last goodbyes to everyone, and I soon retire for the night.

 **Kyoya's POV**

Haruhi is already in bed, and I'm still working on some business I need to catch up on. I glance at the clock on the wall, "11:30". I groan, I still have so much left to do. Soon my phone starts to ring, I answer it, slightly annoyed, "Hello?"

 _ **"Hi Kyoya, do you miss me?"**_

I recognize the voice, but I can't exactly put my finger on it. "Who are you?"

 _ **"I'm just a dear 'friend' of yours."**_

Friend? ... that letter... Bella?

"Is that you Bella?"

 _ **"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! "**_

"What do you want?"

 _ **"I just wanted to congratulate the newlyweds! There's no harm in doing that."**_

Her voice sounds sarcastic.

 _ **"Also I just heard that you have 2 new additions on the way, congrats on that too."**_

"Where did you learn about that?"

 _ **"Oh, you know, a little birdy told me. Anyways, I wanted to ask about Tamaki."**_

"He wants nothing to do with you anymore."

 _ **"Oh, that's not true, I know deep down that Tamaki still has an undying love for me and only me."**_

"You're delirious."

 _ **"Why are you so mean to me Kyoya? I've been nothing but nice to you."**_

Suddenly her voice is cut off, and I hear voices in the background.

 _ **"Alright, well Kyoya I bid you farewell. Ta-ta!"**_

The line goes dead. Why would she call me? What was her reason. Suddenly, I get an idea. I jump out of my chair, and I run to Haruhi and I's bedroom. I throw open the door, and she's gone.

I frantically search around the room. Nothing, absolutely nothing. In the closet I find the 2 Usa-chan plushies, but their heads are cut off. I also find the ultrasound photo in this pile, and it's in shreds. I'm already on my phone calling my private police. I call the hosts. I also call Haruhi's number, but her cellphone is still in the house.

I sit on the bed in defeat. I failed to protect you, I failed you again. Soon everyone I called rushes over to the house. When Tamaki arrives, he is in tears. The twins, Hunny, and Mori are already searching the area. I stay with Tamaki, and I soon notice that I am crying myself.

My phone starts to ring again, I quickly answer it, "Hello"

 _ **"Hello, again!"**_

"Where is she? Where have you taken her?"

 _ **"Now, now let's not be so brash. Haruhi is in safe hands, well for now anyways."**_

"Give her back Bella!"

 _ **"Soon, soon, all in due time. Anyways I will give you Haruhi's location, and she will tell you everything I want you to know. Haruhi is located in a cabin in the woods that are in your new neighborhood. Ta-ta!"**_

"Bella Wait!"

The line goes dead.

"Kyoya what's wrong, where's Haruhi?" says Tamaki. I don't even respond to him, I grab my keys, and I'm already out the door.

 **Haruhi's POV**

I wake up from a nightmare, but I soon realize that my nightmare has become a reality. I wake up in a dark room, my hands and feet are bound, and I'm laying on the floor in the middle of the room.

I look around, and I spot two men in the corner of the room. They spot me looking at them and one of them says, "Well, well, well, looks like our sleeping beauty is finally awake."

They come over to me, and inspect my every detail. One of the men turns to the other and says, "You know she's pretty for a pregnant woman, do you think boss would mind if we messed with her a little bit."

I become slightly panicked, but I quickly keep a calm and collected face. However, replays of the night with Kasanoda begin to bubble to the surface of my mind. I have a hard time not panicking. The minute one of those men takes a step towards me, my heart race picks up, and I feel like I can't breathe.

I look at them , "What do you want with me? Who are you?" They laugh, "We don't want you, and I'm afraid we can't say who we are darling."

I look at them confused, "What do you mean you don't want me? What are you after?"

One of them looks at me, "We want that sweet, sweet husband you have."

My eyes go wide, they're after Kyoya! I'm nothing but bait. This was all a set-up! I hope Kyoya caughts on to what they're doing.

As if on command, I hear a car's tires screech to a stop outside the house. One of the men walks to the window and says, "Looks like he has fallen into our little trap."

No Kyoya, go away, don't save me, Please.


	35. Again

**Kyoya's POV**

I pull up in the front of the cabin, and the windows are dark. I pull out my cellphone, and I call my local police unit just so I can tell them my location. I reach into my glove box, and I pull out a small handgun. I step out of the car, gun in hand, and I stand just outside the cabin.

 **Haruhi's POV**

The men watch Kyoya, and all his actions. The one yells, "Shit! I think he's waiting for reinforcements! How do we get him to come inside!?" They look over at me, and smile. The one walks over, and says, "We need you to scream."

I laugh at them, "Like I ever would". The one pulls out a knife, and he waves it over my shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want to scream now?"

I proudly keep my mouth shut, but soon the man deeply cuts my shoulder. Blood begins to gush out of the new wound. I want to cry out, but I make a loud hiss at the sound instead. The man claps, and says, "I'm slightly impressed with your pain resistance, but let's see how long that can lasts."

The other man walks over, and he brings the knife to my neck. I slowly feel the panic begin to course over me, but I keep it well hidden. He slowly slides the knife across my neck, and a cut appears. I slightly wince at the pain, but I will never scream.

One of the men says, "I got an idea." he walks over to me, gun in hand, and he points the gun directly at my stomach. My eyes-widen, "You wouldn't" The man smiles, because now he knows he has finally cracked me. "Oh, but I would."

Now the panic is clearly visible on my face. I try to move around, but he stops and says "I wouldn't move if I were you, cause I have always been a little trigger happy." Soon I hear sirens off in the distances, I smile, they are finally here. The man looks at me, "Shit, we're out of time!"

 **Kyoya's POV**

I slowly begin to hear the sirens off in the distance. Shit, I told them to keep the sirens off. I turn to see if they turned down the road yet but soon I hear *BANG!*. Gunshot? It came from inside the cabin! Without even thinking, I run up the stairs and inside the cabin. Once I'm inside I see Haruhi on the ground clutching her arm. She yells at me, "IT WAS A TRAP!" The minute I get what she was saying, I feel a hard object hit me in the back of the head, Then my world goes black.

 **Haruhi's POV**

I watch Kyoya get hit in the back of the head by one of the men. I cry out at them, but they completely ignore me. The sirens start to grow louder, and louder. The men quickly lift Kyoya's body, and they leave the cabin without saying another word.

I lay there, and I cry. There's nothing I can do, I'm so sorry Kyoya. This is all my fault. This never would've happened to you if you never married me. Blood still gushes from the knife wound, and the gunshot wound. I lost so much blood, that slowly my vision starts to get foggy. Soon the front door of the cabin is kicked open, and police officers flood the room. They rush over to me, and soon I'm placed on a stretcher and placed inside an ambulance.

Once I'm inside, I pass out.

I wake up in a clean white room that is surrounded in countless get well flowers and balloons. I sit up in the bed, and I realize that I'm in a hospital. I soon recall the memories of that night, and I cry. Soon the door to my hospital room opens, and the twins come in. They see me crying, and they run over to me. Hikaru wraps his arms around my shuddering body, and Karou whispers calm things to me. Karou asks, "What's wrong?"

I look up at him with tear-filled eyes, "...They took him, they took Kyoya..."

"We know Haruhi, they already started a search party for him."

"It's not good enough, they will hurt him."

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but I promise we'll do the best we can to bring Kyoya back, and don't worry Kyoya's strong. I'm sure he'll come out of this situation okay."

I sit there, and I cry. I cry for a good half hour, but soon I wipe my tears and try to recover. After I've calmed down, Hikaru goes to get a doctor to tell him I'm awake. While Hikaru is out of the room, the other hosts arrive, and they all try to comfort me.

The doctor arrives, and tells me that my arm will heal in time. Also the doctor says that they will be discharging me from the hospital tonight. Tamaki says I can stay at his house until Kyoya gets back, but I turn him down because I really just want to go back to my home. The home Kyoya and I were planning to live together in for the rest of our lives.

 **Kyoya's POV**

I feel a cold splash of water on my head, jolting me awake. I immediately wake up, and I appear to be in a factory of some sort. I'm strapped to a chair in the middle of a very large factory floor, I'm soaking wet, and I'm surround by men with guns.

"Well, I see you're finally awake dear 'brother."

I know that voice, I turn my head slightly, and I'm face to face with Akito, my oldest brother. I answer him, "I should have known."

Akito laughs, "I'm a bit disappointed in you little brother. I thought you wouldn't fall for such a simple little trap."

I look at him coldly, "What do you want? It's obvious you want something to gain from me, so just tell me what it is already."

Akito smirks, "I want what was rightfully mine."


	36. Missing

**Kyoya's POV**

"You want what was rightfully yours huh?

Akito punches me right across the jaw, I wince at the burning sensation in my jaw, but I keep a calm, agitated expression. Akito spits on me, and says as he walks out of the building, "Keep him company boys, I have some business to take care of."

Akito turns just before he closes the door, "Don't forget to have a little fun with him too."

Akito is gone, but now I'm surrounded by Akito's stupid body guards. One of them laughs and yells, "Alright you heard what the boss said!"

All the men begin to come closer to me. I keep a strong face, and I look at them directly in the eyes. One at a time they take turns taking punches at me. Finally after the last man finishes with his punches, I pass out from the pain.

 **Haruhi's POV**

I lay in the living room, looking at the beautiful Christmas tree Kyoya had arranged for us. Without even noticing, I put my hand on my small stomach and rub. I lay there, and I cry.

I cry for the loss of my husband, their father, and my failure to protect him.

Soon I hear a knock on the front door, I climb off the couch, and I go answer the door. My father said he was going to be staying with me until they find Kyoya, even though I told him no, he still persists.

I finally give in, and I let my father stay in one of the extra bedrooms. As my father is settling in upstairs, I go back to my spot on the couch in the living room. However, once again, I am interrupted by a knock on the front door. I groan, and I move to go answer it. However, before I can make it to the door, I find dad answering it for me. I look over his shoulder to see who it is, and I immediately notice them to be Kyoya's private police force.

My father lets them in, and we all gather in the living room. They tell me that they are still looking for someone who would have a motive to kidnap Kyoya. I told them Bella, but they then questioned why they took Kyoya and not me. They are assuming that there is another person involved, and they are asking me for anyone who was having issues with Kyoya.

I sit back and I think. I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt Kyoya. I look at the lead investigator and say, "I'm sorry but I can't think of anyone right now."

The man says it's okay, and he hands me a card. He tells me that if I think of anything that I should call this number. I smile, and soon I say goodbye to the police.

I lay back down on the couch, and I fall asleep.

 **Ritsu's POV**

I am currently making dinner for Haruhi and I, and I go to ask Haruhi what she wants, but I notice she has fallen asleep.

I smile, and I make my way over to her. I cover her up with a blanket, and I plant a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight my princess, I promise he'll be home soon."

I begin to make my way back to the kitchen, but soon that stupid doorbell rings again. "Who could it be this time!"

I stomp over to the door, and swiftly open it. "What!" I soon notice that I'm face to face with Yoshio Ootori. I immediately apologize, and I invite him to Kyoya's study.

Once we are inside, I look at him and ask, "So what the reason for your visit today?"

He says, "We are having an issue with the new disappearance of the Ootori heir."

I look at him confused, "What do you mean issue? Kyoya will be coming home very soon, I'm sure the company can wait a couple days."

Yoshio gets serious, "The company's stockholders are furious with the disappearance of Kyoya. If Kyoya doesn't come back soon, then I'm going to be naming a new heir."

I stare at him furiously, "What do you mean 'new heir' Kyoya was your heir, and he still is! You can't take away something Kyoya has worked all his life for! What's the big issue with just waiting?"

He says, "When the investors get upset then they pull money from the company. The Ootori empire will fall unless I name a new heir. I tried to calm them down, but they are concerned about the well-being of the company. If Kyoya is not home within the new week then Akito will be the company's new heir."

"Akito? Give Kyoya a chance, he'll be home soon." I say.

"I'm sorry Ritsu, but I don't have much of a choice. Please tell this to Haruhi when you think she's up to it. I will be announcing this to the investors in one week, please pray that Kyoya returns home before then." Yoshio gets up, and leaves.

 **Kyoya's POV**

I wake up, and I notice that it has become dark outside. I look around the room, and I see two guards keeping watch at the exits. I also see another two walking around the premises. Soon I hear the click of heels on the cement floor. I look up, and I'm face to face with Bella.

"Hello my dear friend, I hope they haven't been so rough on you."

I spit at her.

She slaps me, "Well that wasn't very nice, I thought you had more manners."

I groan, "What do you want with me?"

She laughs, "Well I didn't want you, but I am working with your brother now. Don't worry I'll be paying a visit to Haruhi soon enough. Gosh you don't need to rush things!"

I yell, "Stay away from her! She has absolutely nothing to do with you anymore! Leave her alone!"

She laughs again, "Well you see, she has everything to do with me. That bitch stole my precious Tamaki from me, and then she decides to throw him out like he's a piece of trash. You had to be her new prince in shining armor, didn't you. You made things much more harder for me, so I guess I'll have to punish you too."

She calls over one of the men, and soon the man brings her a small black bag.

She digs through the bag, and she pulls out a small cellphone. She calls a number, and soon she answers it, "Hello Haruhi, how are you today?"

I scream, "Leave her alone!" I wrestle against the ropes tying my wrists, but to no avail.

She continues talking, "Don't worry he's right here. Why don't you speak with him?"

She holds the phone up to my ear, "Haruhi!"

 **"Kyoya? Kyoya where are you?"**

"I'm okay, but watch out for Akito!"

Bella looks over to me wide-eyed, "Looks like you said too much."

She puts the phone on speaker, and quickly stabs a knife into my right shoulder. I cry out in pain.

 **"Kyoya! No!"**

She shuts the phone, and laughs. "Well, well, well this just got interesting."


	37. Help

**Haruhi's POV**

"Kyoya! Nooo!"

The line goes dead... I drop the phone, and I start to cry. My father comes over and starts freaking out asking what's wrong. I look up at him with tear-filled eyes, and say "They hurt him dad...I couldn't protect him."

My father leaves my side momentarily to go and call those investigators that came yesterday. When they arrive they ask me what happened, I tell them that Kyoya told me to what out for Akito. Once the investigators hear this, some leave the room, and I guess they are on there way to pay a visit to Akito. I continue telling them what happened after Kyoya told me, and I begin crying again as I bring up the details of Kyoya's pain-filled scream.

We sit in the living room, waiting for the other investigators to return. In the meantime, I call the other hosts and I tell them to come over to the house quickly. Within 20 minutes, I'm surrounded by the host club. I tell them the details of the conversation with Bella, and they all look furious.

Soon enough, the investigators return bringing unfortunate news. Apparently Akito is nowhere to be found, and now I am to be put under watch. I cry into my father's shoulder, I lost him. He's hurt, and I couldn't protect him.

I get up, and I run out into the night. I hear people running after me, but I don't care. I have to find him, I miss him, I need him, and he needs me. I end up collapsing, hurting my already injured arm in the process. I cry out from the pain.

I sit in the middle of the street, and I cry. He could be dead, and there is nothing I can do about it. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me, and I look up to see Hikaru. I lay back and I cry into his chest. Soon I feel Mori pick me up, and he carries me into the house.

He lies me on the couch, and I quickly fall asleep.

 **Kyoya's POV**

I look up at Bella with a hate filled gaze, and I can feel my eyes piercing through her skull. I imagine Haruhi crying, I see her losing me, I see her raising the twins by herself. I imagine all these horrible possibilities. I sit there, losing blood, but there is nothing I can do. One of the guards comes over, and wraps my shoulder in a gauze, but he does a horrible job.

I sit there dying, my vision starts losing focus. However, I refuse to lose consciousness. Soon enough, Akito slams through the door and screams, "Where is she!"

I watch the action unfold, and I watch as my brother yells at Bella.

"You failed to keep me out of the deal!" says Akito.

"I'm sorry, but I would blame your idiotic brother over there." she laughs.

Akito looks over at me, and stomps over. He looks over at two men, and tells them to cut me loose. He says he wants to fight me one on one. He wants to tear me apart limb from limb. I am soon cut loose from the chair, and the minute I stand I fall down from my loss of blood.

Akito stares at me, "Stand up and fight!"

I weakly stand to my feet, and I take the first swing. Akito easily dodges the attack, and counters me right in the stomach. I hunch over in pain, but I remain standing on my feet.

This time I kick towards his legs, I hit him, but I'm so weak that it doesn't make a difference. He hits me in the head, and my lights go out.

I wake up on a cold stone floor. I try my best to look around, and I don't see anyone. I sit up, and I look around, and no one, I see no one.

I look down at the floor, and I see a pool of blood, my blood. They left me here to die, even I am surprised I'm still alive. I weakly stand to my feet, and my whole body sways back and forth. I have a hard time keeping my balance, but I still quickly try to leave the premises. I take off my shirt, and I wrap it around my arm to try to keep myself from bleeding out.

I slowly begin taking steps towards the door, and each step I take the closer I become to Haruhi.

It takes me awhile, but soon enough I reach a road. I look up and down looking for a car, but I see nothing. I begin walking on one side of the road, and soon enough I come across another hitchhiker. I run up to the man, and ask if he has a phone. Without hesitating he hands it to me, and I immediately dial Haruhi's number.

Ring. ring. ring. **"Hello?"**

"Haruhi it's me!"

 **"Kyoya? Are you okay, where are you!"**

I tell her my location, and she stays on the phone with me the entire time.

However, while she is trying to keep my mind active, I finally pass out from my excessive blood loss.

 **Haruhi's POV**

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Talk to me!"

I hear nothing but silence, but soon I hear the movement of the phone. Soon enough I hear a new voice, and it's the hitchhiker that let Kyoya use his phone.

The hitchhiker begins to panic, saying that Kyoya has passed out.

I look at the driver, and I tell him to hurry. Within 15 minutes we arrive at Kyoya's location, I jump out of the car and run over to Kyoya. He's bleeding out. Soon the paramedics rush over, and place Kyoya's body on a stretcher. I join Kyoya in the ambulance, and I go with him towards the hospital.

 **Kyoya's back! I'm glad that this whole kidnapping thing is done...or is it? DUN DUN DUN!**


	38. Return

**Haruhi's POV**

I sit in Kyoya's hospital room holding his hand. The doctor told me Kyoya should be perfectly fine and that he just needs to be on bed rest. I glance over at the clock, and I see it's almost 3 in the morning. Yoshio came in the room earlier, and told all the hospital staff that I was allowed to stay in Kyoya's room for as long as I please.

One of the nice nurses helped me set up the couch bed, and soon enough I fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning to Kyoya typing on his laptop. I immediately sit up, and look over to him. He looks at me, and smiles, "Good morning Haruhi."

"You're supposed to be on bed rest." I say to him. Kyoya laughs, "Do you really think I'll stay on bedrest?" I sigh, "No I suppose I don't."

I look at him questionably, "How are you typing with one hand so quickly?" Kyoya answers, "I don't know, guess I'm just good at it."

I get up, and I shut his laptop. He looks at me surprised, "You know I don't do bed rest." I ignore him, and I wrap my one good arm around him. He does the same to me, and we stay like that for a very long time. "I missed you, ya know." I say, he replies, "I know, and I missed you two."

The doctor soon comes in, and smiles. "You know every time I walk into one of your hospital rooms I see you two hugging or kissing." Kyoya and I both break apart, blushing. The doctor checks over Kyoya, and soon looks at me. "Haruhi, how is your arm doing, is it healing well?"

"Yes, of course it is." I say to him. Kyoya also looks at me, "Your arm."

Kyoya soon notices my arm in a sling, and his eyes get big. "What happened?" I look at him confused, "Don't you remember the night you were kidnapped? I was shot in my right shoulder, and you came to my rescue." Kyoya soon remembers, and he apologizes to me.

"This was out of your control, this was not your fault." I tell him.

"It was though, I fell for such a simple trick, and I failed to protect you, and them." he says.

"They are fine, and I'm fine too. We're just glad that you're back and alive."

"I love you, all of you" he smiles.

The doctor finally finishes up with Kyoya, and says he can be discharged. However, he is supposed to be on strict bed rest. I soon tell the doctor that if I can't get Kyoya to stay in bed then no one is going to be able to get Kyoya to stay in bed.

Since Kyoya and I can't drive, because of our shoulders, we call the family driver. He arrives, and helps get Kyoya into the car. I climb in, and soon we are off to our home.

When we arrive, we walk inside, and "SURPRISE!". I jump back, and see that the hosts have put together a welcome home party for Kyoya and I. I smile and I thank all of them, Tamaki says that he planned the whole thing. I look at him and say, "Yeah I knew you would plan something like this." Tamaki looks at me surprised, "How can you tell?"

"Well", I glance over at the buffet laid out for the party, "you ordered nothing but fancy tuna". Tamaki smiles, "Yeah, I thought you would like it." I look at him and laugh, "You really are an idiot you know."

"Why am I an idiot this time?" Tamaki complains. I smile, "Pregnant women can't have fish."

Tamaki soon retires to his depression corner, and begins to grow mushrooms. "Don't grow mushrooms in my house Tamaki!" I yell. Tamaki looks back at me with his annoying puppy dog eyes of his, "I only wanted to make this special for you, and I failed. I'm sorry Haruhi."

Karou and Hikaru soon wrap their arms around my shoulders, "You know boss, we just realized your precious daughter married Mommy."

Tamaki turns around to Kyoya, shocked by sudden realization. "Mommy, how could you! I thought we had something special! You turn from me, and go and marry our daughter!"

Kyoya calmly walks over to me, and kisses me right on my mouth, he turns back to Tamaki and says, "Is that what you like...Daddy?"

Tamaki falls back into his emo corner, and continues with his mushroom corner. Kyoya and I laugh, and we enjoy the rest of the night with the host club.

After they finally go home, Kyoya and I decide to sit down and watch a movie. However, in the middle of the movie, the doorbell rings. Kyoya stands up, clearly annoyed, and says "Who would bother us at this time of night?" He walks over to the door, and answers it. Yoshio and Mrs. Ootori soon walk in, and we have a little meeting in the living room. Kyoya comes in and sits down, "Father, Mother, why are you here this time at night?"

Yoshio looks up at Kyoya with unreadable eyes. "Kyoya, Haruhi, we found Akito."

I look up at him, surprised, "You found him, already. Where is he? Is he already being held in prison?"

Mrs. Ootori soon starts to cry, and Yoshio puts an arm around her shaking shoulders. Yoshio looks up at us again and says, "Akito is dead."

Kyoya's looks up surprised, "Dead? What do you mean dead?"

"The police force found him hanging from a tree that wasn't too far from the factory you were held in. It appears to have been suicide, but we found a note on the body. Our next assumption is that Bella killed him, and left a note on the body for us to find."

I look up, "What did the note say?"

Yoshio takes a shaky breath, "The note said that Haruhi will be next, and that Tamaki shall be hers."

Kyoya wraps his arms around me, protectively. "Where is Bella? Are there any leads on finding her?" he asks.

Yoshio shakes his head, "No, she has hidden herself well yet again."


	39. Death

**Kyoya's POV**

Haruhi has been having nightmares every night since I came back. Some nights she even stays up, because she just can't bare to have the nightmares anymore. I try to take her to therapy, but they don't seem to help her. She wakes up screaming, and covered in a cold sweat. That little threat from Bella definitely didn't help her nerves.

About a week after I returned home, I attended my brother's funeral. I didn't cry, nor did I show any emotion. I watched as they buried him in the grave, and I felt nothing, absolutely nothing. Akito was never kind to me, and he threatened my new family. I watched people cry for his loss, but I didn't pity them. Akito doesn't deserve pity, he doesn't deserve to be mourned for, he got what he deserved. Haruhi held the same emotion I did at the funeral, she felt nothing, she lost all emotional connections with Akito.

My private police force has found nothing on Bella, how this girl manages to hide herself so well, I'll probably never know.

Haruhi and I get by, day to day, looking after one another. We receive regular visits from the various members of the host club, and we laugh and enjoy our lives.

I'm worried about the babies. All this increase stress on Haruhi has definitely put a toll on her health. She has her lack of sleep, and poor eating habits. She's getting better, but I still try to treat her like a glass doll whenever we leave the house.

It's been about a month since I returned home. Today Haruhi, and I have an appointment for a regular prenatal checkup.

"Haruhi!" I call up the stairs, "The appointment is in 15 minutes are you ready to go?"

I hear our bedroom door open, and she soon descends the staircase. She looks lovely for a woman that is 3 months pregnant with twins.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Hey after the appointment do you want to go baby shopping with me?" she asks

"Yeah sure that sounds like it will be a lot of fun." I answer.

I escort her to the car, carefully, because there is a thin layer of ice on the ground. I decide to let her drive, because she seemed determined to do so.

We arrive at the appointment 10 minutes late, because we got stuck in some traffic. Luckily since I own this hospital now, I can basically show up whenever I want.

We are taken right back, and soon Haruhi is laid down on a medical table.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Ootori. How have you guys been?" says the doctor.

Haruhi smiles, "We've been fine, we just want to see how the little ones are doing."

The doctor replies, "Well let's get right to it then."

The doctor makes Haruhi pull up her shirt, and soon the doctor places gel on Haruhi's belly and takes a wand and begins to move it around.

She glances at the image on the screen, and smiles. "They seem to be doing perfectly fine."

Haruhi smiles and looks up at me, "You hear that Kyoya? They're fine." she breathes a sigh of relief.

The doctor looks at Haruhi and says, "By the beginning of the 4th month you'll be able to tell the genders of the children, however this month you should expect to be dizzy, nauseous, and more tired. Especially double for you, since you're carrying twins."

The doctor wraps up the appointment, and soon Haruhi and I are on our way to the baby store.

 **Tamaki's POV**

"Master Suoh, your lunch is ready. Shall you be eating out here?"

I glance over at the maid, "No, I'll be in soon. Just keep it warm for me okay?" She nods and hurries off into the mansion. I sit in my wheelchair, and stare out the living room window. I watch the snow slowly fall to the ground, and I think.

What I think about, I really don't know. I think of Haruhi as a mom, and I think of me running around playing with the children. I see Kyoya yelling at me, because I let the kids get candy from the store when I took them out. I see us all enjoying time by the pool, sipping lemonade, and watching the kids as they try to determine who has the biggest cannonball splash.

However, I also think of Bella, I think of her taking Haruhi away from her children. I see Haruhi struggling to break free, and I see Kyoya laying on the ground unconscious. I cry out for Bella to stop, but she ignores me. I see Bella place Haruhi on her knees, and hold a gun up to the back of her skull. I cry out, but I'm too late. Haruhi's body falls to the ground, and Bella laughs over Haruhi's dead corpse.

"Master Tamaki. Are you alright? You appear to have been crying." I wake up from my little trance. I wipe my face, and I notice that I actually was crying.

"No, no I'm alright. I just thought of something sad that's all." I smile

I wheel myself to the dining room, but I can't get this bad feeling out of the back of my mind.

 **Haruhi's POV**

I pull up in front of the same baby store I went to when I was attacked by the paparazzi. Kyoya groans, "Is it a really good idea to come back to this same baby store?"

"Yes, yes it is." I say proudly as I climb out of the car.

I drag Kyoya inside, much to his resistance. We look at furniture, clothes, and other fun baby things. I decide to get some basic things like plain white onesies, bottles, pacifiers, and some diapers. I place all my items in the cart, and I make my way up to checkout. However, I soon notice Kyoya is not with me.

I look around the whole store, but I can't seem to find him. Finally after about 20 minutes of looking, I find Kyoya at the front of the store with a rather large bag in his hand.

"There you are. I was getting worried." he says annoyed.

"There I am? You're the one who wandered off, what did you buy anyways?" I ask.

He laughs, "That is for me to know, and for you to find out."

I look at him suspiciously, but I ignore his mysteriousness, and I purchase my items. Kyoya carries all the bags back to the car, because he doesn't want me to 'overexert' myself. I think he's being a little too ridiculous, but I understand he's just being careful.

I still drive us back home, much to Kyoya's protests. When we arrive, Kyoya tells one of the servants to retrieve our bags. I'm slightly annoyed that we have servants in the house, but Kyoya says that I really shouldn't be doing any housework.

I groan, and I make my way to the living room, and I sit down to get some schoolwork done. I returned to school a couple days after Kyoya came home, and with everything that has been going on; I've just had a hard time staying on top of my work.

This is Kyoya's last year in college, but I still have another year after this one. I asked Kyoya if he was going to get his master's degree, but he said he has to start running the Ootori family company right after graduation. I think this is a lie, because I already hear him talking to potential investors in his office half the time.

I'm concerned about the kids, because if I'm still going to school then I won't be able to see them all day. They'll be so little, and I want to be with them all hours of the day. I don't want some nanny to take care of them, because they're my kids. Kyoya won't be able to watch them, because he'll be busy with work.

I don't want to drop out, but I'll do anything for the sake of my children.

* * *

 **I'm going to end it there. Please write me a review on what you think. I need genders, and possibly names. So tell me what you think! And as always THANK YOU 4 READING! ^-^**


	40. Continue

**Haruhi's POV**

I wake up on the living room couch, "Oh I guess I must have fallen asleep."

I glance over at the clock, and it reads, "6:45". Shit. Kyoya comes strutting into the living room, wearing his Ouran uniform, and drinking a fresh cup of hot coffee. "Why didn't you wake me up! I'm going to be late for school!"

"You were sleeping so peacefully, and I know that you've been falling behind on your sleep, so I figured you needed it." he says smugly.

I growl, and I quickly dash up the stairs, and throw my uniform on. I'm still wearing a male's uniform, because I just don't like the girl's uniform. I dash back down the stairs, and I grab my bag, my keys, and Kyoya and I dash out the door.

Kyoya drives, because he wants me to eat something. He hands me a banana that he grabbed from the kitchen, and a juice. I eat in the car, and soon enough Kyoya and I arrive at Ouran university at 7:00 on the dot.

I get out of the car, and I kiss Kyoya goodbye before darting to my first class. I run into the classroom, and my professor looks at me concerned. "Mrs. Ootori, are you alright?"

I breathe deeply, still catching my breath, "I'm sorry sensei, I woke up late this morning."

"That's quite alright Haruhi, please take your seat." he says.

I bow, and I take my normal seat between Hikaru and Karou. "Hey Haruhi, I see Kyoya didn't wake you up this morning." they say.

I laugh, "Yeah, he thought it would be good for me if I slept in today."

The rest of the day is quite uneventful, but it's peaceful. I miss days like this, just attending classes with my friends, enjoying life to the fullest.

I meet up with the host club after school, and we decide to go out to spend some time together today.

Tamaki can't join us today, because he has a doctor's appointment to check up on his back. Before we part ways, Tamaki turns to the twins and says, "I swear if you do anything to my precious daughter, I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth."

Tamaki wheels away, and soon we are off on our own way as well.

Hikaru and Karou decide to take me to their mother's clothing store to buy me some maternity clothes, because I'm starting to feel my shirts become much more tighter on me.

When we arrive we are greeted by a couple of the stores workers, and soon I'm back in the same dressing room with a billion clothes to try on.

One by one, I try them on. I keep the ones I like, and soon enough I finally make my purchase. Kyoya snickers at me, because he knows that I clearly don't want to be where I am right now.

After Hikaru and Karou are done with me, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai take me out to a local toys store. Hunny says he wants to look at some baby toys for the new babies, but I honestly think he's here for himself.

After wandering around the store for nearly an hour, we find some simple baby rattles, and some baby teethers. Hunny finds a small sweater that will fit on Usa-chan, and a pair of matching mittens too.

After this, Kyoya notices that it's almost dinner time, and we drive to that restaurant that I know all too well.

We arrive and "Surprise!"

"Happy Birthday Haruhi!"

I groan, "Guys my birthday is not for another 2 days..." _**(Btw Haruhi's bday is on Feb. 4th, but in the story it is currently Feb 2nd)**_

Hunny jumps up and says, "We know, but today seemed like the perfect day to do it~!"

Kyoya soon appears behind me, and kisses me, "Happy birthday my love."

I notice that Kyoya seems to have rented out the entire restaurant, but I don't really mind. In fact I think I've grown rather used to it.

I sit at a table surrounded by all my friends and family.

I see my dad, the love of my life, Hikaru, Karou, Hunny, Mori, Tamaki, Yoshio, my mother-in-law, my brother-in-law, Nekosawa, and his sister.

I smile at every single one at them, it's nice to have people in your life who genuinely care about you. I sit down and have a lovely birthday dinner with everyone, and soon enough they begin to hand me presents.

I receive more maternity clothes from the twins.

More toys from Hunny and Mori.

Some of Kyoya's old baby things from Yoshio and his wife.

A weird good luck charm from Nekosawa and his sister. Ironically it's shaped like a cat.

My dad gives me some of my old baby things.

Kyoya goes out to the car for my present, but soon returns with a big gift bag in his hands. He hands it to me, and I look up at him confused. "You didn't have to get me anything big."

Kyoya shushes me, and tells me to open it.

I pull away the tissue paper to reveal, two Usa-chan plushies, one pink and one blue. I smile at the sight of them, because the ones I bought were destroyed by the kidnappers.

I notice something at the bottom of the bag, and I reach my hand in, and pull out a long picture frame.

It has a place for 10 different photos, but only the first 3 are filled in. I look at each of the photos, and it shows how big the babies have gotten from 1 month to 3 months. I smile up at Kyoya, and say, "You didn't have to do this for me."

Kyoya leans down and whispers, "Of course I did, because I love you Haruhi."

I turn my head and kiss him, but soon I glance to everyone in the room and say, "Thank you, thank you everyone."

* * *

 **Imma end it there, hopefully I have something more exciting next chapter. Remember to write me a review, and as always Thank You for Reading! ^-^ Also I need a name for Mrs. Ootori, because she technically doesn't have an official name and I don't like calling her Mrs. Ootori.**


	41. Where?

**Bella's POV**

"That idiot! Why does he still care for her!"

I throw a picture into a nearby wall, the glass shatters and spreads all over the floor. "Master Yuki, please calm down, you're going to injure yourself."

A maid rushes in, and begins to clean up the mess. I walk over to her, and I slap her. "Don't you ever tell me what to do!"

The maid grabs her cheek, bows, and dashes out of the room. I get down on my knees, and I pick up the picture I just threw across the room. It's a picture of Tamaki and I sitting on a cute little park bench. Tamaki and I look so happy. I pull out my phone, and I decide to give my lover a call.

"Ring...ring..."

 **"Hello?"**

"Hello my handsome prince, have you missed me?"

 **"Leave me alone Bella"**

"Oh, that's not anyway to talk to your girlfriend, you're one and only true love, might I add."

 **"I never loved you. I thought I did once, but my mind was just playing tricks on me."**

Oww... that stung. That bitch manipulated my poor prince's mind. She'll pay for this!

"Tamaki darling, I just wanted to say I missed you. Don't worry I'll come see you soon enough."

 **"I haven't missed you. In fact, I'm much more happy now that you're gone. Also I don't plan on seeing you in the near future, so please stay away from me."**

"Tamaki..."

 **"I think I've made my point, Goodbye."**

 ***click***

Tamaki why are you so cruel to me! I only did what was best for our relationship, but you don't seem to care.

I feel anger boil in my veins, I scream out. "Damn you Haruhi! You destroyed everything for me! Yet somehow you get the fairy tale ending!"

I get up, and I pull out my phone yet again. I make a call to one of my important employees.

"Hi...I wanted to ask for a favor."

 **Kyoya's POV**

"Haruhi, some investors are coming over today! I just figured I'd let you know!"

I yell up the stairs, hopefully she heard me. I begin to tidy up the house, but within 15 minutes the doorbell rings.

I walk over to the door, and open it. Inviting in my guests, I lead them to my study, and I shut the door. I sit at my desk, and they sit in some chairs in front of my desk.

"So what's the plan?" they ask me.

I groan, "I want an increase of security around this house, and Mr. Suoh's estate. I also want someone to keep an eye on Haruhi at school, and at any other outings she may attend."

They smile, "No problem at all. Though might I ask exactly what we are protecting Mrs. Ootori from?" one of them asks.

I look directly into their eyes, "You are protecting her from potential threats. Her life has already been threatened multiple times, and I believe this extra security is necessary. Also you are protecting future heirs to the Ootori empire, do I make myself clear?" My shadow king aura beginning to form.

They gulp simultaneously, "Yes sir, right away sir."

They quickly get up, and practically run from my office. I laugh, it does feel nice to have this much power. Soon I hear a slight knock come from the office door.

"Come in!" I shout.

Haruhi slips in the room, and looks at me curiously. "Did you eat all the ice cream?"

I freeze, I did have the last of it last night while I was working.

Haruhi begins to form an all-too-familiar shadow aura, "So you did huh?"

I rise from my chair and grab my keys, "What flavor do you want today?" I say defeated.

She smiles, "Mint chocolate chip."

I fake smile back at her before I leave the house, and make my way to the closest store.

 **Haruhi's POV**

I watch Kyoya get in the car and leave. I laugh, it feels nice to have power over the all-powerful shadow king. I walk over to Kyoya's desk, and I decide to use his phone.

I sit there, wondering who I should call. I could call Renge, and ask if she wants to go out today. However, I don't really feel like being gushed over Renge all day. I could call Hunny and Mori, but I really, really do not want cake. Tamaki? Nah, he'll fuss over his precious daughter all day.

I suddenly remember that I did want to see the twins anyway, because I wanted to get a bigger school uniform made for me. I pick up the phone, and I decide to give Hikaru and Karou a call.

 **"Hello?"**

"Hi Karou, it's Haruhi."

 **"Haruhi?... Are you sick of Kyoya already?"**

"No, I just wanted to ask your mother if she could measure me for a new Ouran uniform."

 **"Oh, I'm sure she could. Why don't you come over, and after your measurements are taken Hikaru and I can finally play with our little toy."**

I groan, maybe I shouldn't of called them. Now Hunny's cake is starting to sound like a much better idea.

"Yeah, maybe, well I'll be over in a little bit."

*Click*

I sink back into Kyoya's chair, and write him a note. I get up, and I grab my car keys. I walk over to the front door, put on my coat, my shoes, and other needed winter gear. I finally make my way to the car, and soon I'm off.

 **Kyoya's POV**

I pull open the front door announcing, "Haruhi! I'm home!"

I walk over to the kitchen, and I put away Haruhi's precious ice cream. It's funny how Haruhi wouldn't ask for a thing 3 months ago, but the minute that girl is pregnant; then she is instantly becomes more demanding.

"Haruhi!" I shout again, but I hear no response. I walk upstairs, and I check our bedroom. Nothing. I walk to the babies' nursery. Nothing. I walk to my office. Nothing.

I notice a paper sitting on top of my desk, so I stride over to it. I pick up the note, reading Haruhi's delicate handwriting.

 _Dear Kyoya,_

 _I went over to Hikaru and Karou's house to be measured for a new uniform. I meant to tell you I needed a new one earlier, but it didn't really bother me that much. Anyways, I should be home before dinner, but if you get hungry there's some chicken in the fridge. However, if you decide to be a wise guy, and you go touch the new container of ice cream you just bought. Then_ _ **Expect not to wake up tomorrow!**_ _I hope I made myself clear._

 _I love you,_

 _Haruhi_

She is one unique woman, but I love her because of it. I pull out my cellphone, and I call the new security guards I hired to keep an eye on Haruhi. I tell them Haruhi's location, and they say they will be there momentarily.

I flip my phone shut, "I know I'm being ridiculous, but I hope she returns alright."

 **Hello again! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I have read the reviews for this story, and one reviewer pointed out a mistake in chapter 36. I accidentally called Ranka - Ritsu, and I'm sorry if this caused some confusion. I promise I will go back and fix it asap. I have already written a couple of chapter, so that's why I am asking for names and things that will probably not be in the story until much later. Right now, I'm asking for genders and names for the babies, so please write a comment on what you think the babies should be named. I thought about Kotoko after Haruhi's mom, but I figured this is used so much that I wanted to do something different. Anyways, Thank You for Reading! ^-^**


	42. Why?

**Haruhi's POV**

I'm currently on my way to Hikaru and Karou's mansion, and I can't help but feel like I'm being followed.

I push the thought to the back of my mind, and decide to just ignore it. Soon I pull up at the mansion, and I quickly get out of the car. I run up to the door, and I ring the bell.

The door opens to reveal two identical maids, who's faces are very stern and serious. They lead me to the drawing room, and though both say simultaneously "Our masters will be with you shortly." and they walk away. Wow, they are awfully creepy aren't they...

Soon enough, Hikaru and Karou come bursting into the room, and they quickly usher me to their mother's sewing room.

In the room, Hikaru takes my new measurements, while Karou proceeds to write them down. After all of that is done, Hikaru and Karou both say that now they will enjoy their playtime with me. I slowly back away in terror, but I could never escape the twins wrath. Without my consent, they take me in their car, and drive off, without even telling me where we're headed.

I ask Karou, since he's the more reasonable one out of the two, but he dodges every question I throw at him. Finally I give up on my curiosity, and accept my fate.

About 15 minutes later, we pull up in front of a photography studio, and they proceed to pull me inside. I groan, "Why are we here? I don't want to get my photo taken."

They turn their heads and they smile wickedly, "But Haruhi, we only wanted to play dress-up with our toy."

They push me into a room, and inside I run into the devil's' mother. "Ah~ Haruhi, I'm glad you could make it!"

I groan, "Hi Mrs. Hitachin, but why am I here?"

She smiles the same exact smile her boys have, "Why you're here to model my new maternity clothing line of course!"

I quickly begin to walk towards the door, but Hikaru stops me and drags me into a nearby changing room. He quickly forces me to get change, he puts some make-up on me, does my hair, and pushes me back out the door.

I am guided to a small garden scene that is set up in front of a camera. They make me sit on a bench, and tell me to pose. The photographer makes me feel uncomfortable with his over-enthusiastic comments like, "Just like that Haruhi!" and "Ooh, now give me your angry face!"

One by one, this entire process is repeated. I change clothes, I sit in some weird fake setup, and the photographer takes photos of me all while making me feel extremely awkward.

When I finally think that the last photo has been taken, Hikaru comes over and says, "Now you get to model the lingerie collection."

With that comment, I quickly grab my things, and practically run out of the photography studio. When I reach outside, two men rush over to me, and quickly ask, "Mrs. Ootori, are you alright!"

I look at them confused, "Who are you, and how do you know me?"

"We were hired to protect you Mrs. Ootori." they say.

I feel my shadow queen aura form around me, "Who hired you?"

They gulp, "Your husband..."

* * *

"KYOYA!" I say as I slam through the front door. "WHERE ARE YOU?" I yell.

I swiftly make my way to his office, and nearly knock down the door. I walk in to find Kyoya with a slightly petrified face, he looks at me and says, "Yes, dear?"

I walk up to his desk, and I have the two bodyguards trailing right behind me. I look him straight in the eyes and ask, "Why did you hire me personal bodyguards without telling me!"

Kyoya stands from his chair and says calmly, "I hired them just in case anything were to happen to you when I'm not there."

"Yeah but you could have at least told me first. I thought I was being followed around all day." I say much calmer.

"I'm sorry, but if it makes you feel better I bought that ice cream you wanted." he says trying to cheer me up

I smile, "You're going to get rid of these bodyguards correct?"

He nods his head yes.

"Good", I leave the room to go enjoy a nice bowl of ice cream.

* * *

 **Kyoya's POV**

I breath a well deserved sigh of relief the minute Haruhi leaves my office. I glance over at the two guards I hired, "So how did you end up getting yourselves caught?"

They gulp, "Well, uh, you see, your wife went into a photography studio for a very long time with two unidentified men. We were concerned so we rushed up to her the minute she came out, and she figured it all out."

I sigh, "Two men...photography studio...hmm...Were these men twins?:

The two guards cautiously nod their heads yes.

"Ah, I see. Those two boys are Hikaru and Karou Hitachin, they are no threat to Haruhi. Next time you see them, remember to not be concerned."

They look at me confused, "But sir, didn't you just promise your wife that you would get rid of us."

I laugh, "I did, but now I'm giving you two a second chance to redeem yourselves. Now next time don't get yourself caught so easily, especially on your first day on the job."

They thank me, and quickly leave the office.

Right after they leave, I pick up the phone and decide to give the twins a call.

 **Haruhi's POV**

I'm sitting in the living room, enjoying myself with a delicious bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and I'm currently watching the news. All the news stories are basically fluff. Like a school that is preparing for valentines day, or a new puppy viral video.

However, one story comes on that leaves me shocked. **"Another Ootori Family Death!"**

I try to listen to the story, but I can't seem to really focus on it. I'm hoping that it's just a repeat from Akito's death, but I guess I'm not so lucky.

Kyoya soon steps out of his office, and walks happily over to where I'm sitting. He spots the title on the screen, and soon the cellphone in his pocket begins to ring.

I watch him answer the call, his face suddenly twists into a face of pure shock. "Alright, I'll be there soon..." he hangs up the phone.

I ask concerned him, "Kyoya, what's wrong? What happened!"

Kyoya looks up at me with eyes full of absolute sadness, "Haruhi, my mother is dead."

* * *

 **Boom! Another death in the series. I'm sorry, but I was planning to kill off another character, and it turned out to be Kyoya's mom. If you're wondering when her name will appear...don't worry it will, just not till later...**


	43. Mother

**Kyoya's POV**

Haruhi and I are currently racing to my family's main estate. I asked Haruhi to stay home, and to let me take care of everything. However, she immediately refused, and was already getting herself ready to go.I notice her glancing over at me as I drive. I can feel her eyes study me, looking for some kind of emotion.

I ignore her, and I focus on the task at hand. I race down the speedway, and soon enough we arrive at the estate. When we pull up, the car soon becomes surrounded with a hoard of paparazzi. I tell Haruhi to stay in the car. I open my door, and soon reporters are attacking me with their ridiculous questions. I make my way to Haruhi's side of the vehicle, and I soon open her door, but I shield her from all the reporters using my body. We quickly make our way, pass the police line, and soon inside the house. As we enter the main hallway, I quickly notice some paramedics, rushing out of the building, pushing a black body bag on the gurney.

I run over to them, and they immediately stop when they notice who I am. I go to open the bag, but soon I feel a hand stop me from doing so. I look up at the person who stopped me, and I immediately notice that it is my father. "Stop Kyoya, you don't want to see her like that. She wouldn't want you to." he tells me. He soon orders the paramedics to continue with their duties, and they quickly rush out of the building with my mother's body.

I turn to him, and ask, "What happened? Who is responsible?" My father soon guides Haruhi and I to his office, and he quickly shuts the door. Haruhi and I take a seat in front of his desk, and he takes a seat at the desk.

"Kyoya, you're mother was murdered. She was working in the garden, cutting some flowers to put in a vase. However, while she was doing this, a person came up behind her, and took her scissors out of her hand. She tried to fight this person off, but she proved to be unsuccessful in the end. The culprit stabbed your mother in the throat, killing her almost instantly. I found your mother shortly after, but the culprit was nowhere in sight." he tells me.

I look up at his face, and I see that it is full of sadness. I never saw my father with this kind if expression before. He was never the kind of person to show this much emotion to anyone, including his own son. I guess my expression must look the same, because Haruhi is staring at me with eyes full of concern and worry.

"Do you have any clue as to who may have done this?" I ask him, even though I have a pretty good idea of the answer. My father sighs and says, "We don't have any hard evidence, so we can only assume it to be her. However, I have no doubt that Bella is the one responsible for this." I growl at the sound of her name. Bella she has destroyed many lives, she has taken them as well. This girl who's obsession for one man, causes her to cause harm to others just so she can grow closer to him. She has hurt my family, Haruhi, and Tamaki. This girl deserves no mercy or pity, she deserves nothing but death. When I do find her, I will not hesitate to kill her, even if it means risking my own life to do so.

I glance over at Haruhi, she notices my angered expression, and she puts her hand on top of mine. I try to calm down my rage, but Bella keeping popping in my head making me want to shout in fury.

Haruhi soon stands and leaves my father and I alone in the office.

Haruhi?

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

I walk out of the office, and I make my way to a balcony that overlooks the garden. I stare out into the beautiful flowers, as the setting sun casts new shadows that dance in the twilight. I stare at the crime scene, where my mother-in-law has just died, and I cry.

I cry, and I cry, and I cry.

I cry for the loss of her, and for the sake of her children and husband. I can't help, but feel like this is my fault. If I never got involved with Kyoya, then no one would have had to suffer. Kyoya doesn't deserve to live like this. He shouldn't have to live everyday in fear, and he shouldn't have to worry about a girl who is completely defenseless. Bella has no reason to hurt them, but she is only hurting them because she wants to hurt me.

I climb down the stairs, and I walk my way through the lovely garden. The tears on my cheeks, however, don't stop flowing. I climb onto a gazebo, that is surrounded by many beautiful roses that are all different colors. Most of the roses are dead, but I still admire their beauty. I sit on the ground, and I continue to cry for their losses.

I'm so sorry Mrs. Ootori, you didn't deserve this unfortunate fate. I wish I could have prevented it but I didn't and I'm sorry.

I'm sorry Yoshio and your family, I killed someone who was very special in your lives. I wish I could have saved her, but I ended up killing her instead.

I'm sorry Kyoya, I pulled you into a life that is full of nothing but sadness and fear. If I could go back to that day in the hospital, where I said that I would go into a relationship with you I would. I would go back, because then I could stop myself from making that awful decision, that has ended up harming this many people. You don't deserve to live this life Kyoya, and you wouldn't have to if I wasn't in it.

I stand and look up at the sky, the sun is completely set now, and now the night is upon us. I wipe my tears, but I soon feel a hand rest on my shivering shoulder.

I turn around, and I'm face to face with Kyoya. I look at his face, and my tears suddenly begin to flow again. "I'm so sorry!"I throw my arms around him, and I cry into his chest.

He looks at me surprised, but soon wraps his arms around me comforting me. I pull away from him, and I soon notice that he is slightly hurt by this sudden action. "You don't deserve any of this. None of this would have happened if you never married me. I killed your brother, your mom, and I don't want to kill you too!" I shout, still overflowing with an endless amount of tears.

Kyoya looks at me, "This is none of your fault. You didn't kill anyone, if anything you saved me from my old self. A person who's only focus in life was to manipulate other people to receive what he wanted. Without you in my life, I would still be that cruel, cold person today. Also I can't imagine living my life without you by my side. You have never hurt me, nor have you hurt anyone. The person who killed my mother and brother is a cold, unfeeling person like I was long ago. This person however harms people just so she can receive that love that will never, ever be true."

I sniffle and look up at him, "I don't want to hurt you anymore. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"You haven't hurt anyone. You're nothing like that monster that preys on the pain of others. You are a person full of nothing but compassion for everyone and everything around you. This is one of the many reasons why I love you Haruhi." he leans down, and kisses me passionately on the lips.

I kiss him back, and I soon feel all my sadness disappear. I feel nothing but an undying love, for the one true love in my life. He breaks off the kiss, and says, "Now we should get you inside, you'll get sick out here if you don't get warm soon."

He leads me back inside the manor. We decide that it is best to stay at the main estate, so we go upstairs to Kyoya's room, and we fall asleep, embraced in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a late update….I promise I'm trying my best to update, but Christmas is rolling around, and I still have so much to do… T-T Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading! Pls leave a review!**


	44. Restart

**Kyoya's POV**

A couple days after my mother's death, I wake up in my old bed and I carefully climb out of it. I walk over to the balcony, and I slowly open the door. I walk out onto the balcony, and stare off into my mother's garden. I can't believe she's gone now. Why her?

I feel myself get emotional, so I quickly wipe my thoughts and I return inside. Haruhi stirs in bed, and soon sits up. "Good morning." she says as she slowly shuffles out of the bed. "Good morning." I reply.

She walks over to me, and puts a hand on my cheek. "We're you crying?" she asks.

"No, I wasn't." I reply, God why is she so observant.

"Okay," she says suspiciously, as she walks to the bathroom.

As soon as she shuts the door, I collapse back onto the bed, and I just lay there and think. I'm going to be burying my mother today...

I collect myself, and I get myself ready for the day. Haruhi soon reappears from the restroom, and she walks over and gets herself dress.

I dig through my closet, and I pull out a black suit. I usually like the color black, but today I dread it. I glance over at Haruhi, and she has put on a simple black dress with a matching shawl. I look up at her face, and she looks upset. I mean who wouldn't be upset, funerals make everyone sad.

After Haruhi and I are done getting ourselves together, we make our way downstairs where we meet with the rest of the family. My brother and father are sitting in the kitchen drinking some coffee, and my sister Fuyumi runs over to Haruhi to talk with her.

Fuyumi came down immediately after she heard of our mother's passing. When she first arrived, she noticed all the sad faces, but she tried to make everyone smile. She would say, "Mom, wouldn't want us acting like this. Come on smile! Mom wants us to be happy!" as she tried to get us to laugh.

I glance over at Haruhi and Fuyumi, and they appear to be having a friendly conversation about the new babies. Fuyumi instantly took a liking to Haruhi, and they appear to have become best friends ever since.

I leave the ladies to their 'girl time', and I join my father and brother in the kitchen for some morning coffee.

"Good morning Kyoya." my father says when I enter the room.

"Doesn't feel like one..." I say

Fuyumi must have heard me from the opposite room, because she shouts, "I heard that Kyoya!"

I growl, how is she so damn cheerful, our mother just died. I pour myself a cup of coffee, and I take a seat next to my brother Yuuichi. Yuuichi is actually the oldest of the Ootori brothers, but showed no interest in taking over the family's empire. After I graduated from high school, he decided to do something different with his life after discovering his distaste for the family business. Yuuichi actually ended up marrying an American girl, and he met her while he was studying abroad there.

Yuuichi and the girl moved to Japan shortly after their wedding, and they have been here ever since.

Soon I finish my coffee, and soon enough, we prepare to leave for the funeral. Before we walk out the door, my father tells us that paparazzi will be trying their very hardest to get near us. However, he tells us to keep our emotions under control, because we don't want to display weakness to the public.

When Haruhi, Fuyumi, and I get in my car, I turn to Haruhi and say "It's alright to get upset, don't listen to him."

She nods, and soon we make our slow journey to the funeral.

* * *

When we arrive at the graveyard, we are immediately attacked by reporters and journalists. We hired extra security for today, so the guards keep them back so we can get out of the car. I lead Haruhi inside the graveyard, and away from the cameras.

When we reach my mother's grave, we run into the other attendees of the funeral. The host club is there, Haruhi's father, and some coworkers of my mom. We walk over to where the host club is seated, and we join them. Tamaki is now out of his wheelchair, but he still has to use crutches to help support his back. He was so happy to be out of his chair, but he still was saddened by my family's recent loss.

We sit with the club, and have some small talk with them. None of us bring up how my mother died, but instead we talk about how she lived. We don't discuss Bella at all, simply because no one wants to hear her name.

The rest of the funeral party arrives, and soon the funeral begins. I sit in between Haruhi and Tamaki, but I focus on nothing else except my mother's casket.

It rest above the opening of the grave, and is opened so people can go up and say their final goodbyes. One by one, we all walk up and say goodbye to my mother. I watch Tamaki go up, and he simply looks at her, says some words, and soon sits back down.

Haruhi and I go up together, and when we get up there, I am surprised by my mother's beauty. Her long, black hair is flowing down her chest, her skin is so pale that it's practically white, and her makeup is so well done that she appears to be sleeping.

They decided to bury my mother in a simple dress, but they wrapped a pale blue scarf around her neck in order to hide the wound that killed her. The best way to describe her appearance, would be a porcelain doll, because her beauty reigns on even in death.

Haruhi places a white rose on my mother chest, and I place a purple one. We say our goodbyes, and I quickly notice that Haruhi has begun to cry. I hug her, and comfort her. She sniffles and we return to our seat.

My father walks up to the casket, and places a rose on her chest. He says something, I'm too far away to possibly hear it, but I'm sure that it is something my mother would love to hear. My father takes one final look at her, before walking up to the podium.

"Today, we lay to rest a mother, a future grandma, and a beautiful wife. She didn't deserve this unfortunate fate, but she wouldn't want us wallow in our despair. Yui Ootori was a loving wife, and a caring mother. She was cherished, and will be forever missed."

My father turns his attention to mom, "I love you Yui, and I'll miss you."

The gravediggers are given the order to shut the coffin, which they slowly do. They soon begin to lower the coffin into the grave, and many people in the crowd begin to cry. I even notice my father pull out a tissue and wipe his eyes.

Once the casket is finally lowered, I walk up to the grave, and I throw another rose onto the top of it.

"Goodbye mom, I'll miss you."


	45. Sister

**Haruhi's POV**

It has been a couple days since Yui's funeral, and everyone is beginning to return to their normal lives.

Yuuchi is heading back home to be with his future wife, Kyoya and I are heading back to our home, but Fuyumi had other plans.

Fuyumi drags her suitcase down the stairs, and meets Kyoya and I at the door. "Ready to go?" she asks, a little too happily.

Kyoya and I look at her confused, "What do you mean?" Kyoya asks her suspiciously.

She laughs, "We'll I'm obviously coming with you guys!"

Kyoya chokes, "What!"

Fuyumi laughs again, "I'm gonna stay with you guys for a little while, cause I figured I could help Haruhi around the house."

"What about your husband? Won't he be worried about you?" I ask.

"He's actually on a business trip in America right now, so he won't be back for a couple of months. Also I'm sure he wouldn't mind me staying with my cute little brother for a little while." she says.

Kyoya begins to form his shadow king aura, "No, Fuyumi, go home...We don't need you."

Fuyumi begins to fake cry, "Aww why are you so mean Kyoya! I just wanted to help Haruhi!"

I step in, "Kyoya, it won't hurt if she stayed with us for a little while, besides I am going to need some help preparing for the twins. Also we have plenty of extra room for her to stay in."

Kyoya finally gives in, "Fine, but I swear if you try to reorganize my drawers Fuyumi, you are gone."

Fuyumi salutes and says, "Yes sir!"

We tell the servants to put all our luggage in the car, and soon enough we drive back home but this time with Fuyumi.

* * *

We arrive back at the mansion, and I show Fuyumi where she'll be sleeping.

When I open the door to the guest room, Fuyumi runs in, and collapses on the bed. "Wow, this is beautiful! Did you design this room?" she asks me.

I shake my head, "No Kyoya designed everything in the house, and this room is never used so everything is practically new."

She smiles, and thanks me for allowing her to stay here.

I smile, and I slowly shut her door.

I sigh, and I begin to unpack my own items. However, about 10 minutes into unpacking, Kyoya walks into the room and groans, "Why did you let her stay here?"

I turn around to face him, "I let her stay here, because she would have been lonely back at her own house without her husband."

"Yeah, but why does she have to stay **here**?" he asks, clearly annoyed.

"Do you really think your father or your brother would have kept her company?" I say.

"Good point" he says as he himself begins to unpack.

He turns to me and says, "Also I forgot to remind you that you have a doctor's appointment later today for your 4th month checkup."

I groan, "You didn't have to remind me."

He smirks, "Sorry figured I would."

I finish putting all my things away, and I head back downstairs so I can start preparing a snack for everyone.

* * *

 **Kyoya's POV**

I finish putting my clothing away, and I slowly get myself together so Haruhi and I can leave for her appointment. After getting myself situated, I make my way downstairs, and I spot Haruhi in the kitchen making rice balls.

She spots me, and smiles, "I just made some rice balls, do you want one?"

I shake my head, "No, that's quite alright, thank you anyways."

I walk out into the kitchen, and I watch Haruhi eat her beloved rice balls. I smile, "Didn't we just have lunch less than an hour ago?"

She frowns, "Yeah, but I got hungry, so I made myself a snack. "

I let Haruhi finish her 'snack', and after she is done we make our way to the car, and eventually to the hospital.

* * *

When we arrive, Haruhi signs in, and I find myself a seat in the waiting room. She walks over and sits next to me, and I notice that she puts a hand on her small stomach.

I don't truly know how Haruhi feels about the baby, but I do think she's excited. I know I'm very excited, because I look forward to becoming a dad.

I notice her watching the other mothers in the room, and I feel sorry. Haruhi didn't get the decision of deciding to have a baby, it was basically forced onto her. I know Haruhi would have said no to an abortion, but still I wish she could of had a baby with someone she loved.

"Mrs. Ootori!" a nurse call out.

Haruhi and I stand, and we walk with the nurse to the room. She tells us to wait in here for the doctor, which we do.

I smile at Haruhi and say, "You know we should be able to find out the genders today?"

She glances at me, "But do we really want to know, or should we keep it a surprise?"

I laugh, "I don't know, but I don't think I could wait another 5 months to find out. I'll leave that decision to you."

Haruhi thinks for a minute, "How about we ask the doctor to tell someone else, and this person could surprise us later."

"We could ask Fuyumi to do it." I say.

Haruhi smiles, "We could have a gender revealing party for the whole family to find out, including us."

"I like that idea." I say.

The doctor finally comes in, and says, "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Ootori are you ready to find out the genders?"

"Actually can you tell someone else for us, like my sister-in-law?"

The doctor smiles, "No problem"

The doctor lays Haruhi down, and begins to prep her for an ultrasound.

The doctor puts gel on her stomach, and begins to move the little wand around.

The doctor looks at the screen, and smiles.

"Well they are certainly healthy, so now do you want me to call your sister Mr. Ootori?" the doctor asks.

I nod, "Yes, here's her number." I say as I hand her my phone.

The doctor walks out of the room, and shortly returns with a smile on her face.

"I like your sister, she is very enthusiastic isn't she?" she asks.

I groan, "Yes, yes she is..."

* * *

 **In the next chapter, I will be revealing the genders of the babies, but I will leave this decision up to you guys. Do you want 2 girls, 2 boys, or a boy and a girl? Pls Review and tell me what you think, and as always THANK YOU 4 READING! ^-^**


	46. Reveal

**Haruhi's POV**

After the doctor's appointment, Kyoya and I return home to meet an overly excited sister-in-law.

I smile and ask, "So I'm going to guess that my doctor and you had a very nice chat?"

Fuyumi smiles, "Yep, I sure did! Man did she have the best news."

I nod my head, "Please don't tell anyone Fuyumi."

"Don't worry I won't" she replies.

Fuyumi hands us tickets that she bought for Kyoya and me, and she tells us to get out of the house for a little while.

I try to complain, but soon enough she is pushing us out the door saying "Have a good time, and don't worry I'll watch things here at the house." I suddenly start to worry, because I don't think we should leave Fuyumi in charge of anything, let alone our house. However, I decide to let it go, and I head to the movies with Kyoya.

* * *

 **Fuyumi's POV**

I quickly shut the door behind Haruhi and Kyoya, "Finally they're gone!"

I run to the window, and I watch them drive away; just to make sure they truly leave. When the car is out of sight, I pull out my cellphone, and I call the hosts.

After I finish calling them, I call some other places, and also I call over some employees from the main estate. Within a half hour, all the people I called are standing in my brother's living room.

They are all enjoying their own conversations, so I stand on the coffee table and shout, "Alright! Quiet down!"

They all immediately shush, and they look in my direction. I continue, "So I'm going to need some help preparing for a party for Kyoya and Haruhi."

I begin to hand out roles, "Hikaru, Karou, you're in charge of decorations. Hunny and Mori, you are in charge of food. Tamaki, I need you to keep Haruhi and Kyoya away from this house for at least another 2 hours. Their movie should be ending in about an hour, so I need you to stall them for another hour. Can you do that?"

Tamaki looks at me, "Yes madam!"

I smile at everyone, "Alright let's make this the best gender revealing party anyone has ever seen!"

Everyone cheers, but soon they get to work. I jump down off the table, and I start on my own task. However, right when I'm about to begin, the twins run over to me.

Hikaru and Karou ask, "How are we supposed to decorate, when we don't know what the genders are?"

"Just keep the decorations neutral, stick to yellow and green colors, and avoid blue and pink." I answer.

They nod, and they continue with their task.

I walk out the front door, and I make a quick drive to gather some things for the party.

* * *

 **Kyoya's POV**

Haruhi and I just finished watching the movie that Fuyumi asked (forced) us to see. However, when we walk out of the theater, we are greeted with Tamaki. I groan and ask, "Why are you here?"

"I'm stall- I mean I'm here to take you guys out to lunch." he says.

Haruhi cuts in, "It's almost 4 o'clock Tamaki, I think it's a little late for lunch. Besides we should just head home, Fuyumi is probably waiting to have dinner with us" she says as she walks towards the exit.

Tamaki jumps in front of her path, "No! I meant to say I'm here to take you shopping! Yeah that's it!"

Haruhi eyes him curiously, "Really Tamaki? We really don't need anything, we should really just head home. In fact, why don't you come with us to have dinner?"

Tamaki gives her puppy eyes, "B-but I really wanted to go shopping with my precious daughter, and mommy."

"Don't call me mommy." I say disgusted.

Haruhi finally gives in, "Fine, I'll go shopping with you senpai."

"Yay! You're the best daughter in the world!" he shouts, as he goes to hug her. However, I hold him back, because Haruhi really doesn't need to be in one of his hugs right now.

Tamaki drags us out the theater, and to the local stores in the area.

* * *

 **Fuyumi's POV**

"Thank you so much!" I say as I shut the door to the bakery.

I carry the two heavy boxes to the car, and I carefully place them in the backseat. I pull out my phone, 4:30, they should be at the house in another half hour. I quickly begin to drive back to Kyoya's house, and I carry the two important boxes inside.

I walk out to the kitchen, and I place them on the counter. "Ooooh! What do you have Fuyumi-chan?" asks Hunny.

I smile as I lift the boxes off the two cakes. Hunny looks at me confused, "Why are the cakes just white? I thought they were supposed to be pink or blue?"

I smile victoriously, "Don't worry, they are."

I take a quick glance at the clock, 4:45, they should be here soon. I run out to the living room to check on the other preparations, only to be disappointed. "Hikaru, Karou! Only half of the living room is decorated!"

Hikaru is currently playing a video game, and Karou is busy flirting with one of the servants. "What? We'll get to it in a little while." they say.

I feel my brother's shadow king aura begin to form around me, "They will be here in 15 minutes! Get to work now!"

They quit their procrastinating, and they quickly begin to finish the decorations. I help them as best I can, but soon I hear screaming from the kitchen. I drop what I'm doing, and I run out to the kitchen to investigate the scene.

When I get out there, I see Mori with a fire extinguisher, and I see a small grease fire. I run over, and I pull Hunny back away from the flames. Mori finishes extinguishing the flames, and soon is throwing out whatever it is he had just burnt.

After that whole ordeal is over, I make one final run through on preparations, and I feel satisfied with the results. When I feel ready, I pull out my phone, and I call Tamaki to tell him to bring Kyoya and Haruhi.

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

I'm currently picking out some possibly furniture for the babies' room, but suddenly Tamaki begins dragging Kyoya and I from the store. I decide to not even try to resist, because I don't feel like dealing with Tamaki's stupid-ness.

I try to ask Tamaki where he is taking us, but he tells me that it's a surprise. I'm so sick of surprises.

Finally after a long uneventful car ride, Tamaki pulls up in front of my house. Kyoya and I climb out, and we slowly begin to make our way to the front door. I can't help but feel that something is going on, because Tamaki is smiling more like an idiot than usual.

I open the door, and "Congratulations!"

I smile as I see all of my friends and family. My father runs over to me, "Oh Haruhi! I can't wait to find out the genders of my grandchildren."

I voice appears behind us, "I know, I'm excited as well." I turn around, and I'm face to face with Yoshio.

I leave the future-grandparents to themselves, and I make my way back to Kyoya's side. "This is a bit overwhelming don't you think?" I ask him.

Kyoya smirks, "You should be used to these 'overwhelming' events by now shouldn't you?"

I laugh, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Fuyumi stands up on the coffee table, and says "Alright everyone, thank you all for coming tonight. As you know, we are here to find out the genders of Haruhi and Kyoya's twins, so why don't we get to that shall we. Hunny, Mori, bring in the cakes."

Hunny and Mori soon appear, wearing chef uniforms, and each pushing small carts with little white cakes on them.

Hunny places his in front of me, and Mori places his in front of Kyoya. They each hand us a cake cutting knife.

"If the inside of the cake is pink, it's a girl, and if it's blue, it's a boy. Haruhi will reveal one of the twins, and Kyoya will reveal the other. Now on the count of three!" Fuyumi announces.

Soon everyone in the room starts counting down, "3, 2, 1!"

Kyoya and I both slowly cut into our cakes, and mine is a bright pink. I look over to Kyoya's and his is a bright blue. I smile, and I walk over to hug him.

Fuyumi shouts, "We'll be having a little girl, as well as a little boy, congrats to the new parents-to-be!"

Kyoya and I laugh, because Kyoya wanted a boy, but I wanted a girl. I guess we both got what we wanted. Kyoya soon leans down and kisses me, and I gladly return the favor.

Everyone in the room cheers, for the new additions to our family.

* * *

 **Wow, that was a lot longer than I expected it to be. I'm so glad that it's finally finished tho. I hope you like the genders. I had a hard time deciding, because some people wanted boys and others wanted girls; so I decided to go 50/50. Now I'm going to need names, so pls leave me a comment on what you want them to be. As always Thank You 4 Reading! ^-^**


	47. Kick

**Haruhi's POV**

I'm currently laying in the living room, gently rubbing my stomach. I'm waiting for Kyoya, but he takes forever to get ready.

"Kyoya!" I yell up the stairs. "We have to be at school in an hour!"

I groan, and I make my way to the kitchen to prepare him some coffee.

I think about the reveal party last night. I'm happy that we're having a girl and a boy. Now we just have to come up with names, but we can always debate names later.

After I finish his coffee, he slugs in, and gratefully takes it. "Thank you." he says groggily. I snicker at him, "You know when the babies do come, we are probably going to be pulling a whole bunch of all-nighters."

"Don't remind me..." he complains.

I leave him with his coffee, and I begin preparing lunch for us. He watches me make our lunch, and I hear him chuckle. "I'm surprised you aren't packing any weird food."

I turn around to face him, "What do you mean 'weird food', have you ever tried it?"

"No, and I don't think I would ever want to." he says while he returns to his coffee.

I ignore him, and I finish with my lunches. Kyoya finishes his coffee, and comes over and hugs me from the back.

"I love you" he whispers in my ear.

I try to pull away, but he pulls me in tighter. He turns me around, and kisses me. I finally give in to his sudden flirting, and I return the kiss.

"We better go, or we are going to be late for school." I say as I pull away.

Kyoya groans, "Fine..."

We grab our bags, and we make our way to the car. When I reach the car door, I realize I forgot my phone on the counter. I complain, "I forgot my phone."

I quickly run inside the house, and I grab my phone. I run back out to the car, and I swiftly climb in. Kyoya looks at me, "Are you sure you grabbed everything?"

"Yes I did, now can we go? I really do not want to be late again." I say.

He smirks, "Yeah we can go."

* * *

We show up at school right on time. I climb out of the car, and the minute I enter school grounds. I'm surrounded by girls, endless amounts of girls.

"Haruhi are the babies really a boy and a girl?" some asks.

"Did you prepare a nursery yet? If you didn't can I help?" others ask.

"What are you going to name them?" some others ask.

I finally make my way through the crowd of girls by saying "Yes" or "No", and I soon join the members of the host club for our usual morning routines.

Tamaki and Kyoya head off to their first class, and so do Hunny and Mori. Hikaru and Karou drag me to our first class, which is not something I look forward to.

The entire first class consists of Hikaru and Karou pestering me, or me trying not to focus on many other distractions. The teacher in this class though is very nice, and she helps me keep on top of my work.

The other students in class, however, take advantage of this niceness. They always play on their phones, or talk when she is talking. Frankly it's extremely annoying, but she seems to tolerate it.

After class is over, I hear her, "Haruhi, can you come here for a second?"

Hikaru and Karou snicker, "Ooh Haruhi got in trouble!"

I ignore them, and I walk over to the teachers desk.

"Yes?" I say politely.

"Haruhi I understand that you are 4 months pregnant now? Am I correct?" she asks.

"Yes, you are."

She continues, "I highly recommend that you take a leave of absence when you reach 7 months, because the increased stress is not good for you nor the babies."

"I know, I was thinking about when I should leave, but I haven't really decided yet." I say.

"I once was pregnant too, but I lost the baby to a miscarriage." she says.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." I say concernedly.

"I don't want you to go through the same pain I had to, so please consider leaving school soon. Okay?" she says.

"Don't worry I don't plan to stay in school for that much longer, I might just finish this semester then leave." I say.

She smiles, "Good, and don't worry about missing work. I'll make sure to send you your assignments, and I'm sure your other teachers will do the same. Now get to class, or you're going to be late."

I turn to leave, "Thank you very much sensei."

I walk to my next class, and while I'm walking I think about what she just said. I really should be leaving soon, the semester ends in about 2 months, so maybe I should leave then.

I arrive at my next class, and when I walk through the door I feel a sudden shift in my stomach. I jump from the shock a little bit, and Karou notices this.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" he asks extremely concerned.

I smile as I sit in my seat, "Nothing, they just moved, that's all."

Hikaru and Karou relax, and we continue on with class.

After school, we meet up with the rest of the club, and I tell Kyoya how I finally felt the babies today. He smiles, and says, "That means their healthy."

Tamaki soon interupts Kyoya and I's moment, by shouting, "You felt my grand babies today! I'm so proud of you!"

"They aren't your grandchildren you know..." I say

Tamaki smiles one of his idiot smiles, "Of course they are, because you're my precious daughter!"

He tries to hug me, but Kyoya blocks his path.

"Aww, Mommy! Why are you so cruel to me!" he complains.

Kyoya ignores Tamaki's little rant, and he escorts me back to our car.

We sit in the car, but suddenly I feel a slight kick.

I gently grab Kyoya's hand, and I place it on my stomach where I felt the kick.

The babies kick again, and Kyoya smiles.

I smile up at him and say, "You know they'll be here before we know it."

He smiles again, "I know and I can't wait."

* * *

 **Another chapter for you guys! I'm sorry for the slow updates, but I'm enjoying my Christmas break from school so I haven't gotten around to writing. I know this chapter was a little boring, but I really don't want to rush this story. SOOOOO... Thank You For Reading! (and keeping up with my tardiness and boring updates)**


	48. 6 Months

**Kyoya's POV**

I wake up before Haruhi again, and I turn my body over to look at her. She is sleeping very soundly, and her face expresses the perfect picture of peace. She is sleeping on one arm, while the other is wrapped protectively around her growing stomach. As I watch her chest slowly rise and fall, her eyes slowly flutter open, and stare back at me.

She notices my gaze, and she smiles. "Good morning." she says tiredly while she tries to suppress a yawn. I must say she is beautiful for a woman who is already 6 months pregnant.

"Good morning" I reply back.

I slowly begin to get up, and soon Haruhi joins in my movements. Together we get ourselves dressed, and ready for the day.

I finish getting myself dressed in my school uniform, but Haruhi gets dressed into her regular everyday clothes. I look at her curiously, and I ask, "Why are you not in a school uniform?"

She sighs, "I thought we discussed this earlier, but I'm no longer going to school. The semester ended yesterday, and I figured that now was a good time to take a leave of absence."

I suddenly remember, "Oh yeah, that's right. Well, I must say I agree with your actions. I did think that it was getting around the time for you to leave as well. Though I did think that that you would be a little bit more stubborn on the subject."

"Well, I guess it's just my motherly instincts kicking in. Anyways, I have teachers that are sending me my missed assignments, so I should be alright on my work while I'm out. I just think I'm going to get bored sitting around here all day, but I know it's for the best."

I go to say something, but soon my annoying, loud sister runs into the room. "Haruhi is going to stay with me all day now!" she shouts as she throws her arms around Haruhi, who doesn't look too pleased.

"Fuyumi please do not harm my wife, nor my children." I say in a very monotone voice.

"Don't worry my dear little brother, I promise I'll take good care of them!" she says very happily.

"Uh-huh. Well anyways, I'll be taking my leave now. Please take care of yourself, and I'll be home right after school has ended." I say as I begin to walk out the room.

Suddenly I stop and say, "Oh I almost forgot." I turn back around, and I kiss Haruhi on the lips.

"Don't want to forget a goodbye kiss. Bye I'll see you later." I finally leave the room.

I slowly shut the front door, and I walk to the car. I sit in the car, but before I leave I call those security guards I hired a couple months back. I tell them of Haruhi's new schedule, and after I finish the call, I continue with my day.

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

I watch Kyoya pull out of the driveway, and I way his car slowly disappear down the street. I miss him already, but aww well. I turn around, and I'm face to face with Fuyumi who is already destroying my clean house by running out into the kitchen. I want to follow her, but I have my own work I should really by working on.

I decide to ignore Fuyumi's actions, and I walk into the office which I plan to use as my temporary office while I'm out of school. I walk over to Kyoya's desk, and I sit in his chair.

I look at all the items he currently has on the desk, and I smile. I look at our wedding photo, and I think of all the good memories we've had since than. I also see older photos that I have never seen before. I see a photo of Kyoya and Tamaki who are sitting in a classroom, wearing Ouran middle school uniforms. Tamaki is smiling directly at the camera, and he has his arm wrapped around Kyoya's shoulders who is ignoring Tamaki and is working on his laptop.

I also see a photo of Kyoya and his family. The photo looks professionally done, and it appears to be a family portrait. Yoshio and his wife are sitting on a elegant red sofa. Teen-aged Fuyumi is sitting next to her mother, and young Yuuichi is sitting next to his father. Akito, who is a toddler, is sitting on his father's lap. Finally, Yui is holding a small bundle of blankets which contain a tiny, baby Kyoya.

I smile at the photo, because it's nice to see Kyoya's family all together in one photo. Not to mention, seeing a baby Kyoya.

I stop procrastinating, and I try to pay attention to my work. I open the laptop, and I finally begin my assignments. However, just when I'm about to begin my first essay, Fuyumi runs in screaming, "Haruhi! The oven is on fire!"

I shoot up out of my chair, and I quickly run to the smoke-filled kitchen. "Ahh! Put it out! Put it out!" Fuyumi shouts while running to the phone to call the fire department.

I cover my mouth, and I swiftly make my way to the cabinet under the kitchen. I pull out the fire extinguisher, and I run over to the oven. I spray the oven, and as soon as the fires out. I calmly guide Fuyumi away from the kitchen, and out of the house.

We sit on the front step, waiting for the firefighters to arrive, and I turn to Fuyumi and say, "You know I stayed home from school in order to get away from stress."

Fuyumi smiles and rubs the back of her head, "I know, I'm sorry this happened, but I was just trying to make a good lunch for us."

I smile, "Next time, can you let me make lunch?"

"Sure no problem."

The authorities finally arrives, and they rush to our current location. Some stay with us, and others rush to the place of the fire.

* * *

 **Kyoya's POV**

I'm currently walking to my next class with Tamaki, until my cellphone begins to ring. I pull out the phone, and I notice that the called ID is those body guards I hired. I quickly answer it, "Hello?"

"Sir, the fire department was notified of a fire at your estate."

"What! I'll be there soon!"

Tamaki looks at me with concern, and asks, "Kyoya, what's wrong!"

I shout as I run down the hallway, "There was a fire, I need to go!"

I run out of the academy leaving Tamaki to his dismay, and I rush to my car. I soon speed off, back to my home.

When I arrive, I see Haruhi sitting with a couple of paramedics. "Haruhi!" I shout as I jump out of my car.

I run over to her, and I quickly asks "What happened?"

Haruhi points to Fuyumi, who is currently hiding behind a nearby firefighter. I go to lecture Fuyumi, but Haruhi soon stops me and says, "Don't yell at her, she was just trying to do something nice."

I turn around shocked, "Don't defend her, she knows that she is supposed to be taking care of you."

"She was taking care of me, but let's just say she failed." she says gently.

I slowly calm down my anger, and I look at the paramedics and ask, "Is she going to be alright."

The female paramedic smiles, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. She just has some slight smoke inhalation, so we are putting her on oxygen."

I go to ask about the health of the babies, but as I go to do this the paramedic puts her hand up and says, "The children are also fine, don't worry."

I nod to the paramedic, and I leave Haruhi's side and I go check on my sister.

She peeks out from behind the firefighters side, and doesn't notice when I walk up right behind her.

She turns around, and jumps back from my sudden appearance. "Woah!"

"Hello my dear sister.." I say very sinister

She laughs awkwardly, "Oh hey there, Kyoya...how are you?"

"I'm fine, besides from the fact that my 6 month pregnant wife just experienced a fire in her own home... " I say as my shadow king aura forms around my presence.

Fuyumi begins to back away slowly, "You know, I forgot I needed to call someone, so I'm going to have to leave this conversation...Bye Kyoya."

She runs away from me, and I smile. It's nice to intimidate people. I walk back to Haruhi's location, and she is just getting off her oxygen.

I guess we can't stay here tonight, so I guess I should call my father and discuss his plans. I pull out my phone, but I stop. Do I really want to get Fuyumi in trouble for all this? I guess maybe calling my father is not the best option, but I have another idea. However, I don't think Haruhi will be to pleased with it.

I pull out my phone, and I dial the number.

The phone picks up, "Hello Ranka?"

 **And another update before school starts back up. I'm sorry for such a big time skip, but I really didn't want to do anything big during those missed months. Anyways, Thank you for Reading!**


	49. Dad

**Kyoya's POV**

"WHY WOULD YOU CALL MY DAD!"

Haruhi yells at me while we stand in front of her father's apartment. I didn't tell Haruhi where we were going while we were in the car on the way here. I figured it would be much better for her to find out now. I snicker at Haruhi's reaction, "I thought this would be the best place to come after the fire, and besides we can't stay at our home tonight."

I look over at Haruhi, whose shoulders are shaking from anger, "You thought it was a good idea to call my dad! Why would you think that? When is my dad ever the best idea?"

"Well we couldn't go back to my estate, because of Fuyumi getting caught by my father. Also you told me that you didn't want me to get my sister in trouble, so I figured this was the best idea for our current situation." I say smugly.

"I'm not staying here..." Haruhi states as she begins to walk back to the car.

"No! Haruhi! Don't leave me with him!" Fuyumi shouts as she chases after the agitated Haruhi.

Before Haruhi can make it back to the car, the door to her father's apartment opens, and soon enough Ranka comes out with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh~ my loving daughter Haruhi. You're finally here, I missed you so much!" Ranka shouts as he practically leaps into the air, and flies over to Haruhi.

"Hi dad..." she says very enthusiastically as her father pulls her into one of his hugs. She does not want to be here, in fact I'm sure she would much rather be with the twins than be here; and that says quite a lot. Once Ranka is done with his hugging, he helps me with the bags, and we all make our way inside the tiny apartment.

I definitely don't miss this small apartment. I have not been in here since Haruhi was in her junior year of high school. The last time I was here, was when Tamaki had the brilliant idea of trying to be Santa Claus, so he tried to sneak into this apartment to deliver presents. Well let's just say that idea of his was not his greatest, in fact I don't think any of his ideas ever work out.

Ranka pulls me away from my thoughts, and says "Now I'm going to go make us some tea, so play nicely." Ranka walks to the other side of the tiny apartment and begins to prepare the tea. From what I can smell, it appears to be Earl Gray. Haruhi is ignoring everyone at the moment, and is trying to rest her head on the small kotatsu table. Fuyumi is looking around the entire apartment, she has obviously never been to a commoner's apartment before. She is admiring all of the little objects that are decorated throughout the room. I notice her stop in one corner of the house, and suddenly her face expresses slight sadness.

I get up from my spot at the kotatsu table, and I investigate the thing that made Fuyumi sad. I walk over, and I immediately notice a tiny shrine; with a picture of Haruhi's mother. I pay my respects before patting Fuyumi on the shoulder. She smiles once again, before we return to our seats. Ranka soon reappears, but this time with his tea. I shake Haruhi, but I get no response. She must be really tired from everything that has happened today. I decide to let her sleep, because it's probably the best option for her at the moment.

"So Kyoya, how's my favorite son-in-law been?" Ranka asks me, obviously trying to start some kind of conversation.

"I've been very well, in fact I'll be finishing up school in the next couple of months, hopefully I finish before the babies are born." I answer.

Ranka smiles, "That's good to hear"

Ranka glances down at Haruhi before returning to the conversation, "How has she been doing? I've been very worried for her recently."

I glance down at her as well before answering, "She has been okay from what she tells me. I still notice her having some lack of sleep from nightmares, and now that the babies kick she has a harder time trying to get some rest."

"Her mother was the same way. Kokoto had a hard time sleeping, because Haruhi would always kick her whenever she tried to sleep." Ranka laughs.

He continues, "I remember Kotoko would always complain about it, but she endured it."

Ranka soon asks, "Do you know when the due date for the babies is yet, or is that still undetermined?"

"Well her doctor estimated her delivery date to be sometime in the first week of August, but I don't expect her to make it to full term." I say.

Fuyumi soon speaks up, "You don't think she'll make it to full term?"

"Well, no, because for one she's pregnant with twins, and her body structure is very small to be carrying twins. Also she has been very stressed this entire pregnancy with everything that is going on, so I would be surprised if she makes it to 40 weeks." I answer trying to clear up any confusion.

We continue our conversation until nightfall, where we pull out the futons, and rest them in several parts of the house. Fuyumi is going to sleep in Ranka's room, Ranka is going to sleep in the living room, and Haruhi and I are going to sleep in her old bedroom.

I pull out Haruhi and I's futon, and I lay it nicely on the tiny floor. I walk out into the living room, and I try to go wake Haruhi up. She has been sleeping ever since we arrived here. I pick her up, and I carefully carry her to the futon, where I lay her down softly; trying my best not to wake her. She has definitely gained some weight from the pregnancy, I now have a hard time carrying her around. I crack my back, before climbing into the bed myself, and quickly falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

I wake up in a clean white room, and I'm currently in a bed surrounded by flowers. I try to sit up, but I feel my body being weighed down. Where am I?

Soon the door to this clean white room opens, and Bella walks into the room. She is covered in blood, and is laughing as she makes slow, steady steps to my bed. I try to get away from her as she gets closer and closer, but my body doesn't move. She walks towards me, leaving bloodied footprints with each step. I cry out for help, but no one comes.

She finally reaches me, and soon my clean white room fades away to a dirty basement that oddly resembles a dungeon. I notice that my clean bed is gone, and has been replaced with that filthy old mattress. I quickly look around the room, and I see Tamaki and Kyoya with petrified faces. They are screaming, but I don't hear any sound. I look up, and I see Bella standing over me with a long cutting knife in her right hand. However, the knife is not pointed at me, it's pointed down at the dirty mattress.

I look down at the direction of the knife, and I see two bloodied infants who are crying at their first breath of life. I look up again in terror, and I reach out to grab the knife away from Bella. However, before I can stop her, the knife comes slashing down, and I shut my eyes; not wanting to witness the deaths of my children.

However, something makes me open my eyes, but when I look I don't find the corpses of my kids. I find Tamaki and Kyoya laying side by side, each with a knife plunged deep into their chest. I cry out, and I reach for the two victims. I place my hands on the wounds, but the bleeding doesn't stop. The blood just keeps running and running. I look up at the murderer again, and she is simply laughing away at my agony. I cry out, "WHY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!"

She laughs, "Maybe next time I'll tell you."

* * *

I wake up, covered in cold sweat, and with my husband staring down at me with a look of deep concern. I sit up, and I quickly push myself into his chest. "Haruhi" he says softly, "it's over, it never happened."

"I know, but what if it does? What will I do then?" I cry

"Nothing, because it will never happen." he states calmly.

I reach down, and gently rub my stomach, I think, "Don't worry, mommy will protect you."

* * *

 **Another Chapter finished! Sorry if I scared you at the ending there, but I wanted to depict one of Haruhi's nightmares. So now I have a question for you guys, What do you want to happen in the story? Do you want more characters included more in the story, or do you want another character to die [MWHAHA]? Tho I am planning a character death (not tellin you who) I hope you don't get too mad with my future plans. Anyways, Thanks for Reading!**


	50. Nightmare

**Fuyumi's POV**

"What a great night's sleep." I say as I get up out of bed, and stretch. I haven't slept like that in ages. I quickly look around the room, and I don't immediately recognize my surroundings. I soon recall everything that happened yesterday, man I owe Kyoya and Haruhi big time. I walk out of my room, and I see a random man sitting on a stool in the kitchen. He has his back to me, so I can't see his face.

I walk closer, and he soon senses my presence. He turns, and I jump back surprised. He is wearing a dirty white tank top, and a pair of sweatpants. Also he has a bandanna wrapped around his head, and has stubble on his face. "Woah, who are you?!" I ask.

The man says, "It's just me, now sit down and eat something."

Suddenly the dots connect in my head, "Ranka? What happened to you?"

He sighs, "I didn't shave, nor did I put my makeup on yet. Now come and eat?"

I walk slowly to the kitchen counter to grab breakfast, but I never take my eyes off Ranka. I can't believe how different he looks without his usual makeup, and attire. I mean I knew he was a man, but I never thought that I would see him actually "look" like a man.

I sit as far as I can from Ranka, and I quietly enjoy my food. Soon enough Kyoya walks out of his room, and quietly shuts the door behind him. I look at him surprised, Kyoya never, and I mean never, gets up this early. I decide to ask him, "Good morning Kyoya, ya feeling okay?"

Kyoya sends a death glare at me, and completely ignores my question. He walks over to the kitchen counter, and pours himself some coffee that Ranka left in the pot. Once he has his precious coffee, he joins us. Ranka soon asks him, "Did you sleep well?"

Kyoya groans, "Not really, Haruhi and I had a tough night. She woke up about 2 this morning from a nightmare, and I had to calm her down. I haven't slept since."

Ranka sighs, "She'll be alright Kyoya, don't worry about her so much. You're going to end up stressing yourself out, which is eventually going to cause her stress. The best option for her right now is to rest, and to take it easy."

"Yeah, I know", My brother sighs.

"Well," Ranka stands from his seat, "I'm going to go get myself ready, so enjoy the rest of your morning." he walks away from us, and disappears into his room.

I glance nervously at Kyoya, I wish Ranka didn't leave me alone with my Shadow King Brother. Kyoya is completely ignoring me, and is intrigued by a newspaper that Ranka left on the counter. I sigh, and I finish up my breakfast. When I'm done, I wash my dish, and I turn on the small tv. The news comes on and the title states, "Fire at an Ootori estate!". Why can't people just stay out of our private lives? The camera is currently showing a photo of the fire truck parked in front of my brother's house.

I glance hesitantly at Kyoya, who is now looking at the television. His face seems to be calm, so I guess everything is alright. However, the camera soon cuts to a live reporter, and she is standing in front of a familiar looking building. I look a littler closer at the scenery behind the small female reporter, and I recognize the building as this apartment complex. Oh no...why are they here?

I groan annoyed, and I shut off the tv , not wanting the hear anymore of the stupid reports. I walk over to the window, and I glance outside. There are reporters everywhere, it looks like an odd controlled chaos out there. I draw the curtains, and I plop myself back on my stool in the kitchen.

I wonder when Haruhi is going to be getting up? It should be soon, though she did have a rough night according to Kyoya. As I'm thinking this, the pregnant woman soon opens her door, and enters the room. Kyoya soon turns around, and sounds like he is suddenly in a better mood, "Good morning" he states.

Haruhi yawns, and somewhat waddles over to the kitchen and begins preparing some breakfast. I think she's making pancakes, because I recognize the types of ingredients she pulls out. She soon stops and says, "We're out of eggs."

She sighs and walks back to the confines of her room. She soon, however, reappears but fully dressed and ready for the day. She walks towards the door and announces, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to pick up a few things from the store." and she reaches for the door.

Kyoya and I suddenly turn to face her, "No wait!" She pulls open the door, and soon she is bombarded with flashes from cameras. Kyoya runs up behind her and carefully pulls her back inside, and quickly shuts the door. Haruhi looks around dazed about what just happened. She looks at Kyoya, "I guess I'm not going to the store." Kyoya and I sigh, "No, no you're not."

Ranka soon comes back into the room, but this time looking like a woman. Thank God, is all I can think. He walks in and sees us, "What happened to you guys?"

"Nothing much, just don't go outside." Haruhi tells her father..mother?

Ranka laughs, "Oh don't be ridiculous, I gotta go to work so Ta-ta!" He walks towards the door, and Haruhi screams, "Dad No!"

Soon Ranka is flashed from camera in all directions, but he does not come back inside the safety of the house. I sigh, "We lost him."

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I'm currently sitting enjoying my morning tea, watching the news. Soon a story comes on announcing a fire at an Ootori estate. Good I think, maybe she died in it. I continue watching the story, intrigued by the fact of a possible death, but they announce no casualties. The story soon switches to an apartment complex, and the reporter states, "I'm currently standing in front of the apartment where the Ootori family is assumed to be located. Oh oh look it's Haruhi!"

The camera soon shows a video of a very surprised Haruhi that is soon pulled back inside the apartment. God I hate her, why do these people like her so goddamn much. What makes that stupid whore so popular? I decide to continue watching, and soon enough another person appears from the tiny apartment. However, I do not recognize this person.

The reporter chases after the woman, and asks, "Mr. Fujioka? Are you excited about becoming a grandfather?"

Wait a minute, Mr.? That's a man! The woman-man turns around to face the reporter and says, "Oh~ yes I'm so excited to be a Grandpa! Though I didn't expect to be one at such a young age!"

So this man, is Haruhi Fujioka's father? I call in my personal butler, and ask him to gather more information on the subject.

Well, well, well Mr. Fujioka, welcome to my little game.

* * *

 **And a cliff ending (kind of). I figured this was a good spot to end it. SO anyways tell me what you think, and THANKS 4 READING!**


	51. Game

**Kyoya's POV**

It's around noon, and most of the reporters outside have started leave. Haruhi, Fuyumi, and I start to get ourselves ready for the day. Since there is only one bathroom, we take turns getting ourselves together. I go first, since I'm the quickest. Once I'm done, I let the ladies do their morning routines.

While Haruhi and Fuyumi are busy, I pull out my phone, and I call the main estate to ask if our house is safe to return to yet. Once I receive the okay from my servants at the house, I begin to pack our various belongings that are scattered around the apartment. While I'm packing up some of Haruhi's clothing, Fuyumi walks into the room and investigates. She walks over to me, and she sees me holding one of Haruhi's panties. "Pervert" she says as she sits on Haruhi's desk chair. I send a death glare at her, but she is not affected since she can use death glares as well.

I stop what I'm doing and tell her, "Go get your things together, we're returning home today." Fuyumi complains, "What? I don't want to leave yet! I like living like a commoner. It's like you have to survive in the commoner's world, where everything is new and different!"

"Just shut up, and go pack already? Enough with this 'commoner's game' business" I say annoyed. She groans, and trudges out of the room to go gather her belongings. I finish packing, and I wander into the main room to watch the news. When I turn the tv on, I immediately recognize the apartment complex, and I groan. They're still here! I go to turn the tv off, but before I do; I notice a certain blond making his way up to this apartment. Why is he here?

When I hear the knock on the door, I open it to reveal a very distressed looking Tamaki. "Oh Kyoya! I was so worried about you guys!" he barges into the apartment to trap me in one of his hugs. Haruhi walks into the room to investigate the noise, and Tamaki immediately notices her. He runs over to hug Haruhi, but I grab him by the collar and I pull him away. "I just need to hug our precious daughter! She's going through alot right now, and only one of Daddy's hugs can comfort her."

Haruhi bluntly states, "Go away Senpai, I'm not in the mood" Tamaki immediately falls to the ground from an arrow that plunges through his heart. "S-senpai?" Tamaki pretends to be dead on the ground. 'Serves him right' is all I can think at the moment. Haruhi sits down, and winces. I notice her slight expression of pain and ask, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my back is just bothering me today." she says. I nod, but I don't fully believe her. I decide to keep my eye on her for the rest of the day.

I call the driver to come and pick us up. Tamaki cries over Haruhi and her back pain until the driver finally arrives. Once the driver arrives, he begins to help carry our luggage to the car. Some of our security guards are there in order to keep the remaining journalists and reporters away from Haruhi and I. Haruhi tries to help carry some bags, but I tell her to let us get them. She stubbornly refuses, and decides to help carry bags anyway.

Finally after packing the last of the suitcases into the trunk, I help Haruhi inside the waiting car. Fuyumi and I get in, and before Tamaki can step in as well; I quickly shut the door. I tell the driver to leave, which he obediently obeys. Tamaki chases after the car, but we are soon out of sight.

Haruhi looks at me unimpressed, "You know he's just going to show up at the house later, so why not let him drive with us?" I smirk and reply, "Because I deserve a moment of piece, plus it's bad enough I have to drive with my nuisance of a sister."

Fuyumi slaps my shoulder, "Hey! I'm not a nuisance!"

I sigh and lay my head back against the car's seat, "Goodbye my sweet peace and quiet."

* * *

When we arrive at the house, we are once again surrounded by paparazzi. Haruhi groans, and slowly begins to get out of the car. Fuyumi and I quickly follow, and we all make our way back towards the house. I turn to make sure everyone is following, but I find Haruhi leaning up against the car. I let Fuyumi go inside the house, and I quickly run over to my wife.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" I ask with extreme concern.

She shakily looks up at me, and I can see the pain-filled expression on her face. "I can't move, my back is killing me." she whispers so the journalists cannot hear her. I slowly grab her arm, and I try to escort her inside the house; away from all the cameras. As I take the first step, she hunches forward and screams, "AH!"

I catch her mid-fall, and before I can even think I order my head of security, Tachibana, to start the car. Fuyumi notices the entire event, and quickly runs over to help me guide Haruhi back inside the car. Our bodyguards keep off the now buzzing journalists who are trying desperately to take photos of the scene.

Haruhi manages to slid into the vehicle, with Fuyumi and I closely behind her. I immediately shut the door, and order Tachibana, "Drive!"

Tachibana quickly floors the car into gear, and we are now speeding to the nearest hospital. I look at Haruhi who is clutching her protruding stomach tightly, and is trying to hold back oncoming tears. I glance down at her jeans, and I notice a dark red substance seeping through them.

Haruhi reaches her hand down there, and notices the blood on her finger tips . "N-no..." she whispers before hysterically crying. I hold her in my arms while she cries, and I order Fuyumi to call ahead and alert the hospital.

I try my best to comfort the crying mother, but nothing seems to be working. I don't even think she notices my presence anymore.

Fuyumi gets off the phone with the hospital, and quickly tries to talk to Haruhi to distract her from everything. "Haruhi it's going to be okay. Okay? We're almost there."

Haruhi just continues to relentlessly cry, but when I look at her I notice her sickly pale skin. I get alarmed, and say, "Haruhi you need to calm down, you're going to get yourself all worked up."

She slowly begins to quiet down, and I think she has calmed. However, when I finally think things are getting better, they get a whole lot worse. "Haruhi! Haruhi, look at me!" Fuyumi shouts at the now silent young girl. I snap out of my thoughts and focus on the situation.

I immediately look down, and Haruhi is semi-conscious. The blood between her legs has created a large puddle at the bottom of the limo, her skin is practically white, and her breaths have become much more shallow.

I look straight into her eyes and shout, "Haruhi! Haruhi! You need to stay awake right now! Don't close your eyes!" She disobeys and slowly begins to close her eyes, I look towards the direction of Tachibana and shout, "Floor it! We need to get there NOW!"

Tachibana obeys, and he picks up the speed. Within moments we arrive at the hospital, where a group of doctors and nurses are waiting to take my wife back. I help the medical staff carry the now completely unconscious Haruhi onto the stretcher, before watching helplessly as they race her inside the hospital; leaving me behind.

I look over to Fuyumi, and she looks ready to cry. She soon wobbles over to me, and hugs me; sobbing into my shirt. I don't refuse the hug, because I feel as if I'm going to cry as well. What will happen to her? What will happen to our children? Will they both be okay? Or will only one survive?

* * *

 **AND CLIFFHANGER! Sorry I'm mean :P Tell me what you think so far. Oh and also I have a pretty good idea on what I want to name the girl, but I'm still looking for boy names. So if you could help me out than I would really appreciate it! Thanks for Reading! (and I promise not to leave you on edge for too long, expect an update this weekend...maybe)**


	52. Unknown

**Bella's POV**

I'm currently enjoying my lunch, after being disgusted this morning with _that girl_ on the news. My butler has finished researching this Mr. Fujioka, and is giving me the details. Mr. Fujioka is apparently a single parent, and he works at a transvestite bar. After hearing this new information, I pull out my cellphone, and I make my new plans.

Now Haruhi, it's time for you to pay...

* * *

 **Tamaki's POV**

I arrive at Haruhi and Kyoya's residence, but when I arrive I am greeted with fanatic news reporters and journalists. They see me arrive, and immediately run over to me and ask questions. "Tamaki Suoh, are you at all concerned for your ex-girlfriend's current situation!" or "Tamaki why are you not with Mrs. Ootori?"

I look at them confused, I ask one of the journalists what's going on, and she looks at me shocked. "You don't know?" she asks. I quickly shake my head no, now fearing the worse. She clears her throat, "Well...Haru- I mean Mrs. Ootori just collapsed right here in the yard."

Before I reply to her, I am already running back to the car and soon am on my way to the hospital.

* * *

When I arrive, I quickly run in, and I dash to the check in counter. The woman behind the counter looks scared by my sudden entrance, but she soon smiles and asks, "Can I help you?"

I gasp trying to catch my breath before answering, "Y-yes hi, where is Haruhi Ootori?"

The woman types on her computer, and soon says, "She is currently in the emergency room, but she is currently in surgery."

I then ask, "Where can I wait for her?"

The woman looks at me suspiciously, "You know, many other men have arrived already to see Mrs. Ootori. Are you related to her?"

I look at her confused, "Other men?"

She nods, "Yes, I let in a group of men. A pair of twins, and a small boy sitting on another man's shoulders."

I sigh, "Oh it's just them, umm, don't worry about them. I promise they are just really good friends with Haruhi. Anyways can I please go back now?"

She nods, before guiding me in the direction of the waiting room. Without another moment of hesitation, I dash down the hallway, and through various pairs of doors. Finally I come across a door that says, 'Triage' and I run in to be greeted by the other host club members.

However, it doesn't appear to be a very happy occasion.

When I walk in, I find all of the hosts, but each one of them carries a sad or frightened expression. Hunny is currently recovering from shock in Mori's lap. Mori is actually showing emotion by holding an expression that shows deep concern. Karou is sitting, and is just staring up at the blank white ceiling. Hikaru, on the other hand, is pacing back and forth in the hallway; silently cursing under his breath. Kyoya is sitting in one of the chairs, and he is holding his head in his hands.

I move closer to Kyoya, hoping that he will explain what happened to me. However, as I get closer to him, I start to see the blood that is staining his shirt. I instantly become alarmed and practically shout, "What happened?"

Kyoya looks up to me, and I can now see his worried face. Kyoya was never the type to let his emotions be shown this clearly, something bad must have happened. Kyoya speaks, but his voice sounds like it's going to crack and die in any minute, "She collapsed, and she started to bleed. I don't know what's wrong with her, and there's nothing I can do to help her."

Kyoya stops talking altogether at this point, he doesn't want to talk to anyone right now; in fact I don't think I would want to either. I look to the other host club members for a better explanation, but all I receive are empty glances. I decide to join them, I sit, and I pray for her and for them.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I am sitting in a van, outside of Ranka's workplace. I am surrounded by people I hired to help me get the deed done. I decide to tell my workers the plan one more time before letting them off to go and do my bidding, "Alright, you are here to kill this man." I hold up a picture of Ranka. One of the men raises their hand to ask a question, "Isn't that a woman?"

I snicker, "No, believe me it's a man. Now back to the point, you are going to run in, and shoot him. Do not mention my name, and if this man gets away then it will be on your heads. Alright now go!" All the men stand up, and begin to exit the vehicle. Before they begin their operation, I shout, "Oh and if anyone gets in your way then take care of them, understand?" They all shout, "Yes Madam!"

I smile, and I tell the driver to leave. He obeys, and I laugh as I return to my hideout. "Well Mr. Fujioka, it appears to be Game Over for you."

However, while I am enjoying my small victory, my phone gets a text. I pull out my phone, and read,

 _The man in the picture is not here, what's the plan now?_

I groan, those idiots let him get away! I quickly text back,

 _Kill all the witnesses_

* * *

 **Ranka's POV**

I hand a beer over to a man that is sitting at the bar, and is currently watching the news. I turn around to begin preparing the other drinks, before the same man shouts, "Oi mister, can you put on sports?" I turn around and answer, "Yeah, I'm on it."

I pick up the tv remote and I prepare to change the channel, before I stop and see a new breaking news. The man looks at me annoyed, "You can change the channel any day now, why are you just standing there?" I shush him, and I try to listen to the story.

The reporter is standing in front of Haruhi's house, and announces, "Mrs. Ootori appears to have just collapsed! We are currently trying to get you a better view on the situation." The camera slowly lifts and reveals distressed Haruhi, and a very concerned Kyoya. Kyoya is trying to get Haruhi into the car, but is having some difficulty.

The man tries to grab the remote out of my hand, but I snatch it away. I look over towards my boss, and say, "I need to leave, like _now_." I slam the remote in front of the man, and I quickly run to the back to grab my coat. I soon run out the door, not giving my boss or coworkers an explanation why I left.

* * *

I arrive at the hospital, and after a short chat with the hospital receptionist, I run to the waiting room. When I enter I shout, "Where is my daughter!"

Kyoya looks up, and quickly stands to greet me. I walk over to him, "What happened?"

He sighs, "I really do not know, I'm sorry this happened."

"You have nothing to apologize for." I say much calmer though. Kyoya looks up at me confused, "I hurt your daughter. You trusted me with her, and I betrayed you. And you say I have nothing to apologize for?" he says.

I smile, "This more than likely was not your fault. From what I saw on the news, I can tell that you didn't hurt her."

"Now" I continue, "can you tell me what happened?" Kyoya slowly tells me about the event, and the other hosts listen in; wanting to hear what actually happened for themselves. After he is done explaining everything to the detail, I look around, and I notice someone missing. "Hey Kyoya, where's your sister?"

Kyoya looks around as well, "I think she headed back to my family's main estate to inform my father on what just happened. Also I think she went to grab some of Haruhi's things, since it doesn't sound like Haruhi is going to be leaving the hospital anytime soon."

I sit there and I wait with the men, for what feels like forever. Until a door opening distracts me from my thoughts, and a doctor steps out announcing "Mrs. Ootori?"

Practically everyone in the waiting room stands, and runs over to the doctor. Kyoya asks, "How is she?"

The doctor speaks unevenly, because I guess he recognizes Kyoya since Kyoya is now technically the owner of this hospital. "Haruhi is going to be fine. The twins are also fine."

Everyone takes a deep sigh of relief, and Kyoya asks, "Well what happened to her?"

The doctor explains, "Haruhi has a case of placental abruption, which means the placenta has started to detach itself from the uterine wall. This occurrence is quite rare in pregnancy, but Haruhi's risk for this has also risen as well. Well, Haruhi has a small figure and she is carrying twins, and also all of the stress she has been under these past couple of months definitely played a part in causing all this. Haruhi is now to be put on strict bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy, since another incident will cause her to go into preterm labor. We will be keeping her for the night to perform some tests to check on the babies, but she should be alright to go home tomorrow. Now would you like to come and see her, but please only 2 at a time?"

Everyone in our group decides to let Kyoya and I go back first, so we follow the doctor to the location of my broken little girl.

* * *

When we arrive to her room, I find my beautiful daughter unconscious in a sea of white sheets. Her skin is very pale, but she looks peaceful. Kyoya and I approach her, and we each sit on either side of the bed. Kyoya reaches over and gently grabs one of Haruhi's hands, and I do the same for the other. Neither Kyoya nor I speak, because there is no need for words right now. We both understand Haruhi's situation, and we now know that she is going to need both of our help.

I fight to hold back my tears, because I hate seeing my daughter so in pain and broken. I look over to Kyoya, and his eyes are blank. He is not focusing on anything, he is just staring off into space. I've never seen him like this, this must have really put a toll on him.

"Kyoya", I say breaking the silence, and pulling Kyoya from his thoughts, "she'll be alright. You don't have to worry so much."

Kyoya stays silent, and I turn my attention away from him; thinking that he doesn't want to speak right now. Until I hear, "She's strong. Stronger than I'll ever be."

I look up, "What?"

Kyoya says again, "She's one of the bravest, strongest, and greatest people I have ever met. She pulled through this without a problem, and I'm proud that she is my wife. She is beautiful, funny, forgiving, but a bit stubborn. I love her, thank you Ranka; dad. Without you, she wouldn't be here."

I smile warmly, "You're welcome, son."

We sit there with Haruhi between us for another 10 minutes before we stand to leave to go let the other hosts see her. When we step out into the hall, we are greeted with 5 police officers. "Mr. Fujioka, you are under arrest for suspicion of manslaughter."

"What!" Kyoya steps in front of the officer, and asks, "Under whose order are you here to arrest him."

The officers sighs, "I'm sorry Mr. Ootori, but this order is from the top. You have no authority here." The officer slowly pushes Kyoya aside, and approaches me with a pair of handcuffs. I decide not the to argue with them, and I raise my wrists; allowing the officer to snap the cuffs on me.

Once he is done, he guides me down the hall, and reads me my rights. Kyoya is chasing after us, asking endless questions. "What happened? Why is he being arrested for manslaughter."

One of the officers turns and says, "The place where Mr. Fujioka works was attacked, there were no survivors."

I gasp, and resist the cuffs, "My work! It was attacked! Who! Tell me who!"

The officers increases his hold on my wrists, "Please Mr. Fujioka, just come with us peacefully."

When we walk past the waiting room, all of the hosts see us, and immediate chase after us. "Hey! What are you doing with him!" Hikaru shouts at one of the officers. Kyoya grabs his shoulder, and they let me go with the officers.

"Let them go, I'll get to the bottom of this." Kyoya states.

* * *

 **I didn't kill him, but I did arrest him... Pls review on what you want to happen, and THANKS 4 READING!**


	53. Prison

**Haruhi's POV**

I open my eyes, and I am immediately blinded by a bright white light. When my vision focuses, I notice that I am in a hospital room. I turn my head to my bedside table, and I see many get well flowers. I slowly feel myself panic, recalling a recent nightmare that started this way. My breathing quickens, and there is a constant beeping coming from one of the machines attached to me. The beeping gets faster and faster, soon an alarm begins to go off.

I know that it's my heart, but I can't calm myself down. I keep thinking Bella is going to walk through that door any minute with a knife ready to kill me and my unborn children. Soon doctors and nurses begin to race into the large room, and the doctor in charge begins to shout something to one of the nurses. The nurse nods and dashes out of the room, and down the hall.

I sit up, causing myself pain, and I wrap my arms tightly around my knees. Some of the doctors try to pry me apart, but I don't hear them. I only hear my gasps of breath, and that never ending pounding in my ears. She's coming for us...

I feel tears running down my cheeks, and I quickly shut my eyes. Wishing for everything to go away, and end. Soon I hear a familiar voice that breaks me from my thoughts, "Haruhi" it says calmly.

I still don't look, because I am afraid of what I might see. The voice speaks again, "Haruhi, it's alright now. I'm here, we're here. We won't let anyone hurt you, please just open your eyes."

Feeling a bond of trust in the voice, I open my eyes and I see Kyoya, my wonderful husband, and all of my friends. They look scared, but they still force smiles when I look at them. Kyoya speaks again, "Can you lay back down for me? I promise I will not leave your side ever again."

I nod slowly, and I slowly loosen my hold and lay back down. The doctors in the room calm down, and most leave to attend to other patients. Hikaru and Karou sit in two chairs that are next to the bed, Hunny sits at the foot of my bed, Kyoya is somewhat laying on the bed with me holding my hand, and Mori is standing behind his cousin.

I hear the beeping get slower until it finally reaches it's normal and steady pace. I take in a deep breath, and I calm down. I speak, "I'm sorry guys, I had a nightmare about this once. Waking up here really set me over my limit."

The guys nod in understanding. "Are the babies okay? What happened?" I ask, remembering the reason I'm in the hospital to begin with. Kyoya smiles and nods,"Their fine, but because of this incident you are now on strict bed rest until you deliver. "Bed rest? Really?" I complain.

Kyoya changes to a much more serious tone, "Yes, bed rest."

"Fine" I say accepting my defeat. Hunny soon giggles and says, "Aww don't worry Haru-chan~ we'll come visit you, and eat lots of yummy sweets together!" I smile at Hunny-senpai's thoughtful statement, "Alright, but can we have some actual food too." I ask.

Hunny frowns, "But sweets are actual food...but okay we can eat some other things too."

"Don't worry my darling daughter, daddy will keep you company on your time in bed!" Tamaki says as he once again tries to trap me in a hug only to be held back by Kyoya and the twins. I mutter under my breath, "Dad?" Soon I speak up and ask, "Where is my dad? Shouldn't he be here?"

Everyone in the room looks at Kyoya sadly, and I feel myself get slightly afraid by the sudden change in attitude. "Umm...Kyoya?" I ask.

Kyoya takes a deep breath before he begins, "Your father was arrested while he was here to see you."

"Arrested?" I say very confused, "For what?"

"The place where he works was attacked by a group of gunmen, and your father was the only survivor. Since he is the only one alive, the police assumed that he is connected with this attack in some way." Kyoya continues.

"So my dad was arrested for something he didn't do?" I ask hoping to clear up some details.

"Yes he was." Kyoya answers.

"So who did do it?" I ask, hoping that it's not who I'm thinking of.

"Well," Kyoya starts, "we don't have definite proof yet, but from what we can tell your father was targeted by these gunmen. So that really only leaves one person who could have done this."

"Her?" I ask.

Kyoya sighs, "Yes, it was most likely her."

"She tried to kill my father, like she did your mother?" I ask.

"Haruhi I promise that the minute he is out of prison I will move him to a much more secure house to prevent Bella from ever getting near him. Oh and also," Kyoya says as he looks to the other people in the room, "Bella appears to be targeting anyone that is closely related to Haruhi, so I suggest investing to better security at all of your estates."

"Alright" replies everyone in the room.

I still don't feel safe. Bella can kill anyone she likes, and there's nothing I can do about it. She's treating me, my husband, my family, and now even my friends. No one is safe from her. Not until we finally capture her, and put her to justice.

I lay back in my bed, and I suddenly feel exhausted from all this new information. My eyes start getting heavy, and I silently watch as Kyoya and the others continue their conversation. Slowly my eyes close, and I drift off into a restless sleep.

* * *

 **Kyoya's POV**

"Alright so hire more security around the perimeter of your estates, and it also wouldn't hurt if you hired temporary body guards. Haruhi do you want me to get you a drink?" I ask as I turn to face my wife, only to find her fast asleep.

"Looks like Haru-chan decided to take a nap." says Hunny.

"Aww she looks cuter when she's asleep." says Karou. "Yeah, do you think we can slip her into this bunny costume before she wakes up?" asks Hikaru.

"Mommy they're trying to dress our precious daughter again!" yells Tamaki as he grabs the twins by the backs of their shirts. I groan as I walk over and smack Tamaki on the back of the head, "Will you shut up, and stop yelling. You're going to wake her." I say in a soft whisper.

The nurse then walks in and announces that visiting hours are over, and that we need to leave the room. I decide to stay with Haruhi at the hospital, but the other host club members say their goodbyes and they silently leave the room. The nurse returns a few minutes later, and she stops and says, "Sir, visiting hours are you have to leave now."

I stand to face the woman, and she recognizes me instantly, "Oh Mr. Ootori, what a surprise! Umm, sorry about that, you can stay as long as you like." she quickly bows and races out of the room. I snicker at the nurse's response, and I return to my darling wife.

I watch her sleep, and I thank God that she's still alive. I pull out my computer, and I begin working on trying to get Ranka out of prison. I pull up the security footage from the bar, and I watch the shooting. The gunmen enter through the front door of the bar, and begin searching man to man. When they don't fine what they're looking for, I watch as one of the men pulls out a cellphone and begins texting to someone. When the man checks his phone for a message, he puts his phone away, and begins barking orders at the other gunmen. Then the gunman shoot their hostages one by one, finally when everyone is dead, they run out the back door, where a van is awaiting their arrival.

I rewind the tape, and I go back to the time Ranka left the bar. The time on the security footage shows Ranka leaving at approximately 3:30, and the gunmen arrive at the bar by 3:45.

I begin pulling up some of the hospital's security footage, and I watch awaiting for Ranka to enter the hospital. Finally when he does, I freeze the video, and I look at the time. Ranka arrived at the hospital around 3:50, so there's no way he could have traveled between the shooting and this hospital within 5 minutes. I email my findings to Ranka's defense attorney, and I smile at my accomplishments. However, I could see a few issues with this new evidence so I search for other evidence to back it up.

I glance back over to Haruhi's sleeping figure, don't worry Haruhi I'll bring him home.

* * *

 **AND DONE! (4 now) I'm not sure how I want to continue this story, but don't worry I'll figure it out. So tell me what you think, and maybe what you want to happen. (Dont ask me to kill Bella...I know she's bad, but what's a story without a villain. Don't worry Bella will have her time... MWHAHA) Anyways Thanks 4 Reading!**


	54. Freedom

**Ranka's POV**

* * *

"I'm telling you I didn't do anything!"

I scream at the interrogator for the fiftieth time. "I simply saw the report on the news, and I left work unexpectedly to go and check on my precious Haruhi." I say again. The interrogator is a young woman with short brown hair, and she is trying my patience. "Mr. Fujioka, we have no evidence to proof you didn't do this. Can you at least try to think of who might try to this? Unless it was you, then did you have something against your boss and co-workers?"

I sigh, trying to calm myself down, "I can think of one person who might be trying to kill me." I look directly into the inspector's eyes, "Please look up the name, Bella Yuki, and please bring up the case of Yui Ootori."

The woman glances at one of the other members in the room, and the man runs out of the room to gather the needed information. The woman looks back at me, "Who is Ms. Yuki?"

I laugh, "I'm surprised you haven't heard about her. What do you live under a rock? She has been all over the news recently."

The inspector leans closer, "I'm listening."

I snicker, "Well this is going to be a long story."

* * *

After a nice, long chat with her, I am guided back to my temporary cell where I am to stay until I receive a court date. Once I am back in my tiny cell, I sit down on the small bed, and I think about my current situation.

I'm here for murder, mass murder at that...I never imagined I would be in this type of situation. What will happen to me now? Will I go to prison, or will I be set free? Even if I do manage to get out of here, what will happen then? I don't have a job to go back to, and I guarantee I won't be able to find another job after this. I sit there thinking, but soon an officer knocking on the bars of my cell pulls me from my thoughts.

"Prisoner #23789, you have a visitor, please come with me." the officer states as he opens my cell door. I look up at him confused, a visitor? Could it be Haruhi?

I stand, and I follow the officer down a labyrinth of endless hallways. When we finally reach a large recreation room, he points to a table, and I sit at the table quietly. The officer leaves, but he turns around and says, "The person here to see you will be here in a minute, so just wait here."

I nod, and I look around the rec room. It's filled with prisoners, and most seem to be working out or playing cards. Others are simply chatting at various other tables, but most seem to not pay any attention to me. "Uh hi Mr. Fujioka..."

I get pulled from my thoughts again, and I look up to meet the mysterious voice. "You!" I say as I quickly stand up. Before my eyes is the very man that raped my daughter. "How dare you even think of speaking to me? You're lucky I don't want to fight you right here, right now!"

The boy with bright red hair sits down, and he holds his head in his hands; almost like he's in shame. I notice the other inmates are beginning to draw attention to my sudden outburst, so I calm myself down and I join Kasanoda at the table.

We sit there in silence for a good long while, until Kasanoda finally speaks up, "How is she?"

I look at him confused and still a little pissed, "What?"

Kasanoda looks up, "I want to know how she's doing."

I bite my tongue and I say, "She's doing fine." but what I really want to say is, _"Oh yeah, she's doing really well, and she's doing it without your sorry ass. By the way, she's still suffering for what you did to her, but you know it's not like you can fucking undo it!"_

"That's good to hear." he replies.

I keep silent, because I really do not want to have a conversation with this psycho right now.

"Can you tell her I'm sorry?" he asks.

I grip my hands on the sides of my chair, "Yeah, of course I will..."

"Mr. Fujioka, you're free to go." That same woman announces as she enters the room with some papers.

I look up, "I'm free?"

She smiles, "Yep! By the way, there are some people waiting outside to take you home."

I stare at her confused, "How?"

She speaks, "The name you gave checks out, Bella Yuki is more than likely our main suspect in this case. Also Mr. Ootori sent us some evidence that proved that you were never involved with this incident, so you might want to thank him later."

I watch as Ritsu pales, "B-bella Y-yuki? She's still alive!" he stands and slams his fist on the table.

Some officers who were protecting the woman, grab Ritsu, and slam him on the table. "That crazy bitch is still alive! When are you going to catch her? She's going to kill everyone! No one is safe!"

The inspector glances at Kasanoda, "You know her? I will be questioning you later. Take him back to his cell, and don't let him out of your sight!"

The officers drag Kasanoda from the room, but before the door closes "She's going to kill me, she's going to kill everyone!" he shouts.

I stare at the door shocked, why would Kasanoda be afraid of her? Wasn't he technically working for her?

The woman laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of her neck, "Well that was interesting, I guess this Ms. Yuki must really be popular. Anyways let's get you out of here." She guides me back inside, and soon enough I am released from my tiny prison.

I walk outside the front door of the center, and I'm greeted with Kyoya, Tamaki, and my precious Haruhi. I run over to them all, and I hug my one and only daughter and son.

Tamaki looks at the little moment between me, Kyoya and Haruhi, and soon asks, "Can I have a hug too?" I shoot Tamaki a glance that forces Tamaki into his emo corner. I look at Haruhi, and I notice that she is slightly leaning on Kyoya for support.

"Are you alright?" I ask showing real concern. "I'm fine" she replies, "I'm still in a little pain, but I did just get discharged from the hospital."

"Please go sit in the car, you don't have to keep standing." I tell her. "But dad I-" she starts. I cut in, "No but's, just go sit in the car, I need to talk to Kyoya anyway." Haruhi groans, and she climbs back into the car and shuts the door.

Kyoya looks at me, "What is it?"

I groan, "I talked to Kasanoda while I was in there." I say, gesturing to the building I was recently residing in a moment ago. Kyoya's face shows a slight angered emotion, but that quickly fades and he says, "What did he want?"

"He wanted to say sorry for what he did, but he also had an interesting opinion on Bella." I say.

"Interesting?" Kyoya says confused.

"He seemed frightened at the very mention of her name. He had almost an entire mental breakdown." I say in return.

"Hmm... I'll look into Kasanoda, but for now I want you to come live with us for a while. Also you need to help me take care of something later for Haruhi. I already have Fuyumi helping me out with it, but I need another person to help."

I look at him and laugh, "Help? The great Ootori, is asking for my help?"

Kyoya snickers, "It is for your daughter ya know."

I smile warmly at him, "Of course I'll help. You don't even have to ask me."

"Thank you Ranka, now let's get you home."

* * *

 **Yay Ranka's home! I hope you guys enjoyed, and pls leave a review on what you think! I really enjoy reading your reviews, it keeps me encourage in writing this story! Btw the way Lady Yori,  I actually has an idea that was pretty similar to one of your conclusions. Tho idk what exactly I'm doing yet, but Thanks for the idea. Everyone else, I promise I will make Bella pay for what she has done, but not yet. Don't worry her time is coming... Anyways Thanks for reading! (ps. I have midterms next week, so Idk when I'll be posting the next chapter. This story is like my top priority, but I do have 2 more stories that I'm writing and I haven't updated them in a while so I would expect an update later next week)**


	55. Kasanoda

**Ritsu's POV**

"I can't be here"

She's coming...She's coming...She's coming...I silently begin to rock back and forth on the balls of my feet while sitting in a small corner of the room. I hear her. I know she's not here, but I still can hear her voice. I hear her laugh, and I envision the evil smirk that drifts upon her face. I remember the day she asked me to do the 'deed' to Haruhi.

 _I am sitting in my family's dojo going over some drills with some of my clan members. I am currently showing the class a new technique used to stun your opponent, but no one seems to know how to do it. I'm teaching until my phone started to ring in my pocket, I quickly dug it out, and answered, "Hello?"_

 _"Hi Kasanoda do you remember me?" the voice on the other end says._

 _That voice is very familiar, but I can't seem to place the voice to a face. I think and think, but nothing really comes to mind. I ask, "I'm sorry, but I really can't think of it right now. Who are you?"_

 _"I'm surprised you don't remember me red-head. Since I saved your family from a financial crisis a few years back."_

 _Suddenly a face comes to mind. I instantly attach the voice to one of the members of the Yuki family. The Yuki family has a lot of power in the Japanese mob, mainly through paying a certain amount to ensure the Yuki family's protection. Most mobster families have made deals through various members of the Yuki family, but my own family made a deal with them a few years back._

 _In this deal, we asked the Yuki family to give us money to bring us out of debt, but in return we were to swear our services to the Yuki family. Which basically means we are the protectors and providers to the all-powerful Yuki family._

 _"Am I speaking with Bella Yuki?" I ask, sounding a little concerned because I wasn't expecting a sudden call like this._

 _"Yes you are detective. Now I wanted to ask you for a favor." she states, clearing her throat._

 _"Yes, go on"_

 _She begins, "Well do you remember Haruhi Fujioka, the girl from your high school?"_

 _I feel myself get anxious, "Yes, but what about her?"_

 _"Well I want you to..." she continues on with her devious plan, and I feel myself pale as she grows more in detail._

 _"So how bout it?" she asks a little too enthusiastically._

 _I respond shocked, "B-but I mean, yeah I used to have a crush on her. B-but I never thought of doing that to her. I don't really want to do that to Fujioka."_

 _Soon Bella begins to give me reasons why I should do this for her like "She'll love you afterwards" and "It will keep those stupid host club boys away". I slowly begin to feel myself leaning towards this plan. Maybe it will be a good thing for both me and Fujioka? I mean I did always want to be with her, maybe this will just push things along?_

 _Bella finally adds at the end, "Oh and if you don't do this, you know what my family will do to yours."_

 _I feel myself sweat-drop, Bella can destroy my family's name in a heartbeat. Her power compared to mine is astronomical, nothing can bring her down. I remember a childhood friend of mine had to stay in my house for a couple of weeks, because an 'unknown' arsonist burned down his home. This incident just so happen to occur directly after the family refused to follow the Yuki's demands. This incident was simply labeled as a coincidence, but that's not what I think happened._

 _"Can you at least tell me a reason why you want to do this to Fujioka?" I ask, because I don't see what Bella really has to gain from any of this._

 _I hear her laugh on the other end of the line, "She stole something from me, and now I will steal something of hers." Suddenly the line is cut-off, I am officially involved in this plan, there's no going back now._

I cry out in anger at how stupid I was. Why did I ever agree to go along with Bella's stupid plan? I was used like a tool for Bella, and with me Bella was able to harm the one I loved. Now this poor innocent girl is pregnant with children that have a good for nothing dad like me. I'll probably never get to see my children, but I don't really mind that. I feel sorry for not being there for Haruhi, but I know Kyoya will support her and the kids. I have no reason for existence.

I am not smart. I am not helpful. I only cause pain, and I only cause suffering. My entire life people were afraid of me. Ever since the day I was born, people would take one look at my hideous face, and quickly flee away in absolute terror. Until I met her.

She never ran away from me. She only showed me kindness. I hurt her. I hurt the only person who accepted who I am. Do I really deserve to live as a human being? What kind of person hurts someone he loves just for his own personal gain?

I sit there quickly in my small, cold, dark cell, and I begin to cry. I cry for my loss of love, children, and happiness. All these things that I could of had, but I was too selfish and I ended up destroying it instead. I suddenly get a brilliant idea in my head, and I slowly put my idea to action.

I go into some form of hysteria, where I am crying yet laughing at the same time. All of my emotions are colliding together into one huge mess of feelings, but I really just do not care anymore. I grab my bed sheets, and I slowly begin to rip them into 2 long pieces. With my pieces of material, I form my salvation, and with one last good knot. I let myself go, and slowly my laughing and sobs quiet down, and soon I am silent. I am no more.

* * *

 **Sorry ... I killed him off too... I figured I wanted to give a little background to Kasanoda, and his side of the incident. I really also wanted Bella as my main villain, so Kasanoda was kinda portrayed as a bad guy; but he really wasn't. Anyways tell me what you think! I always enjoy reading ur reviews. They are always super entertaining to read! Expect another update soon, but I really don't know when...sorry no specific dates yet... As always THANKS 4 READING!**


	56. Room

**Kyoya's POV**

I am currently sitting in my office with Ranka, Tamaki, and Fuyumi. We are going over our 'plans' for today, but I begin with the unfortunate news.

I lean forward in my brown leather office chair, and I rest my elbows on the desk. I begin, "I received some news from the prison that Ranka was locked up in not too long ago."

Everyone in the room looks at me confused, Tamaki ask, "What do you mean, they don't want to take Ranka back do they?"

"No, but before I say this," I quickly glance at the office door to make sure no pregnant women are peeking in, "you are not to say this to Haruhi under and circumstances. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nod their heads, and I soon tell them, "Well, Kasanoda is dead."

Fuyumi eyes widen from shock, Tamaki doesn't show emotion, and Ranka looks at me with utter confusion. Ranka asks, "How?"

"I received the call from the officer that was guarding his prison cell, and he said Kasanoda hung himself using his own bed-sheets." I answer. Honestly I am quite happy that man is dead. Now I know that he will never come after Haruhi or her children, which is good news to me. Haruhi on the other hand, will probably get upset at this news, and I don't think she can handle the stress right now.

I look up at Ranka who is still showing a slightly confused expression, "I know he was upset about what he did, but I didn't think he would kill himself over it." Ranka states.

Wanting to change the subject I begin to list the plans for the day. "Well anyways, today we are finally going to decorate the babies' nursery for Haruhi."

Fuyumi jumps up out of her chair and cheers, "We're finally doing it! I've been waiting for so long. I was worried she would end up giving birth before we were even finished the babies' room!" Fuyumi says excitedly.

"Well, now let's get started shall we?" I say, I look towards Tamaki, "Tamaki I want you to take Haruhi out today, and please keep her away from this house until I call you. Which shouldn't be too hard, because she has a doctor's appointment this morning." I tell him.

Tamaki looks at me surprised, "Shouldn't you be at this appointment, not me?"

"I'm going to tell her that I have some business people coming over today and that I can't make it. Don't worry I have access to her hospital files, so I will immediately know if something is wrong. Plus you're going to be a uncle soon, so I think you should be with her. Also I really just do not trust you with the babies' room." I say.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I can do a nursery just as well as you can!" he shouts.

"Well would you look at the time, her appointment is in 15 minutes, I suggest that you get going." I say as I stand and push Tamaki out the door. However before I let him go, I whisper in his ear, "Remember do not tell Haruhi about Kasanoda." with that I push him out and shut the door.

I turn back to the other 2 people in the room, "Let's go."

* * *

 **Tamaki's POV**

I'm sitting with Haruhi in the car, and I am currently driving to the hospital. "Why couldn't he come again?" she asks sounding very unpleasant.

"He had some important work to take care, so he ask if I could take you instead." I tell her for the 20th time. I glance over at the very pregnant woman that is in my passenger's seat, and she looks pissed. From what I have read online, pissed pregnant women are usually not a good thing to deal with.

She has her arms crossed across her chest, and her face is showing a slight frown. I finally give up, "Haruhi he is really busy today. Trust me he really wanted to be here, so don't be so mad at him." I ask her.

She groans, but soon settles down, "I'm not mad at him, I'm just a little disappointed is all." she says.

"He wanted to be here, so don't be upset. Plus you got me ya know! I'm fun and exciting too right?" I ask.

She mumbles, "You're fun alright, but not what I really wanted senpai."

We arrive at the hospital, and we walk to the maternity department. When we arrive I am awestruck by all the tiny children running around, while their pregnant mothers try to keep them under control. Haruhi walks over to the counter to sign in, but I am currently distracted by all the adorable children everywhere.

Haruhi finishes signing in, and soon she takes a seat next to a bookshelf. I walk over to join her, but soon I feel a slight tugging at my legs. I look down and staring up at me is a little girl, no more than 4, with long blond pigtails, and a missing tooth. I crouch down at her so I'm more on her level, and I ask, "Yes, princess?"

The girl blushes profusely, and she tries her hardest not to look me directly in the eye. She looks at her shoes and asks, "Can you be my prince charming?"

I'm slightly shocked at the question, but I smile and say, "Why of course my princess, but first can I join my queen who is sitting right over there" I say gesturing to Haruhi who is eyeing me cautiously.

The girl smiles from ear to ear, and soon runs to join her mother. I watch the girl run away, but before walking back to Haruhi I notice all the mothers in the room are staring at me and smiling. I blush a little, and I walk back to join Haruhi; away from all the stares.

"Mrs. Ootori!"

I look up, and a nurse is standing near the door holding a clipboard. I help Haruhi gather her things, and I help her stand to her feet. She walks in front of me, and I slightly snicker at the way she is waddling.

We walk to the nurse, and she takes us to the room where the doctor will be seeing us. I help Haruhi lay down on the bed that is in the room before taking a seat myself.

We sit there talking about random baby things for about 10 minutes before the doctor enters the room. "Good morning Mrs. Ootori" she says as she walks into the room. She than looks at me, "I see we have a new guest with us today."

I stick out my hand, and I shake the doctor's hand, "Good morning, I'm Tamaki Suoh"

"Well hello Mr. Suoh." she turns her attention back to Haruhi and asks, "How many weeks are you now?"

Haruhi hesitates before answering, "I believe I'm 8 months next Monday"

The doctor nods her head, and begins to set up her machine. I sit there and I watch her fascinated, because I never saw this type of thing before. Finally she asks Haruhi to pull up her shirt, and I turn away. Haruhi smiles, "It's just my stomach, there's nothing to see."

I turn back around, and I watch as the doctor puts gel on the bottom part of Haruhi's belly. I watch as Haruhi flinches, and I grow concern. "Wow, that's cold" she says.

I calm down, until I see the doctor put some kind of wand on the gel. "Umm, what are you doing?" I ask the doctor, confused by what I'm seeing. The doctor smiles, and says, "You'll see"

She turns around and turns on a screen. She looks at the screen, and begins to move the small wand around. Finally she smiles, and turns the screen towards Haruhi and I.

Haruhi just smiles like she has seen this before, but I sit there with my mouth wide-open. On the screen is a small baby laying inside it's mother's womb. The doctor begins to move the wand around again, and soon another baby appears. I sit there watching the tiny children as they move. The one kicks, and the other is just laying perfectly still.

Haruhi groans, "Looks like one of them is awake."

The doctor moves the wand around some more, but soon I watch her face change from a happy one to a much, much more serious one. I grow concerned, I go to ask what's wrong, but soon enough the doctor is on her feet and heading towards the door.

"I'm sorry I'll be right back, I just need to get a second opinion." she tells us as she shuts the door. I glance over at Haruhi, and she is deathly white.

"Haruhi?" I ask.

Haruhi turns her face to me, and she has such a frightened expression, "What's wrong with my babies?"

I try to calm her down, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. The doctor said she would be right back."

I grab hold of Haruhi's hand, and soon enough the doctor returns with another older male doctor with her. They both walk over to the screen, but before pulling the picture up; they turn the screen away from us.

The female doctor begins pointing at the screen, and the male doctor studies the image. Soon he turns on the machine again, and ask Haruhi to lay back down. Within moments the doctor is using the wand again, and moving it slowly around.

Finally Haruhi speaks up, "Is there anything wrong?" You can clearly hear the worry in her voice.

The male doctor glances at the screen one more time before answering. "Well it's a bit too early to tell if it is this, but the boy's umbilical cord is beginning to wrap around his neck."

Haruhi looks ready to cry, but the doctor goes on. "Out of both babies, the boy is the smaller one. This, however, is quite common when carrying more than one baby. Our only concern is since he is so small compared to his sister we don't want to deliver you too early, but if the wrapped umbilical cord gets tighter or becomes a knot then we could lose the boy."

This time I glance at Haruhi, and she now has tears threatening to spill over. She soon speaks, "So what is the plan?" her voice cracks towards the end.

The doctor sighs, "We definitely do not want to deliver you this early, because their lungs are still in development. However, we don't want you to go full term any longer, so we will prepare to deliver you in about 4 weeks. I highly recommend doing a c-section to safely remove the boy twin, but a vaginal birth is still an option as of now. However, if the situation becomes more serious than a emergency c-section will be mandatory."

Haruhi chokes out, "O-okay, so what do I do now? Can I do something to maybe help this?"

The female doctor speaks this time, "There really is nothing we can do to undo this, but for now you are to be put on bed rest until delivery. We want to get you as full-term as we can, but you are to come in for weekly visits to see how he's looking. Also if you feel anything different, you need to call me and I will be on stand-by."

The doctors both stand, and we thank them for their time. I help Haruhi up, and we walk out of the hospital hand in hand with Haruhi with tears down her cheeks.

Once we are inside the car, Haruhi just looks out her window, and doesn't say a word. I pull out my phone, and begin to text Kyoya about our location; but I don't tell him about the news we just learned.

After asking Kyoya when the room is ready, I begin to drive to a very nice local restaurant that Haruhi and I should remember. The same place where Haruhi and I began our relationship.

* * *

 **Kyoya's POV**

I am helping Ranka paint one of the walls in the nursery, but soon my phone starts to ring.

I excuse myself from the room, and I make my way to the hallway where I answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Good morning sir, we just saw your wife leaving the hospital with a tall blond." the man answers. Oh, it's those two idiots I hired to protect Haruhi, I sigh and say, "Ignore him, his name is Tamaki Suoh he is a close friend of the family."

The guard gulps, "That's not the point sir. When she left the hospital, she was crying. We figured we would let you know."

I slightly panic, but I calmly say, "Thank you for letting me know, I'll talk with you later."

I end the call, and I quickly walk to my office. I practically run to my computer, and I immediately begin bringing up Haruhi's files. I search through her most recent appointments, and finally I come across a folder marked with today's date. I go to pull up the folder, but when I click on it my phone rings again.

I groan, and I pull out my phone again, "Hello, Ootori speaking"

"Good morning Mr. Ootori, I'm calling to inform you about your wife's appointment today. Mainly so we can set up a date for her delivery which should be about 4 weeks."

4 weeks that's much too early, I ask her, "Isn't that too early to deliver them, I thought the original plan was to let her try to make it to full term."

The doctor says, "Did your wife tell you about her appointment today?"

"No" I say, starting to feel anxious.

"Maybe I should just let her tell you. I guess I'll hang up now, but please don't push her on the issue if she doesn't tell you. Just know that she is to be put on bed rest until delivery. She can temporarily leave bed rest as long as it is absolutely necessary. Alright? Good-bye Mr. Ootori." she hangs up the phone.

I place the phone on my desk, and I stare at my computer screen. I pull up the file from today's appointment, and I stare at the ultrasound photos. I'm not trained to really be able to tell what is happening in the actual pictures, but I am able to read the doctor's notes listed in the bottom of each photo.

Twin A: (female): healthy progress, expected delivery 40 weeks.

I smile at that news, my little girl is health as can be. However, my heart sinks when I begin to read about my boy.

Twin B: (male): threatened progress, type A nuchal cord- possibility type B. Low weight gain. expected delivery 35 weeks by possible emergency c-section.

Nunchal cord? I've heard that term before, but I can't remember what it means. I immediately search online for this nunchal cord.

The results that appear are not so positive. A type A nunchal cord is where the umbilical cord begins to wrap around the neck of the baby. However, a type B nunchal cord is where the umbilical cord actually becomes a knot while still inside the womb.

I slowly shut my computer and lean back in my chair. Haruhi is not going to handle these next couple of weeks well, in fact I don't think I can handle this either.

* * *

 **YO! ppl sorry for slow update. I was working on this chp for awhile now, in fact I wanted to make this chp much longer than it already is. However, I decided to break it up into 2 parts so I can give u an update. Anyways pls leave a review, I really do enjoy reading them. This week I want to ask ur opinion on Tamaki. Do you like him, or do you still think he's an (donkey)? As always, Thanks 4 reading! [and enjoy ur Valentines day]**


	57. Room Part 2

**Haruhi's POV**

I sit back in my car seat and I gaze blankly out the window. My boy, my sweet baby boy is hurting, and there's nothing I can do about it. I begin to dread the worse by imagining him dying while inside of me, or him killing his sister in the process.

My mind is reeling all of these possibilities, each one more gruesome than the next. I'm so overcome from my thoughts that I don't even notice when Tamaki parks the car. He has to tap me on my shoulder to pull me from my thoughts, "You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine," I take a glance out the window, "Umm why are we here? Shouldn't we be heading home?" I ask.

Tamaki smiles that goofy smile of his, "I thought I would take you out to get something to eat, surprise!"

I glance at the restaurant and I remember visiting it years ago. I haven't been here for at least 2 years, I wonder why this restaurant feels so important to me. I can't seem to remember why I was here. I try scrambling my mind for any memories of this place, and all I can remember is a snowy winter night.

 _"Come on Tamaki let's get inside it's freezing" I shout at the blond idiot who is currently mesmerized by a fountain is covered in long, clear icicles. "I'm coming" he shouts as he runs to catch up with me._

 _We were just out to grab some items we needed for school, but it suddenly started to snow heavily. The weather did say we were supposed to get some snow, but I was never expecting this._

 _Tamaki and I take cover in a nearby gazebo, and Tamaki swiftly pulls out his phone. He calls his driver, and soon puts his phone away. "So?" I ask him._

 _"He's stuck in traffic at the moment, the snow is causing a lot of issues on the roads, so I don't know when he'll get here." he says._

 _"Oh..." I say. I quickly look over the railing of the gazebo, trying to find somewhere Tamaki and I can take shelter from this horrible weather. Finally, I spot a small building across the street that appears to still be open at this time._

 _I point in the direction of the mysterious building, and Tamaki and I trudge our way over. The wind right now is so hectic, and strong that I don't even bother to read what kind of business we are walking in to. I open the door, and I let Tamaki slip in before quickly shutting it._

 _We walk through a second set of doors, and we appear to be in a simple restaurant. I would describe it as a diner, but it feels more comfortable and is more appealing than a diner. A waitress walks over to us, and welcomes us. I shake some snow out of my hair, as we are being escorted to a table._

 _When we arrive I see that a romantic dinner has already been set up. I glare my eyes up at Tamaki who rubs the back of his head. "Surprise?" he laughs._

 _"You took me out in the middle of a blizzard to have dinner with you..." I say coldly._

 _Tamaki gulps before speaking, "In my defense, I didn't know it was going to snow. The original plan was for my driver to 'say' he is stuck in traffic, and that we would have to go to eat."_

 _I sigh as I sit down, "Fine, but why did you want to have dinner."_

 _Tamaki's face suddenly turns 10 shades pinker, "Well...uh... it's normal for a father to have dinner with his daughter..."_

 _I smile, "You know you're not my father right, and don't you think this dinner is a bit too romantic for a simple father/daughter outing?"_

 _Tamaki's face is soon so bright red, that I have a hard time concentrating on his words, "Well, Haruhi, I've known you for awhile now, and..." he chokes._

 _"And?" I lean forward, already knowing the response._

 _"I love you." he speaks quickly, before grabbing a cup of water and chugging it down._

 _"Way to go boss, we knew you could do it!" the twins suddenly appear from an unknown area of the restaurant._

 _I practically collapse in my seat, "Hikaru, Karou why are you here?" I ask a bit angrily_

 _Karou laughs while he has an arm around a jealous brother, "Well, duh, we're in on it."_

 _Suddenly Karou shouts, "Guys you can come out now!"_

 _Hunny and Mori soon appear pushing a tray of desserts to the side of the table. They are both dressed as waiters, and Hunny is wearing a fake, blond mustache. "Some desserts for the happy couple." he says._

 _I look around wondering who's missing from this picture, "Kyoya.."_

 _"Where's Kyoya?" I ask the group._

 _Karou rubs the back of his head, "Well Kyoya-senpai couldn't make it, he said he had more importan-, I mean other business to take care of."_

 _I accept the answer, and the rest of the group and I enjoy a lovely evening together. Where we laugh, and tell jokes (mainly about Tamaki) all night._

So that's where I remember this place from, but why does he want to come back here? It's not like we're together anymore. Wouldn't this place bring nothing but bad memories for him?

"So do you remember this place?" Tamaki asks excitedly

"Yeah, of course I do." I say.

Tamaki and I enter the place, and I'm surprised by how much the restaurant has changed over the years. It looks much better than I remember it from my memory, in fact it looks so good that it's not even recognizable anymore.

The waitress escorts Tamaki and I to an all too familiar booth in the far corner of the restaurant. When we arrive, I am greeted with a beautiful display that I have seen many years ago.

"Surprise" Tamaki shouts.

It looks exactly how I remember it, the rose petals are scattered all over the tablecloth, the pure white table cloth is clean to perfection, and the two tall candles that at that perfect accent to the whole display.

"Wow, you have a really good memory don't you, but why are we doing this shouldn't we just be heading home?" I ask concernedly.

Tamaki laughs, "Well in my defense, I didn't know this would happen." he says while he gestures to me.

"You know that's exactly what you said all those years ago." I laugh a bit sadly.

I take a seat at the table, and Tamaki sits across from me. We sit there in silence for a few moments before Tamaki speaks up, "I'm sorry" he says.

I glance up confused, "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Everything"

I go to about it, but he soon speaks again; stopping my words. "I cause all this pain you're going through. The cheating, the pregnancy, the murders, and now even the life of your children. I hurt you, yet you still smile and talk to me. After the car accident, I thought I would never see you again. I thought you would happily move on in the new life you had with Kyoya, but you called to me. You asked me not to leave, why?"

I sit there shell-shocked by Tamaki's sudden outburst, but I calmly answer,

"I never wanted to stop knowing you. There was a time when I was mad over heels in love with you. I didn't fully accept my love at first, but soon enough I told myself that I was willing to die for you. I would take a bullet for you, and not regret it afterwards. However, since you left me, I decided to move on, start a new life. I'm not mad at you for anything. Yes, I was raped. Yes, I lost my boyfriend. Yes, I got pregnant. I never said I wanted to forget you. Even though we might not be lovers anymore, we can still be friends."

Tamaki soon has tears in his eyes, that he quickly wipes away, "Thank you Haruhi, for everything."

"No worries" I laugh.

Now I begin searching frantically for a waiter, feeling an overwhelming hunger take its hold on me. "Hungry?" Tamaki asks.

"You have no idea."

* * *

 **Yay updates are great, wouldn't you agree? Sorry for such a slow update, but I had sooo much going on that I couldn't find the time to write. I hope you enjoy this little Haruhi/Tamaki moment. (Even tho I don't like HaruhixTamaki) This particular part is taking me forever to write, so I might have to do 3 parts instead of 2. I really just wanted to have an update for u guys; u know keep u posted. Well anyways, enjoy the story, and thanks 4 reading!**


	58. Room Part 3

**Kyoya's POV**

I am currently sitting in my office in complete and utter silence. What am I supposed to do about all this? How are we going to get through these next few weeks?

I hear a faint knock at the door, and I say, "Come in!"

My sister pokes her head in, and slowly opens and closes the door. "Hey" she says as she cautiously approaches my desk. I don't respond, I just pretend to be typing away at my computer in order to avoid conversation.

"I just got off the phone with father, I heard what happened. You okay?" she asks, as she walks around the desk and puts a tender hand on my shoulder.

I groan, "I'm alright, I just don't know how we're going to handle this. She's been through so much, and this added pressure is not helping. I feel so powerless and useless in this type of situation." I admit, lowering my head.

"The Kyoya I know would never call himself 'powerless' or 'useless', besides the Ootori family never lowers its head in defeat." she states firmly, but soon giggles a little.

"All families have problems, and sometimes it's okay to show them. Remember, sometimes facing your problems instead of hiding them has benefits. You don't have to be strong all the time, it's okay to show your weaknesses every now and then." she smiles.

She stretches her arms above her head, "Well, I guess I'm done here." she begins to walk towards the door. She opens the door, but before she leaves I say, "Hey Fuyumi."

"Yeah", she turns back.

"Thank you."

"No problem." she closes the door.

* * *

 **Fuyumi's POV**

"Alright Ranka, I think I'm done with this wall!" I shout as I take a step back and admire my work.

Ranka puts his paintbrush down, and walks over to me, "What do you mean your done? This is horrible!"

"What do you mean, it looks exactly like yours." I pout.

"That's the problem, this wall is supposed to be green, but it's yellow!" he yells at me.

Just then, Kyoya walks in, and immediately walks over to where we are. "Haruhi is going to be here in less than an hour." He suddenly stops talking and looks around the room, "Why is this wall green, isn't it supposed to be yellow?"

Ranka points his thumb at me, "Blame this girl."

Kyoya pinches the arch on his nose, "Alright I'll handle this, Ranka you just finish your work, and Fuyumi please just get out of the way."

Kyoya pulls out his cellphone, and minutes later a whole army of people with paintbrushes walk in and swiftly begin fixing the walls. While some are fixing, others are beginning to paint designs on the walls.

I take a seat in the corner of the room, and try my best to stay out of the way. Within 10 minutes the entire room is painted, and soon more people walk into the room but this time with furniture. I admire the men as they assemble a very complicated crib within seconds, and I watch as Kyoya attempts to build one of the cribs himself.

I walk over to him, and ask, "You need help?"

Kyoya sighs and says, "No Fuyumi, I can do this myself." He then places another piece of the crib on, but soon the entire makeshift structure comes toppling down. "Now you need help?" I say as I laugh.

"Sure Fuyumi, I could use your help." he grunts.

We don't finish the crib as fast as the professionals, but about a half hour later we manage to build a pretty decent crib.

Finally the last big group of people to come in are the designers. They walk in carrying various baby items including toys, decorations, and clothing. They begin hanging curtains, placing clothing in drawers, and adding bedding to the newly built cribs.

I take a quick glance at the clock, Haruhi and Tamaki should be arriving soon. I quickly remember one crucial detail that we forgot to add to the room. I run out of the room, and I return with the two Usa-chan plushies. I place the blue one in the crib on the green side of the room, and I place the pink on the yellow side.

After this, I take a step back, and I admire the room. Wow, we did a really great job. I'm sure Haruhi is going to love this!

Kyoya soon shouts, "Alright Tamaki is pulling up into the driveway now! If you are not my sister, nor my father-in-law then please leave immediately!"

Everyone in the room scatters out, and Ranka and I are left standing in the middle of a now big, empty room.

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

"Finally, I'm home!" I shout as I quickly throw open the car door.

I walk up the pathway to the front of the house, but when I go to open the door I hesitate. How am I going to tell Kyoya about the babies? He's going to be so upset, and there's nothing I can do.

"What's wrong Haruhi? Aren't you going to go in?", ask Tamaki.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." I take a deep breath of air, and I carefully open the front door.

I walk into the main room of the house, and there's no one in sight. I shout up the stairs, "Kyoya! I'm home!" I wait for a response, but I receive none. I get curious, Kyoya usually tells me when he's going out. Maybe he's still busy with the work in his office.

I walk over to Kyoya's office door, and I knock lightly. No response. I open the door, and he's not there. Where did he go? Tamaki soon enters the office, "Hey where's Kyoya?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me he was going out today." I say confused.

"Well did you check upstairs, maybe he's taking a nap."

"When has Kyoya ever taken a nap; it's hard enough to get that man to go to bed let alone take a nap." I laugh.

I begin to walk up the stairs, and I enter my bedroom. Again Kyoya isn't there, I start to hear laughter from the neighboring room. I instantly become suspicious, and I walk across the hall to the babies' nursery.

When I open the door, "Congratulations!". I'm sprayed with confetti from my loving husband, my sister-in-law, my best friend, and my loyal father.

I'm in awestruck, the nursery is so beautiful. The room has been painted in two different colors. One half of the room is a mellow, pale yellow, and the other is a pale, forest green. In the middle of the room where the two colors meet, there is a huge painted tree where the branches stretch out across the entire wall.

On the yellow side of the room, there is a big white crib, and inside is the pink Usa-chan plushie. I can tell this side is more girly, because the bedding had butterflies all over it and the color pattern is much more delicate and light.

On the green side of the room, there is a brown crib, and inside is the blue Usa-chan plushie. This time the crib has a earthy themed bedding, and the color scheme is more for a boy.

Above the doorway, there is a picture frame, and it's the same picture frame Kyoya bought for me on my birthday. However, this time more of the pictures are filled in. All of the pictures are filled in up to 8 months, with only 2 spots left.

I slowly begin to feel myself cry. Will I ever get to use this room? If I don't have any kids, then what's the point to all this? This time I feel the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Haruhi?" I feel a familiar hand on my shoulder. I quickly glance up, trying to blink the tears out of my eyes.

"You okay?" It's Kyoya.

I sniffle, "Yeah, I'm alright"

Kyoya soon speaks up, "I already know about your appointment, and you have nothing to feel bad about. None of this was your fault."

"You know?" I ask surprised.

"You went to one of my hospitals, of course I know." he laughs.

"Are you mad?"

"No why on earth would I be mad, you had no control over this. No one knew this would happen, but I promise that we'll get through this." he states, before kissing me.

While we're kissing, my dad stands in front of us asking, "What do you have no control over? What are you talking about?"

We break apart, and Kyoya answers, "One of the babies' life is threatened, so Haruhi is upset about it. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I thought she would be mad if I told you."

I thought my dad would show a face full of concern, but when I look up at him he smiles.

He soon chuckles, "Your mother acted the same way when she was pregnant with you. She thought that if you got hurt then it was her fault, and she would always eat herself up with this mind set."

I ask, "Mom acted like this too?"

"Yep!" he smiles, "Listen Haruhi, there's nothing to be afraid of. When the time comes just be prepared, but honestly you will be fine and they will be fine." he reassures.

"Thanks dad" I say as I wipe away the remains of my tears.

"Aww~ my daughter is soooo cute!" Tamaki shouts from behind my dad. Tamaki runs up to me, and tries to give me a hug. However, when he is about to trap me in one of his favorite hugs, my dad grabs him by the collar and slams him on the floor.

"Oww! What was that for?" shouts Tamaki from under the foot of my dad.

"That was for being an idiot!"

Kyoya, Fuyumi, and I laugh at the scene before we leave the room and move on with our day.

* * *

 **AND! A UPDATE! (Round of Applause) Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. I sense an ending coming near, so be prepared. Write a review, and tell me what you think. How do you want this to end? Do you want someone to die, to live, or do you just want me to make this story a tragic one T-T. Anyways, Thanks For Reading! ^-^**


	59. Bella

**Tamaki's POV**

I am sitting in a garden surrounded by many beautiful flowers. The cool spring air is refreshing on my heated skin, and the day itself is just breathtaking. I feel like I'm in heaven.

I look around, and I soon hear a very familiar voice singing in the background. "Wow her voice is like an angel's." I sigh as I feel myself drift off into another dreamworld, letting my eyelids flutter shut.

Soon, however, the singing stops and the voice speaks, "Tamaki? Are you falling asleep on me?" the voice sound irritated. I slowly open my eyes, and I search for the mysterious voice. I look around the entire garden, but I don't see anyone in sight.

I look down, and I realize I'm sitting on a picnic blanket. Well, I guess that makes sense, I mean it is a gorgeous spring day. "Tamaki? Are you feeling okay?" the voice asks again.

"Where are you?" I ask into the surrounding nothingness. I soon feel the presence of a hand on my back, and I quickly turn around startled. I grab the hand, and I look directly into the eyes of the person.

I stare into the dark, brown orbs, memorized by their sparkling features. The short brown hair, swaying in the faint breeze. I take a step back, and I stare face to face with Bella. She whines, "Let go of me Tamaki, you're hurting me."

I release my hand from her wrist, and I feel myself back away from her. She only decides to come closer to me, and I fall back onto the ground. She takes advantage of my situation, and soon creeps up the lower half of my body. I feel myself break out in a cold sweat filled with sheer panic. Her innocent laughter shifts to a much more maniacal one. Her short sweet hair is soon long, and sexy. Her sparkling eyes are soon clouded with lust.

I begin to tremble under her, and she just laughs more. "Bella let me go!" I shout.

She pauses, and sits back on her heels. She looks me directly in the eyes, "I'll never let you go my precious Tamaki. We were made for each other, we are always going to be together from now on."

She continues with her laughter, and I physically push her off of me. She falls back, and covers her face with her hair. "Why would you do that sweetheart?" she asks in a monotone voice.

I look around the once beautiful garden, and I discover that all the flowers are now dead and lying on the ground. The clear spring day, is now covered with dark, evil clouds. I get up, and turn around away from Bella, and begin running. I hear her yell, "I'm going to kill her!"

I stop at those words, her?, I turn back around and run back. When I am near, I see Haruhi and Kyoya laying on the ground side by side, and hand in hand. They are bound, tightly around the arms and feet. They each have gags in their mouths, and Haruhi has streams of tears running down her face. Kyoya has a face filled with hatred, but he looks at me with pleading eyes.

I watch Bella walk around the two helpless victims with an evil smirk on her face. "Who will it be, darling? The slut that you still have feelings for? Or the friend that was never on our side?"

I feel anger rise in me, and I dart at Bella aiming for her throat. I manage to wrestle her to the ground, but she only laughs, "You lose honey, better luck next time!" she chokes.

I turn around, releasing Bella, and both of my friends lie dead. Kyoya has blood pouring out of a gunshot wound in his head, and Haruhi has a puddle of blood in between her legs which led to her end. I crawl closer to Haruhi, and I grasp her pale, white face. I feel tears drown my eyes, and soon they release and I can't stop them. I cry like a baby, but soon I hear the actual crying of a baby.

I look back down at Haruhi, and there in the crook of her arm is a tiny bloodied infant crying on it's arrival. I reach for the infant, but soon the baby is swiped from my view. Bella stands over the bloody scene victoriously, holding the newborn child. "BELLA DON'T!"

A gunshot is heard, and I wake up.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me..."

I recite calmly while plucking petals off of a beautiful red rose. "He loves me!" I shout excitedly while plucking the last rose petal. I throw the stem up into the air, and laugh happily. Oh, Tamaki we are destined to be together.

I can still remember the day, that you asked me to start dating you.

 _"Okay Bella, you can do this..." I breathe calmly while standing at the entrance of Ouran University._

 _Here I am, a freshman about to begin her long college journey in a new town, and at a new school. I take one step in, and I laugh happily. I did it I actually took my first step as a college student. I wander around the campus, a bit lost, but eventually I find the main college hall._

 _I wander into the building, and I find the office where the dean told me to go. When I walk in I see a man sitting at a desk in a very luxurious room. "Ah Bella! There you are. I was begin to worry" he says when he notices my presence._

 _I sheepishly approach a chair located in front of his desk, before sitting I shake his hand. "I'm B-bella Yuki, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He returns the welcoming gesture and says, "I'm Yuzuru Suoh, dean of Ouran, it's nice to meet you as well."_

 _I take a seat, and soon Mr. Suoh begins to speak, "I have heard of your family background, and let me be the first to say that it is an honor for a member of the Yuki family to attend here."_

 _I blush, but immediately reply, "Thank you."_

 _"Now, in order to help you get settled in, I've arranged for a private tour of Ouran university." he says._

 _I blush a bit brighter, "You didn't have to do anything like that."_

 _He laughs, "Oh but of course I do. Tamaki!"_

 _I hear the door open behind me, and I slowly turn my head to view the new visitor. When I turn my head, I'm surprised by what I see._

 _I see a handsome, young prince walk swiftly across the room, but he walks with such elegance that it takes my breath away. His gorgeous violet eyes, and golden blond hair, are just added bonuses. He's wearing a simple Ouran university uniform, but to me it is the stylish outfit I have ever seen._

 _He walks up to Mr. Suoh, and soon notices me. When he looks at me, the blush on my face gets much, much darker, and soon I feel like I'm going to pass out. He kneel in front of me, grabs me hand, and asks, "Are we ready to go, my princess?"_

 _The entire room is spinning, but I manage to lightly nod my head "yes". I slowly stand from the chair, and I use his hand as support. The room finally begins to slow down, and soon it stops. Tamaki leads me out of the fancy office, and outside to the school grounds._

 _He takes me to many of the Ouran buildings, but I can't seem to pay attention on the tour. Every time Tamaki stops to tell me something about the school, I can't help but focus on his lips as they move. His lips are just so perfect to me to the point where I'm actually a little jealous._

 _After about an hour of walking around the school, Tamaki and I travel to one of the many pink buildings to enjoy some lunch. We walk to the cafeteria, and Tamaki has to help me order since I don't really know what I'm doing. Tamaki ends up ordering for me, because he knows what's best on the menu._

 _We both take our trays, and Tamaki leads us to a distant table that is already filled with people I don't know. I became slightly nervous, but my nervousness immediately vanishes when Tamaki grabs my hand._

 _We arrive at the table, and everyone stares at me. At the table are a set of identical twins, but I immediately notice that they are not staring at my face, but rather my chest. A man with raven black hair, and a pair of spectacles. His cold, calculating eyes make me a bit on edge, but I try to stand my ground. A very tall man who is not focusing on me, but rather on a much smaller boy who is enjoying I giant slice of strawberry shortcake._

 _The last person I notice is a boy, who is not staring at me, but rather at the person next to me; Tamaki. Something about this boy doesn't seem right. It feels like he is not supposed to be in this group of men, almost as if he doesn't belong._

 _I quietly take my seat next to the man with glasses, and Tamaki sits across from me by sitting next to the boy who I find strange._

 _Tamaki clears his throat before saying, "I would like you all to meet my guest this evening, Bella Yuki."_

 _I finally speak up, "Hi, everyone."_

 _Tamaki finally begins to introduce me to everyone. The man next to me is Kyoya Ootori, the twins are Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin, the tall man is Mori Morinozuka and he is sitting with his cousin Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Finally the last person Tamaki introduces me to is the boy next to him, he says "Finally this is Haruhi Fujioka, the commoner of the group."_

 _Haruhi stretches out his hand, and shakes mine, "Hi I'm Haruhi, it's nice to meet you."_

 _I enjoy the rest of my day with the small group. They take me to many fun places on the campus, including a trip to the high school where I discover that they were all members of a former host club. I first laugh at the thought of all of them being hosts, but suddenly the idea makes much more sense._

 _Tamaki naturally acted like a prince character, because he's so used to charming women. The thought of Tamaki flirting with other girls makes me angry. I, however, push that thought aside, and finish my day with the "hosts"_

 _When I return home, I decide to do a quick search of the people I met today. Researching people became a habit of mine ever since I became an heir to a major fashion corporation. My father would always tell me to befriend powerful people, because if I was ever in trouble I could turn to them for help. Although, I'm not very good at making friends._

 _I begin to type on my computer, and I begin pulling up files of all the members of the host club. First I pull up, Hunny and Mori, and to my surprise they are legendary martial art masters. I could see Mori being that kind of person, but Hunny seems to cute to be a intimidating martial artists._

 _I then pull up the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Karou. I laugh immediately when I pull up their file, because they are my arch rivals. I knew I recognized that last name from somewhere. The Hitachiin corporation has been battling my family's corporation for many years. Eventually, when I get older it will be my turn to battle against the Hitachiin brothers._

 _Next I pull up Kyoya Ootori, but I have trouble accessing his file. Whoever created this folder really did not want anyone to see it, but after some hacking I did manage to open the file. Kyoya is the youngest of 3 brothers, meaning Kyoya has no chance of becoming the Ootori heir. Which is a shame, but hey what do I know._

 _I then pull up Tamaki, my one and only prince. I discover that Tamaki is the illegitimate son of Yuzuha Suoh, but is now heir to the Suoh Corporation. Tamaki came to Japan during his freshman year of high school, but he left his mother behind in France. Tamaki made a deal with his grandma about the issue of his mother, and he has remained loyal to this deal ever since. However, the whereabouts of Tamaki's mom are now unknown._

 _Poor Tamaki, he hasn't seen his mother in years. I don't know what I would do in a situation like that._

 _Finally I pull up a folder the commoner, and to my surprise he is actually a she. Why would she lie to everyone about her gender? It just doesn't make any sense! How come she gets to hang around with Tamaki all day! Why is she so special!_

 _I harshly shut my laptop, and I slam my face into a nearby pillow; screaming my frustrations out to release my anger._

 _The next day I arrive at school, and I notice Tamaki sitting on the edge of the fountain. I walk up to him, and say, "Hey"_

 _Tamaki looks up at me, "Oh, Good Morning princess. How are you?"_

 _I blush at the word, 'princess', but soon respond, "I'm doing alright. How about you?"_

 _Tamaki jumps up, "I couldn't be any better, because I have a date with my girlfriend tonight!"_

 _My heart instantly breaks into a thousand tiny pieces, "Girlfriend?"_

 _His smile brightens even more, "Yep! She is the most amazing, most beautiful, most perfect girl I have ever met!"_

 _"Are you going to tell me her name?" I ask a bit too harshly. I guess my emotions are starting to get the better of me._

 _Tamaki expression suddenly changes, "Sorry I can't, but you understand right?"_

 _"Yeah I understand" I say sounding a bit disappointed._

 _"Well I gotta go, I'll see you another time!" he shouts as he quickly runs to his first class._

 _"Bye" I say, slumping on the edge of the fountain in defeat._

 _Weeks go by, I try desperately to find the girl Tamaki is dating, but I end up with no results. I am currently at a restaurant with my parents, and we enjoy our short family outing._

 _My parents try to get me involved in some kind of conversation with them, but I ignore them and I focus on my current thoughts that are rushing through my head._

 _I watch as a couple strolls through the door, and I see my prince. I also see the girl. I immediately excuse myself from the table claiming that I have to go to the bathroom. I purposely walk by Tamaki's table, just so I can see the girl._

 _When I approach it, I finally see the mysterious girl with my own eyes. My eyes widen as I see Haruhi, the commoner she-male that is always with the host club. I practically run to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me._

 _"Haruhi Fujioka is Tamaki's girlfriend..." I slide down the wall of the bathroom, and I sit on the floor and stare blankly up at the bathroom ceiling. What am I going to do? How am I going to get close to Tamaki now?_

 _I wash my face, and I quietly return to the dinner with my parents. They ask me if I'm feeling alright, and I say I'm perfectly fine. They continue with their conversation, and I continue with my stalking of Tamaki._

 _Finally, towards the end of dinner, Haruhi stands and goes to the bathroom. This is my chance! I stand from my table again, and I walk down to Tamaki's. I pretend to notice him for the first time, and I say, "Tamaki is that you?"_

 _Tamaki gulps, "Long time no see princess." he smiles._

 _I invite myself to sit at his table, and we begin a conversation. During our conversation, I notice Tamaki is nervously glancing at the girl's bathroom. I ask him, "What's wrong? You look a little pale."_

 _Tamaki immediately answers, "Nothing, I just think I drank too much."_

 _"Well, I can drive you home if you want." I ask._

 _I glance over at the girl's bathroom, and I see Haruhi sticking her head out. She knows that I'm here. Tamaki glances towards Haruhi, and Haruhi briefly nods her head. Tamaki swallows, "Yeah, I think I'll go with you then."_

 _"Oh, good!" I shout as I jump up from the table. I gently grab Tamaki's arm, and I escort him out of the restaurant._

 _Once we're inside my car, I ask Tamaki why he was at the restaurant alone. "Well, I was there with my girlfriend, but we haven't been getting along recently" he says._

 _"Why don't you talk to me about it?" I ask._

 _"Well..." Tamaki begins._

 _He tells me that his girlfriend never seems to make time for him. She is always busy studying, or taking care of her home. She always calls him stupid whenever he tries to make her feel better. Even at school, they rarely ever are seen together due to a certain situation that Tamaki won't tell me about, but I think I already know. Also to top it all off, Tamaki's grandmother doesn't approve of Tamaki marrying a commoner girl._

 _I decide to tell him, "I think you should leave her."_

 _Tamaki's eyes widen, "What! I would never do that!"_

 _"She doesn't respect you Tamaki. There are plenty of other girls who would kill to be your girlfriend." I say._

 _"Oh yeah like who?" he snaps._

 _Without even thinking, I spit out, "Like me you idiot!"_

 _I immediately bite my tongue, why did I just tell him that. My face turns to a very dark shade of crimson, and I can't even bare to look at Tamaki in the eye._

 _"You really feel that way?" he asks._

 _"Y-yes..." I choke._

 _We sit there in silence for about 10 minutes,_

 _"We could try, and see if it works out..." he says, breaking the silence._

 _I turn to him amazed, "You would really go out with me?"_

 _This time Tamaki blushes, "Yeah, I think you're really cute and stuff. I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend"_

From this moment on, Tamaki and I have been dating. We dated secretly behind Haruhi's back, and eventually he proposed to me. I couldn't have been any happier, but one day Haruhi found out. This is where my fairy-tale ends...

* * *

 **And there's a background on Bella! Sorry I thought this should have been done...considering she's become such a major character. I personally don't like her, she's such a Yandere. You know, creepy people that overly protect their "love", hurting anyone that gets in their way. I think this is actually my longest chapter for this story...well the more you know. I actually have another chapter almost completed, but I figured I would give you the longer of the two first. I hope you enjoyed, and THANKS FOR READING! :)**


	60. Hospital

**Haruhi's POV**

"Why is our bedroom filled with puzzles, books, and stuffed animals?"

I ask as I enter the living room that happens to be filled with many friends and family. Tamaki soon stands, "Well I brought the puzzles, because I always used to enjoy doing some word searches whenever I was sick in bed."

Next Fuyumi stands, "Umm... Well I brought the books, because you're smart and stuff. I just figured maybe you would enjoy reading some books." She finishes her statement, and awkwardly sits back down, folding her hands on her lap.

I listen to the rest of the room, waiting for a better explanation. Finally Kyoya, my beloved husband, stands and says, "They were just trying to be nice since you are supposed to be on strict bed rest now, so they decided to go get you some things so you could "entertain" yourself."

I stare into the room astonished, but soon enough I start laughing. I laugh so hard, and everyone in the room looks at me with concern. I haven't laughed this hard since I saw the host club dressed as girls in order to prevent me from going to Lobelia Girls Academy.

"Umm you okay there Haruhi?" asks Karou. "You look like you need a sec." followed by his brother.

'Stupid hormones', I try to compose myself, but I break into another fit of laughter when I ask, "So who brought all of the stuffed animals?"

Hunny-senpai immediately jumps into the air, "I did Haru-chan, because you might feel lonely and stuffed animals make everyone feel better."

I soon quiet my laughing, wipe a small tear from my eye, and I thank everyone in the room. They didn't have to support me in all this, but they did. Every step of this long painful journey, they stood by my side, and helped me through every situation. I love them, and I don't know where I would be without them.

* * *

I enjoy a lovely afternoon with my friends, but soon the day begins to come to an end. I grow sad as I watch them leave, but I blame my strange emotions on the hormones.

The only people now left in the house are me, my dad, Kyoya and Fuyumi. My dad and Fuyumi retire to their rooms, and soon it's just Kyoya and I.

We lay on the sofa together, and watch the nightly news. Kyoya sits up and tries to pay attention, but I rest my head on his lap; enjoying the entirety of his presence. Soon the peaceful silence that surrounds us is interrupted by a question from Kyoya.

"Haruhi?" I pull myself out of my zone, "I talked to my father, and we were able to secure you a room at the hospital to stay in until the birth."

"You want me to stay at the hospital, but why can't I just stay at home. I mean you're technically trained to take care of me if anything unexpected were to happen, so I don't see why you would be so worried." I ask, sounding very confused.

"That's not the point. I mean yes, I'm worried about the birth, but I more worried about your safety." he tells me.

"My safety? Kyoya you do know the house is surrounded by guards, and I know that those personal bodyguards of mine I asked you to fire are still on the job. I feel like we're safe enough."

"I'm not going to ask where you learned about those bodyguards, but the point is I would feel much safer if you were to stay at the hospital. Will you agree to do this?" he asks sincerely.

I lay my head back deeper into his stomach, trying to inhale the scent of his shirt. I lay there thinking of how I would spend my time at the hospital. However, I stop thinking about myself, and I begin to think of the children.

If something bad were to happen to me while I was at home, then I could really hurt the kids. However, if something bad were to happen to me at the hospital, then I would receive immediate medical attention.

I deeply consider all the possibilities, until I finally answer, "Okay"

Kyoya looks down at me, "What?"

I sigh and say, "I'll do it, I'll go to the hospital."

"Good" he responds

I ask, "So when will I be going?"

"Next week, so I'll be taking off from work these next couple of days to take care of you." he says.

I groan, "Kyoya I'm not a doll, I won't break so easily."

"No but you will be treated like a doll these next few days." he snickers.

* * *

 **Kyoya's POV**

I quietly sneak out of bed, trying my hardest not to disturb the peaceful slumber of my very pregnant wife. I tiptoe towards the doors, but finally I hear her stir. She sits up in bed, and looks directly at me, "Why are you up so early?" she yawns.

I turn around to face her, "I'm just going out for a walk, because I had some trouble sleeping."

She looks at me with suspicion, "You're not the type to want to take early morning strolls. What are you really up to?"

I laugh, "I really am going out for a walk. Plus we have only been married for a few months now, so maybe there are a few things that you don't know about me."

"Yeah, like what?" she asks.

"Umm... My favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla?" I answer, sounding very unsure of myself.

She is silent, but soon asks, "Okay, one, I knew that. And two, what's mine?"

I scramble every thought in my head for the correct answer, but I finally get an idea. "You enjoy mint chocolate chip, but in reality your favorite flavor is strawberry cheesecake with chocolate sauce."

She smiles, "Alright you can leave, but I'm going back to bed."

"Goodnight" I tell her as I quietly shut the door.

Once the door is closed, I lean back against and and sigh, "That was a close one."

I walk down the stairs, and I grab my keys and I am soon out the door. Once I'm in the car, I pull out my phone, "Hi dad, it's me, is this a good time?"

* * *

 **DONE! Sorry guys this one was kinda slow and boring, but trust me the next one will be way better. But anyways, why do you think Kyoya is calling his dad? huh? suspicious behavior much? Anyways, pls review and tell me what u think. Also I have a pretty good idea of what I want to name the baby girl, but the boy i don't really have any ideas... I read through the reviews and I saw a few, but if u wanna add more go ahead. THANKS 4 READING!**


	61. Home

**Kyoya's POV**

I briefly glance at the clock on my phone, "8:30". Haruhi is probably already up by now.

She's probably going to kill me, but I'll try to live with it. I pull up in our driveway, and I step out of my car. I take a nervous glance around the premises, but I don't see anything. 'Man, my anxiety is really getting to me.' I think as I open the front door.

When I enter the main room, I find Ranka and Fuyumi watching TV on the couch, and I hear Haruhi shuffling around in the kitchen. I sigh, and I walk out to meet her.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I watch Haruhi clean the dishes. Haruhi shuts off the water and turns around at me confused, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're supposed to be on bedrest. Go back to bed." I tell her.

She looks at me unamused, "You really think that I'm just going to lay around in bed all day?"

"Yes" I answer bluntly.

"You're ridiculous."

Without saying another word, I walk over to Haruhi, and I gently pick her up. "What do you think you're doing! Put me down!" she yells. I snicker, and I carry Haruhi, bridal-style, back up to our bedroom.

Ranka and Fuyumi watch from the couch, enjoying the little scene. Once I safely lay Haruhi down, and she immediately crosses her arms across her chest like a stubborn child. "Did you really have to do that?" she asks.

"What you have listened to me otherwise?" I ask.

"Good point" she replies.

She slumps back onto the bed, and groans, "What am I going to do all day?"

"Well you can read, watch TV, and basically do anything you want as long as you're in bed." I say.

"Fine, I'll stay in bed, but you have to take care of the house." she says.

This time I groan, "Don't we have servants for this type of situation?"

Haruhi smiles evilly up at me, "I gave them the day off...so have fun."

I stand up, look directly into Haruhi's eyes, and say, "You're insane, sarcastic, stubborn, but you are the most perfect woman I have ever met."

She smiles, and I return the favor.

I walk out of the room, and I return to my daily duties.

* * *

I stand in the kitchen, and I stare at the unknown territory before me. 'How do I even begin?'.

I open the fridge, and I take a peek inside. 'So maybe I'll just make some sandwiches for lunch. Yeah, that seems simple enough.' I slowly begin to pull lunch meat out of the deli drawer, and I set it on the counter beside me.

'Okay, now I guess we need some rolls.' I look around the kitchen, but I honestly don't know where the rolls should be. I open every cabinet, every drawer, but I still cannot find them. 'Now we have a problem. Maybe I should just order lunch?'

Suddenly Fuyumi makes a grand entrance into the kitchen, "I'M STARVING!" She announces as she plops herself down at the counter. I turn around to her, un-amused, "Aren't you here to help Haruhi out with all this?" I ask while gesturing to the ingredients on the counter.

Fuyumi looks up at me with curious eyes, "Yeah, but I was thinking more like baby shopping, and less on housework. Besides, don't you have servants for this? Why are you the one doing this?" she asks.

"Haruhi gave them the day off, so now I'm the one stuck doing this..." I say. I look up at Fuyumi, and she is holding back her laughter. I ignore her slight snickering, and I ask her, "Do you know where the rolls are?"

This time her laughter escapes, and she practically rolls on the floor, "AHA! YOU'RE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HOUSEWIFE!" I frown at her comment, but soon I start to smile myself, 'I guess I really am no good at this.' She notices my slight smile, "Aww, look at you smiling at your older sister. I guess I really am an inspiration to you." she smiles, and jokingly flips her hair in admiration.

"Okay, coming from the sister who set my house on fire." I say, my words dripping with sarcasm. She frowns, "That was like forever ago, and it's not like I'll do it again."

"Hopefully" I smirk. She groans and puts her head on the counter.

Suddenly I remember the conversation with my father, "I wanted to ask you something Fuyumi" I tell her, and she looks up at me with eyes full of curiosity.

"Alright, lay it on me." she says still slightly snickering from her unexpected laughter.

I take a deep breath and say, "Fuyumi, I think it's time for you to go home."

She looks hurt by my response, "What do you mean leave? The babies aren't even born yet."

"It's not safe for you to be here anymore, and I don't want you to get hurt." I tell her.

She stares at me, and her emotion remains defiant, "I'm not leaving."

"Fuyumi please, I'll invite you back as soon as the babies are born. You can help Haruhi and I with anything you like, but I want to keep you safe."

"Don't make me repeat myself." she says, a very familiar aura forming around her.

"Alright", I say sighing. I let the subject drop, but soon Fuyumi speaks again.

"So, what are we going to do for lunch then?"

"I don't know, I thought about ordering something." I say, still slightly upset from our unsettling conversation.

Suddenly a new voice enters the room, "That's crazy, I'll make something for lunch."

I turn to face the new visitor, and I'm greeted by Ranka, who is wearing a frilly pink apron. 'I didn't even think we owned an apron like that.' I think quietly to myself. "Are you sure? I can help out if you want?" I ask him, letting my remaining anger and guilt fade away.

He smiles, and looks at Fuyumi and I, "I could use both your help, so let's get started."

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

I lay back in bed reading a book that Fuyumi let me borrow, "Man, I'm bored." I say as I quietly shut the book.

I look briefly at the door, and I slowly stand up from the bed. 'Ow, my back really hurts. I don't want to be pregnant anymore.' I gently pat my stomach, and I waddle over to the bedroom door. I open the door, and I make my way downstairs.

When I reach downstairs, I walk into the kitchen, and I'm surprised by the sight.

Fuyumi, my dad, and Kyoya are all working together in the kitchen, and they are all wearing pink frilly aprons. They soon notice my presence, and they look up from their work.

"You're supposed to be in bed" Kyoya says as he walks up to me, wiping his hands off on the edge of his apron. I smile at him, "Pink?" I question.

Kyoya looks down and smiles, "I thought pink looked good on me" he laughs. I glance over at my dad, and he is slowly stirring a pot of stew. "Smells good" I say, as I walk up behind him. He turns around, "Ohh~ I'm glad you like it Haruhi! This is something I use to feed you all the time when you were little!" He shouts.

I remember the days I would eat this. We usually ate stew on cold winter days, because it was something we could work on together. I would chop up the vegetables, and my dad would add them to the pot. Afterwards we would always give some to the neighbors, because we always ended up making way too much for just the two of us.

I smile at the memory, "Thanks dad. Is it almost ready yet? I'm starving."

"Almost. Why don't you go take a seat at the counter, and I'll pour you a bowl when it's done." he says.

I do as he says, and soon Kyoya takes a seat next to me; after he removes the frilly apron. "Hey" he says as he finally takes a seat. "Hey" I reply.

"So did you enjoy your walk this morning?" I ask him a bit sarcastically.

He smiles, "Yep, it was an enjoyable experience. I would highly recommend that you try it sometime."

This time he asks me a question, "Are you ready?"

I look at him confused, "Ready? Ready for what?"

"Motherhood."

I smile, "Well I don't know how I really feel. I feel like I'm not ready to raise a baby, let alone two. However, I also feel excited, and I can't wait for them to get here. What about you, are you ready to be a dad?"

He's silent for a bit, but he soon responds, "I'm scared."

"You're scared?"

He slightly frowns, "I don't know what's going to happen, and that idea scares me."

I smile, "This is probably the first time I saw you openly show your emotions, oh great and powerful Kyoya Ootori."

He frowns at me, 'Alright, maybe not the best time to start cracking jokes at him.'

"There's nothing to be afraid of, everything is going to be alright. We're going to have the kids, and we are going to live a happy fulfilling live together." I tell him.

Suddenly my dad sets two bowls on the counter in front of us, "Bon appetite." he announces.

"Thanks dad" I reply.

"Thank you Mr. Fujioka" replies Kyoya.

I sit there with Kyoya, and we enjoy a silent meal together.

I can only think of how many more quiet moments like this that I'll share with Kyoya. Will we have more of them? Or will this be the last one?

* * *

 **OMG IM SO SORRY. Honestly this chapter has been done for about 2 weeks now, I just haven't uploaded it because im not sure how i want the story to continue. I didn't want to post something then take it down cause i changed my mind. Anyways, I have a question for all u loyal readers out there...you ready? Ok, well how would you feel about 2 endings? I really want to do an ending that I know most of u would like, so that would be the main ending. However, I have an idea for another ending which ...(i dont want to spoil) ...might upset you. This would be written as an Alt ending, but still something I think u might enjoy reading. Idk tell me what you think, and I'll see you next time -. THANKS 4 READING!**


	62. Gather

**Tamaki's POV**

"Fuyumi did you finish decorating the staircase yet!" I shout desperately up the stairs.

Fuyumi quickly runs down the stairs with a trail of pink and blue streamers flying in the air behind her. "No, I still have the whole railing to do. How much time do we have left?" she asks gasping, still trying to catch her breath.

I sigh and look at the clock on my phone, "They'll be here in about ten minutes. You finish this, and I'll make sure the food is taken care of."

As I walk by the window, I see a very familiar car pull up in the driveway. 'Oh no'. I run to the middle of the room, and I shout at the top of my lungs, "THEY'RE HERE, QUICKLY HIDE!"

Everyone quickly scurries throughout the room, and they try to hide in the small spaces of the living room. I run to the light switch, and I immediately switch off the lights.

Soon the front door opens, and Haruhi walks in; followed by Kyoya. I switch back on the lights, and everyone reveals themselves and shouts, "Surprise!"

Haruhi smiles but soon says, "Guys, I'm really getting sick of these sudden parties that you never let me prepare for."

I look around the room, and as expected, everything is as it should be. The cake is sitting, untouched, on the coffee table, the decorations are mostly hung throughout the room, and all the guests have arrived on time. I'm really surprised this actually worked out, we really came down to the wire there.

Haruhi waddles over to the couch and slowly sits down; with some help from Kyoya. "What's this party for anyway?" Haruhi asks. I stroll over and say, "Well it's your baby shower, duh."

"I don't think I really need anything else for the babies, though," she says.

"Nonsense, these are Ootori babies. They are never going to have enough as long as I'm their grandfather." I say proudly, as I take a seat next to my loving daughter.

She scoots away from me and begins talking with some of the guests that have arrived at the party. Well, that's to be expected. She never accepted me as her father openly, but I know one day this stubborn opinion of hers will change.

Fuyumi runs down the stairs, and she is still wrapped in various pink and blue streamers. I get up from my seat, and I help un-mummify Fuyumi. Fuyumi is soon finally freed from her confines, and she stands up on a nearby chair.

Everyone in the room quiets down, and she begins speaking, "Today, we are gathered here to celebrate the arrival of two new members of the Ootori family."

"My loving sister-in-law Haruhi, and her wonderful husband Kyoya have journeyed through these rough 8 months together, but soon they are going to be awarded for their efforts. Today we are here to help support them through this final push of the pregnancy. Now please enjoy yourselves, and we will begin opening presents shortly."

Fuyumi climbs off the chair and takes a seat next to the mother-to-be.

"So Kyoya" I begin, "When will you two be leaving for the hospital?" Kyoya smiles and says, "We are going to be leaving later tonight. We would have left this morning, but Haruhi deserved one last day of freedom."

Haruhi groans, "I just want these two outta me. Being pregnant sucks." Kyoya gently puts his arm around her shoulders, "It's almost over. Think about it a couple more weeks and we'll be parents."

I smile softly at the cute little scene before me. I stand and I wander away from the two, and I make my way to the backyard. I take a seat on a bench that is in the middle of a beautiful garden. I enjoy the sunshine and the new warmer weather that comes with the approaching summer.

I glance at a nearby rosebush, whose buds are just beginning to bloom. The red buds remind me of the times of the host club, where we always used to hold garden viewing parties on the school's grounds. I think of my mother, especially when I would pick beautiful red roses from our garden and give them to her whenever she was sick in bed.

You could imagine how many roses I went through in my life, but one memory, in particular, stands out.

I image Haruhi, in that beautiful white dress, holding that bouquet of roses. The bouquet held a rose for each member of the host club. The rose that stood out in the bouquet was the red rose, Haruhi's rose.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I my cell phone begins to ring, "Hello?" I say as I swiftly answer the call.

 **"Hello, my prince!"**

"Bella?" I ask.

 **"That's right! Aww I knew you couldn't forget the sound of your lover's voice"**

"I told you to never to call me again", I abruptly end the call, and I throw my phone into the endless sea of roses.

I turn to make my way back into the party, and behind me stands one of Kyoya's loyal servants; Tachibana. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I say, quickly apologizing for my rude behavior.

Tachibana growls, "You shouldn't have done that Mr. Suoh..."

"I'm sorry, but what did you say?" I ask.

"I'm sorry Tamaki. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do," he whispers.

"Wha...?" , before I can finish, I feel a slight prick in my arm. I glance at my arm, and Tachibana has entered a syringe in my arm. The unknown substance within the syringe enters my bloodstream quickly. My mind begins to fog, and my vision blurs.

I fight the darkness that lingers at the corners of my eyes. I focus very intently at the beautiful red roses. My memory surfaces that same image of Haruhi, the red rose, and soon fades to blood.

Tachibana lifts my weak body with little effort and places my body among the roses. He shuffles the roses over the parts of my body that are still exposed. The darkness has grown, and soon I can't fight it any longer. The last memory I have before my eyelids close is the image of the Bella from my dream.

* * *

 **AND DONE! The end has officially begun! What will happen to Tamaki? Why would Tachibana do something like this? Sorry for such slow chapters recently. I have had a lot of school work to catch up on, and I haven't found enough time to really write. Also, I feel a little distant from writing recently, but hopefully, this ending encourages me a bit more! Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading, and I'll see you next time!**


	63. Tachibana

**Haruhi's POV**

I'm sitting on the couch in the living room with my wonderful husband, and my sister-in-law. I glance around the room and I'm surprised by all the guests.

I see my father, and Kyoya's dad fighting about who will be the greater grandfather in the corner, I spot Hikaru and Kaoru flirting over a nurse that helped me at the hospital, Hunny is sitting with Kyoya's brother Yuuichi in the kitchen, and finally Mori sitting patiently with Renge as Renge tries to dress Mori in ridiculous bows.

It's amazing to see how many people have come to see Kyoya and me, sometimes it's easy to forget about the people in your life that care about you. Suddenly I see someone who I thought I would never see again, "Tomoe-san."

Kyoya and I both stand to go meet Tomoe, and we instantly shake hands with him. "It's so nice to see you. I don't think I have talked with you since the courtroom." Kyoya says while shaking his hand.

Tomoe smiles, "Believe it or not, I'm actually here on business. I wanted to talk to you and Haruhi about something at the law firm that has come up."

Kyoya grows serious, "Why don't we go in my office than to get away from all this chaos."

I follow both of them into the safety of Kyoya's office, and I slowly shut the door. I take a seat next to Tomoe in front of Kyoya's desk, and I listen intently.

"Well, I'm here to deliver something that was left in Mr. Kasanoda's will." he states.

I pale, "W-will? He's dead?" I ask looking directly at Kyoya.

Tomoe looks at me with a shocked, almost apologetic expression, "You didn't know about his death?"

I shake my head, "No, I didn't."

Kyoya soon speaks, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Haruhi, but I figured it would have been best that you didn't know."

"You knew!" I practically scream, standing abruptly from my seat.

"Haruhi, please calm down. This behavior can't be good for the babies." ,says Kyoya as he carefully stands from his office chair.

"You didn't tell me...Why?", I say tears starting to fall from my cheeks.

"This is why. I didn't want this to happen." Kyoya says while trying to comfort me.

Kyoya soon turns to Tomoe, "I'm sorry about this Tomoe, but can we have this meeting later. Maybe after the babies are born."

Tomoe soon stands, "Not a problem. I hope you feel better Mrs. Ootori." Tomoe bows slightly to the both of us, before retreating from the office.

When the door finally closes, I turn to Kyoya, "You didn't tell me. I ended up killing another person, and you didn't tell me!"

I sit down, and place my head in my hands, "How many people have I killed now? I killed your mom, brother, my father's co-workers, and now Kasanoda! How many more people do I have to kill!" I shout, the tears now forming steady streams down my face.

Kyoya sits next to me, "You didn't kill anyone. Please stop saying that you did."

I stare at him, "I almost killed my dad" My breathing hitches, "I a-almost killed y-you..."

Kyoya wraps his arms around my shuddering shoulders, "Please calm down. I'm still here, I'm still alive and well. Your father is still here, the babies are still here, and you're still here. Nobody's going anywhere."

"Fuyumi!" I shout, calling my sister into the room.

"Yes? Whoa, what happened in here?" my sister asks, poking her head in the door.

"I'll talk to you about this later, but can you and Tamaki tell the guests to leave? The party is over." I ask her.

"Umm yeah, but I don't know where Tamaki went," she says. "I haven't seen him since the party began."

Soon Tachibana enters the room, "I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Suoh said something came up and he had to leave early, but he gives his regards."

"Tamaki left early? That's very unlike him" Kyoya says.

Tachibana speaks, "Well he did seem like he was in quite a rush, he even left his phone here." he says while holding up a small blue cell phone, which a little anime-related charm hanging on one of the corners.

Tachibana hands the phone to Kyoya and soon dismisses himself from the room. However, before the door closes Kyoya stops him. "Tachibana?"

Tachibana quickly turns around, "Yes, sir?"

"Prepare the car, we'll be leaving for the hospital shortly."

"Right away sir," Tachibana says, before being stopped again.

"Oh Tachibana, one more thing."

Once again Tachibana turns, "Yes?"

"There's some dirt on your pants. Make sure you clean that up before we go out in public." Kyoya says while gesturing to the spot of soil located on Tachibana's pants.

Tachibana smiles, "Oh course sir. The car shall be ready in ten minutes", and with that, he finally closes the door.

* * *

 **Hi! Sorry for the confusion in my last update. I said I was "Beginning the end", and ppl thought I was done. :p Also sorry for such a short chapter, I promise it will be longer next time. I don't know when the next update will be because I have finals coming up and it's becoming harder to find time to write. Well, I promise this story is not over, and I don't expect it to be over for at least another 5 updates, so prepare for that. Well as always, THANKS FOR READING!.**


	64. No

**Tamaki's POV**

I feel my body being lifted. I feel thorns scratching against my skin and the faint sound of a rustle in the bushes. Who's lifting me? What happened?

"Get him in the car." I hear the sound of a woman shouting. Why am I going in a car? Why can't I open my eyes?

Suddenly my body is laid carefully down, and soon enough I feel the movement of a car.

I feel a warmth underneath my head, and soon I feel someone petting my hair. I can't help but think of my mom, and the way she would pet my hair whenever I was tired so I could go to sleep.

I go into a calm trance, but soon enough I am alert again when the car comes to a stop. I hear a faint whisper in my ear, "We're here my precious Tamaki."

Okay, mom...

 **Kyoya's POV**

Everyone at the party slowly began to disperse, and Haruhi and I waited in silence until the last person finally left. Tachibana soon returns to the office and tells us the car is ready and waiting.

Haruhi waddles out to the car, and I follow closely behind her. Fuyumi quickly darts out of the house, and suddenly claims that she wants to come with us. Tachibana holds the car door open for her until we are all safely inside. Tachibana closes the door and returns to the driver's seat.

I glance over at Fuyumi who is bouncing off the walls, clearly excited about becoming an aunt. I then glance over at Haruhi, who is staring blankly out the window, with her head turned away from everyone.

'I guess she is still upset with me', I think to myself. I soon find myself staring out the window, thinking of the difficulties ahead. I watch the road signs as they pass, and I grow confused. "Umm, Tachibana?"

"Yes sir?" he answers.

"Didn't you just miss the exit to the hospital?" I ask.

"Oh we aren't going to the hospital anymore sir," he says.

Suddenly, Haruhi, Fuyumi, and I all stare directly at the window separating us from the drivers seat. "Where are we going?" Haruhi asks, extremely concerned.

Tachibana laughs, "I guess you'll find out when we get there."

"Pull over the car right now!" I shout at him.

"I can't do that sir. I'm under strict orders to bring you to this location."

"Who's orders?" Fuyumi shouts.

I see the corner of Tachibana's mouth form a grin, "Bella Yuki"

I dash up to the window separating me and Tachibana, and I pull a handgun out of my suit's breast pocket and point it at Tachibana's head. "Pull over NOW!"

"I wouldn't do that sir. If this car crashes, then you can kiss your wife, sister, and children goodbye." he laughs.

I feel the movement of the car increase, and soon I'm thrown into the backseat again. 'He's speeding up the car!'

I attempt to roll down the windows and call for help, but I quickly discover that all the windows are locked. I attempt to break the glass, but once again, the windows were bulletproof. I dig in my pocket for my phone, only to discover that my phone is missing.

"Oh sir, I forgot to hand you your phone when we were leaving the house, but I'm sure you know that by now. Also mistresses Fuyumi and Haruhi, I took your phones as well." he laughs.

We're trapped in here. I can't kill Tachibana, the windows are useless, we can't jump from the car, and I can't call for help.

I glance over at Haruhi, and she is terrified. I crawl over to her, and I gently wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her to my chest. "I'm sorry" I whisper. "I couldn't protect you".

Fuyumi tries to open the door, but the attempt is useless. She starts to panic, and she takes off her heel and slams it against the window. "Fuyumi," I say.

She screams at the top of her lungs, "HELP US! PLEASE, WE'RE TRAPPED!" to the neighboring cars.

The other drivers will never hear our pleads for help, and my sister is having a mental breakdown. Fuyumi soon begins to dash to Tachibana, but before she can, I grab her ankle and I pull her to the floor of the limo.

"Get ahold of yourself!" I shout as I grab her shoulders.

Tears start streaming down her face, and soon her sobs can be heard throughout the limo.

I gently pull Fuyumi up to the seat where Haruhi is currently crying, and soon all 3 of us sit and wait for the car to finally come to a stop.

* * *

We sit in the car for 5 more hours, and soon the car slows and stops.

I gently shake Haruhi awake, because she eventually fell asleep during that long car ride.

I try to open the car door, but once again, it is locked.

Tachibana leaves the driver's seat and walks to the house we are in front of.

We are no longer in Tokyo, but it appears that we have traveled north into a different section of Japan.

I look around the limo's windows, and we are currently in some kind of backstreet ghetto. I look for help along the street we are residing on, but there is no one here since it is almost 1 in the morning.

I glance over at Tachibana, who is talking to a group of men that all seem to be waiting for us. Soon enough, the men look at us, grin, and begin to walk towards the car.

I feel Haruhi tense under my arm, and I give her a reassuring squeeze on her left arm. Fuyumi backs away from the door the men are approaching, and soon the door opens.

I watch as my sister is dragged across the limo floor, and forced out of the limo. I sit there and watch as they punch, slap, and beat her. 'Why am I just sitting here? Why can't I move?'

Time seems to freeze, and I watch as Haruhi yells at the men to stop. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" she pleads with the men, but soon enough the men throw my sister to the ground, and come after my wife instead.

My eyes glance down at Fuyumi, and her bloody beaten up face. I glance at the men, who are laughing about the whole incident. Finally, I look at my wife, she is actually standing up for what is right.

What about me. Why can't I move?

Finally, a man shoves a rag in my wife's face and attempts to grab her. My instincts finally kick in, and I pull my gun once again from my breast pocket. I point it directly at the man who is hurting my wife, and I shoot.

The man looks down at the wound in his chest, then to me, then to Haruhi, until he finally releases Haruhi and falls to the ground. I pull the rag away from Haruhi's mouth, but she is already lethargic from the drug.

The remaining men, including Tachibana, rush to the man I just shot, and soon they come after me.

I throw my body protectively over my wife, and I let my body be grabbed and dragged away from the bloody scene.

They drag me from the limo and throw me on the sidewalk. They punch, kick, scratch, and cut me, but before I can black out. I see from the corner of my eye Tachibana with a gun. He walks towards the limo and points the gun at my sister. He laughs, "An eye for an eye", and he pulls the trigger.

* * *

 **WOW! I am so sorry it had to happen this way. This chapter has been nothing but violence. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading anyway. I know your reviews are going to be chaotic, but hey I enjoy reading them anyway. Umm, I would expect the next update maybe 10 days? I don't know, I have a lot going on right now, but anyways THANKS FOR READING!**


	65. Haruhi

**Fuyumi's POV**

My body hurts.

All I can feel is the cold pavement underneath my bleeding flesh. The feeling of pain is non-existent because I am pain. My eyes are beginning to swell, my arms and legs feel broken at different angles, it hurts to even breathe, and my head feels full of water that threatens to drown my consciousness at any second.

I hear the loud sound of a gunshot, and soon the thump of a body hitting the ground. I can't see who was shot, but my guess is Kyoya finally got to use his personal handgun.

The men drag my brother from the car, and he yells, kicking and screaming for release. I can't help him. I can do nothing but lay here and watch as they repeat what they did to me to my little brother.

My vision is blurry, but soon I see the faint appearance of a man that stands over my wounded body. "An eye for an eye" and soon my vision clears, and I see Tachibana preparing to pull the trigger of the gun in his hand.

It happens so fast, but soon the gunshot is heard, and I'm not hurt. All I see before my mind is flooded with the dark waters is a very pale arm, stretching out from within the limo, pushing the gun away from its directed course.

"Thank you Haruhi", is all I can mutter before the dark waters achieve their victory.

* * *

 **Kyoya's POV**

"An eye for an eye"

"FUYUMI! NO!"

* * *

I wake up to the splash of very cold water in my face. I jump from my restless slumber, and soon the person I hate the most is standing right above my broken body.

"Hello! ~ Kyoya-kun!" she chuckles

I immediately jump for her neck, but I fall to the ground due to the chains that are restricting my ankles. "Son of a bitch!" I yell at the disgusting woman in front of me.

"That's not very nice to say to me. I could have killed you ya know?", she laughs.

I nervously glance around the room, and I begin to take in my surroundings.

We appear to be in a cell, and I'm separated from everyone in our group. I'm in my own cell, and my sister is in the cell next to me. Haruhi is in the cell across from me, and next to her is another empty open cell.

"HARUHI!" I shout past Bella, and Haruhi jumps from her slumber. She looks past the rusted metal bars, and I can already see the faint tears that are forming in the corners of her eyes. I glance nervously at the cell next to me, and Fuyumi is lying unconscious on the dirty ground.

I ignore Bella, and I crawl towards Fuyumi's cell, but my ankle restraints only allow me to go so far. I actually have to lie on the ground and stretch my hand as far as it can reach to tap my sister's back. Fuyumi stirs a bit but remains unresponsive.

"I'm not done talking to you!" Bella kicks me straight in the gut, slamming me into the back wall of my cell. I cough up some blood, before staring daggers directly into her skull.

"Well I'll forgive your rudeness since it is my wedding day after all." she laughs.

"Wedding?" I question.

She laughs, "Of course!" She clears her throat before speaking in a much more formal matter, "You are all formally invited to the marriage of Bella Yuki and Tamaki Suoh."

Just as she finishes this statement, the doors connected to the darkened cellar open, and Tamaki is dragged in. Tamaki is wearing a tuxedo and is currently unconscious.

The men drag Tamaki into the empty cell that is located next to Haruhi's, and they carefully place him inside.

Bella leaves my cell and begins to hum the bridal march as she makes her way over to Tamaki. She enters his cell and gently places Tamaki's head on her lap. She continues to hum the bridal march, and she begins to slowly pet his hair.

She opens her mouth and softly begins to sing, "Here comes the bride. All dressed in white..."

I can see the corners of Tamaki's mouth form a smile, but soon his eyes flutter open to the horror that is around him. He quickly jumps up from his place on Bella's lap, stands and runs to a far corner of the cell.

"Stay away from me!" he yells at the top of his lungs.

Bella laughs, and slowly begins to crawl towards Tamaki, "Your so funny sweetheart! Now stop playing games, and come cuddle with me."

Tamaki suddenly kicks Bella hard in her stomach, and soon enough Bella's men enter the cell and wrestle Tamaki to the ground. Bella clutches her stomach in pain, but soon stands and orders her men, "Release him!"

The men drop Tamaki, and let him fall to the ground. Tamaki sits on the ground and glares up at Bella.

Bella has changed since the last time I saw her. Her hair used to be short and sweet like Haruhi's, but now it is much longer and curves into soft curls right above her breasts. Her body used to be very average, and it again looked like Haruhi's. However now, her body has an hourglass figure, and it curves in all the right places.

Bella still holds her stomach in pain, but calmly speaks, "I forgive you Tamaki, but when I return for our wedding I will expect you to behave like a proper gentleman like you once were."

She briskly walks out of the makeshift dungeon with her personal bodyguards following closely behind her. When the doors finally slam shut, I crawl back over to Fuyumi.

"Hey Fuyumi, hey wake up!" I shout as I poke her in the back.

She stirs again, but soon her eyes flutter open and she looks at me. "Kyoya? Where are we?" she asks.

"Bella kidnapped us, and is now holding us hostage for her 'wedding'." I tell her. "But besides that, how are you feeling? Can you move?"

She attempts to sit up, "Ah!" she shouts and quickly lays back down. "I think they broke a rib or something." she says, quickly blinking the tears out of her eyes.

"Alright lay perfectly still, and try your hardest not to move." I tell her.

She nods, and carefully places her head on the floor.

"Kyoya what do we do?" asks Haruhi from her place behind the cell bars.

I glance up at her and I quickly notice that Haruhi doesn't have any constraints on her, neither does Fuyumi, nor Tamaki. Why am I the only one that has an ankle restraint?

"I don't know Haruhi. I just don't know." I sigh.

I glance down at the shackle on my ankle, and I return my gaze to Haruhi.

"I'm sorry" is all I can say before I lower my head in shame.

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT!"

I look up surprised, and I look at Tamaki who is standing shouting at me.

"You're not allowed to say that to her! I'm the one who dragged her here, I'm the one that caused everything, and I'm the one who hurt her the most!" Tamaki shouts.

Haruhi looks up at Tamaki, blinking the tears out of her eyes. Suddenly I feel the temperature of the room drop, and I sense the all too familiar shadow king aura emitting from the depths of Haruhi's body.

"You didn't do anything Tamaki…"

I watch Tamaki gulp and slightly back away from Haruhi's cell, "What do you mean? If I never met Bella then…"

"Shut up!"

This time Tamaki falls to the floor in fear. Haruhi stands, and looks directly into my eyes. "No one here is responsible for any of this! Not even me."

"I thought I hurt or even killed everyone because of my existence. I thought that if I no longer existed then no one else would have to die. However, I realized my wrong. Why should I have to die to save the lives of the people I love? When all this time it was her!"

She stops and clenches her fists tightly until the knuckles on her delicate fingers turn white.

"She was the one who separated Tamaki from me! She was the one who raped me! She was the one who killed my brother-in-law, my mother-in-law, Kasanoda, and almost my father! She's the one that shouldn't exist! She's the one I must get rid of…"

* * *

 **Boom! Haruhi back for revenge! Sorry for slow update, I had HUGE writers block... Well this story is almost over, so this is ur last chance to comment on any changes u want to see in the story. As always, THANKS FOR READING!**


	66. Wedding Part 3

**Tamaki's POV**

"No Haruhi, I hurt you. I broke you in almost every way. If I never went out with Bella then none of this would have happened." I sigh as I sink back down to the cold, concrete floor.

I stare at the fire that are now Haruhi's eyes, and I grin. "I'm glad you finally stopped blaming yourself. It's time to fight back against Bella."

Haruhi smiles and gently pats her stomach before resting against the bars next to me. She gently reaches her hand across the rusted bars, and takes ahold of my frozen hand. I rub small circles on her hand, and say "We'll have to do this together, all of us." I look across the way at Kyoya, who shoots me a victorious smile.

"Alright Hosts, time for operation 'Defeat Bella, and Escape Plan!" I shout, and I hear the snickering from both Haruhi and Kyoya. "I thought I would never hear something like this from you again." Kyoya laughs.

Suddenly our brief moment of happiness disappears as soon as the sound of the heavy, steel doors open.

* * *

 **Ranka's POV**

 ***Ring**Ring**Click***

"Hello, Ranka speaking"

"Oh Yoshio, how are you?"

"What do you mean they didn't come to the hospital last night?"

"Where are they!"

"Did you try Tamaki's phone?"

"His didn't work either?"

"You don't think it was…"

"Alright I'll contact the police. Can you send out a search party?"

"Alright I'll call you back in a little bit."

Not again, before even thinking even more I dial the local police.

 ***Ring**Ring**Click***

"Hi, I'd like to report a missing person."

"No they didn't come home last night, and we haven't been able to contact them."

"I CAN'T WAIT 24 HOURS!"

"Okay maybe this will help… The missing people are Haruhi, Kyoya, and Fuyumi Ootori, and a Mr. Tamaki Suoh."

"I'm glad I finally have your cooperation…"

"Alright, thank you very much."

I slam the phone down annoyed with how our society works, and I immediately grab my car keys and run out the door.

* * *

However, the minute I shut the front door, I'm face to face with the entire host club. Hikaru and Karou run up to me, and Hikaru grabs my shoulders. "WHERE IS SHE?"

I lower my head in defeat, "I don't know Hikaru, she's gone again, and I'm going to need all of your help to find her."

Hunny climbs into Mori's arms, and buries his head in his shoulder. Hikaru dashes off into his car, and immediately drives away. Karou shouts for his brother to wait, but is not given a response.

I appear behind Karou and gently grab his shoulder, "Come on let's go get them back."

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

I quickly glance up at the sound of the locks on the heavy steel door.

The door slowly, swings open, and Bella steps through wearing a short, lace wedding dress with a long white veil that drags slightly on the floor. I growl slightly, she doesn't deserve to wear white, nothing about her is "innocent".

She is carrying a small bouquet of red roses, and is followed in by a group of guards who carry various wedding items. Such as flowers, a few yards of pure white satin, and several bottles of champagne.

I look over to Tamaki who's face holds a fear of absolute terror. He looks over to me, and I can't help but feel sorry for him. I don't know how I would feel if I was about to be forced into a marriage to a total psycho.

"Now my dear, sweet Tamaki, are you prepared to kiss the bride?" Bella giggles as she spins around in a small circle to show off the layers of lace in her dress.

The guards are finished decorating the dark prison for "the wedding". They leave and they soon return with yet another prisoner, but this time it's a priest.

"Now father, I believe our wedding ceremony is ready to begin!" Bella cheers as she jumps up and down with joy.

The guards throw the priest to the floor, and he looks up at Bella in fear. "I cannot wed you to this man." he says.

Bella's sudden happy expression changes to a much more scary one, "And why not…"

The priest slowly stands to his feet, and stares directly into Bella's eyes, "You are not fit to be a loving wife, so you are not fit to be a bride. I will not marry you."

Bella sighs and walks over to one of the guards in the room, and she removes a handgun from the gun holster of the guard's belt. "Well, if you're not going to cooperate than I have no use for you." she sighs while walking back to the priest.

Soon Kyoya, Tamaki and I are all screaming at Bella, "Please don't do this!" I shout.

"Leave him alone!" Kyoya shouts.

"Bella, please let him be!" Tamaki shouts.

I stand suddenly from my spot on the ground, and a white flash of pain appears in my eyes. I grab my abdomen, and I fall to the ground.

Bella sees my discomfort, and laughs, "Well isn't this a surprise?" She stands in front of the priest, and points the gun at his skull. "You better start praying to your God now...Since I will show you no mercy."

"BELLA NO!" I shout out of desperation.

The gunshot rings throughout the prison, making all of us cover our ears, and when I look up at scene again. I watch as the priest falls to the ground.

"No…" I grab my stomach, and I cry. She killed again, I couldn't do anything.

I feel as another wave of pain spreads throughout my abdomen. I clutch my stomach in pain, and I soon being to cry again, "No, not now. Anytime but right now." I whisper.

"Haruhi?" I look up to Kyoya, whose eyes are filled with concern. "Are you alright?" he asks.

I shake my head no, and I mouth to him, 'It's time'.

I watch as his face shifts to panic, and he mouths to me, 'We'll get you out of here. Don't worry'

I begin to calm, because the contraction begins to pass. I relax, and I take ahold of Tamaki's hand again.

Tamaki grabs my hand tightly, and soon Bella laughs, "Aww is my groom getting cold feet."

She glances down at my hand that is intertwined with Tamaki's, "Take this stupid priest away, and bring her to me!" she orders as she points right at me.

"NO!" Kyoya shouts, as he begins to pull on his restraints, "Leave her alone!"

The door to my cell opens, and I hold tighter onto Tamaki's hand. They drag me from my spot next to Tamaki, and they throw me onto the floor in front of Bella.

I throw my arms in front of my stomach to prevent the impact from hurting them, and I land in the bloody puddle left by the remains of the priest.

I stare up at Bella, whose once white wedding dress is not spotted with dark, crimson blood. She laughs and begins to drag me to the far end of the cell, before slamming me into the wall.

I cry out in pain, and soon enough another contraction starts. I curl my body up against the wall, and I clutch desperately at the end of my shirt, hoping that it will relieve some of the pain.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki and Kyoya scream. Tamaki is banging on the door of his cell, and Kyoya is pulling desperately on his ankle constraint. I look up at Fuyumi who has rolled herself over in order to see the situation outside her cell, and she is currently crying.

"Now precious husband, let me show you what happens when you try to cheat on me…" Bella draws back her leg, and prepares to kick me in my abdomen. I desperately wrap my arms tightly around my stomach to brace the impact. Soon she swings her leg, but falls onto the ground.

She falls on her own veil, and I immediately jump on top of her; not giving her the chance to get back up.

I punch, scratch, and pull at her hair, and she viciously tries to fight back. Her guards stand around clueless, unsure of what they should do. I watch as some of the guards actually laugh, and chant for me to win the fight. Well, I guess they aren't really that loyal to Bella after all.

However, another contraction racks through my body, causing me to hesitate and allowing Bella to take advantage of my situation. She stands to her feet and she manages to kick me right in my stomach.

My stomach… my babies….she hurt them….she actually hurt them.

I decide to withdraw from the battle, and I slowly (and painfully) crawl away, letting one hand protect my children, the other to crawl away. However, Bella again stands to her feet, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth.

She marches over to the handgun that was used to kill the priest, and grabs it. She slowly walks up behind me, and kicks me again; making me fall back onto the bloody concrete floor. I cough up some blood this time, and I soon can't crawl anymore.

"Bella please no…" Tamaki begins to cry. "I'll do anything you want, please just don't hurt her." he cries.

Kyoya pulls at his restraint, and I can see the skin around his ankle bleeding. Bella laughs, and decides to open Kyoya's cell door to torture him. "Aww you can do nothing to save your wife. How sad?"

She walks over to Fuyumi, and says, "And you, lying on the floor in pain. Why did you even bother getting involved with this little, slut if she ended up getting you hurt in the first place?"

Finally she walks to Tamaki, "My dear husband, I wanted to do this since the first time I saw you with her. She never deserved your love. She manipulated you, and threw you to the side when she was done with you. Can't you see that? Can you see how I loved you the whole time? Why can't you love me back?"

She finally returns to the center of the prison, and laughs loudly, "Now you all get to watch her die! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

She walks behind me again, and pulls my head up from the floor. She points the gun at the back of my skull, "Goodbye Haruhi" and a gunshot is heard.

* * *

 **And yet another cliff hanger! Remember how I said I would write two endings, yeah this is going to be the break off point. I'm going to continue with the story for the original ending I have planned. However, later on I'll refer back to this chapter in order to complete my second ending. I hope you enjoyed this heart pulling experience, and I'll see you next time. THANKS 4 READING!**


	67. Saved

**Haruhi's POV**

 _She walks behind me again, and pulls my head up from the floor. She points the gun at the back of my skull, "Goodbye Haruhi" and a gunshot is heard._

I lay on the bloody concrete floor in shock, the bullet flies past my head but it doesn't hit me. When I open my eyes again, I stare up to at Bella and her confused expression. I move over and I notice a body next to me.

I turn my head, and Kyoya is laying on the ground with me.

"Kyoya!" I jump up, and I immediately notice the blood spreading through his clean white shirt in his lower abdomen.

Bella screams, "How did you get out of your chains!" I quickly notice Kyoya's foot, and how it's broken and misshapen.

"Now I have to finish you once and for all!" she draws her weapon again, and points it right at me. I don't even pay attention to her anymore, I apply pressure to Kyoya's wound, and I cry for him to keep his eyes open.

"Please Kyoya! Don't leave me! You can't leave me!" I cry, my tears overflowing my field of vision.

The gunshot is heard again, but this time Bella falls to the floor.

Everything happens so fast, guards rush into the room, Bella is crying on the floor hugging her knee in pain, Fuyumi cries for her brother, Tamaki cries for his friend, and I scream hugging Kyoya, "You're too late! Why couldn't you get here sooner?" I scream at the guards.

The guards drag me off of Kyoya's body, and I watch as Kyoya fights to remain conscious. I look at the wound on his stomach, and his now broken foot. I watch as his eyes slowly flutter close, and he is quickly removed from the room and out of sight.

I try to chase after him, but another contraction hits, and I have to fall back onto the floor.

Fuyumi and Tamaki are released from their prison, and Fuyumi is removed in order to be treated for her injuries.

Tamaki runs over to me, and tries to comfort me. I grab his hand, and cry out in pain. However, I don't know if I cry from labor or from the loss of my husband.

I cry his name over and over, "Kyoya! Come back! I want to see him!"

Soon paramedics rush over to me, but I resist them. "Don't touch me!" I scream.

I don't even notice when my water breaks, and the clear liquid rushes from my body.

I continue to cry and scream for Kyoya. I want no one but him. No one can possibly replace him.

Another contraction starts, and I cry again. I crush Tamaki's hand, but I still cry for my husband.

A paramedic yells at me to calm down, "Please Haruhi, we need to move you now!"

Tamaki even tries to calm me down, "Haruhi think of your children."

As the contraction begins to pass, I make a sudden attempt to sit up, but I instantly regret it. A pain worse than before hits my abdomen. 'Something's wrong'.

I look up at the panic expression in Tamaki's face,he yells at the paramedic, but I can't hear what he's saying. I reach my hand down between my legs, and I find blood on my fingertips. The paramedics rush a gurney next to my body, but I can't remember how I ended up on it.

My consciousness wavers and I feel my babies as they kick and move for an exit. I look up at Tamaki's face, and big black spots appear. He yells at me to stay awake, but I can't listen to him. I pass out.

* * *

 **Tamaki's POV**

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" I yell at the unconscious girl.

"Sir we need to move her. Please let go of her hand!" A paramedic tries to separate us. I refuse, and I follow the paramedics still refusing to let go of her hand.

Once we are outside, Haruhi is placed in an ambulance, and I am forced to stay behind. I watch as the ambulance rushes off to the nearest hospital, leaving me behind to sit and worry.

I look around the scene, and soon enough the host club rushes over to me.

Hikaru, Karou, Hunny, and Mori run over to me. Along with Ranka, Yoshio, Tomoe, and a man I haven't seen in years.

Once they arrive to my location, I question, "Tetsuya? Why are you here?" _**(Tetsuya is Kasanoda's Best Friend...he's the one from the anime)**_

"Hey long time no see Tamaki, and I'm here technically on business." he says.

"Business?" I question, "What business could you possibly have here?"

Tetsuya smiles, "Well, we are the ones responsible for finding you guys."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Tomoe, Haruhi's lawyer, steps in this time, "Umm, you do know that Mr. Ritsu Kasanoda passed away correct?"

I nod my head in agreement.

Tomoe clears his throat, "When Mr. Kasanoda passed away he left a will that was supposed to be read to Haruhi, but the day I tried to read it with her she freaked out about his death. I decided to let it go, but what Mr. Kasanoda left was important to use in this situation."

Tetsuya continues, "Ritsu was the head of our gang, and since Ritsu did not have an heir; he decided that Haruhi's protection was crucial to the survival of the Kasanoda gang."

"I still don't understand how you were able to find us." I say.

Tetsuya says, "You know that the Kasanoda gang has sworn to protect the Yuki family for many generations. However, in Ritsu's will he said that as his last action as leader is that we will revoke our loyalty to the Yuki family, and that the Ootori's will become our top priority. Since all the guards responsible for your kidnapping are part of the Kasanoda gang, we were able to locate you guys fairly quickly."

"Does this mean that one of Haruhi's children is now the heir to the Kasanoda gang?" I cringe at the thought.

Tetsuya sighs, "Yes and no. The decision as to whether the children are heirs to the Kasanoda gang depend on them. If they decide that they want nothing to do with the Kasanoda's, then I will become the heir to the gang. However, the Kasanoda gang is now protecting all Ootori family members, so even if the children want nothing to do with us, we will still protect them from danger."

"Well that's awfully kind of you guys, thank you." I say, before turning my attention to the freaking out friends and family members of both Haruhi and Kyoya.

Yoshio questions, "Where's my daughter?"

I sigh, "Fuyumi was badly beaten, and she is at the hospital."

"Where's my baby?" Ranka cries.

I hold back my tears, "Haruhi went into labor while we were kidnapped, and something happened, then she passed out."

Yoshio looks around concerned as well, "I assume Kyoya is with Haruhi?" he asks.

"No sir." I say, looking up into his eyes.

This time some tears escape my eyes, "Kyoya was shot trying to protect Haruhi, and he is fighting for his life as we speak."

Everyone in the room gasps, and soon no more words are said. We all run to our cars, and dash towards the hospital; hoping and praying that everyone is okay.

* * *

 **Kyoya's POV**

" _I need 1 liter of Type AB Blood stat!"_

'Who's voice is that? Where am I? What happened?' I try to open my eyes, but I try to no avail.

I hear a soft beeping in the corner, and I soon come to the conclusion that I am at the hospital. I try to remember how I ended up here, but I can't seem to remember anything.

Suddenly my mind remembers Haruhi. That's right. Haruhi went into labor, and Bella was about to shoot her, but what happened after that.

Oh yeah. I broke my foot, and I jumped towards Haruhi. Did I end up getting shot? Is Haruhi okay? She didn't get hurt did she? Is she still in labor, or did she give birth already?

I try again to open my eyes, and this time I pull it off. When my eyes open, I am surrounded by rushing doctors and nurses, but soon a nurse points out, "He's awake!"

A doctor comes over to me, and says, "Can you hear me Kyoya?"

I try to say, "Yes", but I choke on my words. The doctor smiles, "You have a breathing tube in, so you can't speak at the moment. How about you just squeeze my hand?"

I gently squeeze the doctor's hand, "Good, now I am going to remove the breathing tube since you can now breath on your own. However, when I do remove it, I do not want you to move. Do you understand?" he says.

I squeeze the doctor's hand again, and soon the doctor slowly removes the tube in my throat. I choke as the tube passes through my throat, but I immediately take a breath full of air the minute the tube is free from me.

I cough as my breathing tries to regulate itself, and soon I try to speak, "W-where's Ha-ruhi?" I choke out.

The doctor sighs and says, "Your wife is still currently in labor, and there have been some complications."

My eyes widen, "Co-mplications?"

"As you know, Haruhi had a rare form of placenta abruption, where her placenta began to detach itself from the uterine wall. While you were unconscious, Haruhi freaked out, and it caused her placenta to completely detach itself from the uterine wall." he says.

"This situation is not good for the mother nor the children. Haruhi is excessively bleeding due to her condition, and the children have lost any form of nutrients they were receiving from Haruhi. Normally, we would perform an emergency c-section, but Haruhi has been in labor too long and she has already begun crowning." he finishes.

I now ignore the doctor's request, and I immediately try to get up. I cry out in pain, and I lay back down. "I told you not to move Mr. Ootori." he says as he leaves the room snickering.

I groan in frustration, and I look down at my body. I have wires running across various sections of my body, my foot is has been reset and it is now wrapped in a cast, and the bullet wound in my stomach has been wrapped.

I try to move again, and this time I manage to move myself into a semi-sitting position. I attempt to move again, but I stop myself because of the sound of my hospital door opening.

When the door opens, my father, Tamaki, and the rest of the hosts rush in to see me. "Good to see you're still alive." Tamaki says as he sits down.

I grab a cup of water on my nightstand, and I gulp it down. I cough a few times to clear my throat before trying to speak again, "I need to get to H-haruhi." I say slowly.

My father speaks, "You need to recover. I promise I have the best doctors working with Haruhi right now to deliver the children."

I ignore my father, and I try to swing my legs over the side of the bed. Hikaru and Karou push me back down, "You need to lay down." they say in unison.

"I need to be with her!" I shout at them.

"You need to get better Kyo-chan." Hunny says, while Mori grunts in agreement.

"Please father, can't you make arrangements so I can see Haruhi?" I ask him desperately.

My father shakes his head, "I'm sorry Kyoya, but as your father I must say no."

"Why!" I question.

Tamaki cuts in, "You almost died Kyoya. We thought we lost you."

"What?" I ask.

"We didn't know where the bullet hit you. When you came to the hospital, you were immediately brought in for surgery. The surgery lasted 4 hours. Haruhi has been in labor now for almost 7 hours, and she has just reached the stage where she can begin pushing. Now that you're awake, you must recover, and let the doctors take care of Haruhi." he says.

"I refuse." I bluntly say.

"What?" Tamaki asks.

"I refuse" I repeat.

"What do you mean 'you refuse'?" he asks.

"I am going to go see Haruhi, and I won't let any of you stop me." I say, as I manage to swing my legs over the side of the bed.

"How do you expect to get there?" My father asks.

"I'll find a way." I say as I pull a wheelchair close to my bed.

I attempt to stand on my one good foot, but before I can Mori lifts me and places me in my wheelchair. I wince as my stomach moves, and the bullet wound starts to throb. "Thank you" I say to Mori.

I glance down at the wires running down my arm, and I glance at the bags of medicine connected to the ends of the wires. I attempt to rip the IV's from my arm, but before I can Hikaru and Karou stop me. "Let us" they say as they move the bags connected to my arm to a different rack that is connected to my wheelchair.

"Thank you again." I say to them. "No problem" they say with a smile. I soon try to roll away, but soon Tamaki appears behind me and pushes my chair. "We're not going to let you kill yourself, so let's go see Haruhi!" he cheers.

We leave the room, and we make our way to Haruhi.

* * *

 **And here's an update. I hope you enjoyed reading this one, I had a lot of fun writing it. And as always, THANKS FOR READING.**


	68. Arrived

**Kyoya's POV**

The hosts and I practically fly down the hallways of the hospital, twisting and turning to find Haruhi's room.

When we come down the maternity ward, we come across the waiting room. Where we find Ranka, Tomoe, and Tetsuya. Tamaki stops the wheelchair in order to say hello, but I refuse to stop, and I continue to roll myself towards Haruhi's room.

Tamaki doesn't follow me, so I guess he decided to let me go.

I search down the hallway, reading the last names of all the patients as I fly by. Finally after what seems like an eternity, I come across the name "Ootori".

* * *

I open the hospital door with some difficulty, but the sight I see before me is not a pretty one.

Haruhi is pale as a ghost, midwives and doctors rush around the room in a frenzy to gather the supplies they need, I see rags and rags of blood scattered throughout the room, Haruhi cries out in pain from the contractions, while a doctor between her legs counts to ten to push on the contraction.

A nurse sees me, and she pushes me over to be with my wife. I grab Haruhi's hand, and she squeezes it, hard. I don't even know if Haruhi knows I'm here yet.

"9, and 10. Alright, take a breath." The doctor says. Haruhi slumps back onto her pillows, and beads of sweat pour down her face. "You're doing a great job" I whisper to her. She turns her head and smiles, "Kyoya, thank..god" she breathes out.

"Alright I need you to push really hard on this next one. Okay go!" the doctor shouts words of encouragement.

Haruhi leans forward, and screams from the pain. She clamps down on my hand, keeping any flow of blood from reaching my hand. "Come on Haruhi!" I encourage her. "You're almost there!"

The contraction ends, and Haruhi slumps back down on her pillows once more. "I can't... I'm so tired." she cries. "Yes you can, and you will. Alright?" I tell her.

Another contraction starts, and Haruhi leans forward pushing with all her might. The doctor yells, "Alright Haruhi, I need you to push! Come on! Almost there!"

Haruhi bears down, and screams at the top of her lungs. She falls back on the pillows, and everything goes silent.

Soon the high-pitched cry of a newborn is heard throughout the room, filling the silent room with the pleasant sound. "It's a girl!" The doctor shouts while holding the baby up for me and Haruhi to see.

"Haruhi...look you did it!" I cheer as I look at my silent wife. "Haruhi?" I gently shake her arm.

"Haruhi!" I grow more alarmed, as I shake her arm a bit harder.

She wakes up, "My baby? I hear my baby."

I soon feel tears run down my face, "You did it! Can you see her?"

Haruhi slowly moves her head, and sees the newborn girl wiggling in the doctor's hands. "I see her" she says, and I notice her tears falling down her face. "That's our baby" she cries.

The doctor hands the baby off to a nurse, who then puts the baby in a incubator, and runs to the NICU. "Where is she taking her?" Haruhi asks alarmed.

"She has to go to the NICU, she is a month early." I say trying to calm Haruhi down.

The doctor speaks, "Alright Haruhi, let's get the little brother out alright."

Haruhi's next round of contractions begin, and she cries from the sudden pain.

I squeeze her hand, hoping that it will encourage her to get through this. "Come on Haruhi!" I shout at her occasionally.

15 minutes later, the second baby is born, but no cry is heard this time. I glance down at the silent infant in the doctor's arms. The umbilical cord is wrapped around the neck, and I watch as the doctor carefully unwinds it, allowing oxygen to reach the baby's lungs.

Still, no sound is heard.

The doctor turns the baby over, and slowly begins to pat the baby's back. I hold my breath, praying for him to breathe.

Haruhi looks up at me through half-lidded eyes, "What's wrong?" she asks.

The baby stirs in the doctor's arms, and soon a soft cry begins and slowly increases in volume.

All the nurses and doctors in the room cheer, "It's a boy!" The doctor announces, holding the baby boy up for us to see. She hands the boy off to a nurse, and soon the baby is out of sight on the way to the NICU.

"Good job" I tell Haruhi, as I kiss her on her forehead.

"I thought you died Kyoya" she looks at me, with tears forming in her eyes.

"The doctors wouldn't tell me how you were, and no matter how much I screamed to see you they ignored me, and told me I had to focus on the babies." she cries, letting her head rest on my arm.

"I'm here, and I'm still perfectly alive. Just a bit sore, that's all" I say to her snickering.

"I'm so tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep now." Haruhi says, before finally closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Haruhi" I say to her, before leaving the room to go tell everyone the good news.

* * *

When I roll out into the waiting room, I am bombarded with questions. I raise my hands to get them to quiet down, and I announce, "It's twins. Both mother, and babies are fine at the moment."

Everyone takes a breath of relief, and soon Tamaki asks, "Can we see her?"

"She's resting right now, so no" I say to him.

"Can we meet the babies?" Hunny asks.

"They're being checked right now, but you might be able to see them in a little bit." I sigh.

"Aww we want to meet our new toys now…" Hikaru and Karou whine.

"They are not your toys." I scold them.

"Congrats on becoming a father Kyoya" my father smiles, one of his rare smiles.

"Thank you father." I smile.

"I know you'll be a great dad." Ranka adds.

"I know you'll both be great granddads" I say to both of them.

I remember Fuyumi, and I ask, "Father, how's Fuyumi?"

My father sighs, "Fuyumi is not going through a good time right now. She is still currently in surgery, and I haven't been updated since."

"What's wrong with her?" I ask.

He continues, "Your sister has a punctured lung due to a rib fracture, and various other broken bones. Along with other potential damage to her major organs. You, son, were lucky. The bullet missed all your major organs, the bullet was safely removed, and you got away pretty much without any major damage."

"Oh I see." I say, now a bit worried for my sister.

Suddenly a doctor runs into the room, shouting, "Mr. Ootori!"

My father and I both jump at the doctor's sudden appearance, "Over here" I say calling the doctor over.

The doctor runs up to us, and slowly begins to speak, "I'm sorry, we did all we could, but Fuyumi Ootori has passed away."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry...someone had to die….In my defense, Fuyumi was supposed to die much earlier, but I let her live this long...I already know you guys are prolly going to kill me, but it was either Fuyumi or Tamaki and the way I ended up writing the story...Fuyumi was really the only one I could kill. I'm so sorry...pls dont hurt me T-T...but THANKS FOR READING ANYWAYS! (PS last chance for names for the babies... I'm really looking for a boys name...)**


	69. Reborn

**Kyoya's POV**

" _I'm sorry, we did all we could, but Fuyumi Ootori has passed away."_

Time stops

What did he just say? Was I paying attention?

" _We were unable to stop the bleeding. She when into cardiac arrest two times before we called it. I'm sorry for your loss."_

My sister can't die….She can't be gone….Fuyumi…

 _"AHA! YOU'RE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HOUSEWIFE!"_

Fuyumi…

 _"What? I don't want to leave yet! I like living like a commoner. It's like you have to survive in the commoner's world, where everything is new and different!"_

Gone...

 _"Hey! I'm not a nuisance!"_

No…

 _"We'll I'm obviously coming with you guys!"_

She can't be…

 _"Aww why are you so mean Kyoya! I just wanted to help Haruhi!"_

Why did you stay?...

 _"What do you mean leave? The babies aren't even born yet."_

Why didn't you listen to me?

I stare up at the doctor in utter shock. My father sits in a chair beside me, and holds his head in his hands. Everyone who was once cheering for the births of new lives is now crying for the loss of one.

No one had to ask what happened. We all pretty much knew.

There are no more smiles, or cheers. I can't seem to focus on anything besides not seeing my sister anymore…

How am I going to tell Haruhi? How am I going to tell Fuyumi's husband? How are we going to move on?

Tamaki walks up behind me, and places his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry" is all he can choke out. I don't even hear him. My thoughts are louder than his words.

I told Fuyumi to leave. I told her something bad was going to happen. She refused, and now she's dead. I would do anything to keep her alive, here with us.

She can live with me for as long as she wants, she can reorganize my drawers a thousand times, she can set my house on fire again, she can laugh and joke all she wants. Just give her back to me, please.

Tears start to trickle down the sides of my face, and I don't even bother to wipe them. I can't bury my sister. This wasn't supposed to happen.

I roll down the hallway, knowing that I'll have to face Haruhi eventually. I roll away from the tears and cries of family and friends, but I will enter into a room that was once filled with happiness; but now I will fill with grief.

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

I wake up in a clean white room, the sunshine leaks in from a crack in the curtains, and to my surprise I find my husband with a face full of despair.

"Kyoya? What's wrong? Is it the babies?" I question, trying hard not to show my face of panic.

Kyoya looks up at me with dull, empty eyes, "Fuyumi is dead"

"What?" I question again, not truly comprehending what he just said.

"Haruhi" he starts, "My sister is dead"

The words start to sink in. Fuyumi can't be dead. Fuyumi could never die.

I can't seem to find any words to say. I don't even remember how to breathe.

Kyoya looks up at me, and tries to comfort me. I can't hear his voice. How did this happen?

Without thinking, I swing my legs over the side of the bed, and attempt to stand. Kyoya doesn't allow me the chance, and pushes me back down.

I struggle against his grip. I think I even shout at him to let me go, but I can't hear the words as they come out. He stands from his wheelchair, and hugs me from the back.

I continue to thrash around, attempting to be set free, but to no avail. Kyoya refuses to let me go, even when I elbowed him, knocking his glasses clean off his face.

He pulls me in tighter, and soon I calm down. I sleep with Kyoya wrapped around my torso.

* * *

I open my eyes, it appears to be night time now.

I can feel Kyoya breathing down my neck, and the steady beating of his heart.

"Kyoya" I whisper.

Kyoya's breathing pattern changes as he awakens, "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm alright now, are you?" I ask in return.

"I'm just shocked, that's all." he says.

He loosens his hold on me, and gets out of the bed. He stands on one leg, and struggles to get back into his wheelchair.

"What do we do now?" I ask him.

"We move on."

"Yes, but ho-" my words are cut off, as a joyful nurse enters the room.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Ootori, I brought some visitors to see you!" she cheers, as two more nurses enter, but they wheel in 2 containers with them.

The nurses move the small containers in between Kyoya and I, and they leave quickly shutting the door.

I lean forward, and I see them. My babies.

I immediately outstretch my arms, reaching desperately for them, and Kyoya gently lifts one up and hands it to me.

"Here she is" he says as he gently places our baby girl in my arms.

All the sadness and grief I felt moments ago, is completely swept away as I stare into her big brown eyes. "She's beautiful" I choke out, as tears of joy fall down the sides of my face.

The tiny baby in my arms squirms to look at Kyoya, and soon Kyoya wheels closer to the bed so he can look at her too.

Kyoya leans in and gently wraps his arm around my shoulder, letting the baby rest between us.

"What do you want to name her?" he asks.

"Oh come on" I laugh, wiping a tear from my eye, "You're supposed to help name them too."

Kyoya smiles, "Okay, I'll name the boy. Why don't you name the girl?"

"Umm..How about Yui, after your mom, and her middle name can be Fuyumi, after your sister?" I say.

Kyoya smiles, "I like that. Yui Fuyumi Ootori. It has a nice ring to it"

I smile as I look down at our baby, "Is that okay with you, Yui?"

Yui yawns, and gently closes her brown eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Kyoya takes Yui, and lays her back down inside her little container. Next he gently lifts the second baby, and he hands him to me.

"Hi baby" I whisper, feeling a new batch of tears form in my eyes.

The baby opens his eyes, to reveal the identical pair of brown eyes his sister has. However, this time the baby doesn't wiggle around, he just lays perfectly still and smiles up at me.

"He's so handsome" I smile, and Kyoya nods his head in agreement.

"Now what about a name,daddy?" I laugh.

Kyoya smiles, "Well, I would like to name him after the strongest person I know."

"And who would that be?" I ask, giggling.

"You."

I smile, and Kyoya laughs, "I would also like to name him after the dumbest person I know too."

"Don't be mean. He's your son." I frown, as I playfully hit Kyoya on the arm.

"Let me finish." he clears his throat. "I want to name him Haru, after you, and Tamaki, after you know who."

"So you want to name him Haru Tamaki Ootori?" I ask.

Kyoya nods, and kisses me with little Haru staring up between us.

We pull apart, and soon Haru starts to cry.

"Oh no, what's wrong little Haru?" I smile, and ask him in a baby voice.

I hand Haru off to Kyoya, but he seems to cry even louder. So Kyoya passes Haru back to me, and after a few lullabies, he falls asleep.

"Well, he appears to be a mommy's boy" Kyoya whispers.

I gently pass Haru back to Kyoya, and he places him back in his little container next to his sister.

I calm as I watch our babies sleep peacefully, but this peacefulness is short-lived, because guess who decides to enter the room.

"WHERE ARE MY NEW GRANDBABIES!" a certain blond idiot announces, waking the two new children.

Kyoya wheels over to him, "I'm going to kill you…"

Tamaki quickly dashes from the room, with a deadly Kyoya chasing closely behind him.

* * *

 **Hi loyal readers! I'm still really sorry that I killed Fuyumi. I hope that you like the babies names I chose, (btw I was going to pick Yuichi for the boy's name, but someone suggested Haru to me, and I thought it was so perfect...so I'm sorry to the person who suggested Yuichi as the boy's name..) Well I hope you enjoyed reading, next chapter will probably contain a get together of the family, and dont worry...Bella gets a chapter all on her own...MWHAHAHAHA! *cough* Umm...well anyways THANKS FOR READING!**


	70. Baby

**Haruhi's POV**

"Calm down Kyoya, the babies fell right back asleep." I whisper happily to my agitated husband.

"That's not the point. _He_ should know how to act around a baby." he groans, and under his breath I hear, "I can't believe I decided to name our son after him."

"Tamaki will be Tamaki, and Kyoya will be Kyoya." I laugh, not too loudly out of fear of waking Yui who is resting in my arms.

Soon we hear a quiet knock on the door, and Kyoya rolls over to go answer it, "We're here" my father whispers, as he makes his way into the room.

Behind him are, Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, Karou, Tomoe, Tetsuya, and finally a, now, quiet Tamaki.

"Hi guys" I say. Hikaru and Karou stride over to both sides of my bed in 3, long strides. "Is this our toy?" they ask in unison. I frown as I hold Yui closer to my chest, "She is not your toy." They smile one of their devilish smiles, "Who said we were talking about the baby"

"Alright, get away from my wife please." Kyoya interupts as he pushes Karou away from the bed, so he can be next to me instead.

Tamaki and Ranka both stare down the twins, and surprisingly they speak in unison as well, "You stay away from my precious Haruhi…" they growl.

Ranka comes to me, and immediately gushes over the babies, "Oh my grandbabies are sooo cute~!"

"Sooooooo~ what are their names Haru-chan?" Hunny-senpai asks as he looks into Haru's crib.

I smile, "Well this little girl is named Yui Fuyumi Ootori, and the boy is named Haru Tamaki Ootori."

Ranaki immediately sends a death glare to Tamaki, who is bouncing up and down, "You named my grandchild after THAT IDIOT!" he shouts, pointing to Tamaki.

I immediately scold him, "Dad keep it down. We just put them to sleep."

"Oops sorry" he says before gushing over the children some more.

Tamaki comes over and asks, "You really named your child after me? Why?"

Kyoya speaks, "We named him after you, because, technically, without you they wouldn't exist."

Tamaki sighs, "I don't think I should be happy about that, but thank you. I really mean it."

"No problem" Kyoya snickers.

I soon notice the presence of two people in the room, who I didn't expect to see, "Hi Tomoe and Tetsuya, I didn't expect to see you here." I say.

"Well we won't be staying long, but I'm sure Tamaki will fill you in as to why we're here." Tomoe says.

I soon notice Tetsuya staring at Haru, and a tear falls down his cheek, "Tetsuya?" I ask out of concern.

Tetsuya wipes his eyes, "I'm sorry, but he looks like Ritsu. I couldn't help it."

I smile, "I was wondering where that black hair came from. I thought about asking you."

Tetsuya smiles, "The young lord's father had black hair, and so did his mother. The red hair Ritsu had was a recessive trait that only his grandfather had."

He clears his throat, "Well, I better be on my way. I hope to hear from you soon, Mr. and Mrs. Ootori." and with that, Tomoe and him leave the room.

I smile as I stare over at Haru, "He did get his father in him somewhere, but he still has my eyes."

Hikaru growls, "Kasanoda is not the father of your children, Kyoya is."

"I know but-" I'm cut off.

"No buts" Karou continues, "Kyoya is the only father Haru and Yui have."

"Please Haru-chan, we don't want to talk about Kasanoda anymore. He hurt you, and we couldn't save you on time. Every time you bring him up, it makes us feel bad." Hunny tries to explain the predicament to me, with Mori grunting in agreement.

"I'm sorry guys. I just feel a little bad not talking about Rits- I mean Kasanoda." I say, "It hurts to remember him for me too, but it hurts even more when I know they're going to grow up asking who their real father was." I sigh.

"We will deal with it when the time comes." My father says before changing the topic, "Can I hold my grandbabies now?"

"Oh yeah, of course," I pass Yui to my dad, and his face lights up.

He slowly rocks Yui, back and forth between his arms, letting her sway gently. Yui wiggles a bit, and soon she reveals her large, chocolate-brown eyes to him.

My father chokes, "I haven't felt like this since I held you after you were born Haruhi…" he takes a breath, "Your mother would be very proud of you right now."

"Thanks dad," but am soon interrupted by Haru, crying from the lack of attention.

Kyoya carefully picks him up, and attempts to put him back to sleep. The rest of the host and I watch from a distant, watching Kyoya be a dad.

* * *

I enjoy a few more hours with my dad, and the other hosts members, but soon visitor hours end and they have to leave.

* * *

Kyoya and I lay in the room, with the sleeping twins by our sides. "Kyoya?" I ask.

"Yeah"

"Where's Bella?"

Kyoya sits up and stares at me, "She's locked away, she'll never hurt you again."

"Where are her guards?" I ask.

"The guards are on our side now, they protect the Ootori family not the Yuki family." he states as he gently holds my hand.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm 100% sure. Now, do you want me to call the nurses so they can take the kids to the maternity ward for the night?" he asks.

"No I want to keep the kids with us." I state, "Don't worry if they wake up I'll take care of it."

Kyoya carefully lays back down with me, and he carefully wraps his arms around my torso. I begin to drift off, but his voice calls to me, "Hey Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, I arise to my husband pacing around the room.

"What's wrong?" I bluntly ask.

He turns towards me, surprised by my sudden interruption of his thoughts, "You."

"What about me?" I ask, laughing.

He rubs the back of his neck, "Well, you're not going to like what I have to say."

"Well just spit it out already." I say a bit concerned.

"You are not allowed to leave the hospital for another week." he states. I laugh, "So, what's the big problem? I'm okay here, though I would like to take the kids home soon."

"That's not my point"

I mess with him, "Okay what is your point, 'Oh great and powerful' Kyoya?"

"You can't come to Fuyumi's funeral."

"What!" I shout at his words, waking the kids in the process.

Haru and Yui scream at the top of their lungs, and I carefully hold Haru in my arms trying to calm him down. Kyoya rolls over to Yui, and attempts to calm her down as well.

I lower my voice this time, "Why can't I go to Fuyumi's funeral?"

Kyoya sighs, "Because you're too weak to be released from the hospital yet."

I place a calmer Haru back in his crib, "Oh yeah? Try me."

I swing my legs over the opposite side of the bed Kyoya's on, and attempt to stand. "Haruhi lay back down! What are you doing, trying to get yourself hurt?" Kyoya says as he immediately places Yui down, and tries to roll over to me.

I take one step forward, but my legs give out from under me. Kyoya catches me in his chair, and I sit quietly on his lap. "Just get me a wheelchair. I can go to your sister's funeral that way."

"You just gave birth, give yourself a break. Not only that, but you could have died in labor, and your condition is still unstable." Kyoya scolds me.

"So! You were shot! You could have died, but you still get to go." I shout at him.

"I'm healed"

"Really? Then I want to see you walk out of here." I snap.

"This is not a discussion. You cannot attend the funeral tomorrow." he snaps back.

He gently lifts me, and places me back into the bed. "Please just stay here" he pleads, "I don't need you getting more hurt than you already are."

"I miss her too Kyoya." I say.

"I know."

"You're not alone, so don't be afraid to cry. Okay?" I say

"I will, but I have to go now Haruhi." he says.

"Why?" I ask

"I need to finish the arrangements for tomorrow, but don't worry I'll be right down the hall in one of the hospitals offices. If you need me, just call." he rolls himself towards the door.

"Kyoya?" I ask before he shuts the door.

"Yes dear."

"Are you sure Bella and her people are locked away?" I ask, not truly believing him.

"I'm sure. Now rest a little, you need it." he states before leaving the room.

 **Kyoya's POV**

"Hello, yes I need to speak to Mr. Shido please, it is very urgent."

" _Kyoya, can I help you?"_

"I needed to talk to you about Fuyumi."

" _You mean Mrs. Shido, ah yes, well last I heard of her she was staying with one of her brothers. I really can't remember which one."_

"It was me Mr. Shido, but this is extremely urgent. Also can you please say Fuyumi, and not Mrs. Shido?"

" _Alright well get on with it. What did the stupid girl do this time?"_

I lose my cool, "What?" I spit.

" _My wife, the woman I married who knows how many years ago."_

"Can you be a bit more respectful to my sister?"

" _Why? I never loved her anyway."_

"You never loved her…" I growl, gripping the phone until my knuckles turn white.

" _Well of course I never loved her. It was an arranged marriage, uh… whatever your name is. We were married as a business deal between the Ootori corporation and the Shido. Now can we move this along, I have a business meeting to attend."_

"Your wife is dead."

" _What?"_

"You heard me. Fuyumi is dead, and I don't want to see you ever again Mr Shido. I'll be sure that the Ootori corporation has nothing to do with yours ever again. Goodbye, Mr. Shido."

" _Kyoya wai-"_

I cut the line, and I slam my phone down onto my desk. That son of a bitch, his wife dies, and he could care less. Next time I see him, I will not hesitate to punch him for all the pain he caused my sister.

* * *

 **There's an update! I hope you enjoyed. I have a lot planned for next chapter, so expect something to go down. I'm not quite sure how I want to deal with Bella yet, but I'll figure it out along the way. I hope you enjoyed, and THANKS FOR READING!**


	71. Wait

**Kyoya's POV**

I awoke this morning to my wife sleeping peacefully beside me, and the children sleeping soundly in their cribs.

Although, today is not a happy day.

Today, I must bury my sister. Something, I thought I would never have to do. I decide to let Haruhi sleep, and I carefully get out of the bed.

I walk into a bathroom connected to her room, and I prepare for today. Soon enough, I stare at myself in the mirror. What I see is a reflection of the day I buried my mother, my brother, and now my sister.

My eyes are heavy from lack of sleep, my appetite is gone, and my mind never stops replaying memories of Fuyumi.

I sit back out into the main hospital room, and Haruhi is sitting up in bed staring at me. "Good morning," I say, trying my best to smile.

She frowns, "You don't have to pretend to be happy for my benefit. I know you're upset, so don't hold back your true feeling from your wife."

"You're right, I'm sorry," I sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed, head in hands.

I wipe my face, and I stare back up at her, "You look awful." she jokes.

"You don't look too good yourself." I smile.

It has been a rough week for both of us, and I'm pretty sure we both just want it to end.

I stare down at the watch on my wrist, and sigh. "I have to get going." I say as I stand, and lean down to kiss my wife before my departure. "I love you," I say, and she replies, "I love you too. I'll see you when you get back alright?"

"Alright." I say as I walk over to my children. Carefully, I kiss their heads one-by-one, "Goodbye Haru" and "Goodbye Yui."

With that, I approach the door, and begin my long day.

* * *

I walk to the lobby of the hospital, where I meet with my father. "Good morning father." I say to him, although there is nothing 'good' about today.

"Good morning son." he calmly replies.

We prepare to walk to the limos parked outside the hospital, but once we step outside, we are bombarded with paparazzi.

"Kyoya, where is Haruhi? Is she okay?" and, "Mr. Ootori is it true Bella killed Mrs. Shido?"

We push through the crowd, and soon my father taps me, "You're going to have to make a statement about what happened. I'm not saying today, but you'll want to do it soon before fake rumors start to spread."

I nod, and we push our way through the crowd to the parked limo.

My father and I quickly get in, and soon we are off.

* * *

When we arrive at the cemetery, we are once again attacked by cameras, but we deal with them accordingly. My father walks to the priest to finish arrangements, and I walk to where most of the guests are seated.

I expect to receive many condolences, but I receive mainly questions. "How did they happen?" or, "Where is your wife?"

I try my best to ignore the questions, and I mostly just say, "I will make an official statement soon, but today I will be focusing on only my sister."

Soon after all the guests finish speaking to me, I walk to where the host club is sitting. "Hey guys," I say as I take a seat next to Tamaki.

"How ya holding up, Kyoya-senpai?" ask the twins.

"I'm quite alright. Just a bit worried for Haruhi though." I answer.

"Why what's wrong with Haru-chan~?" ask Hunny-senpai.

"Nothing major, but she wanted to attend today. The fact that she couldn't made her upset, and I really don't feel comfortable leaving her alone right now." I say.

"Well, if she can't come, she can't come, so why are you worried? Haruhi wouldn't do anything to brash." asks Tamaki.

"Well she kept asking if everyone from that night was locked away, and she seemed really paranoid." I say.

"Well we caught Bella, so no one can hurt Haruhi now. Also she is in a restricted hospital room, no one but family, friends, and people with the proper tags can get in." Tamaki laughs.

"I know, but I can't help but feel anxious. What if we really did forget something, and Haruhi is in danger?" I sigh, resting my head on the back of the seat.

"She's not. Plus Haru-chan can take care of herself, she's strong." Hunny replies, while expressing a face of determination.

Our conversation is soon interrupted with, "KYOYA!"

I look up, and see a very angry Mr. Shido charging for me. I stand to my feet, smirking, "Good morning, Mr. Shido."

"Can you explain to me how my company was bought out by a buyer named, K.O.!" he shouts.

"Well, I'm sure you're smart enough to realize how 'K.O.' is. However, I'm willing to tell you, if that small brain of yours can't figure it out." I smile.

"Of course I know, Mr Kyoya Ootori. What I don't understand is why! I married that stupid woman in order to keep our companies partners!" before he can even finish his statement. I raise my right fist into the air, and punch him straight in his left cheek.

Mr. Shido flies onto the ground, "You will not address my sister as stupid, and yes I disbanded our little 'partnership'. Happy now?" I growl.

"Security," I call to a nearby officer, "Please escort Mr. Shido off the property."

Shido is soon dragged away, cursing me on his way out. I smirk, "Well that should take care of him." and I return to my seat; the hosts staring at me in shock.

"Did we miss something?" asks the twins.

"Oh, Mr. Shido, gave his condolences before he left don't worry." I smile.

Tamaki gently scoots away from me, making me smile even more.

Soon enough, the funeral starts, and I have to say goodbye.

One-by-one, people process to the open casket, and pay their respects. I watch as my father says goodbye to his only daughter. I watch as close friends say goodbye, and soon it's my turn.

I walk slowly down the aisle, and I approach the open, white casket. Inside, I find my sister. Her long, black hair, closely resembles our mother's, and her gray eyes are closed forever; never to be opened again.

They chose to bury her in her favorite light-green summer dress, along with her white shawl. Inside the casket with her are an array of bright and colorful flowers. She always hated how dark funerals were, so instead of the traditional white lily, we decided it was best to bury her with the most lively, colorful, and happiest flowers we could find.

I say my goodbyes, but before leaving, I place a small picture of Haru and Yui in her hand. I knew how badly she wanted to see the kids, and I knew how badly she wanted to be a mother. Maybe now she can watch over them wherever she might be?

I glance once last time at my sister's face, before the undertakers carefully close the casket, sealing her for eternity.

* * *

After the funeral ends, we head to a small reception that is set to be held at the main Ootori mansion

Once we are there, I sit with the hosts again, hoping to avoid any unwanted guests.

Our lunch is placed on the table, but not a soul can touch it. None of us want to eat right now.

I push my food away, and continue with my thoughts. 'Who was with us that night?'

"What are you thinking about Kyoya?" asks a concerned Tamaki.

"I'm trying to think of the people that were there during the whole incident." I sigh.

Tamaki nods, "Well? There was Haruhi, you, me, Fuyumi. Of course there was Bella, and her guards...hmm? Wasn't that all that was there?"

Soon my eyes widen, 'Tamaki wasn't taken with us. We were with…'

I abruptly stand from my chair, knocking it to the floor, "Tachibana!"

* * *

 **Man I just love cliffhangers, don't you? Well anyways here's an update. I hope you enjoyed reading, and I'll see you in the next update. THANKS FOR READING!**


	72. Tachibana Part 2

**Haruhi's POV**

I sit staring at the closed hospital door. 'Man, I wish I could be with him', I think.

I carefully shift my body to face Haru and Yui, and I watch them tenderly as their chests slowly rise and fall. I smile at them, before turning my attention to the television which is currently broadcasting the most recent, "Ootori Family Drama."

Right now, the camera is focused on the street where the cemetery is located. "Mr. and Mrs. Ootori should be arriving any minute!" says the female reporter very excitedly. I will never understand why the Ootori family needs to be broadcasted to every citizen in Japan. I figured we would just be your normal, everyday, family with our own private, happy lives.

Soon enough, the limo containing Yoshio and Kyoya arrives, "There he is! There he is!" the reporter shouts.

I watch as Kyoya is bombarded with question after question, "Where is Haruhi?" and "Is is true Bella killed Mrs. Fuyumi Shido?" Kyoya calmly pushes past them, carefully making sure his crutches don't hit anyone, and soon he is safely inside the confines of the cemetery.

I turn off the television, lie my head back, and stare blankly at the ceiling; lost in my thoughts. I can't help but think of Fuyumi, and how much she did for Kyoya and I. I loved Fuyumi as a sister, and it hurts to think that my only sister is now dead.

What hurts me the most is that her only purpose for living with Kyoya and I was to meet the kids, which she will never meet.

My eyes soon close, my breathing slows, and the tears gently fall down my cheeks.

* * *

 **Kyoya's POV**

"Tachibana!"

The sound of the wooden chair hitting the tile floor causes everyone to turn their attention towards me.

I grasp at the white tablecloth, and soon dart out the door, with my crutches, with the hosts trailing closely behind me.

"What's wrong!" Tamaki shouts running along side me. I ignore him and keep running, but soon he grabs my shoulder, forcing me to stop. "Kyoya," he speaks slowly, "tell us what is wrong."

I begin, "My personal bodyguard, and most loyal staff member Tachibana was responsible for the kidnapping of Haruhi, Fuyumi and I." I soon begin to ramble, "He still has access to all Ootori family residents, possibly including Haruhi's hospital room. Now can we please get going!" I shout, before continuing to run towards the direction of my car.

Tamaki tells the other hosts to warn the police of Tachibana, and to send a notification to all Ootori hospital staff. They soon run off to perform their given duties, before Tamaki continues to run towards the car with me.

I jump into the SUV as quickly as I possible can, and I barely give Tamaki enough time to enter the car himself.

We drive down the expressway, and soon pull up in front of the hospital. Upon arrival, the reporters from earlier are still scattered around the hospital lobby, and when they see me returning early with Tamaki; all hell breaks loose.

"Kyoya is Haruhi okay?" and "What happened at the funeral?"

I completely ignore them, and I push roughly through the buzzing crowd of gossip hungry seagulls. Tamaki follows closely behind me, and soon we begin to dash up the stairs to the maternity ward.

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

I open my eyes to the sound of Haru crying, "Okay, okay." I rise rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes.

However, as soon as my eyes focus on the area around me, I notice a certain man in the room. "Kyoya, is that you? Why are you back so early?" I yawn, still tired from my unexpected short nap.

"My, my Haruhi, who knew you would look this good after losing all that baby weight?" the voice snickers.

I instantly awaken, and I focus immediately on the face of Tachibana. Tachibana is standing right next to Haru, holding a gun above his crib. "NO! Please no…" I sob, as I reach out to them, "Not them. Don't involve them."

He smirks, and moves the gun to point over Yui's crib instead. This time I stand to my feet, but fall from the pain in my legs. I hit my head on the edge of the hospital bed, and I pass out.

* * *

 **Kyoya's POV**

Tamaki and I make it to the maternity ward in record time, and we run pass confused doctors and nurses.

We make it to Haruhi's room, and throw the door open. "Haruhi!" I shout, running to the unconscious girl on the floor. Tamaki runs into the hallway, and calls doctors into the room. They immediately race in, move Haruhi to her bed, and began examining her.

I look into the cribs, only to discover Haru crying, and my daughter gone. "Yui!" I shout, running back out into the hallway, scanning for any sign of my missing little girl.

A nurse confronts me, and says, "I saw Mr. Tachibana head towards the staircase."

"Thank you!" I shout, dashing to the location of the stairs. When I reach the staircase, I hear the faint sound of footsteps ascending to higher levels of the hospital.

"Found you." I whisper, with the hint of blood lust in my voice.

I run as quickly as I can up the stairs, until WHACK!

I stumbled back clutching my head from the sudden attack. I look up, and Tachibana holding a small pink swaddle of blankets continues to dash up the stairs to the roof.

I race after him, stumbling a few times due to some minor dizziness. When I reach the roof, I witness Tachibana holding Yui dangerously over the edge of the rooftop. "Put her down Tachibana. She has nothing to do with any of this!" I shout.

"Take any step closer, and she dies!" he shouts, stretching his arm holding Yui out further.

I stop and immediately raise my hands into the air, "Calm down, I don't want any trouble."

"Well neither do I, so step back!"

I take a few steps back, still holding my hands in the air.

"On your knees!"

I slowly place my crutches on the ground, and cautiously kneel watching Tachibana for any sudden movements.

"What do you want?" I shout at him.

"I want what was promised." he smirks.

"What was promised then? I'll do anything!" I shout.

"I want to end the reign of the Ootori's." he laughs.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Why do you think I joined with the Yuki family in the first place? I served your stupid Ootori family for generations! Year after year, I watched as Ootori's grew to be selfish, spoiled brats. You never had to lift a finger, and you were handed everything you could want under the sun! As I had to watch as my family slaved away to serve yours, never receiving even a thank you!"

"Tachibana I- "

"SHUT UP!"

I quickly shut my mouth, watching as my daughter is dangling over the roof, crying for her parents.

"She's the first born right? I kill her, and your little reign ends…" he smiles.

"Kill me" I bluntly state.

Tachibana looks surprised for a second, but spits, "Of course, young master Kyoya."

He walks towards me, placing Yui on the ground, and holding his gun towards me. He places the barrel of the gun on my forehead, but before he shoots I say, "If you do this, then you are to leave Haruhi and my children alone. Do you understand?"

"Heard you loud and clear..." he places his index finger on the trigger.

I slowly say my goodbyes in my head, "Goodbye Yui, Haru ….Haruhi...I love you all so much."

*BANG*

My ears ring, and I fall to the ground. My mind shakes from the sound, and I can't focus.

"You son of a bitch!" I hear Tachibana shout.

Without thinking, I crawl over to Yui, protecting her with my body.

Another shot is heard. *BANG*

A body falls to the ground, and I pass out.

* * *

 **DONE! Wow that got a lot more intense then I was expecting… I'm sorry. So who do you think got shot? Was it Tachibana, or Kyoya's secret hero? I always like to hear your answers, because most of the time they affect the outcome of the story! Also to the comments about my writing style. Umm..honestly I didn't feel confident enough about writing in 3rd Person, thats why this story is entirely in 1st person. I can write in 3rd person now, but this story has always been written in 1st person that I'm not going to suddenly change my style of writing. Don't worry I still appreciate the critique, and fyi I am in fact a "she" not a "he", but you could never tell that through writing. (Amber btw, nice to meet u) Also writing is not something I want to pursue in life, I did this more as a hobby…**

 **ANYWAYS not to be drab, but I still really do love that you guys try to help me in anyway u can and reviews always make me smile. OH and to** _ **sidjr100,**_ **I can't believe it took 3 hrs to read… I'm so sorry, but I hope u really enjoy it!**

 **Okay I'm done now, but THANKS 4 READING! (And see u next time!)**


	73. Goodbye

**Tamaki's POV**

"Kyoya wait!" I watch as my best friend dashes from the hospital room in search of his daughter.

I decide to let him go, and I walk over to a doctor who is currently working on Haruhi, "Is she going to be alright?" I ask him, with a hint of worry in my voice.

"She will be alright." he smiles.

"Good" I breathe a sigh of relief, but the relief I feel is short lived when I hear the shouts of nurses. " and Tachibana are on the roof! Tachibana has a gun!" a nurse shouts as she runs into the room.

Oh no… Without thinking I run out of the room, and down the hallway. I run past nurses who stare at me in panic.

I run to the stairway, and dash as quickly as I can up the stairs. Soon I approach the door leading to the roof, and I quickly take a look outside, soon I hear their voices.

"Of course, young master Kyoya."

I watch in horror as Tachibana begins to point the gun at Kyoya's skull. I feel time freeze, and before I know it, I step outside, draw a gun from my jacket pocket, and shoot Tachibana in the shoulder.

He shouts at me, pointing his gun, "You son of a bitch!"

I shoot a second time, hitting Tachibana in the chest, and he falls to the ground.

I stare in dismay at the gun in my hands, "I-I just shot somebody…" My hands begin to tremble from the thought of taking someone else's life, and I drop my gun in the process.

I fall to my knees and stare at Tachibana's body, I watch as his breathing slows, and soon his chest doesn't rise anymore; Tachibana has died.

I look over to Kyoya, and his body is packed in a tight little ball around a small bundle of pink blankets, "Yui.." I whisper, "Thank god."

I crawl over to Kyoya, and gently shake his unconscious form, but to no avail. "Well I better take Yui back to her mother then, I'm sorry Kyoya, but I'll send someone to come get you." I say to him.

I gently unravel Kyoya from the baby, and I cautiously take her into my arms. Yui is screaming from all the terror she just experienced. She's so young to have already experienced this much trauma. "I'm sorry Yui, I'm sorry." I whisper to her, gently patting her back, for her to calm down.

I stand carefully to my feet, and I proceed to walk from the roof.

* * *

 **Kyoya's POV**

"YUI NO!" I shout as I sit straight up.

I quickly take in my surroundings, and soon I notice I am in a hospital bed. I look around the room, and across from me I see Haruhi sleeping soundly in the side chair.

"What is she doing in here?" I mumble to myself, and soon I watch her eyes flutter open. Soon enough those big brown orbs greet my gray ones. "Kyoya!" she shouts excitedly.

"Good morning." I reply to her, "How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Well about a day." she smiles. "You were probably exhausted after what has happened this week, and I don't blame you."

Soon I notice the bandages around her head, "Are you okay?" I ask showing my concern.

"I'm fine, I don't have a concussion or anything, just a bruise." she smiles.

"So I just talked to your doctor, and he says you can be discharged today." she says.

"Well just because I can go home, doesn't mean I'm going to leave you here." I smile.

"Oh, I was discharged earlier this morning."

"How? You just gave birth." I ask, not truly believing her.

"Well I didn't talk to my doctor, I talked to your father." she smiles.

"No, you need to get better." I deny her.

"Do you really think it's safe for us to stay here any longer? Plus I don't want the kids to be put in any kind of danger again. God forbid we lose one of them." she sighs.

I think about her argument. She does have a valid point. Hell, we almost lost Yui yesterday. I finally give in, "Alright we can go home today, but you are still on bedrest."

She groans, "Fine, but if I hear the kids crying I will not hesitate to break your dumb little rule."

"Deal"

* * *

Later that day, we completed all the discharge paperwork, and we prepared for our voyage home.

I called Tamaki, and he came over to the hospital to help us leave, since I can't exactly push Haruhi in a wheelchair at the moment.

Once Tamaki arrived, Haruhi dressed Yui and Haru in their first outfits, created by the devil twins of course, and carefully wrapped them in their blankets. On the way out, Haruhi carried Haru and Yui, while Tamaki pushed her. I followed closely behind them on my crutches.

Once we arrived in the hospital lobby, we were greeted with the paparazzi of course. "There she is! There she is!" they shout, all trying to snap photos of the future Ootori heirs.

I carefully use my body as a shield, and I escort Tamaki and Haruhi away from the flashes of cameras.

Soon enough we are in the car on our way home. Haruhi and I sit with the children in the back, all while Tamaki drives us home in the front. I don't know why I trusted that idiot to drive us home, but just to be sure I told him to stay 10 miles under the speed limit.

Once we're home, I open the door, and "CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Aww guys," Haruhi says as she carefully places the carrier holding Haru on the coffee table. I follow her in, and I am surrounded by all of our friends and family.

Hikaru and Karou fly their arms across Haruhi's shoulders, "You sure are losing that baby weight fast." they say in unison.

Hunny ignores Haruhi and I, and rushes over to the coffee table to look at the babies, "Look at them Takashi, they're soooo small and ~cute!"

Mori grunts in agreement.

Tamaki smiles at me, and soon says, "So I put this whole thing together, you like?"

"Yeah Tamaki, it's nice."

"Of course only I, your king, can do something this amazing for my best friends."

"Don't get full of yourself, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi mumbles to him.

Tamaki immediately retreats to his mushroom-growing corner, while we all stare at him smiling.

It feels like nothing has changed, but I know many things are different now.

I stare at the coffee table, and a sudden memory comes to mind, " _Alright everyone, thank you all for coming tonight. As you know, we are here to find out the genders of Haruhi and Kyoya's twins!"_

I'm sorry Fuyumi. I hope you can see them, because I'm sure they would love to meet you. I think as I look at the faces of my children.

"I hope they grow up to be as strong and loving as you."

"Hey Kyoya, are you okay?" Haruhi asks me, gently waving her hand in front of my face.

"I'm fine, I just was thinking."

"Alright, well we are going to cut the cake now. You wanna come help?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

I wipe my face with my hand, and stare blankly out the window, "I wonder if everything is truly okay now?" I whisper.

"Kyoya come on!" Tamaki complains.

"Alright I'm coming" I say as I take one last look out the window, and walk over to my friends.

But little did I know, that down the street, someone was waiting for me.

" _Hi, Kyoya did you miss me..?_

 _I'm just a dear 'friend' of yours…_

 _Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily..?_

 _Just know that I will be back…_

 _And I'm taking Tamaki with me... "_

The End

* * *

 **WOOOAH! That's it ppl. That's the end. Remember how I said I would do an alternate ending, yeah that will be what I'll be releasing shortly after this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chaotic ride of laughter and sorrow, and I'll see you next time. THANKS FOR READING!**


	74. Afterlife

**THIS IS AN ALT ENDING- NOT A CONTINUATION OF THE STORY**

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

 _She marches over to the handgun that was used to kill the priest, and grabs it. She slowly walks up behind me, and kicks me again; making me fall back onto the bloody concrete floor. I cough up some blood this time, and I soon can't crawl anymore._

 _"Bella please no…" Tamaki begins to cry. "I'll do anything you want, please just don't hurt her." he cries._

 _Kyoya pulls at his restraint, and I can see the skin around his ankle bleeding. Bella laughs, and decides to open Kyoya's cell door to torture him. "Aww you can do nothing to save your wife. How sad?"_

 _She walks over to Fuyumi, and says, "And you, lying on the floor in pain. Why did you even bother getting involved with this little, slut if she ended up getting you hurt in the first place?"_

 _Finally she walks to Tamaki, "My dear husband, I wanted to do this since the first time I saw you with her. She never deserved your love. She manipulated you, and threw you to the side when she was done with you. Can't you see that? Can you see how I loved you the whole time? Why can't you love me back?"_

 _She finally returns to the center of the prison, and laughs loudly, "Now you all get to watch her die! And there's nothing you can do about it!"_

 _She walks behind me again, and pulls my head up from the floor. She points the gun at the back of my skull, "Goodbye Haruhi" and a gunshot is heard._

* * *

 **5 years later…**

I watch as my lovely husband chases my little daughter all through the house. "Yui Fuyumi Ootori, give that to daddy!" he shouts as he chases the tiny 5 year old with a photo in her hand.

"No daddy! It's mine!" she laughs, as she hides behind a pile of toys in her room. Kyoya enters the overly-pink room, and snickers, "Oh where, oh where is that girl hiding?" Yui giggles under the toys, and soon enough Kyoya reaches in the toys, pulling the girl free, picture still in hand.

"Aww man, how did you find me Daddy? I hid so well this time." she smiles. "I used to be a great detective in the old days, now give me the picture?" The little girl stretches out her arm, carefully handing the photo to her father. Kyoya takes the photo and sighs, "This photo is really precious to me Yui. I don't want this picture to be ruined do you understand?" he asks the girl. "I know, but I wanted mommy to be in my room with me."

"I know baby, but mommy is already here with us. She never left your side since the moment you were born." he tries to comfort her.

He was right, I was standing right behind her, gently petting her long brown hair. 'I love you baby,' I try to tell her, knowing my words won't reach.

"What about brother daddy? Where's brother?" she asks. Kyoya sighs, "Haru is here too. He is going to stay with mommy for awhile."

Again, my husband was right. By my side is a little boy, who never met his father. "Mommy?" Haru pulls at my pants. "What is it baby?" I ask him. "Why can't daddy see me, when I'm standing right here?" "We don't live in this world anymore Haru, we have to move on." I tell him. "What about Aunt Fuyumi? Does she live in this world with daddy?" he asks again, "No baby, Fuyumi lives in our world. Daddy can't see Aunt Fuyumi either."

Yui cries, "I miss mommy, daddy."

"I know Yui, I miss her too."

Kyoya gently holds the picture up for Yui to see. It's a photo of our wedding day. We are standing all in a line. In the picture is me, Kyoya, Fuyumi, and all of the hosts. If you look at the photo closely enough, you can just make out the little bulge of my stomach. It was a fun day for everyone, we had such a great time.

I walk behind Kyoya, and I sit by his side. "I miss you too Kyoya."

* * *

 **I'm not dead, just busy. This was the alt ending I had planned for this story. Yes I know...T-T Haruhi is ded, Fuyumi is ded, and Haru is ded in this ending. SO SAD. Anyways I think I'm done with this story now. I thank you all for reading this update. And as always, THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
